Estar contigo
by Kdl94
Summary: Esta historia comienza el mismo día en que las chicas salen de la casa de Maca. Valentina, aunque ella piensa que sólo son amigas, no puede pasar mucho tiempo alejada de Pía.
1. Extrañándote

Pía llegó a su casa con el pensamiento_ "te quiero mucho mucho… pero como una amiga"_ que le había dicho Valentina hacía solo unas horas atrás que rebotaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con 3 maletas grandes que interrumpían el paso hacia la sala. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina, de donde provenían sonidos, esperando encontrar a su madre para que le explicara el porqué de los equipajes. Efectivamente su madre estaba ahí, tomando algunas de las latas de comida que todavía quedaban en el repostero.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿por qué te llevas la comida y por qué hay maletas en la sala? - preguntó Pía

- ¡Pía! – gritó asustada la madre - ¿qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en casa de Maca?

- Hoy Maca nos liberó a todas… pero no me has contestado las preguntas, ¿tienes pensado viajar?

- En realidad me estoy mudando. Hace 3 días le vendí la casa con muebles incluidos a una pareja extranjera. Así que con el dinero me iré a vivir a Ecuador a casa de un amigo.

- ¿Estoy escuchando bien? ¿y cuándo pensabas decírmelo, cómo se supone que nos íbamos a ir a Ecuador si yo estaba en casa de Maca?

- Pía… yo no sabía que saldrías… yo pensaba que ibas a pasar muchos años en casa de Maca y como no consigo un trabajo estable que me divierta acá, entonces acepté la invitación de mi amigo para irme a Ecuador. Iba a llamarte cuando llegara allá.

- ¡¿Qué? Entonces qué se supone que haga yo ahora, eh? Ya vendiste la casa y prácticamente te estás llevando la poca comida que hay. ¡¿Cómo y dónde voy a vivir?

- Pero hijita, no me avisaste nada, yo no soy adivina. Puedes volver a casa de Maca y decirle que tuve que irme por trabajo, seguramente ella te puede dar alojamiento y comida. Ahhh! Mira la hora que es! Mi vuelo sale en 20 minutos!

- Eres increíble, de verdad. Tu hija se está quedando en la nada y tú preocupada por perder tu vuelo. Pero tienes razón, Maca sabrá apoyarme porque entenderá que no tengo una madre.

-Ay no digas eso, Pía, me duele mucho – decía su madre mientras comenzaba a cargar el equipaje - pero bueno, sé buena niña, sí? Aquí te dejo $50, te llamo cuando llegue.

Pía había quedado estupefacta con lo que acababa de pasar: su mamá la había dejado completamente sola en una casa que ya no era suya. Volvió a salir a la calle todavía con la mochila, con la que había salido de casa de Maca, en la espalda. Tomó un taxi rumbo al único lugar al que podía llamar hogar: la casa de Maca.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Valentina había pasado el resto de ese día en su cuarto. Su mamá y su hermana todavía la trataban como el bicho raro de la familia, por lo que ella simplemente había preferido encerrarse en su habitación con su reproductor de música y su guitarra. Echada en su cama, no había dejado de recordar sus momentos con Pía. Habían pasado solo poco más de 4 horas, pero ya la extrañaba demasiado: su forma de escuchar y reir junto a ella después de una broma, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus abrazos, sus… _"no, no" _se dijo a sí misma mientras se sentaba en su cama, _"Pía y yo sólo somos amigas…"_ continuó como si estuviera tratando de convencer a alguien. A la mañana siguiente se levantó al sentir algunos rayos solares que caían a través de la ventana, se sentó y contempló su alrededor: no habían ni un molestoso despertador ni una amiga que la viniese a despertar con risas y caricias… _"definitivamente ya no estoy en casa de Maca"_ pensó. Bajó a tomar desayuno. Su mamá y su hermana ya habían salido a trabajar, por lo que tenía la casa para ella sola. Prendió la TV para distraerse, pero no lo consiguió. Se preguntaba si a lo mejor Pía también había estado pensando en ella… no, es decir, en todas las chicas. Decidida a hablar con Pía, le mandó un mensaje al celular.

- Hola! como vas pasando tu primer día en libertad! :D … Valentina.

- Valen! Pues todo normal, un día como cualquier otro, la casa de Maca no cambia de un día para otro :P … Pía – fue el mensaje que recibió en respuesta.

- ¿Cómo es eso, volviste a casa de Maca? … Valentina

- Sí, tuve que volver pues mi mamá prácticamente me abandonó, no tenía donde vivir ni qué comer, así que le pedí a Maca que me dé alojamiento y alimentos y ella aceptó a cambio de que haga algunas de las labores de la casa en reemplazo de Teo, que tuvo que viajar donde su madre que está muy mal de salud … Pía

-Qué! Abandonada? Pero me hubieras dicho y yo te metía acá a mi casa :D Entonces estarás con Maca? Y que mal lo de Teo :/ … Valentina

- noo… te imaginas que hubiera dicho tu mamá? xD … Sí, por lo menos hasta que venga mi mamá… aunque no creo que ella regrese por lo menos en unos meses… Bueno, Valen tengo que seguir con los trabajos, hablamos luego si? Nos vemos … Pía

Valentina sintió un saltito en su corazón: Pía había vuelto a casa de Maca. Por alguna razón loca, lo que ahora quería Valentina era volver al lado de Pia… extrañaba a su …amiga. _"¿Qué hago, qué puedo hacer..?"_ se preguntaba. Después de unos minutos,_ "Lo tengo!" _gritó satisfactoriamente.

Valentina se dirigió a casa de Maca y tocó la puerta principal. Greta, quien le abrió la puerta, la saludó con un fuerte abrazo que Valentina respondió, aunque ella hubiese preferido que fuese de otra persona el abrazo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? No me mientas diciéndome que me extrañas – preguntó Greta entre risas

- Jajajaja no, es que necesito hablar con Maca.

- Hablar? Pero si ayer acabas de salir. Pero bueno, está en el despacho. – dijo Greta apartándose de la puerta

- Sí, es algo un poco urgente. Gracias. Hablamos luego.

- Okey, nos vemos.

Valentina se dirigió al despacho y entró rápidamente después de tocar ligeramente la puerta.

- Valentina, tú por acá? ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Uf Maca que recibimiento, yo también te he extrañado. Pero vine porque necesitaba decirte algo.

- Pues habla, te escucho.

- Maca, yo no merecía salir todavía. Yo fui cómplice de Pía cuando ella robó la suma de dinero.

* * *

Bueno es mi primer fan-fic, así que no soy muy experta en esto de escribir, por lo que apreciaría mucho sus críticas a través de reviews. Si les gusta, le haré una continuación (:


	2. Cerca a ti

Qué bueno que les haya gustado la historia, trataré de actualizarlo cada día, aunque a veces por el tiempo solo pueda hacer un capi cada dos días. Gracias por sus comentarios. Aquí les dejo la segunda parte, ojalá también les guste :D

* * *

Maca soltó el lapicero que tenía en la mano y se paró de la silla. Cruzó sus brazos y con cara de asombrada examinó la mirada de Valentina. Esta evitó el contacto visual apartando su mirada hacia un bello cuadro del despacho.

- Valentina, mírame, ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

- Sí, Maca. Es solo que la culpa me comía y yo no podía vivir con eso.

- Pero cómo es posible! – dijo Maca alzando la voz – si ese mismo día en que Pía me lo confesó, tú estabas presente y me hicieron entender que solo Pía lo había hecho.

- Sí, Maca, es que tú sabes que Pía es un ángel, ella no quería que yo saliera perjudicada… así que ella solo se culpó a sí misma por el robo.

- No… no lo puedo creer… Greta! Greta!

- Perdón, si Maca? – dijo Greta entrando apresurada al despacho al cabo de unos segundos

- Llama inmediatamente a Pía, creo que está en la cocina.

Greta salió igual de rápido a como entró y el silencio se apoderó del despacho. Maca todavía tenía su mirada clavada en Valentina y ella simplemente miraba a cualquier otro lado. Al cabo de un par de minutos Pía entró al despacho. Una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en los labios de Valentina que abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces a su amiga. Pía, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Valentina, sintió que su corazón saltaba de felicidad y moría con ese abrazo.

- Ehm… disculpen chicas, pero no estamos para abrazos.

Ambas salieron del trance al cual habían entrado y Pía recién notó el disgusto que tenía Maca en todo el cuerpo. Valentina se separó lentamente de Pía y volvió a mirar a Maca.

- ¿Qué pasa Maca? ¿para qué me necesitas? – preguntó Pía con un poco de miedo

- Quiero saber si es verdad lo que dice Valentina. ¿Es cierto que ella fue tu cómplice en el robo del dinero? ¿y, si es así, por qué me lo ocultaste?

- ¿Qué? No, Maca. Ese fue solo mi error, nadie más estuvo implicado. – respondió Pía

- No, Pía, ya no mientas. Ya le dije a Maca que yo fui tu cómplice.

- ¿Qué? ¿cómplice? ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó extrañada Pía

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente y Greta entró.

- Disculpa Maca, es que el técnico de la electricidad está en la puerta, dice si le puedes dar un adelanto del sueldo porque ha tenido una emergencia.

- ¿Qué? Enseguida voy, hazlo pasar a la sala – dijo Maca mientras sacaba de un cofre una pequeña suma de dinero – Y ustedes chicas, no se muevan, ya vengo.

Maca salió del despacho seguida de Greta. Pía tenía cara de no-entender-nada y Valentina estaba aguantando una risa.

- ¿Qué fue eso Valen? ¿cómo así que fuiste mi cómplice?

- Pía tú solo di que sí, sígueme la corriente en lo que diga. – dijo Valen con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué, pero por qué? Eso mínimo será medio año aquí encerrada.

- Exacto, por eso mismo.

- Ay Valen, definitivamente, no te entiendo, ¿ por qué querrías quedarte aquí?

- ¿No es obvio? Te extrañé mucho ayer – Pía sintió una descarga que pasó por todo su cuerpo – Es decir, extrañé pasar tiempo con todas las chicas, extrañé la casa de Maca.

- Ah, claro… - dijo Pía mientras se le borraba la pequeña sonrisa que se le había formado

- ¿Qué? ¿tú no me extrañaste? – dijo Valen con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano derecha en una de las mejillas de Pía

- Listo, ya podemos continuar – dijo Maca que acababa de entrar al despacho

- Pero ya todo está dicho, Maca – dijo Valentina mientras retiraba su mano del rostro de Pía

- Pues yo todavía no lo tengo claro. Pía, ¿fue Valentina tu cómplice sí o no?

Pía calló por unos segundos, miró a Valentina que con la mirada le decía que diga que sí y entonces habló.

- Sí… sí, Maca. Valentina fue mi cómplice.

- Pero Pía ¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde el principio?

- Ay Maca no la atormentes, ella simplemente quería que a mí no me pasara nada – dijo Valentina

- Ay muchachas… bueno Valentina como sabes ahora tienes que volver. Yo hablaré con mis superiores para que me digan cuánto será el tiempo que estarás aquí. – dijo Maca que ya se había calmado

- Uy que mal… entonces voy a mi casa, hago mi maleta y vengo, no?

- Sí, me imagino que sí. Pía avísale a Greta que ahora compartirá cuarto con Valentina.

Pía asintió, le dirigió una sonrisa a Valen y se retiró del despacho.

- ¿Qué? No, Maca espera, con Greta?

- Sí, Nina comparte cuarto con Marissa y Greta no, por lo que tiene la cama disponible.

- Y Pía? Ella con quién duerme? – preguntó por "simple curiosidad" Valentina

- Pía trabaja acá, por lo que ella duerme en el cuarto de invitados, aquel que ocupaba Emiliano.

- Y… - iba a preguntar Valentina cuando Maca la interrumpió

- No, ese cuarto no tiene otra cama disponible. Así que duermes con Greta o duermes sola en otra habitación que también está disponible. – dijo Maca sonriendo al ver la cara de Valentina

- Pues… no tengo nada contra Greta… pero preferiría dormir sola.

- Okey, entonces ve a tu casa, avísales a tu mamá y hermana, preparas tus cosas y vienes. Yo le diré a Pía que te aliste la habitación.

Ni bien Maca terminó de decir eso, Valentina salió rápidamente rumbo a su casa. Llegó, no encontró ni a su hermana ni a su mamá, por lo que les dejó una nota explicándoles lo sucedido y en donde prometía llamar al día siguiente para darles más detalles. Fue a su cuarto, alistó su maleta y su infaltable guitarra y se dirigió a la calle a tomar un taxi para ir de regreso a casa de Maca.

Mientras sucedía eso, en casa de Maca, Pía ya se encontraba alistando la habitación en la que estaría Valentina. _"Bueno al menos estaremos cerca aunque no sea en el mismo cuarto" _pensó "_a no ser que…" _. Pía terminó de alistar la habitación y se dirigió al despacho a hablar con Maca. Antes de tocar la puerta, escuchó que Maca estaba hablando por teléfono y decidió quedarse ahí afuera escuchando para saber de qué trataba. _"10 meses entonces… Sí, lo siento, yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea… Sí, estoy consciente… No, pero… ¿Están dudando de mi trabajo?... Ajá, bueno, entonces si no hay otra salida… está bien, nos vemos, hasta luego" _. Pía escuchó algunos pasos provenir hacia ella así que se dispuso a tocar la puerta. Al segundo Maca abrió.

- Pía, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada Maca, venía para hablar sobre los cuartos.

- ¿Algo pasó en el de Valentina?

- No, no es eso. Es solo que yo en mi cuarto me he sentido muy solitaria y estaba pensando en si tal vez me podría cambiar al de Valentina para dormir acompañada.

- ¿Al de Valentina… y por qué no al de Greta?

- … Ah es que… tú sabes Maca, Greta necesita mucho que pensar sobre lo que ha pasado, necesita meditar sola…

- Ajá, claro… - dijo Maca con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro – pero bueno está bien.

- Ay gracias Maca! – dijo Pía sonriendo mientras le daba un abrazo

- Ya Pía ya… ya terminaron de cenar todas no? Diles que ya vayan a sus cuartos.

- Si, Maca, ahora mismo voy.

Ya toda la habitación estaba en orden. Ya eran las 10 de la noche y Valentina todavía no llegaba. _"Eso no importa, mañana sé que ella estará en la cama de al frente"_ pensó Pía. Con ese pensamiento, con una sonrisa en los labios y abrazada a su tortuguita se durmió. Cuarenta minutos después, y luego de haber estado platicando con Maca en el despacho, la puerta se abrió con Valentina pasando con su maleta y guitarra. Pía estaba profundamente dormida y no la sintió llegar. La pelirroja dejó su maleta al costado de su cama junto a la guitarra y se sentó en la cama de su amiga a contemplarla dormir _"Se ve tan hermosa, tan tranquila" _pensaba. Sonrió, le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla y se dirigió a su cama. Bastaba sentir a Pía cerca para que Valentina sintiera una paz interior que la hiciera dormir en apenas unos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, como era costumbre, el despertador sonaba fuertemente y las hacía salir del sueño. Esta vez Valentina se levantó y fue donde Pía a despertarla con cosquillas. Después de forcejear un rato en la cama, ambas cayeron al suelo una encima de otra y, al momento de separarse, se miraron por unos minutos. Las palabras sobraban, las miradas lo decían todo. Fue Valentina quien rompió el silencio: _"Uff ya es tarde, vamos rápido o Maca nos regañará". _Pía le sonrió y fue a cambiarse al baño, mientras que Valentina se comenzó a cambiar ahí mismo.

Como tenía que ser, Pía alistaba el desayuno en las noches, para que en las mañanas solo acomodara los alimentos, los sacara de la refrigeradora y sirva la mesa. Todas estaban sentadas en la mesa, cuando el timbre sonó. Pía fue a abrir y llamó a Maca. Una joven de tez blanca, cabello castaño ondulado, de mediana estatura, con una dentadura perfecta y bonita silueta entró a la casa con una maleta y unos papeles en mano. Maca la invitó a su despacho y ordenó continuar el desayuno sin ella. Todas estaban extrañadas. _"Será que esta es peor que Adela?"_ decía entre risas Greta. _"Peor que Adela? ¿pero en qué mundo vives? Nadie le gana a Adela siendo una niña mal." _bromeaba Nina. Pía simplemente mostró una leve sonrisa, al igual que Valentina y Marissa. Después del desayuno, se dividieron el trabajo de la mesa y luego todas juntas se dirigieron al patio a petición de Maca.

- Chicas, les presento a Allison. Debido a que cometí el grave error de ponerlas en riesgo a ustedes entregándole la casa a Kike y debido a que ahora Valentina confesó haber sido cómplice de Pía en el robo, mis superiores decidieron mandar a Allison, quien es la hija de la principal y está estudiando Psicología porque aspira a realizar la labor que yo ejerzo en cualquier casa de buenos modales.

- Pero, Maca, ella apenas es una chiquilla no debe pasar los 21 años – dijo Marissa

- Efectivamente, Allison tiene 20 años, pero es la primera en su clase y ha demostrado ser muy capaz. Obviamente ella no las dirigirá, simplemente chequeará mi labor y me dará algunos datos y/o consejos si lo ve necesario.

Las chicas callaron mientras veían a Allison que de verdad parecía toda una niña bien. Y por alguna razón esta no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Pía, algo que Valentina no pasó por alto.

- Bueno chicas, entonces ya saben, ella también estará evaluándolas. En cuanto a lo que harán hoy, en la mañana meditarán con una profesora que ya debe de estar por llegar, mientras que en la tarde harán algunos ejercicios contra el estrés.

Maca terminó de hablar y Allison la siguió. Las chicas comenzaron a conversar sobre la recién llegada, pero apenas unos minutos después, la profesora las interrumpió para mostrarles qué es lo que iban a trabajar con ella. Durante la clase Pía y Valentina no dejaban de repartirse miradas y sonrisas. Esto no pasó desapercibido por las otras chicas quienes simplemente se reían con picardía. Sin embargo, no eran las únicas, Allison también había estado observando la clase. Sin embargo, Pía no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, pues tenía labores que hacer en la casa, por lo que después de un rato, abandonó el patio para dirigirse al jardín. Allison la siguió con la mirada y decidió darle el alcance.


	3. Inevitable

Muchas gracias a tods por sus reviews! Se siente muy bonito que les guste el fic, así que trataré de actualizarlo todos los días. Buena vibra y besos para tods!

* * *

Pía se colocó un chaleco antes de comenzar con las flores. Cogió la manguera de agua, la conectó y se dispuso a regar las plantas.

- Ey… hola. Tú eres Pía, ¿cierto?

- Ah? Hola – respondió Pía que había perdido un poco el control de la manguera – Sí, mucho gusto. Eres Allison, verdad?

-Sí, sí… Veo que se llevan bien todas ustedes.

- Sí bueno, esta casa nos unió mucho a todas. Nos volvimos algo así como una familia, aunque nos falta una integrante que es Adela. Pero estamos felices por ella porque al final aceptó sus sentimientos y se fue con su príncipe azul. – dijo Pía con una sonrisa

- Ah sí? Para mí, el príncipe azul se destiñe con la primera lavada – dijo en tono de broma Allison

- Pues no creo que sea el caso de Ignacio, el novio de Adela. Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro – decía Pía con un tono risueño

- Bueno entonces yo también estaré feliz por ella… y tú? Tú tienes un príncipe azul?

Pía se sonrojó por un momento y bajó la mirada con una sonrisa de enamorada.

- Pues no sé. A veces parece que sí, otras veces que no.

- Uf pues no sé qué dudas podría tener este príncipe para no decidirse. Si fuera mi caso, yo no desperdiciaría ninguna chance contigo – dijo Allison en tono serio

Pía se quedó un poco anonadada pero después ambas rieron al mismo tiempo.

Por otro lado, en el patio de la casa, Valentina miraba todos los rincones de la habitación esperando encontrar a Pía con la esperanza de que tal vez su amiga ya haya terminado sus trabajos, pero no la vio asomarse ni una sola vez. Decidió entonces volver a poner su mente en la meditación, pero en ese instante la imagen de su hermana y su mamá se le vino a la mente. _"Caramba, olvidé darles una llamada. Llamaré al trabajo de mi madre a ver si la encuentro, porque si no lo hago, serían capaces de venir acá a reprocharme"_ pensó. Con esa idea, y ya que la clase estaba por terminar, Valentina le pidió permiso a la profesora para salir y realizar la llamada. Inmediatamente salió del patio y se dirigió al despacho de Maca para comentarle lo de la llamada y así poder realizarla. Maca aceptó rápidamente, así que la dejó sola en la habitación para que se sintiera más cómoda al hablar con su madre. _"… Sí, yo sé, pero ¿en qué hubiera cambiado?... Sí… sí… ay, ya te dije… sí, ya sé… ya, okey… está bien, nos vemos"_ . Colgó. Valentina sin darse cuenta había terminado junto a la ventana con el teléfono. Sus ojos pusieron la vista hacia el exterior y no le gustó nada lo que veía: afuera, en el jardín, Pía reía muy plácidamente con Allison mientras ambas jugaban con las plantas y la nueva hacía muecas graciosas. _"¿Por qué Pía se ríe tan bobamente con la chica nueva? No la conoce nada. Debe ser una aburrida niña bien"_ se decía a sí misma Valentina con una cara de desagrado.

- Oye en serio no lo había notado, tienes razón! – decía Pía riéndose

- Pues claro. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que Allison siempre tiene la razón – decía orgullosamente Allison mientras aguantaba la risa

-Uy sí sí, jajajaja… Uf creo que se me ha hecho un poquitín tarde, tengo que terminar de preparar el almuerzo. Me voy a la cocina, nos hablamos luego. – decía Pía mientras se quitaba el chaleco y se dirigía a la casa

- Ah claro, okey, nos vemos. Un gusto conocerte, Pía.

- Igualmente – dijo Pía mientras volteaba para verla despedirse y luego volver a mirar su ruta para la cocina

Valentina vio a Pía dirigirse a la cocina. Después de unos minutos, decidió seguirla.

- Ey, tú, desaparecida – dijo Valentina al entrar a la cocina

- Valen! ¿Cómo es eso de desaparecida? Estuve arreglando el jardín, además no te he visto como en ¿1 hora? Tampoco es para que lo exageres – decía Pía sonriendo

- _"¿1 hora? Esa infinidad de tiempo en que no la había visto había solo sido 1 hora?"_ Sí, tranquila solo estaba bromeando… ¿qué estás preparando? – dijo Valentina intentando cambiar el tema

- Estoy probando con algo nuevo. He seguido una receta que leí por Internet, el plato se llama "Ají de gallina".

- Bueno, siempre y cuando no nos intoxiques…

- Oye! – dijo Pía mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito – No cocino tan mal.

- No, no taaan mal – decía Valentina mientras le ponía sus manos en los hombros riendo

- Ay qué mala eres Valentina, me bajas la moral. Acaso has probado algo mío antes?

Valentina se quedó sin palabras mientras miraba los ojos de su amiga. Pía recién en ese momento se dio cuenta del doble sentido que habían tenido sus palabras.

- Eh, disculpen chicas. Pía, ¿ya está lista la comida? Maca dice que te has tardado un poco – dijo Allison que acababa de entrar

- Sí, sí, ya está. Enseguida sirvo la mesa.

- Okey, yo les aviso a las chicas por ti. Te espero – dijo Allison con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se iba

- Ahm… ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó Valentina

- Ah? ¿de qué hablas? Por favor lleva los individuales a la mesa – dijo Pía que estaba un poco agitada terminando de alistar todo

Valentina se quedó con la intriga en la boca, pero simplemente buscó los individuales y alistó la mesa. Como siempre, cada una tenía los mismos asientos. Pero para su mala suerte, Allison se sentaría a su costado, en el sitio el cual solía ocupar Adela_. "Al menos no estará junto a Pía"_ pensó. El almuerzo transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, excepto que los exagerados buenos modales de Allison fastidiaban a Valentina. Pía, Marissa, Nina, Greta e inclusive Maca disfrutaban el espectáculo. Terminada la comida, se dividieron las labores para arreglar la mesa. Luego, las chicas fueron llamadas a realizar la segunda actividad que tendrían junto a la profesora que las esperaba en el área de la piscina. Esta vez Pía no pudo acompañarlas debido a que andaba un poco atrasada con las obligaciones. Allison, aunque quería otra vez pasar tiempo con Pía, no pudo debido a que tenía que analizar a las demás chicas.

Una vez terminada la actividad, las chicas subieron a darse un baño y tendrían un descanso libre de media hora para luego bajar a la cena. Pía, como era de esperarse, había estado ocupada toda la tarde y debía aprovechar ese descanso para alistar la cena. Todas bajaron luego del tiempo dado y la merienda se realizó un poco callada: hacían falta las bromas de Adela y las ocurrencias de diva de Nina, además de que todavía no tenían mucha confianza con la recién llegada. Una vez terminada la cena, Pía se llevó los platos a la cocina, mientras las demás subían a sus recámaras.

- Wow, que tú no te cansas? – dijo Allison mientras entraba a la cocina al ver a Pía lavar los platos

- Pues es mi trabajo. Pero no, en realidad con tal de estar en esta casa, haría cualquier cosa.

- Ah si? Y eso por qué?

- Pues es que este es mi hogar. Aquí pude encontrarme otra vez a mí misma.

- Ah… Oye, cambiando de tema, noto muy triste a Greta, ¿tan feo fue por lo que pasó, que sintió que debía volver?

- ¿No lo sabes? Me extraña – dijo Pía mientras volvía su mirada a los trastes que lavaba

- ¿Por qué te extraña?

- Pues porque prácticamente eres la mano derecha de Maca, imaginé que sabrías el historial de todas.

- Pues no. Maca solo me dijo las primeras causas que las trajeron a todas. En el caso de la castaña, sé que ella sufría problemas con su familia, que la hacían vivir algo así como una doble personalidad: niña bien de día, niña mal de noche.

- Bueno sí, fue una etapa un poco difícil para ella. Pero bueno, felizmente todo se solucionó y ahora ella está tratando de volver a ser ella misma mientras termina de salir de la burbuja en la que había estado toda su vida.

- Entonces, si ya todo está bien, ¿por qué necesitó regresar? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Pues es que…

- No me digas. ¿Algún chico? – decía como si fuera experta en eso

- Pues sí, se llama Emiliano. Ella ya había tenido problemas de dependencia hacia los hombres, eso era lo que la había hecho convertirse en Lola por las noches, ella buscaba sorprender a su ex prometido Kike. Las cosas se salieron de control, ella tiempo después se dio cuenta que Kike era un hombre que no valía la pena. Fue en esos instantes en que conoció a Emiliano, que era el joven encargado de hacer las labores fuertes de la casa.

- Ah sí, Maca sí me habló de Emiliano y me contó que se involucró con una de las chicas, pero no me dijo con quién y no me pareció pertinente preguntarle. Pero… y qué paso? No funcionó, cierto?

- Pues no, Greta al parecer había cometido los mismos errores que con Kike: ella no se enamoraba, sino que ella sentía que debía depender de un hombre, inconscientemente. Por ello, y con el corazón roto después de haber visto a Emiliano con otra, decidió volver a casa de Maca.

- Ay, siempre es la misma historia con ese tipo de chicas… hombres.

- … Sí. Me alegra que a mí no me gusten – dijo Pía mientras ya se arrepentía de haberlo dicho

- Ni a mí… - dijo Allison mientras se colocaba muy cerca a Pía

Pia bajó la mirada y cuando se disponía a seguir con la conversación, la puerta se abrió: era Valentina.

- Uhm perdón, lamento interrumpir – decía Valentina mientras mataba con la mirada a Allison

- Pues más vale que sí – dijo Allison, sin controlar sus palabras, con una mirada retadora

- Uf, qué fea vibra traes… Igual, yo solo venía por… por una manzana – respondió Valen que ya había apartado suavemente a Allison de Pía para ponerse en medio de las dos

- Ah pues, creo que las manzanas están allá – dijo Allison señalando la cesta de frutas que se encontraba junto a la puerta

- Ah sí. ¿Me puedes alcanzar una? – preguntó Valentina con frescura

- Pero tú eres la que quiere la manzana – dijo riendo Allison

- Ahm sí, pero tú eres la que tiene que chequear a las chicas, entonces tú me puedes tirar la manzana cuando ya estés por irte por la puerta – dijo Valentina sonando victoriosa

Allison no supo cómo responder, así que, casi por impulso de derrota, se acercó a la cesta de frutas y le tiró suavemente una manzana a Valentina, acto seguido se retiró de la cocina.

- ¿Pero qué fue eso Valen? – dijo Pía riendo

-Ah? …

Valentina le sonrió a Pía y le agarró una de las mejillas. Unos segundos después la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta. Dejó la manzana en la cesta antes de salir de la cocina para luego dirigirse a su cuarto. Pía simplemente soltó risas de enamorada.

Valentina subió las escaleras y cuando cruzaba por el patio que dirigía a su habitación, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Allison la estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Ehm… disculpa, quiero entrar – dijo Valentina

- Sí, claro, pero antes necesito que me respondas algo.

- Uhm, pues cualquier cosa con tal de que me dejes entrar – dijo riendo Valentina

- ¿Pía y tú son novias? – preguntó con tono serio Allison

- ¿Novias? No, no, solo amigas… - respondió Valentina después de unos segundos

- Ah okey, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches – dijo Allison con una sonrisa mientras se apartaba de la puerta.

"_Locas, locas. Todas las niñas bien están mal de la cabeza"_ pensó Valentina mientras entraba a su cuarto pero sin haber cerrado la puerta.

- Pero, ¿y si te dijera que te alejaras de Pía?, ¿lo harías? - dijo Valentina en voz alta saliendo del cuarto esperando encontrar a Allison, sin embargo esta ya se había ido.

Valentina entonces cerró la puerta sin saber exactamente por qué había dicho eso último. Se echó en la cama de Pía, sin darse cuenta, y prendió su reproductor de música esperando poder distraerse un poco. _"Hace tiempo que no escucho la radio, démosle una oportunidad" _se dijo a sí misma. Colocó el radio-mode y empezó a escuchar las canciones que no duraban mucho, ya que cambiaba de emisora rápidamente: "_Como lo pensé todo sucedió, siento que esa puerta al fin se abrió entre los dos", "…Quiero ser tu amigo con derechos, puntos suspensivos", "…Yo me quedo contigo, aunque sea prohibido. No digas que no", "…será un antes un después. Inevitable resistir", "…Quiero pertenecerte, ser algo en tu vida", "… Te amo, aunque no es tan fácil de decir", "… I'm lucky, I'm in love with my best friend"_. Valentina apagó su reproductor de música y pensó: _"Wow, definitivamente ahora sé por qué no escuchaba la radio"_. Volteó su cabeza y vio a la tortuguita de Pía. La verdad era que ese peluche le resultaba muy adorable. Justo en el momento en que Valen abrazaba a la tortuguita contra su pecho, Pía entró y rió tiernamente.

- ¿Qué haces Valentina? ¿Acaso me vas a robar mi tortuguita?

- Uhm… no lo había pensado… tal vez de esa manera me vea tan tierna como tú – dijo con una sonrisa Valentina

- Oh no, yo sin mi tortuguita no puedo dormir – dijo riendo Pía

- Pues, si la quieres de vuelta, tendrás que quitármela – habló Valentina con un tono retador

Así, Pía comenzó a corretear a Valentina alrededor de la habitación. Valentina se detuvo al costado del armario chocando contra él y subió la mano que tenía el peluche lo más alto que pudo para que Pía no pudiese agarrarlo. Pía forcejeaba por alcanzarlo y ninguna evitaba el contacto corporal que ello provocaba. De pronto Valentina movió un poco su cuerpo, lo que provocó que tropezara y cayera boca arriba en la cama llevándose consigo a Pía, que ahora se encontraba encima de ella. De pronto sus miradas comenzaron a decirlo todo y el peluche dejó de ser el centro de atención. Pía no esperó mucho tiempo para acercar sus labios a los de la pelirroja, mientras que esta no ponía resistencia alguna. Sus labios cayeron en lo inevitable y, una vez pegados, se comenzaron a mover con lentitud y a un ritmo perfecto. Valentina soltó el peluche que tenía en la mano y circuló con sus brazos la cintura de Pía …


	4. Sintiéndote lejos

Ciegazul: qué bueno que te guste! beso grande para ti también compatriota :D

paxhunter13: sí! yo creo que todas queríamos ver esta faceta de Valen, gracias por leer ^^

kellyth: Gracias! espero que los capítulos que sigan continúen gustándote (:

yasliz: :o compatriota! me alegra que te haya gustado! :D

JackieVodka: sí, aunque creo que actualizo demasiado rápido xD espera, ya la conocerás más :D

GinebraRemyHadley: No tienes nada qué disculparte (: espero que este capi te guste! :D

RiotIs: aw gracias! significa mucho que te ponga feliz ^^ saludos y espero ansiosa el final de "Sin Caer"!

Y gracias a todas las que leen en general y gracias por sus felicitaciones por twitter, se siente muy bonito que disfruten del fic. Ayer no pude subir el nuevo capi porque bueno... era viernes xD y además no lo había terminado. Como compensación lo terminé hoy haciéndolo muy largo (tal vez demasiado, disculpen .). Espero que les guste! (:

* * *

Ni una ni otra mostraba el más mínimo interés en detenerse. Poco a poco, el beso empezaba a llenarse de energía. Pía sintió de pronto cómo tímidamente la lengua de Valentina pedía permiso para entrar a su boca, y una vez adentro, su lengua y la de su amada se entendían a la perfección y se necesitaban con urgencia. Los besos, con el paso de los minutos, se comenzaron a tornar húmedos y algo ruidosos. Las manos de Valentina comenzaban recorridos de nunca acabar sobre la espalda de Pía, mientras que esta última jugaba con los cabellos rojizos de su amiga. Ambas se encontraban viviendo el momento, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Habían olvidado que estaban en casa de Maca, habían olvidado trancar la puerta, habían olvidado que cualquiera de las chicas, o inclusive Maca, podría entrar en cualquier momento, se habían olvidado de todo: lo único que importaba eran ellas. Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, Valentina enroscó nuevamente sus brazos a la cintura de Pía y la movió a su costado buscando cambiar posiciones: ahora ella se encontraba arriba de la morena. Los besos no bajaban de intensidad y ya cuando parecía que lo que ambas deseaban sucedería, las confusiones de Valentina volvieron a aparecer. Rápidamente comenzaron a nublar su mente, pero esta vez no era Axl el que la fastidiaba, sino su hermana y su madre con cara de reproche. Valentina detuvo bruscamente el beso, miró a los ojos a Pía, puso una cara de confusión, se paró lentamente, se dirigió a su cama, se echó en ella y no dijo ni una sola palabra. Pía, que se había quedado medio echada en su cama mientras veía cómo su amada huía nuevamente, simplemente quería que el mundo se la tragara. Se colocó ambas manos en la cara y sintiendo que no valdría la pena hablarlo en ese momento, ya que la huida de la pelirroja lo decía todo, se dispuso a acomodarse en su cama para dormir. Ninguna pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche: Valentina solo podía pensar en por qué había pasado aquello, por qué la había besado, por qué la había deseado; mientras que Pía lloraba internamente porque entendía que Valentina una vez más había huido de sus sentimientos, una vez más la había lastimado, y al fin comenzaba a resignarse a que su pelirroja no sería capaz de aceptarse a sí misma.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador sonó fuertemente, como cualquier otro día, y despertó a Valentina. Esta no quería ir a apagarlo debido a que el aparato se encontraba cerca a la cama de Pía y, por el momento, no podía ver la cara de la persona que causaba sus confusiones. El despertador no dejaba de sonar y esto ya le había provocado algo de desesperación a la pelirroja, por lo que esta se dispuso a ir a desactivarlo aunque tuviese que soportar una mala mirada de su compañera que bien merecida tendría, pero se equivocó: cuando se levantó de la cama, observó que la otra ya estaba tendida. Esto significaba que Pía ya había bajado, ya que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y no se escuchaban ruidos provenir de él. Se paró más tranquila a apagarlo y se sintió aliviada, pero este alivio no duró mucho pues que Pía no estuviese en la habitación significaba que la cosa estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

Se dio un baño frío que le sentó de maravilla, por alguna razón había sentido que lo necesitaba. Se terminó de alistar y bajó al comedor. Para su sorpresa ni siquiera Maca se encontraba presente; al parecer, ella había sido la primera en bajar. Cuando se disponía a regresar a su cuarto, ya a punto de subir las escaleras, escuchó risas y murmullos que provenían de la cocina. _"No, seguramente es Pía"_ pensó mientras volvía su mirada a las escaleras. Puso un pie en el primer escalón y las risas volvieron, lo que hizo que se detuviera nuevamente. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y aunque sabía que no debía ir, su corazón y la curiosidad ganaron, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, pegó una oreja a la misma y se quedó inmóvil a escuchar…

- No, anda vamos di que sí – decía en tono suplicante Allison mientras reía

- No, es que en serio no sé cantar – respondió Pía que seguía el juego

- Ay, anda, no me obligues a hacerte cantar. Mira que yo tengo muchas tácticas que nunca fallan que te harán cambiar de opinión. – dijo Allison en tono coqueto

- Ah si? Pues no lo creo, yo puedo resistir muchas cosas – dijo Pía retándola

- Bueno tú lo quisiste así…

- Ay no, no qué haces… no… no… - decía Pía mientras reía muy coquetamente

Valentina casi por instinto se alejó de la puerta y sus piernas comenzaron a correr muy rápido en dirección a su recámara. En menos de un minuto, ya se encontraba echada en su cama botando algunas lágrimas más que de tristeza, eran de impotencia y furia consigo misma. _¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Allison estaba coqueteando con Pía? Y lo que es peor… ¿Pía le correspondía?_. Eso último la hizo retorcerse y estrujar fuertemente a la pobre almohada que no tenía la culpa de nada. "_¿Pero de qué me quejo? Es que Pía es mi mejor amiga y Allison no me da buena espina… claro, es eso…_" pensaba. De pronto, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Valentina, ya es hora del desayuno – dijo Maca con voz serena

- Sí, Maca. Enseguida bajo – respondió Valentina que no había ni siquiera volteado a verla

- Todo bien Valentina? – preguntó Maca al ver su ánimo

- Ah? Sí todo bien Maca, no pasa nada – dijo Valentina, casi sin escuchar a Maca. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo de Allison

Maca no quiso insistir más, seguramente después tendría tiempo para hacerla hablar de aquello que la tenía así. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a despertar a las demás chicas. Apenas un minuto después, Valentina salió: sus pasos iban al comedor, mientras su mente divagaba sobre el porqué de la rápida buena relación que habían formado Allison y Pía. Cuando llegó al comedor, notó a Greta leyendo un libro en la mesa, cosa que le pareció rara ya que nunca la había visto leer, aunque apenas unos segundos después entendió el porqué: Pía y Allison reían muy coquetamente y se encontraban demasiado cerca la una de la otra en la fila que daba a su al frente en la mesa. Entonces el libro que Greta fingía leer era simplemente una forma de salida a la incomodidad en que seguramente se hallaba. Sin embargo, conforme su mente iba asimilando lo que estaba viendo, se dio cuenta de que Allison se encontraba en el lugar en que la pelirroja solía sentarse siempre, aquel que estaba junto a Pía en el medio de la fila. Sus impulsos querían correrla de su asiento, pero su vergüenza con Pía y su poca valentía se guardaron las quejas y simplemente se sentó en el lugar sobrante, aquel que el día anterior había ocupado Allison. Pasaron uno, dos, tres minutos y las risas y coqueteos tan evidentes de Allison no paraban. Valentina simplemente miraba al lado opuesto con una cara de desagrado completa. _¿Qué tanto se demora Maca con las otras chicas que no baja y corrige esto? Por Dios, estamos en la mesa, esto no es un lugar de citas"_ pensaba Valentina que no iba a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo más aquello.

- Perdón chicas, a Nina se le vino uno de sus "Diva-ataques" y no quería despertarse – dijo Maca soltando algunas risas, pero notó rápidamente el ambiente tenso y prosiguió – alguna novedad?

- _"Uf pues, la señorita niña bien le tiene ganas a Pía"_ … Nada por mi parte – simplemente se limitó a decir Valentina, que mucho le hubiera gustado expresarle lo de Allison

- Pues yo ando leyendo este libro, Maca. – dijo Greta mientras le enseñaba la portada

- "El amor en los tiempos del cólera", muy buena elección Greta – dijo Maca orgullosa

- Uy sí, ese libro es muy bueno. El amor, aunque tarde, triunfa – dijo Allison mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Pía

- Que no puedes callarte? – dijo sobresaltada Valentina que al notar que sus palabras no solamente se habían quedado en su mente, agregó rápidamente – es que no ves que ya le arruinaste el final a Greta? Ahora ya sabe que van a quedar juntos.

- Ah perdón no fue mi intención – dijo Allison un poco intimidada

- Ay Valentina pero no es para tanto. En la mayoría de novelas hay final feliz, a veces lo más interesante es el camino. No es para que le pegues a la pobre de Allison – dijo riendo Greta

Allison comenzó a reír también y casi por obligación, la pelirroja también comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios para disimular el mal momento que ya estaba pasando. En esos instantes, Nina bajó acompañada de Marissa y se dirigieron rápido a sus asientos.

- Listo, chicas, ya podemos comenzar el desayuno – dijo Maca mientras alzaba su taza de café

El desayuno fue una pesadilla para Valentina. Ya suficiente era no sentir a su amiga a su lado, como para tener que aguantar las bromas que Allison hacía y que les causaba gracia a todas menos a ella. _"Ay si, ahora las bromas ya no son solamente con Pía, no? Ahora que está Maca, vuelves a ser una niña bien, no?"_ pensaba Valentina consumida por los celos y amargura. Pero lo que más le dolió fue que durante toda esa hora, nunca antes un desayuno había tardado tanto, Pía no le haya respondido ni una sola mirada. Eso simplemente la mataba.

- Tú qué piensas de eso Valentina? – preguntó Maca al ver que no participaba de las conversaciones

- Ah? No Maca, ya no tengo hambre – respondió la pelirroja mientras recogía su taza y su plato, que contenía todavía algunas migajas de pan, y se dirigía a la cocina

- Oye Pía, por qué Valen huye así? – preguntó Marissa con preocupación mientras Valentina desaparecía de la habitación

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo Mari… lo mismo me pregunto yo – dijo Pía con una sonrisa disimulada

Apenas unos minutos después, Maca ordenó recoger la mesa al darse cuenta de la hora. Las chicas se dividieron el trabajo y luego volvieron a sus habitaciones. Pía se puso a limpiar la casa, mientras que Allison le entregaba los apuntes que hasta ese momento había obtenido de las chicas. Valentina entró al cuarto y miró la cama de Pía. Flashes de momentos de la noche anterior comenzaron a inundar su mente, lo que le ocasionó un tierno cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Se agarró la cabeza e intentaba detener las imágenes, intentaba detener las emociones que comenzaban a resurgir, pero no podía. El solo hecho de estar ahí junto a la cama de Pía la hacía sentirse feliz, confundida, pero feliz. Decidió sentarse y recordar los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntas… desde la primera noche en que la consoló, pasando por todas las conversaciones que habían tenido, las miradas… los besos. Valentina soltó un suspiro. _"¿Acaso será que de verdad me gusta Pía? Pero es que no, … lo nuestro solo es amistad… no? Aunque…"_ pensaba la pelirroja, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y ella inmediatamente se paró de la cama.

- Ay, Maca, me asustaste – dijo Valen mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama de Pía

- Pero qué pasa Valentina, solo venía a saber si todo iba bien, ya que no bajaste al almuerzo.

- El almuerzo? – la pelirroja miró el reloj y se dio con la sorpresa que eran las 16:08 – Wao, lo siento Maca, yo juraba que todavía ni mediodía sería.

- Mediodía? Pero si han pasado más de 5 horas desde el desayuno.

- Lo siento Maca, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo – dijo Valentina que también estaba asombrada: había pasado más de 5 horas pensando en Pía

- Todo bien? ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?

- No, no te preocupes Maca, no es nada.

Maca sabía que algo incomodaba a la pelirroja: ella sabía que Valentina había mentido respecto a ser cómplice del robo, sabía que simplemente lo hacía para estar cerca a Pía; entonces, si pasar tiempo con Pía era lo que la hizo volver a la casa, ¿qué era lo que la tenía tan deprimida y por qué actuaba distante con su amiga? Eso solo podía significar una cosa: pelea de pareja. _"Seguramente se arreglarán más tarde, siempre lo hacen. Una nunca se debe meter en lío de novios... bueno novias en este caso" _pensó Maca.

- Okey, cualquier cosa estaré en el despacho – terminó diciendo Maca mientras se retiraba del cuarto

Valentina apenas la escuchó irse, puesto que su mente ya había vuelto a pensar en Pía. _"¿Qué es esto, Pía? ¿Qué es esto que siento por ti? ¿Qué esto que me obliga a tenerte cerca para sentirme bien, qué es esto que me da ganas de sacar a Allison a patadas de esta casa, qué es esto que hace que necesite de tus miradas y sonrisas? ¿Qué es?" _pensaba Valentina mientras que sus ojos se cerraban y se dejaban llevar por el sueño.

Pía sabía que ella era la culpable de que Valentina no haya bajado al almuerzo, pero no imaginaba que el disgusto sobre los besos haya ocasionado tanto. Eso la ponía mal, muy mal: Valentina no la quería o no la podía ni ver. _"Supongo que este es el final. Yo ya no puedo continuar esto, me hago daño a mí misma y se lo hago a ella. Creo que ella nunca podrá aceptar sus sentimientos ya sea por su familia o por el simple miedo a ser señalada… La única solución es alejarme de ella, yo no puedo ser su amiga… no puedo, pero trataré. Tal vez este no sea el momento adecuado para actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero intentaré de ahora en adelante tragarme las miradas bobas, tragarme mis deseos de abrazarla, de besarla… intentaré ser tu amiga, Valentina"_ pensaba Pía mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina y ya preparaba la cena. _"Avísales a las chicas, cuando ya esté lista la comida, para que bajen. Asegúrate que bajen todas"_ le había dicho Maca hace unos momentos, por lo que, una vez lista la cena, Pía se quitó el mandil y se dirigió a las recámaras.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta despertó a Valentina.

- Ya está lista la comida – decía la voz que provenía del exterior de una forma seca

- Ya bajo, Pía – respondió la pelirroja mientras notaba que había estado dormida en la cama que contenía el aroma de su amiga

El tan solo sentir la esencia de Pía, la hacía sentirse bien. _"Tengo que hablar con ella, pero esta vez tengo que hablar con la mano en el corazón. Tengo que decirle tal y cual me siento. Tengo que expresarle mis confusiones, tengo que sacar esto que me come por dentro. Tengo que decirle que la necesito, tengo que decirle que me dé tiempo con esto, tengo que decirle todo lo que le pueda decir"_ pensaba Valentina. Apenas volviendo al 100% a la realidad, la pelirroja bajó corriendo al comedor para evitar que Allison nuevamente ocupe su sitio. Lo consiguió: ella era la primera en bajar. Se colocó en su asiento y saludó a Maca que era la única junto a ella en la habitación.

- Ya mejor? – le preguntó Maca

-Sí, Maca, te dije que todo estaba bien – expresó Valen agregando una sonrisa

Pasos se acercaban al comedor. Allison bajaba con Greta teniendo en su mano su libreta verde de apuntes y un lapicero. "_Al fin se puso a realizar lo que en verdad venía a hacer acá"_ pensó riendo Valen. Allison notó a la pelirroja en el lugar que ella esperaba ocupar, por lo que observando toda la mesa, decidió irse a la fila de enfrente, exactamente en el asiento medio que daba cara a cara con Valentina. Greta notó las miradas asesinas que ambas se daban y simplemente rió mientras se colocaba en su asiento de siempre (entre Maca y el asiento en que Allison se encontraba). Pía comenzó a servir los platos a pesar de que Nina y Marissa todavía no estaban presentes. Apenas terminaba de hacerlo, cuando Allison alzó su mano señalando el asiento junto a ella para indicarle que se sentara a su costado, a lo que Pía no dudó en responder con una sonrisa y hacerle caso. Valentina sintió como si alguien le apuñalara el corazón. Nina y Marissa llegaron al comedor y observaron que los únicos asientos disponibles estaban separados, por lo que le pidieron a Valentina que corriera un asiento. Esta, sin importarle nada ya, lo hizo y quedó al costado de Maca.

La cena parecía amena para todas, menos para Valentina, que tenía cara de sentirse miserable, algo que no pasó inadvertido por Maca.

- Bueno chicas, ya todas terminaron, así que arreglen la mesa y ya se pueden retirar a sus cuartos.

- Maca, después puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó Pía

- Sí claro, estaré en el despacho – respondió Maca mientras se retiraba de la habitación

Las chicas se repartieron las labores, algunas llevaron los platos a la cocina mientras otras limpiaban la mesa. Una vez terminado, una a una se iban retirando a las recámaras. Allison le dio el alcance a Marissa con su libreta en mano; al parecer, estaría ocupada. Valentina no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad y decidió ir a la cocina, donde probablemente Pía estaría.

- Pía, podemos hablar?- dijo Valentina mientras entraba en la cocina

- Lo siento, Valen, estoy un poco ocupada – respondió la morena sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los platos que lavaba

- Y más tarde? Antes de acostarnos?

- Creo que tampoco, es que hablaré con Maca.

Valentina notó la incomodidad en que Pía se encontraba, ella sabía que esto le era difícil. Pero la pelirroja tal vez lo único que buscaba era volver a sentir la tan tierna mirada de su amiga… no lo consiguió. Soltó un suspiro mirando al suelo, volvió sus ojos a ella y la contempló por unos segundos; luego, se volteó para encaminarse a su recámara.

Pía todavía no iba a poder resistir las casi seguras excusas que su pelirroja le daría. _"Solo amigas, quedemos como amigas", _algo así serían sus palabras. Terminó sus labores en la cocina y se dirigió al despacho para hablar con Maca.

- Maca, puedo pasar? – preguntó Pía mientras tocaba la puerta

- Claro, adelante… ¿De qué querías hablarme? – respondió Maca mientras le hacía señas indicándole que tomara asiento

- Nada importante, sólo quería saber si me podría cambiar de cuarto.

- Cambiar de cuarto? Pero no puedes cambiarte cuando se te dé la gana Pía. Vas cuatro noches acá y ya has estado en dos cuartos.

- Sí, pero Maca ya no te pediré otro cambio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Valentina?

- Ah? No, no tiene nada que ver. Es solo que creo que ya me había acostumbrado al cuarto de invitados.

- Uhm… pero ahora Allison duerme allí.

-Sí, yo sé, pero esa cama es una cama doble, no habría problema en acomodarla.

- Pues bueno si así lo quieres…

- Gracias Maca

Pía se levantó de la silla, salió del despacho y se dirigió al que todavía era su cuarto, aquel que compartía con Valentina. Maca sabía que el cambio de habitación y lo mal que había estado Valentina estaban conectados.

- Ahora si podemos hablar? – preguntó Valentina, que estaba sentada en su cama, al ver entrar a Pía

- No entiendo de qué quieres hablar – dijo Pía mientras comenzaba a meter su ropa a la maleta dentro del armario

- Sí sabes – dijo Valentina que no se había dado cuenta de lo que Pía estaba haciendo

- Pero para qué lo quieres hablar? Ya sé lo que vas a decir – contestó mientras seguía empacando

- No, espera. Es que creo que no has entendido…

- No, no te preocupes, ahora créeme que sí lo he hecho. Sé que solo seremos amigas, amigas, amigas y solamente amigas – dijo Pía volteando, con la maleta en mano, a verla con una lágrima que quería caer sobre su mejilla

- ¿Qué es eso? No me digas que te vas de la casa… – dijo Valentina que recién se percataba

- No, no me voy, solo me mudo de cuarto, es la solución – dijo Pía mientras recogía lo último de su parte del ropero

- La solución? No, Pía es que no has escuchado lo que tengo que decir

- No tengo que hacerlo, ya sé lo que dirás. Al igual que sé que esto es lo mejor, no puedo dormir en el cuarto en el que… en el que tu estés, me hace daño – dijo Pía mientras la lágrima se rendía y se dejaba caer en su tierna mejilla

- Pero es que…

- No, no te preocupes… yo entiendo. – dijo Pía en un tono muy triste mientras cargaba su maleta y buscaba su tortuguita. Comenzó a buscarla con la vista, pero no la hallaba. Valentina leyó sus pensamientos y señaló debajo de la cama. Pía lo recogió y recordó entonces cómo había llegado allí, luego se retiró.

Valentina sabía que debió haberle hablado, debió haberle dicho que las cosas estaban diferentes, debió haberle dicho que ya no estaba segura si solamente la quería como amiga… pero ya era tarde. _"Bueno, no es que se haya ido de la casa, simplemente se ha mudado de cuarto con Greta"_ pensó mientras se acomodaba en la cama para dormir.

Pasaban los minutos, sin embargo su mente no la dejaba dormir y su cuerpo no podía descansar si no sentía cerca a su amiga. Levantó la mirada y el reloj marcaba 23:11. Decidió levantarse e ir al cuarto de Greta. Tal vez solo el ver la cara angelical que Pía adoptaba cuando dormía, le daría aquella paz que necesitaba para dormir. Cruzó el patio y giró lentamente la manija de la puerta. La abrió sin hacer ruido y observó a Greta durmiendo plácidamente, levantó un poco más la vista y vio la otra cama. Para su sorpresa, esta estaba vacía. _"No, no puede ser, Pía me dijo que no se iba, que solo se cambiaría de cuarto… Habrá mentido para que no la detenga? No, no, no!" _pensaba Valentina con una cara de enojo. Cerró lentamente la puerta y se dirigió al despacho de Maca. Maca siempre solía acostarse tarde, así que supuso que la encontraría todavía allí.

- Maca, qué bueno que te encuentro – dijo Valentina un poco sobresaltada

- Valentina, qué haces despierta. Qué pasa? – preguntó Maca un poco preocupada

- Dime que Pía no se fue de la casa, dímelo

- Tranquila, cálmate. No, no se ha ido.

- Pero no está en su cuarto.

- No está contigo porque me pidió que la cambiara.

- No, no. Eso sí sé. Me refiero a que no está al que se cambió.

- Y por qué Allison no me avisó? – dijo Maca hablándose a sí misma en voz alta

- Allison? Pues no sé, debe estar durmiendo, qué se va a dar cuenta de eso.

- Pues es que ella debe haber sentido que Pía se haya despertado y se haya ido.

- Ah? Me perdiste Maca, no te entiendo.

- Si Pía se ha escapado, la que debe haber sabido es Allison… ¿Allison sí está en la habitación verdad? O ella también se ha escapado?

- Ah? Qué tiene que ver Allison…

- Pues ella es su compañera de su cuarto, ella debe ser. Ahora Valentina, dime ¿Allison estaba o no en el cuarto?

Valentina se quedó en blanco. _"¿Cómo no había pensado eso? Si Pía dijo que su mudaba de cuarto, no lo decía porque se iba con Greta, sino que se iba con Allison… No, pero eso era imposible, Allison estaba en el cuarto de invitados y ese cuarto solo tenía una cama…"_

- Ah? Qué? No sé, yo pensaba que Pía dormía con Greta

- Qué? No. Pía duerme con Allison en el de invitados –dijo Maca que comenzaba a entender que todo había sido un malentendido

- Pero cómo es eso, si la de invitados solo tiene una cama…

- Es una doble, por eso pueden caber dos.

- Ey, pero eso no me dijiste cuando llegué, Maca.

- Es que lo había olvidado. Pía recién me lo recordó hoy – decía Maca mientras notaba la tristeza de la que Valentina se estaba llenando - ¿qué pasa Valentina?

- La cagué, Maca, la cagué. Y no, no me digas que no diga malas palabras, porque es que no hay otras palabras que expliquen mejor lo que hice…

- ¿Algo que yo pueda hacer? – preguntó Maca sintiéndose inútil

- No… pero igual gracias. Buenas noches Maca, perdón por el susto – dijo Valentina mientras se retiraba del despacho

- Buenas noches Valentina… - dijo Maca que no sabía cómo ayudarla

Pensar que dormía con Greta no cambiaba nada las cosas, pero saber que dormía con Allison… con Allison! eso simplemente era para morirse. Si antes Valentina no podía conciliar el sueño, ahora las cosas serían peor. Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, pero no podía entrar. Su mente y su cuerpo tenían que saber cómo estaba Pía con Allison. Se dirigió entonces al cuarto de invitados y escuchó pequeñas risas y murmullos provenir de él. _"Por qué! Por qué el cuarto no podía estar en silencio? Por qué no podrían haber estado durmiendo? Por qué tenían que estar pasando un momento agradable? Por qué, por qué…" _ pensaba Valentina mientras pegaba su oreja a la puerta.

- Uf, pues yo hace tiempo que no veo la TV. Aquí en casa de Maca, mis tiempos libres los usaba para hablar con Valen… nos divertíamos mucho juntas…

- Divertíamos? En tiempo pasado?

- Bueno, supongo que nos seguiremos divirtiendo…

- No suenas muy convincente Pía… ha pasado algo, verdad?

- No, no, nada. Valentina y yo somos buenas amigas… eso es todo.

- Ah… Pero a ti te gustaría que eso fuera algo más, me equivoco?

Valentina estaba tan concentrada en la conversación, que no había escuchado los pasos que se acercaban a ella.

- Valentina, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

* * *

_to be continued... _


	5. Sentimientos que nunca se fueron

JackieVodka: No te preocupes, yo actualizo rápido, aquí está el nuevo capi, ojalá te guste xD Bueno a Pía le faltaba una buena amiga, no? :D

14789635: Pues gracias! Ni yo sé como le hago, solo me inspiro y escribo :D No te preocupes que Pía no sufrirá... Espero que sigas comentando compatriota ^^

paxhunter13: jajaja noo no mueras xD Ojalá te guste este capítulo ^^

GinebraRemyHadley: jajaja perdón, es para crear intriga ;D Ya verás lo que hace Valen... y bueno Pía merecía una buena amiga :D

RiotIs: 2da temporada? jaja nooo seguro los escritores de NM las harían sufrir hasta el último capi xD presentimientos... presentimientos... ;D

yasliz: noo no dejes de lado tu trabajo xD Pero bueno, espero que este capi lo valga ;D

Y bueno como siempre gracias a todas/todos las/los que leen, espero que este capítulo también les guste...

P.D.: En la parte de las canciones, les sugeriría buscar la música en YouTube para que la escuchen junto a la historia para sentir mejor las emociones (:

* * *

- Ay, Maca, me asustaste – respondió Valentina susurrando mientras alejaba su oreja de la puerta

- No me has respondido, Valentina – continuaba Maca en voz baja

- No, nada, pasaba por aquí y… y me pareció ver una mosca en la puerta y estaba espantándola para que se fuera…

- Ah, claro, una mosca… - decía riendo Maca – será mejor que vuelvas a tu cama

- Sí claro Maca ya me iba - dijo Valentina mientras se retiraba. A punto de perder contacto visual, se despidió de Maca levantando la mano y gesticulando un "Buenas Noches".

Maca le devolvió el gesto y cuando se encaminaba a volver al despacho escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se abre.

- Ah Maca eras tú – dijo Pía

- Pía, qué haces despierta?

- Ah? No, ya íbamos a ponernos a descansar – dijo Allison que también salió

- Las dos están despiertas? Bueno, será mejor que vuelvan a la cama, ya es tarde.

- Sí, buenas noches Maca – dijeron ambas

- Hasta mañana chicas.

Cuatro días pasaron de esa manera: Valentina moría cuando Allison se le acercaba a Pía y no soportaba la idea de que durmieran en el mismo cuarto. Pía se había propuesto olvidar a Valentina y había establecido una buena amistad con Allison. Greta ya cada vez lloraba menos y el color a sus mejillas ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Marissa, por su parte, nunca dejaba a Nina: ya había dejado ser una nina-fan pero ahora se había convertido ahora en tal vez la mejor amiga de Nina y, aunque a veces la asfixiaba un poco, la había hecho ponerse de pie de la debacle de su carrera. Valentina había tratado de hablar con Pía, pero las veces en que se le acercaba, esta ponía distancia entre ambas y ya no hablaba de la misma manera.

Había llegado el viernes y Maca anunció que llevaría a las chicas a comprar nueva ropa ya que el sábado tendrían "La fiesta de antifaces", evento al cual habían sido invitadas para conmemorar el aniversario de boda de una de las familias más famosas de Colombia. La casa de Maca había recibido 8 invitaciones, suficientes inclusive para que Pía y Allison también pudiesen asistir como parte del grupo. Maca contrató un chofer y se dispuso a llevarlas al centro comercial más variado de la capital. Una vez que llegaron, Maca les pidió a las chicas discreción y rapidez en comprar. _"Principalmente vienen por ropa de gala, los jeans y polos los compran al final"_ habían sido las palabras de Maca, que se quedaba con Allison y el chofer a esperarlas en las afueras del lugar.

Las chicas entraron entusiasmadas. Greta parecía como si estuviera en su propia casa, al igual que Nina. Ambas se agarraron de las manos como comadres y comenzaban a chillar con cualquier vestido que veían en los mostradores. Marissa, un poco más atrás de Nina, simplemente reía. Pía y Valentina, aún más atrás de Marissa, presentían que se quedarían solas. Nina y Greta corrían por las galerías admirando todo lo que encontraban a su paso y Marissa, con un poco de incomodidad, las perseguía. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Valentina y Pía las perdieran de vista y quedaran solas en un lugar ajeno a ellas.

- Definitivamente esto no es lo mío. Yo me pierdo en estas tiendas – decía Valen tratando de romper el silencio entre ellas

- Pues estoy contigo. Yo tampoco entiendo cómo se emocionan tanto las otras chicas – respondió Pía riendo

- Yo cojo cualquier jean, cualquier camisa y soy feliz.

- Ay Valen, pero tampoco hay que exagerar. Uno siempre tiene que buscar verse bien para impresionar.

- Pues a mí poco me importa eso, yo prefiero el perfil bajo – decía con un cambio gracioso de voz Valentina

- Por todo lo que me pasó, yo nunca había buscado cuidar mucho mi apariencia, sabes? Pero creo que ahora es el momento en que debo cambiar eso – dijo Pía con una sonrisa

- Es eso o quieres impresionar a alguien? – preguntó en tono serio la pelirroja

- Simplemente es sentirme mejor conmigo misma, supongo.

- Ah… oye mira aquí hay vestidos, entramos?

- Sí, se ven muy bonitos, vamos.

Maca ya miraba su reloj un poco impaciente: el tiempo dado ya había concluido y no había rastro de las chicas. Allison trataba de calmarla, pero no funcionaba.

- Voy a darle una pasada rápida al centro a ver si las ubico y las traigo – propuso Allison

- Sí, sí, anda – respondió Maca mientras trataba de calmarse

Tan solo unos minutos dentro del centro comercial bastaron para encontrar a Nina, Greta y Marissa que estaban muy felices con muchas bolsas en las manos.

- Chicas, ya Maca las está esperando. Vayan rápido que está un poco impaciente – les dijo Allison mientras las alcanzaba

- Uy, sí, vamos de una vez – respondió Greta mirando su reloj-pulsera

- Ah chicas, y Valentina y Pía? – preguntó Allison mientras se percataba que no estaban cerca a las demás

- Pues las perdimos al poco rato de haber entrado, pero supongo que no pueden estar muy lejos, aunque siendo ellas supongo que lo habrán hecho a propósito – respondió Nina con tono pícaro

Greta y Marissa soltaron risitas, pero a Allison no le cayó nada bien la broma y apresuró el paso a continuar buscando las galerías.

- Oye no, pero sí te quedaba muy bonito Valen – decía Pía riendo

- Uy no, los vestidos no son lo mío, solo lo compré porque a ti te gustaba.

- Ay, no te creo – decía Pía sonriendo mientras le daba un empujoncito a la pelirroja

- ¿Por qué no me crees? Yo haría muchas cosas solo porque tú me lo dijeras – dijo Valentina mientras notaba que Pía se sonrojaba y eso le sacaba una sonrisa a la pelirroja

- Chicas! Al fin las encuentro. Maca está un poco desesperada buscándolas – dijo Allison poniéndose en medio de las dos

- Allison! Sí, justo ya íbamos – respondió Pía un poco perdida

- Bueno a Maca no hay que hacerla esperar, no? – dijo Valentina mientras cogía de la mano a Pía y comenzaba a correr jalándola

- No tan rápido Valen – decía Pía, que no había soltado la mano de su pelirroja, sin darse cuenta de que habían dejado sola a Allison

- Suban rápido, señoritas, llevan 20 minutos de retraso – dijo Maca apenas vio a Valentina y Pía llegar.

Ambas subieron sin haber soltado sus manos y Allison llegó unos segundos después. Tomaron sus asientos y solo por tener que acomodar las bolsas tuvieron que soltarlas. Ambas sabían que lo que tenían no había muerto, ni había disminuido ni un poco.

Una vez en la casa, en la cena, a pesar de que todavía Pía se sentaba junto a Allison, ahora muchas miradas y sonrisas intercambiaban Valentina y Pía. Allison no era ajena a esto y cada vez que sucedía agarraba el rostro de Pía y lo volteaba para que le hiciera caso. Claro que Valentina detestaba cuando le cogía el rostro, pero el solo saber que ahora Pía la estaba volviendo a ver como antes, la calmaba.

La cena terminó y, como todos los días, Pía se quedaba un rato en la cocina a terminar de limpiar todo. Valentina se había quedado en las escaleras esperando a que Allison se despidiera de Pía y saliera de la cocina para ella poder tener tiempo a solas con su morena. Esperó menos de lo que imaginó y cuando Allison pasó por su lado, la miró con una sonrisa ganadora: sabía que ese día Pía no había correspondido sus coqueteos. Siguió sentada esperando a que Pía saliera y, minutos después, la puerta se abrió con su morena sonriendo.

- Valen, ¿qué haces acá? – preguntó Pía con una sonrisa

- Uhm pues todavía es temprano, no tengo mucho sueño.

- Sí... pero se supone que ya debes estar en tu recámara, aunque no tengas sueño.

- Bueno, en seguida me voy, pero necesito que me acompañes. Es que quiero tu opinión sobre algo.

- Ya te dije que te quedaba muy bien el vestido – dijo Pía riendo

- No, no es eso. ¿Me acompañas? – respondió Valentina con una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba su mano

- Bueno, pero que no tarde mucho… - dijo Pía mientras cogía la mano de la pelirroja y se encaminaban a la habitación

- Okey… uhm… tú siéntate acá – le dijo Valentina a Pía señalándole la parte final de su cama

- Está bien… sigo sin entender nada – respondió Pía sonriendo

- Es simple, solo quiero tu opinión sobre esta canción – dijo Valentina mientras cogía su guitarra y se acomodaba en la cama y empezaba a entonar "Una canción de amor" de Gianmarco

_No puedo explicarme nada.  
Solo tengo tu mirada  
aquí clavada entre mis ojos,  
sólo tengo un raro antojo  
de extrañarte cada día  
y ser parte de tus días._

_Yo no puedo hablarte nada.  
Lo único que hago es mirarte,  
una que otra carcajada,  
no controlo mis palabras  
y cuando voy a buscarte  
mis latidos se aceleran.  
Amor, con la luna llena,  
solo quiero regalarte..._

_Una canción de amor  
De la penumbra siento que nace una luz,  
siento tus manos y presiento  
que eres tú que estás muy cerca.  
No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta. (x2)_

_Sólo quiero terminar esta corta melodía  
explicándote en mis días  
mis deseos de quererte,  
de poder volver a verte,  
de engreírte tiernamente  
cada minuto del día  
y cantarte eternamente...  
Una canción de amor..._

- Y… bueno… qué opinas? – preguntó Valentina sonriendo

- … Pues… increíble, increíble, muy bonito – respondió Pía, que había quedado un poco boba, mientras comenzaba a aplaudir

- En serio te gustó? – dijo Valen riendo

- Sí ha estado hermoso. Tocas y cantas hermosamente – respondió Pía con sonrisas

- Significa mucho que pienses así porque esta canción…

- Ay… perdón chicas, no quería interrumpirlas, pero tienen que acompañarme es urgente – dijo Marissa un poco agitada que había entrado bruscamente al cuarto

- ¿Qué pasa Marissa? Tranquilízate… - dijo Valentina mientras se paraba a ponerle sus manos en los hombros para calmarla

- Es que Nina no deja de llorar, dice que su vida es una farsa. Dice que tiene una confesión muy fuerte que hacernos.

Pía se levantó de la cama y abrazó a Marissa para luego las tres retirarse del cuarto en busca de Nina. Llegaron a la habitación y Greta ya estaba ahí presente.

- Chicas, esto es muy difícil para mí, pero no puedo más, simplemente no puedo. Tengo que hacerles una confusión muy grande – dijo Nina mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas

- Tranquila Nina, no tienes por qué hacerlo si te pone tan mal – dijo Valentina un poco preocupada

- No, es que sí tengo que hacerlo – respondió Nina

- Bueno igual nosotras siempre seremos tus amigas. Conmigo puedes contar siempre. No me importa lo que vayas a decir – dijo Greta con una sonrisa

- Ni a mí – dijo Pía y Valentina lo repitió

- Y menos, menos a mí Nina. Tú sabes que nunca te abandonaré – dijo Marissa

- Gracias chicas… Lo que tengo que decirles es que… es que… yo no canto bien, mi voz siempre fue arreglada en los estudios de música. Ya, listo, lo dije. No me odien – dijo Nina como si se acabara de sacar un gran peso de encima

Greta, Valentina y Pía se miraron y soltaron carcajadas. Marissa simplemente se limitó a abrazar a Nina.

- Ay Nina qué susto nos diste. Por un momento pensé que nos dirías que habías atropellado a alguien o algo así. Esto de tu voz no importa nada – dijo Valentina riendo

- Sí, Nina. Que cantes o no, no cambia nada – siguió Greta mientras reía

- Pues puede que para ustedes no importe, pero mi carrera… no, mi vida entera se ha tratado sobre mi voz. Yo soy una cantante que no sabe cantar – decía Nina mientras volvía a romper en llanto

- Ay ya Nina, cálmate. Nosotras te queremos mucho mucho aunque no cantes – dijo Pía tratando de tranquilizarla

- Sí mira Nina, para mí siempre serás la reina de reinas, sí? – decía Marissa con una sonrisota

- Gracias chicas y lamento decepcionarlas, es sólo que tenía que decirlo de una vez – dijo Nina

- No, nada, fresca. Aquí tú no has decepcionado a nadie. Míranos, acaso lucimos decepcionadas? – dijo Valentina tratando de alegrarla

- Sí Nina, no le des importancia. Pero creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que nos alegra que te hayas quitado este peso de encima – decía Greta

- Gracias chicas, cómo las quiero – dijo Nina mientras volvía a empezar a llorar pero esta vez de emoción

- Ehem… ¿qué hacen todas aquí? ¿por qué no fui invitada a la reunión? – preguntó Maca mientras entraba al cuarto entre risas

- Pues Nina se confesó ante nosotras, pero no es nada grave. Lo importante es que ella está mucho mejor ahora – dijo Marissa

- Ah bueno chicas, entonces si ya terminaron, se van retirando a sus habitaciones, porque ya es tarde – siguió Maca

- Sí será mejor que nos vayamos. Mañana tenemos la fiesta y tenemos que estar lo mejor posible – dijo Greta

Una a una se fueron retirando del cuarto y al final solo Maca y Nina se quedaron conversando.

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno estuvo más ameno. Nina había recuperado un poco la chispa en su vida y otra vez daba risa con sus tonterías. Lo único que molestó a Valentina era que Allison le preguntaba muchas cosas a Pía. Era obvio, ya que Allison no había sido invitada a "la confesión" de la noche anterior.

El desayuno terminó y las chicas subieron a sus recámaras. Maca llamó a Allison a su despacho, por lo que Valentina decidió aprovechar ese momento.

- Necesitas ayuda en algo? – preguntó Valentina mientras entraba a la cocina

- Ah, no Valen, gracias, ya estoy por terminar – respondió Pía mientras lavaba los últimos platos

- Te noto cansada.

- Ah? Sí, un poquito. Ayer no dormí mucho.

- Ah… - dijo Valentina mientras bajaba la cabeza

- Sí, es que Allison roncó demasiado ayer – dijo Pía viendo que Valen se había quedado en silencio

- Ah, ella roncó mucho. Bueno te puedes mudar a mi cuarto cuando quieras.

- No… tú sabes que no podría… – dijo Pía con una sonrisa un poco disimulada

- No, sí podrías. Nunca me dejaste decirte lo que te tenía que decir…

- Ey chicas, aquí están. Nina está hablando con Adela por la notebook, vengan. – dijo Greta muy emocionada

Las chicas subieron rápidamente y saludaron a Adela. Hablaron unos minutos con ella hasta que Adela tuvo que irse porque su Ignacio la llamaba, no sin antes prometer volver a conectarse en los siguientes días. Las chicas cerraron la notebook y se quedaron a hablar y reírse de cosas variadas todas sentadas en la cama de Nina.

- … Ah pues yo no sabré cantar, pero sé mucho sobre la música. Sé más que todas ustedes. – dijo Nina

- Eres pura boca, Lady Caca. – dijo Greta riendo

- No, es cierto. Conozco canciones de todo tipo – dijo defendiéndose Nina

- Mira, conocen ese juego de canciones? Se forman grupos. Un grupo dice una palabra al azar y el otro equipo tiene que buscar una canción con esa palabra. Obviamente el grupo que ha dado la palabra tiene que conocer una canción con la misma. Todas contra ti, Nina. Veremos si de verdad eres mejor que nosotras.

- Ay no pues, pero ustedes son cuatro. Cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que una.

- Uhm, okey está bien. Valentina tú vas con ella. – indicó Greta

- Qué? Y yo por qué? – dijo Valentina reclamando

- Porque tú también sabes algo de música. Entonces seríamos artistas VS normales – contestó Greta

- Ay no, pero yo no soy artista – dijo Valentina reclamando

- Ay, anda Valentina. Solo síguele el juego. – dijo Pía

- Bueno, está bien. Solo lo haré porque Pía me lo pide – dijo riendo

- Ay ya tú siempre Valen. Todas las demás juegan? – dijo Greta

- Yo tengo un honor que salvar, así que sí – dijo Nina

- Pues si Nina entra, yo juego – dijo Marissa sonriendo

- Yo también le entro – dijo por último Pía

- Listo entonces empecemos, ustedes digan la primera palabra – dijo Greta

El juego se tornó muy entretenido y muchas canciones que Valentina cantaba parecían dedicas perfectamente a Pía. La morena no se quedaba atrás y también le respondía las indirectas. Todas las demás reían y simplemente les decían frases como "Ya dejen los coqueteos para más tarde" o "Ya bésala no más", palabras que sonrojaban a ambas y las hacían mostrar sonrisas solamente. El juego fue interrumpido por Maca, quien dijo que ya tenían que bajar para una pequeña merienda antes de ir a la peluquería a arreglarse para la fiesta.

Cuando las chicas bajaron, Allison ya estaba sentada. Nina, Marissa y Greta decidieron "ayudar" a Valentina por lo que ocuparon ambos sitios que estaban en la fila de Allison y dejaron dos juntos en la otra fila para que Valentina y Pía se sienten juntas. La pelirroja al fin se había sentido cómoda en un almuerzo. Las bromas de sus compañeras hacían amena la merienda y el sentir a Pía a su costado complementaba el buen momento que estaba teniendo.

Se alistaron y luego fueron llevadas por Maca a la peluquería. No pasó nada fuera de lo normal y regresaron a la casa para ponerse los vestidos.

- Ya están todas listas chicas? Entonces vamos – dijo Maca parada en la puerta con todas las chicas a su alrededor

Llegaron a "La Rosa Náutica", salón de recepciones en el cual la fiesta de antifaces se iba a llevar a cabo. Era un salón muy grande con un escenario y muchas mesas. Todas las personas tenían buen porte, la verdad había sido un honor que la casa de Maca haya sido invitada. Les entregaron los antifaces a la entrada y la celebración comenzó. Hubo un brindis de honor, varias personas hablaron en honor al aniversario de la pareja y al final empezó lo que sería la fiesta. Hubo música para todos los gustos, mucha gente bailaba, otra simplemente conversaba amenamente. La verdad habían pasado gratos momentos en la fiesta. Ya en los últimos momentos del aniversario, la pareja anunció la llegada de un músico reconocido de la zona que fue invitado al escenario. Las luces del salón se apagaron y solo una quedó prendida que apuntaba al escenario en el que el artista comenzaba a cantar. Lo cierto era que era un cantante de aproximadamente 40 años y su música no era el estilo de las chicas, por lo que estas, a excepción de Maca que parecía una quinceañera emocionada por su artista, decidieron irse al final de la multitud junto a la barra. Greta y Nina pidieron cócteles de frutas, Marissa y Valentina unos caipirinhas, Allison se alejó del grupo debido a que se había encontrado con algunas amigas, y Pía, luego de terminar de beber un vaso de agua, se retiró al baño que quedaba terminando el corredor del costado. Greta, Nina y Marissa, tal vez porque estaban un poco subiditas de alcohol, comenzaron a hablar tonterías de chicas, por lo que Valentina se fue aún más atrás a donde estaban y se puso a deleitar, de lejos, al músico. _"Su música no está tan mal después de todo" _pensaba Valentina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan atrás y tan solita Valen? – preguntó Pía mientras volvía del corredor

- Ah Pía. Pues nada, escuchando al men este, ya se le acabaron las canciones, ahora está haciendo covers.

- Pero canta bien, o será que a mí me gustan las baladas – dijo Pía con una sonrisa

- Hasta provoca bailar… - dijo Valentina recostando su cabeza en una de las paredes mirando hacia el escenario

- Sí, no? … - dijo Pía mientras se acercaba a Valen y quedaban una al lado de la otra

- ¿Quieres bailar? – dijo Valen estrechándole una mano mientras la miraba

- Bailar? ¿Cómo, las dos?

- Ehm, pues claro…

- _"No hagas esto Pía, no lo hagas, no te ilusiones, ella es solo tu amiga"_ … No sé Valen… no creo

- Ay Pía, es solo un baile, no?

- Ehm… bueno sí, supongo que tienes razón – respondió Pía mientras cogía la mano de su amiga

- Esta canción ya está acabando, hay que esperar la siguiente – dijo Valen

- Sí, lo mismo te iba a sugerir.

La nueva canción empezaba a sonar… "Estar contigo" de Alex Ubago…

_Estar contigo es como tocar el cielo con las manos, como el primer día en verano, como en un cuento. Estar contigo..._ – mis brazos casi por instinto comenzaron a circularse en la cintura de Pía, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con mi cuello - _Estar contigo, desvelando uno por uno tus secretos, descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro. Lo dejo todo por un momento. Estar contigo… _- cerré mis ojos a disfrutar el momento - _Yo siento que tu compañía es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida, la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante. De todo lo que tengo es lo más importante – _su respiración en mi cuello despertaba muchas emociones en mí, me alejé un poco sin dejar su cintura, quedamos cara a cara - _Estar contigo es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar. Cierro los ojos y no estás._ _Vivir contigo es mi deseo, es todo lo que quiero hacer porque a tu lado puedo ser solo yo mismo, solo yo mismo… _- no podía más, necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios. Sabía que Pía también lo sentía - _Estar contigo es que cada día sea diferente. Siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme. Es como un juego que me divierte. Estar contigo…_ – nuestros labios se tocaron y se comenzaron a mover al ritmo de nuestros cuerpos - _Siento que tu compañía es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida, la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante. De todo lo que tengo es todo lo que es importante_. _Estar contigo es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar. Cierro los ojos y no estás._ _Vivir contigo es mi deseo, es todo lo que quiero hacer porque a tu lado puedo ser, solo yo mismo, solo yo mismo_. _Para siempre, niña, para siempre estar contigo_…

Todo el salón estaba con las luces bajas, la multitud se emocionaba con el artista... en el ambiente se sentía el amor a través de la canción…

* * *

_... to be continued ..._


	6. Sacándomelo del pecho

JackieVodka: Indeed! La vida sin música no es vida! Lamento que hayas extrañado a Allison . y qué bueno que te haya gustado! ^^

RiotIs: Hacía falta en NM una escena como esta x.x y bueno aquí estaba tu rpta sobre los presentimientos...

yasliz: lo de Nina no parece importante ahora, pero ya verás ;D y sí, Gianmarco es uno de los mejores que tenemos, ojalá te guste este capi! :D

GinebraRemyHadley: Sí, siempre quise ponerle música, pero no quise forzar ninguna escena :D Espero que este capi tambien te guste ^^

kellyth: qué bueno que te guste! Aquí sabes cómo continúa... :D

14789635: Me alegra que te hayas conectado con la música, yo también estaba emocionada mientras lo escribía xD Y pues ojalá te guste este capi Araceli :D

Bueno este capítulo trata sobre algo que ya todas sabíamos, pero igual tenía que ponerla para que la historia no pierda sentido, espero les guste ^^

* * *

_Estar contigo es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar. Cierro los ojos y no estás.  
Vivir contigo es mi deseo, es todo lo que quiero hacer porque a tu lado puedo ser solo yo mismo, solo yo mismo…_

La canción terminó y la multitud comenzó a aplaudir y la bulla de los aplausos sacó a Valentina y Pía del trance al cual habían entrado con los besos. Pía comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y su mirada se posó en los ojos de Valentina.

- No, no… Otra vez cometí el mismo error! – dijo Pía mientras se separaba de Valentina

- Esto no es un error Pía. Lo hicimos porque lo sentimos – dijo mientras no dejaba que Pía se le fuese de las manos

- Lo sentimos? Te incluyes en esas palabras?

- Pues sí... yo también lo sentí…

- … Eso quiere decir que… ya estás segura de esto?

- … Pía… por favor no hagas preguntas…

- … Todavía te nublan las confusiones, cierto? – dijo mientras lágrimas comenzaron a querer caer

- Pía no me preguntes cosas de las que yo tampoco tengo las respuestas… - dijo Valentina mirando el suelo

-Pero yo no puedo así Valen.

- Mira Pía yo no sé qué tengo… solo sé que te necesito, solo sé que muero por tus miradas y abrazos, solo sé que tus besos me sacan completamente de este mundo, pero…

- Pero siempre hay algo que te detiene, cierto?

- …

- Yo no puedo estar así Valen. Un día me abrazas y besas y al otro huyes de mí…

- Pero dame tiempo Pía, yo sé que me voy a decidir.

- Y que tal si decides que esto no era lo que querías?

- …

- Anda, dime. ¿Qué hago yo con eso?

- Pero yo nunca te haría daño.

- No a propósito…

- Pía yo…

- No, Valen… Creo que hasta aquí llegó esto… Yo… yo me alejaré de ti para no causarte más confusiones. Me alejaré de ti para que puedas estar bien contigo misma… - dijo Pía mientras lágrimas inundaban sus ojos

- No Pía, pero eso no es lo que yo quiero – dijo Valen que también comenzaba sentir húmedos sus ojos

- Pero yo sí… - dijo dando media vuelta

- Dame tiempo, Pía, solo te pido tiempo – dijo Valentina mientras la detenía cogiéndola del brazo

- No puedo, Valen, no puedo. Déjame ir, sí? … Creo que necesito ir al baño a llorar un rato – dijo Pía entre lágrimas

- Pero yo… te quiero Pía – dijo mientras soltaba el brazo de su amiga

- No lo hagas más difícil Valen – dijo separándose completamente de la pelirroja y, con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigió al corredor que daba a los baños

La fiesta terminó a las 5am. Poco a poco la gente se iba retirando, el grupo de Maca también. Greta, Nina y Marissa habían bebido unos tragos de más y estaban un poco "picaditas" en el camino de regreso. Pía y Allison se sentaron juntas y la primera se quedó dormida en el hombro de la señorita bien. Valentina simplemente miraba por la ventana las calles vacías que ya tenían un poco de brillo de luz. Al llegar a la casa, Maca les dijo que podían dormir todo lo que quieran y que se retiren a sus casas cuando deseen, ya que ese domingo era libre.

Allison comenzó a despertar por el calor que ya comenzaba a sentirse en la habitación, eran las 12:25.

- Pía, Pía, despierta. Ya es más de mediodía – dijo moviéndola de la cama

-Uy es tardísimo… pero mi cama no me quiere dejar – dijo Pía todavía con los ojos cerrados

- Pues tiene que dejarte…

- Es que de pronto creo que quiero pasar el resto del día en mi cama

- Jajaja, no pues, nada de eso. Mira, iré a llamar un rato a Giuliana y luego vengo con una propuesta, bueno? – dijo Allison mientras cogía su celular y se iba al baño

- Okey… pero no te aseguro que ya haya dejado mi cama

Unos minutos después, Pía perdió la flojera y comenzó a cambiarse. Al rato que terminó, Allison salió del baño.

- Todo bien? – preguntó Pía

- Sí, sí, todo sigue igual. Tú como amaneciste, mejor? – dijo Allison con una sonrisa

- Sí, mejor, esto tomará tiempo, pero ya me acostumbraré a la idea… Y bueno, cuál era la propuesta que me querías hacer?

- Pues ya que no tienes casa a donde ir… ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine o al teatro?

- No suena mal, pero primero podemos pasar por un restaurante? Creo que me va a dar hambre.

- Ah, claro, obvio. Vamos a "Mavery" por unas pizzas? Luego podemos ir a caminar por la plaza y luego al cine o teatro.

- Sí! Muero por una pizza. Sabes que hay en la cartelera del cine? – preguntó Pía

- Uhm no, ni idea, pero ya vemos pues – dijo Allison riendo

- Está bien, está bien. Ayudaré a Maca con algunas tareas rápidas que tal vez necesite y luego nos vamos, bueno?

- Sí, sí, haz eso mientras termino el informe de la semana de las chicas.

- Okey, nos vemos más tarde – dijo Pía mientras se retiraba del cuarto

Pequeños quejidos provenientes del patio despertaron a Valentina.

- Qué pasa chicas… Estoy tratando de dormir – dijo Valentina al salir de su cuarto con los ojos chinitos en tono de queja

- Ay Valentina es que nos duele terrible la cabeza – dijo Greta

- Muy bonito, pero no podrían quejarse en sus habitaciones? Eso de hacerlo en el patio como que no es de niñas bien – dijo la pelirroja todavía con la flojera en el cuerpo de recién haberse despertado

- Es que necesitamos un caldo urgente. Por eso queríamos ir donde Maca, pero como que a las tres nos cuesta un poco movernos… nos duele el cuerpo – dijo Marissa

- A las tres? Por favor, habla por ustedes dos. Yo estoy acostumbrada a esto de la fiesta, ¿qué, ya se te olvidó que soy Nina? Esto no me pega tanto como a ustedes- decía Nina con seguridad, aunque tampoco se movía correctamente

- Bueno, eso les pasa por tomar de más y bailar como locas con BALADAS – decía Valentina soltando risas al ver las condiciones en que sus compañeras estaban

- Bailar baladas? Asu, tan fuerte estuvo lo que nos tomamos?

- Ay, ya no importa. Valentina haznos un favor, puedes ir donde Maca y decirle que suba? Por favor – dijo Marissa en tono suplicante

- Ay chicas, pero todavía debe ser muy temprano, mejor yo me vuelvo a la cama - dijo Valentina dándose la vuelta

- Que temprano ni que temprano, Valen ya son las 3 de la tarde

- Las 3! – decía Valentina abriendo completamente los ojos

- Sí, Valen, sí, ahora puedes llamar a Maca?

- …Claro, déjenme cambiarme. Vayan a sus cuartos, yo ya traigo a Maca – dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba a su habitación

Valentina se cambió y bajó al despacho para comunicarle a Maca lo de las chicas.

- Maca… puedo pasar? – preguntó Valen mientras empujaba suavemente la puerta

- Claro Valentina, pasa

- Maca, las chicas están con la resaca arriba. Dicen que les duele el cuerpo y la cabeza.

- Pía tenía razón. Okey, gracias Valentina. Podrías ayudarme a servirles los platos de sopa? – dijo Maca mientras se paraba de su silla

- Uhm claro…

Ambas salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la cocina. Todo estaba limpio y solo había una olla pequeña sobre la cocina.

- Coge tres platos hondos de allá y tráelos – indicó Maca señalándole un repostero

- Aquí tienes

- Gracias, los cubiertos están por allá – dijo mientras empezaba a servir con un cucharón sopa sobre uno de los platos

- Listo… Se ve rico

- Y lo es… Tenemos una buena cocinera

- Y todas tomaremos solo sopa hoy?

- Pues hoy es domingo libre, puedes ir donde tu familia. Pía preparó principalmente la sopa porque sabía que las chicas amanecerían con las consecuencias de la resaca – dijo riendo

- Ah, cierto. Lo había olvidado – dijo Valentina no muy animada

- Aunque si no quieres ir a tu casa, tú sabes que puedes quedarte acá si gustas.

- Gracias Maca, justo eso iba a preguntarte.

- Cada vez las conozco mejor – decía Maca con una sonrisa orgullosa

- Sí… Oye Maca, y Pía?

- Ahm… pues es domingo libre… ella salió

- Pero a dónde, que su mamá no había vendido la casa? – preguntó extrañada Valen

- Ah sí… pero me refiero a que salió a distraerse

- Sabes a dónde?

- No sería bueno que vayas a buscarla…

- Sí sería bueno, es que tengo que hablar con ella, es que tú no conoces lo que pasa…

- Bueno tal vez no lo conoceré con detalles, pero ciega no soy Valentina. Yo sé todo lo que pasa en esta casa

- A qué te refieres? …

- Pues yo sé que lo que hay entre tú y Pía no es solo una buena amistad – decía Maca mientras colocaba los tres platos de sopa en una bandeja para llevarla

- Pues para ti es fácil decirlo, pero yo todavía… no sé, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza…

- No estás segura completamente, no?

- … - Valentina se limitó a mover negativamente la cabeza

- ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

- No creo Maca, creo que esto lo tengo que resolver sola…

- Resolverlo sola sí, pero tal vez necesites un poco de ayuda.

- ¿Tú puedes con estos temas?

- Pues claro, por qué no?

- No sé… esto de enamorarse de una persona de tu mismo sexo…

- Qué tiene de diferente?… cuando una se enamora, una se fija en la persona. Ama a la persona, no importa si es hombre o mujer.

- Nunca lo había visto de esa manera…

- Tal vez nunca te habían enseñado esa manera de ver el mundo – dijo Maca con una sonrisa

- Pero es que no solo es eso…

- Sí, me imagino… Uy, no queremos que la sopa se enfríe. Acompáñame a llevarles esto a las chicas y te parece si luego hablamos en el despacho?

- Sí, sí, vamos.

Maca y Valentina subieron a la habitación de Nina y Marissa con la bandeja que contenía los platos de sopa.

- Valentina, trae a Greta acá para conversar. Ayúdala a moverse si es necesario – dijo Maca con una sonrisa

- Sí, en seguida – respondió Valen que fue en busca de Greta

Valentina trajo a Greta que ya al menos caminaba mejor, pero seguía con los dolores de cabeza.

- Bueno ya que están todas acá chicas, quería hablarles sobre su comportamiento de anoche – empezó Maca

- Ay no Maca, por favorcito – dijo Marissa mientras se metía la primera cucharada de sopa

- Sí, Maca. Ya sabemos que tomamos un poquito de más – decía Greta

- Un poquito de más? Mírense cómo están – reía Maca

- Ay pero Maca no hicimos nada vergonzoso. Por el contrario, dejamos una buena impresión en la fiesta.

- Sí bueno eso sí lo aprecio, gracias chicas. Pero igual, en otra ocasión no tomen tanto.

- Ay Maca si no te diste cuenta que ya nos habíamos pasado un poco, era porque estabas en primera fila coreando el nombre del artista de ayer – reía Nina mientras tomaba su sopa

- No sé de qué hablan – se sonrojó Maca

- Ay ya chicas dejen a la pobre Maca. Lo que pasó en la fiesta, se queda en la fiesta – dijo Valentina riendo

Todas rieron para luego continuar tomando la sopa. Los dolores fueron pasando poco a poco mientras la amena conversación en el cuarto continuaba.

- Bueno chicas, con este caldo ya en poco tiempo se sentirán calmadas y luego podrán volver a sus casas.

- Yo preferiría quedarme – dijo Greta

- Y yo – decía Nina

- Y yo también – agregaba Marissa

- Chicas quieren ir a pasear por la ciudad?, simplemente a matar el tiempo – propuso Greta

- Suena buenísimo – decía Marissa

- Sí, está bien, me busco unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero y estaré lista – dijo Nina

- Tú, Valentina? Vienes?

- Ahm… no gracias chicas. La idea suena muy divertida, pero creo que hoy me quedaré acá.

- Ya bueno alístense, pero nada de alcohol por hoy. Creo que con lo de ayer ha sido suficiente – decía Maca entre risas

- No, no te preocupes Maca, hoy no saldremos a lolear – dijo Nina mirando a Greta

- Uy sí, muy gracioso Nina – respondió Greta sarcásticamente

- Ya bueno, bueno, apúrense chicas – dijo Marissa mientras se paraba de la cama y le entregaba el plato vacío a Maca

Las chicas pusieron los platos en la bandeja y luego comenzaron a alistar la ropa con la que saldrían. Maca y Valentina se retiraron de la habitación y luego fueron a la cocina a dejar la bandeja con los platos y cubiertos en el lavadero. Luego, se dirigieron al despacho.

- Todavía quieres hablar? – preguntó Maca

- No sé… ni siquiera sé lo que siento o lo que debo decir…

- Pues no tienes que decir nada que no quieras. Simplemente libera tu mente y tu corazón y di lo que sientas. Puedes hablar con franqueza y libertad conmigo.

- Gracias Maca, esto de verdad significa mucho…

- No te preocupes, sé que te encuentras en una situación muy difícil.

- Pues difícil es poco… Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar…

- Pues empieza por el principio, por el medio o por el final. Empieza por donde te quieras liberar.

- Uhmm… pues tú sabes que Pía y yo siempre hemos sido buenas amigas desde el instante en que nos conocimos. Pero mientras que yo siempre pensé que era amistad, las demás siempre pensaban otra cosa. Lo mismo ya me había pasado con Ana, por lo que yo simplemente había aprendido a ignorar a los demás pensando que estaban equivocados… pero… ya no estoy muy segura de ello.

- Por qué? …

- Pues… con Ana nunca había sentido lo que ahora siento. Yo puedo decir que a Ana la quise mucho mucho, pero como una hermana. Siempre estaba con ella y hacíamos todo juntas, pero yo nunca quise besarla ni simplemente quedarme abrazada a ella toda una noche. A Ana cuando no la tenía cerca la extrañaba, pero con Pía… con Pía no sé, a Pía siento que la necesito. Con Pía siento que si no la tengo cerca de mí… no sé me siento incompleta.

- Entonces tus problemas tienen que ver con Ana? Sientes que la estás traicionando de alguna manera?

- Qué? No. Te explico lo de Ana para que más o menos entiendas la diferencia de sentimientos. Creo que eso es lo único claro que tengo. Lo de Ana te lo digo… no sé, para que entiendas cómo era el panorama antes de conocer a Pía?

- Ya veo, ya veo. Entonces… exprésame qué sientes por Pía

- Pues no sé si me entiendas… Solo te diré todo lo que siento… Con Pía… no sé, mira con solo pensar en ella, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. Cuando Pía me mira, me refleja toda su seguridad y mi corazón comienza a palpitar tiernamente y se emociona. Cuando Pía me abraza… no sé, se siente… no sé cómo explicarlo… se siente paz, es como si todo el mundo nos sonriera cuando nos abrazamos y cuando Pía me besa – hizo una pequeña pausa – cuando Pía me besa me pierdo totalmente de este mundo, no me importa nada ni nadie, solo me importa ella, solo estamos ella y yo…

- Uhm entonces no te entiendo… claramente te gusta Pía, no veo por qué te confundes…

- Es que, yo me siento en el cielo cuando estoy con ella, pero… ay, detesto el "pero"…

- Pero qué Valentina… - dijo Maca serenamente

- No sé, eso es lo que yo quiero saber. Siempre cuando todo es felicidad con ella, siempre aparece un "pero" que me frena y me hace retroceder todo lo que había avanzado con ella.

- Ese "pero" tiene nombre?

- Pues ha tenido muchos nombres…

- ¿Cómo así?

- Pues al principio… cuando las chicas un día me fastidiaron con esto de ser astronauta… pues Axl entró a mi cuarto por error mientras yo me cambiaba…

- Axl entró? Cómo así entró?

- Ay Maca, ellos siempre se han paseado en esta casa como han querido. Ese no es el punto…

- Sí, lo siento. Continúa…

- Pues yo en esos momentos estaba segura de que yo era "normal" por así decirlo, o al menos eso creía. Entonces él estaba allí y yo con confusiones… así que lo besé… Pero no sentí nada. Días después, cuando me enteré lo del pasado de Pía, mientras la consolaba… el momento se puso muy intenso y terminamos dándonos un pequeño beso. Tengo que confesarte que sentí felicidad pura con ese beso, pero lo detuve… por las confusiones que tenía. Pía también se veía confundida, pero creo que con aquel beso, ella sí estuvo segura… pero yo no… me puse un poco fría con ella, pero no porque no quisiera verla, sino porque estando cerca a ella me ponía nerviosa y las confusiones nublaban mi cabeza…

- Entonces el primer nombre de tus confusiones fue Axl?

- Pues sí, pero no. En realidad yo nunca vi a Axl como algo más que un amigo, ni siquiera con el beso. Mi confusión en realidad tiene el nombre de "lo normal". Mi mente trataba de convencerme de que yo no era astronauta, pero mi corazón sentía otras cosas. Sin embargo, mi mente siempre ganó esa disputa, a excepción de una vez en que mi corazón ganó: en esos días, Pía se había molestado conmigo porque le conté a Greta lo de su pasado. Verla así conmigo simplemente me mataba, por lo que busqué hablar con ella en la biblioteca. Hablamos poco, pero las pocas palabras que nos dijimos lo explicaban todo. Ella me cogió la mejilla y estábamos muy cerca. Yo la hubiera besado de no ser que sentía que, por el momento, no debía. Recuerdo que esa misma noche jugábamos con la peluca de Greta y… una cosa lleva a la otra… y terminamos echadas en la cama una encima de la otra. La verdad no sé qué hubiera pasado si Teo no entraba e interrumpía…

- Ah… eso sí recuerdo… Teo me lo contó un poco asustada, pero yo sabía que no era nada malo. Por cierto, antes de que continúes… astronauta es lesbiana, cierto?

- Ah sí, perdón, es algo entre Pía y yo lo de astronauta, olvidé aclararlo – dijo Valen riendo

- Claro, no te preocupes. Sigue

- Ya bueno, al día siguiente en el centro comercial… digo en la grabación de Adela de la publicidad de su padre, estuvimos juntas todo el día y hasta nos dimos un piquito. Creo que en esos momentos estaba segura de lo que quería. Pero todo se cayó cuando Pía se fue… el ya no sentirla como antes hizo que mi corazón perdiera fuerzas y la mente otra vez ganara… en otras palabras, las confusiones otra vez volvieron…

- ¿Quieres un vaso con agua? – dijo Maca mientras agua servía en su taza

- Sí, creo que lo necesito – Valentina recibió el vaso y luego continuó – Nuestra amistad nunca se rompió a pesar de todo. Ambas sabíamos que algo más había entre nosotras y creo que Pía sabía que yo no era capaz de aceptarlo. Con la muerte de Ana, la tristeza me invadió aún más, sin embargo Pía nunca me dejó, siempre me apoyó, siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesité. Gracias a ella pude superar lo de Ana. Ella me hizo entender que Ana nunca se iría, siempre estaría conmigo cuidándome y yo eso ahora lo sé. Pero no fue tan fácil… yo todavía lloraba en las noches de vez en cuando recordándola. Fue en una de esas últimas noches de pena en las que algo pasó con Pía. Como siempre ella trataba de consolarme y entre palabras y risas terminamos echadas en la cama una encima de la otra. Yo no quería irme, no quería huir, solo esperé a que lo inevitable pasara. Ella me besó tiernamente y yo no opuse resistencia. Se detuvo un momento a mirarme como si me preguntara si eso era lo que quería. Yo no estaba segura, pero aún así no me moví esperando sus labios nuevamente. Al sentir el contacto, no pude evitar querer más de ella. La besé con desesperación y ella me seguía. Nos besamos muy intenso pero no duró más de 10 minutos… otra vez las confusiones aparecieron, pero no con tanta intensidad, por lo que simplemente me separé lentamente de ella y dije que ya era hora de dormir. Ella me dio una de esas sonrisas que me ponen boba y se dispuso a dormir a mi costado. Conforme pasaban los minutos, comencé a arrepentirme de lo que había pasado. Axl apareció en mi mente y yo me sentía completamente perdida. Los días siguientes fueron pésimos. Lastimé mucho a Pía y, sin saberlo, también me hacía daño a mí. El último día, en nuestra despedida, no pude evitar sentir que una parte de mi corazón se iba con Pía… En mi casa extrañándola todo el día, comencé a comprender poco a poco, pero todavía no terminaba de aceptar mis sentimientos con Pía. Creo que ha sido Allison la que me ha hecho despertar de la peor manera.

- Celos de Allison?

- Sí y muchos. No soporto verlas juntas.

- La odias?

- No… no la odio porque gracias a ella al fin pude aceptar que quiero a Pía más que una amiga.

- Pero entonces dile a Pía eso.

- Es que los otros nombres del "pero" son mi hermana y mi madre…

- Pero es tu vida Valentina, no la de ellas.

- Lo sé, pero no es fácil. Yo siempre fui a la que señalaban en mi familia. Siempre en las cenas fui "la diferente", "la rara" y yo aprendí a vivir con ellos, pero decirle a mi mamá que en verdad soy astronauta le causaría mucha decepción y se avergonzaría de mí y yo simplemente no podría con eso.

- Pues Valentina, si tu madre hace eso, no te merece como hija. Tú eres una gran persona Valentina, y no creo que nunca decepcionarás a nadie.

- Es más difícil de lo que parece…

- Yo creo que sólo tiempo es lo que necesitas para enfrentarte a tu familia.

- Sí! Exacto, tiempo! Pero no tengo ese tiempo. Pía ya no quiere saber nada de mí… y lo entiendo

- No, eso no creo. Pía debe estar muy dolida por algo que seguramente has olvidado contarme, pero ella también te quiere – decía Maca con una sonrisa

- Pero ella tiene razón… y qué pasa si al final ella me espera y yo decido que esto no era lo que quería?

- Pues yo no creo que eso pase. No te escuchaste mientras hablabas de Pía? Eso ha sido una de las cosas más bellas que he escuchado en mi vida, y créeme que he escuchado mucho.

- No quiero hacerle daño… pero me gustaría que Pía me esperara…

- Ya le dijiste eso?

- Sí, ayer. Pero quería hablar con ella de eso hoy. Sí, creo que iré a buscarla a seguirle insistiendo con esto – dijo Valen entusiasmada

- … No sé si puedas hacerlo hoy.

- Sí, sí puedo. Mira Maca, tú solo dime hacia donde salió y yo la puedo encontrar y así…

- Es que no salió sola…

- A qué te refieres con que no salió sola – decía Valen mientras su mirada cambiaba drásticamente

- Es que salió más o menos a las 2pm a comer con Allison y creo que después iban a ver una película…

- …

- Lo siento – decía Maca mientras la cogía de las manos

- No, es que… es que no… ella no puede haber estado hablando en serio cuando dijo que se alejaría de mí… No, no! – decía mientras se paraba rápidamente y se retiraba del despacho

- Valentina, Valentina – dijo Maca inútilmente

"_Pía se ha ido, Pía se ha ido con Allison a comer y ver una película. Es obvio que lo hace para sacarme de su cabeza… y seguramente Allison no desaprovechará la oportunidad y la besará… la besará, la besará… No!"_ pensaba Valentina furiosa en su cama. "_Vamos Pía, llámame, mándame un mensaje diciéndome que vaya por ti. Llámame y dime que esperarás por mí…"._ Miró el reloj y observó que eran las 19:38. _"Ella no llamará… creo que ella ya decidió olvidarme…"._

Valentina cogió su celular, "0 mensajes nuevos", "0 llamadas perdidas". Lo dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. Unos minutos después, lo volvió a coger y comenzó a marcar un número.

- Aló? … Axl, estás libre esta noche?

* * *

_... to be continued..._


	7. Yo amo a Pía

14789635: jajaja espero que haber estado sentada en la pc valga la pena con este capi (:

yasliz: sorpresas, sorpresas ;D Me alegra mucho que siempre te pases a comentar ^^

kellyth: qué bueno que te guste! tú sabes que así da gusto escribir (:

GinebraRemyHadley: jejeje xD. 1. Maca es muy buena *.* 2. Es que es buena gente xd 3. ;D 4. ;D 5. Todas queriamos eso en NM ._. 6. ;D 7. ;D 8. Muchas gracias! (: 9. Siempre trato de hacerlo ^^ 10. Si lo consigo te lo paso xDD! Gracias por comentar y P.D.: Espero ansiosa tu fic eh ;D

Crush01: Rayos, me encanta que te guste (: Saludos tambien!

JackieVodka: Siempre trato de transmitir las emociones (: Gracias por tus consejos! ^^

RiotIs: A todas les cae bien Allison xD Es que es buena amiga (: Y aquí verás lo que hace Valen...

* * *

Allison y Pía, luego de pasear por la plaza y luego ir al cine, llegaron a las 9pm a la casa de Maca.

- Y… estamos aquí – decía Pía entrando a la casa

- Ay, no te quejes. Al menos te distrajiste por un rato – respondía Allison

- Sí, sí, gracias. Creo que lo necesitaba, ya voy asimilándolo.

- Así me gusta, mente positiva.

- Sí… uhm bueno iré a ver si Maca necesita mi ayuda en algo.

- Claro, yo entraré al Internet a ver si me encuentro con Giuliana. Cualquier cosa me avisas.

- Ya, ya, no te preocupes. Mándale mis saludos – dijo Pía con una sonrisa

- Sí, lo haré – terminó Allison mientras se iba

Allison se retiró a la sala de Internet y Pía se dirigió al despacho.

- Hola Maca, venía a preguntarte si me necesitabas en algo.

- Hola Pía, no, no te preocupes, tú sabes que los domingos eres libre.

- Ay Maca tu sabes que a mí no me molesta, me gusta ayudar.

- Tú siempre Pía, gracias. Pues creo que la olla de sopa y los utensilios quedaron en el lavadero. Y creo que eso es todo ya que las chicas salieron a merodear por la ciudad y hace solo una media hora han llegado, por lo que la casa está igual a como la dejaste – dijo Maca con una sonrisa

- Ah okey, entonces limpio lo de la cocina y eso es todo.

- Sí, gracias Pía. Ah espera, antes de que te vayas…

- Sí? Dime – decía Pía mientras regresaba

- Creo que las chicas no han comido nada como cena, te molestaría ir a preguntarles si desean algo? A lo mejor podemos pedir algo ligero.

- Ya okey Maca, después de limpiar les pregunto – dijo mientras se retiraba del despacho

Pía no demoró mucho en lavar la olla y lo que habían usado las chicas, así que no tardó en ir a preguntarles los de la comida. Subió las escaleras y todo estaba tranquilo, pareciera como si todas estuviesen durmiendo, pero era muy temprano para dormir. Siguió avanzando por el patio y escuchó risas provenir del de Greta.

- Ehm disculpen chicas…

- Hola Pía, pasa, únetenos – decía Nina

- En realidad venía a preguntarles si tenían hambre.

- Pues no creo, comimos muchos snacks en el camino – dijo Greta mientras Nina asentía

- Ah bueno, okey, eso era todo, nos vemos chicas.

- Ay no Pía, ven quédate para poder ser tres. Mira, nos estamos pintando las uñas, maquillando… – decía Nina

- Uy no, eso no es lo mío. Pueden llamar a Marissa, a ella le encantaría

- Es que Marissa no está – respondió Nina

- No te creo, tu nina-fan te ha abandonado? – decía Pía riendo

- Osea hello, no es que me haya abandonado, es solo que se ha ido en una cita doble con… - Greta le dio un puntapié a Nina

- Con Fatu – terminó Greta

- Ah no sí, obvio que con Fatu, pero con quién es la cita doble – dijo Pía entre risas

- … - Nina evitó la mirada de Pía al igual que Greta

- Ay chicas, díganme – insistía Pía riendo

- Pues con Axl y… Valentina – terminó diciendo Greta mirando el suelo

- Ah… pues… pues qué bueno que hayan salido a divertirse… uhm… nos vemos chicas…

- No, pero Pía espera… - decía Greta inútilmente ya que Pía ya había salido – ya ves lo que ocasionas Nina? Por qué tenías que abrir la bocota?

- Ay perdón es que estaba insinuando que había perdido a mi última nina-fan y con eso no se juega

- Pero tú sabes que lo hacía de broma, ahora no sabemos qué pasará…

- Ay pero si quieres buscar un culpable, pues culpa a la misma Valentina, total ella es la que ha salido con Axl no?

- Bueno pero habrá tenido sus razones.

- Pero de qué se queja Pía, si ella había estado con Allison.

- Ay tú no entiendes nada, Nina. Las dos están empezando un juego de celos que va a terminar mal…

- Pues no necesariamente. Osea, si Valentina se aclara, listo.

- No creo, Pía no se la hará tan fácil…

- Por qué dices eso? Qué no viste la cara que puso cuando le dijimos lo de Axl? Sigue enamorada.

- Sí, pero a lo mejor Pía ya se cansó de las confusiones de Valentina y quiera olvidarla…

- Allison?

- Pues quién sabe…

- Pero Valentina y Pía han nacido para estar juntas, algo así como Adela y su Nachito, me gustaría darle las mil cachetadas a Valen que necesita para aclararse… – dijo Nina

- Pues no creo que necesitemos las cachetadas, ya sé qué haremos… - dijo con una sonrisa Greta

Pía había escuchado las palabras de Greta que le pedían que se quedara, pero ella simplemente necesitaba ir a su cuarto y pensar… pensar y pensar. Llegó a su habitación, cogió su tortuguita y rompió en llanto. _"No sé por qué me duele tanto, Valentina. Yo te prometí olvidarte y dejarte seguir tu camino, pero no es tan fácil… Ayer me besabas y bailábamos juntas una hermosa balada y hoy… hoy te has ido con el idiota de Axl. Ves qué poco te duran tus sentimientos por mí?"_ decía Pía mientras lloraba. "_Pero bueno, gracias. Ahora recordaré esto cada vez que me digas que sí me quieres. Yo tenía razón… un día me amas y al siguiente… sales con otro. Por un momento pensé que lucharías por mí, qué equivocada estaba, cierto?"_

Por otro lado, en la heladería "Sarcletti" de la plaza, Valentina miraba por la ventana la luna llena. Había llamado a Axl para salir y había aceptado de inmediato. Unos minutos después Axl la había llamado preguntándole si podía traer a Fatu para que saliera con Marissa, ya que ellos eran inseparables. También hubiesen traído a Piti de no ser que este estaba castigado debido a que su mamá había encontrado la colección de porno que guardaba debajo de su cama. Axl y Fatu las habían ido a recoger y habían ido caminando desde la casa hasta la heladería de la plaza… Y ahí estaban ahora… conversando y reían, pero Valentina simplemente prefería mirar la bella luna. Marissa y Fatu habían estado muy coquetos y se paraban dando tiernos piquitos cada vez que podían.

- El amor está en el aire no dragoncita? – preguntó Axl con cara de bobo hablando por Marissa y Fatu

- Sí… sabías que ahora me están gustando las baladas? Cada vez que he entrado al Internet, he estado escuchándolas

- Tú, baladas? Y eso por qué?

- Pues no sé, expresan tan fácilmente lo que una siente…

- Pues yo te puedo cantar unas baladas si gustas – dijo Axl ajustando su voz

- Ay no, no, Axl…

- Ay pero mira cómo eres, ni siquiera me dejas intentarlo

- Qué? No Axl, no quiero que intentes nada – dijo Valentina volviendo a poner sus ojos sobre la luna

- Ah pues yo pensé que como me habías dicho para salir…

- Sí, pero no fue como lo esperaba… - lo miró

- Estoy despeinado? No te gusta mi perfume? Ya sé, no te gustan los helados?

- No, no, no es eso – decía la pelirroja entre risas – yo me entiendo

- Pero yo también quiero entenderte

- Pues es que no siento esa… esa felicidad… ese saltito en el corazón

- Pues me hubieras dicho y hubiésemos ido a hacer motocross extremo para que tu corazón salte

- Ay no seas bobo, tú sabes a qué me refiero…

- Pero es que no me has dejado intentar – decía Axl con su voz de tonto

- Pero es que míralos – dijo señalando a Marissa y Fatu – ellos se sienten cerca y automáticamente sonríen y luego se besan. Tú estás casi encima de mí y no me provocas nada de eso.

- …

- Perdón por hacerte venir, por ilusionarte… Ah! Cada vez cometo más errores

- No tranquila, aunque no lo creas, ya te estoy superando y creo que podré verte como amiga en poco tiempo.

- Me alegra, me alegra. Eres un buen amigo – dijo Valentina con una sonrisa

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa de Maca?

- No, tranquilo. No pienso arruinarle la cita a estos dos tórtolos.

- Sí tienes razón…

- Y bueno, dime, qué es de tu vida, conseguiste trabajo?

- Pues es muy interesante que preguntes eso porque sucedió algo muy curioso…

La verdad es que la historia de Axl debió haber sido muy interesante porque hacía gestos muy graciosos y movía sus manos muy seguido causando risa. Sin embargo, Valentina solo tenía cabeza para la cita que tenían Allison y Pía en esos momentos. _"Seguramente después del cine le invitará algo ligero, irán a un parque y … Ay! Por qué no me puedo decidir, por qué! Por qué me importa tanto lo que piense mi familia si, al fin y al cabo, ellos siempre me han visto como la rara… entonces confirmarles eso no cambiaría nada…"_

- … Y pues así nos despidieron nuevamente – dijo riendo Axl

- Ah… a ustedes siempre los despiden, no?

- Ay dragoncita, lo haces sonar como si fuéramos inútiles

- No pues yo no he dicho eso – decía riendo

- Ay pero lo insinuaste

- Oigan chicos, creo que se nos ha hecho tarde, ya casi son las 11pm y mientras caminamos de regreso, se nos hará más tarde – dijo Fatu agarrando de las manos a Marissa

- Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estás con el que amas, no? – dijo Marissa posando los ojos sobre su chico

- Pues sí – dijo riendo Valentina recordando los momentos de la fiesta de la noche anterior

- Bueno, entonces, vamos, las llevamos a casa de Maca

Las chicas llegaron casi a la medianoche. Ya todo estaba en silencio y oscuro. Subieron a sus habitaciones y Marissa le agradeció a la pelirroja por la bonita cita que había podido tener con Fatu. Valentina simplemente le mostró una sonrisa para luego entrar a su cuarto y echarse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, los despertadores sacaron de los sueños a las chicas y, poco a poco, se encaminaron al comedor para el desayuno. Esta vez el desayuno estuvo muy callado, la única que brotaba felicidad por los poros era Marissa que comenzaba a hablar de Fatu, Fatu y más Fatu. El sonido del timbre "despertó" a todas. Pía fue a abrir y se encontró con que era Adela. Todas las chicas, a excepción de Allison, corrieron a saludarla.

- Adela, cómo has estado!

- Pues bien bien. Aunque el pueblito de Nachito es muy poco tecnológico, ahí vamos

- Y qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Pía

- Pues no puedo pasar a saludar?

- Pues "pasar a saludar" no suena a algo que haría Adela – decía Valentina

- Ay ustedes solamente abrácenme y recíbanme, miren que las he extrañado

Todas hicieron un abrazo grupal y luego la invitaron al comedor. Le presentaron a Allison y luego se convirtió en el centro de atención contestando todas las preguntas que le hacían. Una vez terminado el desayuno, Maca avisó que ese día trabajarían haciendo movimientos en la piscina. Cada una se dirigió a sus habitaciones y Adela fue invitada a pasar la tarde con Valentina. Dejó su pequeña mochila sobre la cama y le dijo a la pelirroja que ella iría un rato a hablar con Greta y Nina y que enseguida volvía. Valentina no tuvo ningún problema con ello, especialmente porque todavía necesitaba aclararse y la cita de Pía con Allison la seguía matando por dentro, necesitaba el tiempo a solas.

- Ya, chicas, ahora sí explíquenme todo – dijo Adela entrando al cuarto de Greta

- Pues la cosa está como la has visto. Hoy día no se han dicho ni una sola palabra. Por un lado, según Marissa, Valentina solo salió con Axl como amigos. Creo que fue como para confirmar que no le gustan los chicos – dijo Greta

- Y Pía?

- Pues Pía salió con Allison y llegó temprano, para mí que no pasó nada, pero quién sabe, de ellas sí no sabemos nada

- Pero ustedes piensan que Valen ya se aclaró y que Pía sigue enamorada de ella? – preguntó Adela

- Pues a Valen solo le falta enfrentar lo de su familia y tanto Pía como Valen tienen las mismas caras de morirse la una por la otra

- Entonces, llevamos a cabo el plan?

- Pues sí, para eso te hemos traído – reía Nina

- Listo, nos juntaremos acá cuando les den el primer break de los ejercicios…

Valentina, al igual que Greta, Nina y Marissa, se colocó el traje de baño y bajó al área de la piscina. Ahí ya se encontraba la profesora haciendo "previos". Las demás chicas bajaron y se pusieron a disposición de la maestra. Primero hicieron ejercicios de calentamiento fuera de la piscina. Valentina pudo divisar que Allison las estaba viendo con su libreta verde de apuntes_ "qué podrá estar apuntando? Estamos haciendo ejercicios"_ pensaba la pelirroja. Una vez terminada la primera parte, la profesora saltó a la piscina y les indicó a las chicas hacer lo mismo. Comenzó a explicarles paso a paso el movimiento con las piernas que debían hacer para poder realizar la pose de una bailarina de ballet dentro de la piscina. Todas de por sí eran deportistas, todas tenían moldeados los cuerpos por lo que hacer lo que la maestra decía no se les hacía complicado. Aunque claro, a veces la que se quejaba era Marissa, pero con los ánimos que le daba Nina, ella lograba muchas cosas. Estuvieron algo de dos horas dentro del agua haciendo "piruetas" de bailarinas de ballet, algo que les pareció muy divertido. Sin embargo, la profesora dijo que no se puede estar mucho tiempo en el agua, por lo que después del almuerzo continuarían con pasos un poco más complicados.

Pía fue a la piscina y les avisó a las chicas que el almuerzo ya estaba listo. Aunque en todo momento trató de desviar la mirada, no podía dejar de admirar a su Valentina en esa sexy ropa de baño que llevaba. Para el almuerzo, ninguna se cambió los trajes de baño, debido a que sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya que comerían, descansarían un rato y luego volverían a los ejercicios, por lo que simplemente se colocaron mallas encima. En el almuerzo las chicas le contaban a Adela sobre los ejercicios y contaban sobre lo bien que la habían estado pasando. Pía trataba de disimular el sentirse atraída por Valentina, pero no se le hacía nada fácil. La pelirroja ya se había dado cuenta y simplemente la miraba y se reía.

El almuerzo terminó y las chicas casi inmediatamente jalaron a Valentina para llevarla al cuarto de Greta. Valentina le dedicó unas sonrisas muy tiernas a Pía mientras "la secuestraban" y Pía solo desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba. Las chicas llegaron al cuarto; Nina, Greta y Marissa se sentaron en una cama, mientras que Adela sentó a Valen junto a ella en la otra.

- Ay ustedes cada vez están peor, qué es eso de llevar a la fuerza así a la gente? – reía Valentina

- Es que es algo muy urgente. La razón por la que yo vine es porque me dijeron que ustedes dos tortolitas seguían sin confesarse nada y me dijeron que ahora estaban entrando terceros a la relación

- No sé de qué hablas

- Ay Valentina sí sabes, hablo de ti y de Pía y de la tal Allison

- ¿Qué acaso todas ya lo sabían?

- Da-ah, si ustedes tuvieron esa conexión desde el primer día. Pero bueno, lo que me importa es saber por qué no le has dicho nada a Pía

- Pues es que no le puedo decir nada si no estoy segura

- Pero de qué no estás segura Valentina!

- Pues no sé si de verdad la quiero como algo más o si solo es celos de amiga. Tengo miedo de confundir eso. Además mi familia no podría ni verme a los ojos si se enteraran.

- A ver Valen… - se calló unos momentos y luego continuó - tú eres la persona más valiente que he conocido. Tú siempre has apoyado a quien te necesitara cuando has podido – puso voz tierna y sentimental - Tú nunca te rindes, ni te dejas pisar por nadie. Dices las cosas tal y cual las sientes. Te metes en líos solo si es para ayudar a alguien más. Arriesgarías muchas cosas solo por tus amigas… - se acercó más a Valentina – Valen… tú eres una de las mejores personas que conozco – dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la pelirroja

- Epa, qué haces? – dijo Valentina mientras se retiraba abruptamente de la cama

- Confirmado – dijeron Greta, Nina y Marissa en coro

- Confirmado qué? Que sabemos que Adela vino más loca que antes?

- No, Valen, cálmate, está confirmado que te gusta Pía. No te diste cuenta? Traté de crear un "momento", por así decirlo. Me acerqué a ti y poco a poco junté más mis labios. ¿Qué hiciste tú? Te separaste apenas sentiste lo que estaba haciendo

- Sigo sin entender

- Lo que Adela quiere decir es que con ella tú no te dejaste llevar, tú no dejaste que te besara. En cambio con Pía, pues con ella tú te dejas hacer todo – reía Greta

- Y ustedes por qué piensan que Pía y yo nos hemos besado?

- Ay pues es que eso es obvio, cuánto? Mínimo unas tres o cuatro veces – dijo Nina

- …

- Ay Valen con nosotras no tienes que disimular, no tiene nada de malo que estés enamorada de Pía. Todo por el contrario, hacen bonita pareja, su amor es muy tiernito – decía Marissa

- Bueno chicas gracias, pero ahora Pía ya no quiere saber de mí

- Ay eso sí que no creo – decía Adela

- No, es que es verdad y yo la entiendo. Ella ya no puede esperar más a que yo me aclare

- Pero qué necesitas aclarar! Si tú sabes bien que mueres por Pía, MUERES

- Sí… eso lo terminé de confirmar ayer con Axl, pero no sé, es que mi familia…

- Tu familia nada Valentina, para mí que las metes como excusa porque no terminas de aceptarte

- No, no es eso. Es solo que no sé, yo siempre fui la rara de la familia, si antes me señalaban, imagina ahora que se los confirme

- Pero y qué! Por lo menos tendrás a tu lado a la chica que amas – decía Greta

- Es fácil decirlo…

- Greta, te dije que necesitaríamos las cachetadas – decía Nina

- No, Nina cállate. Mira Valen es fácil hacerlo también. Por un lado, puedes ignorar los comentarios a los que ya te has acostumbrado mientras despiertas todos los días en la cama junto a Pía, junto a su sonrisa y sus besos. Podrían ir y caminar por la playa agarradas de las manos sin que nada ni nadie les importe. Podrían ir por helados, al parque, a los bolos, a cualquier lado juntas como novias y podrían hacer cosas ricas por las noches…

- Oye qué cochina eres – decía Valen

- Sí, eso dices ahora, pero espérate… Y por otro lado, tienes una vida en que tu familia te seguirá diciendo rara mientras Pía vive con Allison y su felicidad sea ella y no tú

- …

- ¿Qué vida prefieres?

- … Pues tienes razón, esto no se piensa dos veces – decía Valentina empezando a sonreír – yo amo a Pía… Yo amo a Pía… YO AMO A PÍA – decía mientras comenzaba a saltar

- Sí, sí, nosotras ya sabemos eso, pero anda ve y díselo a ella

- Y si ella no me cree, si ella piensa que sigo con confusiones?

- Pues… sigues con confusiones?

- No

- Entonces díselo!

- Pero seguramente está con Allison en el cuarto…

- Nosotras nos encargamos de ella – dijo Adela – Una vez que terminen lo de los ejercicios, después de la cena, nosotras le inventaremos una excusa para sacarla del cuarto. Es ahí, Valen, cuando tienes que decirle todo lo que quieres decir, entendido?

- No necesitas explicarlo dos veces, ya sé cómo lo haré – dijo Valen con una sonrisa

- Pues mucha suerte y que empiece el show después de la cena – todas juntaron sus manos y luego se fueron

Pía estaba descansando un rato en su cama después de haber terminado con los trastes de la cena en la cocina. A Allison las chicas la habían llamado para unos consejos. _"Qué bueno que ya le estén agarrando confianza, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo"_ pensaba la morena. Valentina, después de los consejos de Maca, con la charla de las chicas terminó de aceptar sus sentimientos por Pía y decidió que no tenía por qué importarle lo que su familia pueda decir de ella. Cogió su guitarra y se puso a acomodar las cuerdas en la puerta de la habitación de Pía. Una vez lista, comenzó a entonar "Everytime we touch (slow version)" de Cascada. Pía, al escuchar el sonido de la guitarra tan cerca, salió a ver por "curiosidad" de qué se trataba y sonrió inconscientemente al ver a su pelirroja parada en su puerta dedicándole la canción…

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why _

_without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_and every time we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last. Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch I feel the static_

_and every time we kiss I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat? So, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,_

_and every time we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch I feel the static,_

_and every time we kiss I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat? So, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life._

- …

- No puedo dejarte ir Pía, te necesito en mi vida…

* * *

_... to be continued ..._


	8. Una oportunidad

yasliz: qué bueno que darse escapaditas del trabajo valgan la pena xD Sí, yo siempre pensé que las chicas serían quienes despertaran a Valen, gracias por comentar :D

kellyth: Sí, sí la vi! e inclusive me saludó! Morí cuando mencionó mi nombre xD Pues a mi me encanta "306 Radio" porque tiene buena música y hace buenas entrevistas ^^

paxhunter13: jajajaja qué bueno que lo ames xD Espero que este tambien te guste

GinebraRemyHadley: Me encantó tu lista de descripciones :D Al fin vale ya está aclarada y quedó como amigos con Axl. Sí, ya después sabrás quien es Giuliana. Gracias por comentar, siempre me gustan mucho! ^^

Crush01: xDDD A todas nos gustaría así una 2da temporada con ellas! Y sobre las chicas, bueno yo pensé que eso iba a pasar al final de la serie, pero no ocurrió xD

RiotIs: Sí, era tan fácil ayudarla con esto, pero no lo hicieron -.- jajaja Axl ya está acostumbrado xD Yo tambien amo tu fic!

JackieVodka: No tienes por qué disculparte :D Valen necesitaba ese empujón y tal vez un par de cachetadas :D Espero te guste este capi ^^

Uhm bueno esta vez he actualizado un poco tarde porque recién he llegado hoy lunes a mi casa luego de un fin de semana fuera. Disculpen la demora y espero que les guste :D

* * *

- …

- Dime que sí Pía. Dame una oportunidad

- Cómo quieres que te dé una oportunidad si sé que mañana seguramente otra vez estarás confundida

- No, no, te equivocas. Las confusiones nunca más aparecerán

- Yo no estoy segura de ello…

- Pero yo sí. Yo ya me aclaré, Pía. Yo sé que te quiero a mi lado y que no me importa lo que el resto diga – dijo mientras dejaba su guitarra a un costado

- Siempre dices eso Valen…

- No, yo nunca te había dicho que estaba segura de algo…

- Pero Valentina, ayer has salido con Axl

- Sí, pero solo lo hice para terminar de comprobar que no siento atracción por él ni por ninguno. La única que me vuelve loca eres tú, la única que me importa eres tú

- Pues no es fácil creerte…

- Sí… yo sé, pero solo te pido una chance de que me dejes demostrarte que sí hablo en serio

- Pero es que yo ya no me puedo arriesgar contigo, no otra vez. Me hace mucho daño

- Es que esta vez será diferente, esta vez te estoy diciendo que te amo Pía. Esta vez te estoy diciendo que no puedo estar sin ti, que te necesito conmigo, que quiero sentir tu mirada, que quiero abrazarte, que quiero besarte como nunca, que quiero ir contigo a todos lados. Esta vez te estoy diciendo que te amo Pía

- No… no… yo no puedo Valen – dijo Pía mientras volvía a entrar a su cuarto

- No digas que no Pía – dijo deteniéndola y quedando frente a frente a tan solo unos centímetros – yo sé que tú también me quieres Pía, eso no lo puedes negar

- Cómo puedes estar tan segura...

- Pues porque yo sé que estás sintiendo todas esas emociones que yo estoy sintiendo por tenerte tan junto a mí- dijo mientras circulaba sus brazos en la cintura de Pía - Dime que no sientes la chispa que yo siento y yo juro que nunca más vuelvo a buscarte

- … - Pía no podía decir nada, estar tan cerca de su pelirroja la ponía así

- Lo ves? … No te pido que seas mi novia, aunque tú sabes que me encantaría. Solo te pido que me dejes luchar por ti, que me dejes demostrarte que yo en serio te quiero y que las confusiones ya nunca más aparecerán

- Yo… - dijo Pía mientras sentía que los labios de su pelirroja se acercaban…

- Ey! Chicas, no creen que ya es un poco tarde? – dijo Allison saliendo del cuarto de Greta

- Allison… - dijo Pía separándose de Valen y "volviendo" a la realidad

- Ya son poco más de las diez, creo que todas ya deberíamos estar durmiendo

- Pues unos quince minutos más no hubiese hecho diferencia, nos interrumpiste – dijo Valen matándola con los ojos

- No, no le hagas caso, justo habíamos terminado. Ehm… hasta mañana Valentina – dijo entrando a su cuarto

- Pía… - dijo en vano porque su morena ya había entrado – Gracias por arruinarlo – finalmente le dijo a Allison

A Allison no le importó el comentario de la pelirroja y entró a su habitación.

- ¿Qué fue eso Pía? Pensé que querías olvidarla

- Pues eso pensaba yo también, pero bueno en primer lugar la quiero demasiado, y segundo es que me dijo que me amaba y su voz sonaba sincera, me dijo que ya no tenía confusiones…

- Yo solamente no quiero volverte a ver en pedacitos

- Ni yo… por eso con el dolor de mi corazón… renunciaré a ella

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo…

- Sí, lo sé… gracias… bueno tenías razón, ya es tarde… hasta mañana Allison…

- Hasta mañana Pía

Por otro lado, cuando Allison entró a su cuarto, Valentina cogió su guitarra y se encaminó al cuarto de Greta.

- Chicas qué hacen dormidas – dijo Valen mientras entraba bruscamente

Adela y Greta solo estaban un poco adormecidas pero no sabían si quiera como de haber estado conversando con Allison habían llegado a echarse a sus camas y acurrucarse para dormir.

- ¿Qué no se supone que iban a estar distrayendo a Allison? – seguía Valen

- Pues eso estamos haciendo – decía Adela abriendo un poco los ojos

- Ah? Qué no te das cuenta que Allison ya no está en el cuarto?

Ambas recién se dieron cuenta que, sin saberlo, habían "dejado ir" a Allison.

- Pues qué raro. Recuerdo haber estado hablando con ella, luego simplemente me apoyé en la cama y… luego no recuerdo más – dijo Greta

- Recuerdo que estaba diciendo algo del comercio chino con Latinoamérica y… luego no sé más

- Están hablando en serio? La dejaron hablando sola? Y lo que es peor es que me interrumpió en el momento en el que pensé que Pía me diría que me daría el tiempo para demostrarle que la quiero… - dijo resignada

- Lo sentimos Valentina – dijeron las dos

- No, ya no importa… Igual gracias por todo chicas… nos vemos mañana… - dijo con voz apagada saliendo de la habitación

- Todo es tu culpa Lola

- Qué? Por qué mi culpa? Tú eres la que metió la política en la conversación al decirle que tu padre era el Senador y encima…

Valentina ya no escuchó más y se dirigió a su cuarto con su guitarra en mano. Al menos sabía que su morena también la quería, y estaba segura de que si Allison no aparecía, seguramente la conversación hubiese terminado con muchos besos. _"Muchos muchos besos…"_ pensaba ella mientras se ponía a recordar los besos de la fiesta. _"Muchos muchos besos…"_ también pensaba la morena que no podía detener a su mente mientras pensaba en su Valentina. Pía, al ver que no podía dormir, decidió salir al patio a cambiar un poco los aires y liberar un poco su mente.

La pelirroja no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía muchas emociones no liberadas por así decirlo, por lo que cogió su guitarra y, luego de pensar un rato, comenzó a entonar "Amo" de Axel Fernando, sin saber que justamente su inspiración caminaba a las afueras de su habitación…

_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas, amo lo que muestras o insinúas.  
Amo lo que eres o imagino, te amo en lo ajeno y en lo que es mío.  
Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes. Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas.  
Yo amo tus dudas y certezas, te amo en lo simple y lo compleja._

_Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas. Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos.  
Amo tus olores, tus fragancias, te amo en el beso y la distancia_

_Y amo lo que amas. Yo te amo, te amo por amor sin doble filo.  
Te amo y si pudiera no amarte sé que te amaría aún lo mismo.  
Y amo lo que amas. Yo te amo, te amo por amor al dar lo mío.  
Te amo con orgullo de quererte, porque para amarte yo he nacido._

_Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas. Amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas.  
Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas. Te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas.  
Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas. Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas.  
Te amo en la carne y en el alma, te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas…_

Pía apenas había sentido la voz de su pelirroja, no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta y quedarse a escuchar. Suspiraba suavemente con cada melodía que salía de la boca de Valentina, mientras que desde afuera, también entonaba en voz baja la canción al ritmo de su amada. Ambas mientras cantaban, comenzaban a recordar todos esos momentos íntimos que habían tenido. Habían sido pocos, pero habían durado lo suficiente como para hacerlas estremecerse con solo divagar en su mente.

… _Amo lo que pides y regalas, amo tus caricias, tus ofensas.  
Amo tus instantes y lo eterno. Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno._

_Y amo lo que amas. Yo te amo, te amo por amor sin doble filo.  
Te amo y si pudiera no amarte sé que te amaría aún lo mismo.  
Y amo lo que amas. Yo te amo, te amo por amor al dar lo mío.  
Te amo con orgullo de quererte, porque para amarte yo he nacido._

La canción terminó y con eso ambas soltaron una sonrisa de amor puro. Valentina sentía que ya había liberado algunas de las emociones que no la dejaban dormir, por lo que se dispuso a echarse en su cama. "Buenas noches, mi Pía" dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.  
Pía, con tan solo haber escuchado otra canción de Valentina, se sintió otra vez calmada y muy feliz interiormente. Se paró de espaldas a la puerta y dio algunos pasos en dirección contraria a la habitación, pero se detuvo por un momento y volteó a ver la puerta de su amada. "Buenas noches, mi Valentina" dijo para luego dirigirse al cuarto de invitados.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno el centro de atención era Adela. Todavía habían quedado muchas preguntas sobre cómo la había pasado en la semana en que se había ido. Sin embargo, Valentina miraba constantemente a Pía y notaba que ella también hacía lo mismo. Ambas reían. Terminó el desayuno y Adela comunicó que ya tenía que regresar con Ignacio, que solo había venido por un "SOS" que al parecer ya se había solucionado. Todas se despidieron y le desearon la mejor de las suertes, obviamente nunca perderían contacto con ella gracias al Internet.  
Una vez que Maca embarcó a Adela en el bus hacia el pueblo natal de Ignacio, volvió a la casa a darles una importante noticia a las chicas. Todas estaban reunidas en la sala, inclusive Allison y Pía.

- Chicas, no sé si ustedes sabían esto, pero la Asociación de Centros de Reeducación Social tiene siempre un evento a fines setiembre que ocupa todo un fin de semana, es decir viernes, sábado y domingo, que consiste en diferentes concursos entre las Casas. Por ejemplo, hay concursos deportivos y concurso de talento. En los concursos deportivos hay natación, atletismo y Damas. En el de talento, es libre, es decir, la casa elige su mejor talento y lo enseña; el talento puede ser desde contar chistes, hasta bailar o cantar, eso ya depende.

- Y qué se gana?

- Pues la Casa ganadora recibe 3000 dólares para gastar en lo que se crea conveniente. Y para las chicas, toda una semana libre.

- Y cómo funcionan los concursos? Me refiero a cómo podemos ganar.

- Cada competencia tiene cierta cantidad de puntos. En los deportivos, el primer lugar obtiene 250 puntos, el segundo 120 y el tercero 50. En el de talento, la primera obtiene 300 puntos, la segunda 150 y la tercera 60 puntos. Somos en total 7 centros y el evento se lleva a cabo en el club campestre "El Bosque" que queda en la parte sierra del país, está rodeada de montañas y tiene un río, una laguna y muchas cosas más que ya ustedes verán. El evento empieza este viernes, por lo que tenemos cuatro días para organizarnos, es decir, elegir a cada competidora de cada rama e intentar ganar – dijo Maca con una sonrisa – Ah por cierto, Pía, hoy me llegó un fax en el que me avisaban que ahora tú formabas parte de la casa, debido a las condiciones en que tu madre te dejó.

- Oh… gracias Maca – decía Pía asombrada con la noticia, mientras las chicas reían y la abrazaban mientras la felicitaban

- Bueno chicas, entonces tienen todo el día para pensar quiénes son las mejores en las ramas dadas y piensen también quién nos interpretará en el talento – dijo Maca mientras se retiraba a su despacho

Los días comenzaron a pasar. Greta, debido a que siempre había sido criada como una chica de la alta sociedad, sus padres le habían enseñado el juego de Damas y se podría decir que era muy buena. Marissa decidió entrar a la competencia de atletismo, según ella el correr siempre para los conciertos de Nina le había dado buena resistencia física y ya estaba acostumbrada. Nina sería la que participaría en natación porque decía haber sido campeona a los 10 y 11 años. A la hora de escoger el talento, la decisión no tardó mucho. Después de que a Nina se le viniera un momento del remember de la mentira de lo que era su vida, decidieron que las que las representaría en el Talento sería Valentina con su guitarra y canto.  
Esos días resultaron ser muy tranquilos. Greta ya no se veía triste, ahora su sonrisa había vuelto. Marissa había cambiado mucho con eso de ya no ser una Nina-fan sino una Nina-amiga pero no cambió en su personalidad. Nina, para ser tremendo el problema por el que había pasado, había tenido una recuperación muy rápida y, a dos semanas de la falsa boda, ya sus comentarios tontos y su risa habían vuelto. Valentina trataba de acercarse a Pía, pero la morena siempre le huía; sin embargo, la pelirroja notaba el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de las dos cuando se sentían cerca y las miradas y sonrisas todavía estaban presentes. Pía por su parte, a pesar de ya formar parte de la casa, seguía ayudando a Maca con los quehaceres hasta que esta consiguiera una reemplazo.

El viernes llegó y con eso las chicas se dieron un duchazo rápido, alistaron sus maletas y se prepararon para ir al club campestre. Llegaron y se instalaron en el lote nº6 debido a que ellas eran la "Casa 6". Cada lote era como un pequeño departamento que contenía 4 habitaciones dobles, 4 baños, y una pequeña sala de estar. No había televisión ni nada tecnológico, era pasar un momento con la naturaleza.  
Las chicas solamente dejaron sus maletas en la sala porque el evento empezaba al mediodía y tenían que correr, porque ya estaban un poco atrasadas, para llegar al lugar indicado que era un campo abierto con un escenario. Cuando llegaron, observaron a las demás chicas. Muchas tenían caras de ser muy revoltosas, otras tranquilas y otras simplemente normales.  
El evento empezó con una señora de mediana edad parándose en el escenario: era la bienvenida. El aire que se respiraba era paz y tranquilidad y, luego de la pequeña bienvenida, las concursantes en el rubro de natación fueron llamadas al área de las piscinas. Todas las personas se movieron hacia una piscina grande dividida en 7 espacios que tenía estrados a los costados para que cada Casa animara a sus representantes.  
La misma señora de la bienvenida comenzó a explicar que el concurso de Natación, al igual que los otros concursos, constarían de 3 partes (una parte cada día). Ese día, el viernes, de las 7 concursantes solo quedarían 4 que pasarían a la siguiente fase que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente con estilos de nado más complicados. Luego de las instrucciones, las chicas se colocaron en posiciones y estaban listas para la primera fase de natación que solo consistía en nado con braceo.  
La carrera era ida y vuelta en una piscina de 50m. El sonido de la pistola indicó el inicio de la carrera y todas las chicas saltaron al agua en busca de quedar entre los primeros 4 lugares. La emoción se sentía desde las tribunas, todas apoyaban a sus concursantes, se sentía mucha alegría. La carrera terminó y Nina ocupó el 4to lugar: la casa de Maca pasaba a la siguiente fase en Natación. Las chicas la felicitaron, a pesar de que ella decía que no había dado una buena carrera. Después del almuerzo, que se dio en los restaurantes campestres del lugar, el nuevo concurso, el de atletismo, empezó. Contra todo pronóstico, Marissa logró el 2do lugar en la carrera en la pista de 200m plano. Las chicas saltaron eufóricas, la casa de Maca seguía quedando bien. El siguiente concurso fue el juego de damas que empezó a las 5pm y en la que solo 6 casas participaron debido a que una no tenía representante del juego. Se empezaron 3 partidas y las ganadoras pasarían a la segunda fase. Después de algo más de una hora, Greta superó a su contricante y las chicas no podían estar más felices. Había otra casa que también había logrado hacer buena presencia y esa era la Casa nº3, pero no importaba por ahora, todavía era muy temprano como para preocuparse.  
El concurso de talento se llevó a cabo en la discoteca de regular tamaño que poseía el club, se llamaba "Heaven". El salón estaba oscuro, solo con luces típicas de una disco y sobre el escenario una luz blanca. La misma señora de mediana edad comenzó a explicar las pautas del concurso, que eran las misma a las demás, y luego dio paso a la casa nº1 a enseñar su talento. Mientras eso pasaba, en el pequeño vestuario detrás del escenario se encontraban las demás participantes esperando su turno, entre ellas Valentina. Pía entró al lugar y buscó a Valentina. La vio sentada mirando el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa Valen, todo bien?

- Pía! – dijo parándose para abrazarla – justo pensaba en ti

- Ah bueno yo solo venía a desearte suerte… Buena suerte – dijo mientras se volteaba para irse

- Ey no, no. Tú has venido porque también necesitas verme – le dijo sonriendo

- Qué? Ay no Valentina, no empecemos con esto

- No, sí! No hemos hablado de esto desde que Allison nos interrumpió después de que yo te decía que ya no tenía confusiones, recuerdas? Yo te había pedido tiempo para demostrarte que cuando te digo que te amo, va en serio

- No, Valen, no…

- ¿Por qué no Pía?

- Porque… porque después me ilusiono y cuán más grande es la ilusión, más grande es la caída, y yo no podría soportar otra caída tan grande

- No vas a caer, nunca. Yo nunca te voy a soltar

- Es que eso dices ahora

- Y lo diré siempre de ahora en adelante. Pía, entiende, te amo, te amo, te amo…

- No Valen para. Mira, no lo intentes… Ya no existe una chance para nosotras…

- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto

- No, sí lo sé

- No, porque yo todavía te siento aquí, sabes? – dijo tocándose el lado del corazón - Yo sé que tú también me quieres, pero tienes miedo a salir lastimada y lo entiendo. Yo sé que por mis confusiones te hice daño…

- Mucho daño…

- Bueno mucho daño, pero ya no más Pía. No me importa lo que digan los demás, me importa poco lo que diga mi familia. Lo único que me importa eres tú Pía – dijo agarrándole las manos

- No… no, Valen. Mira quiero que continúes tu vida… yo lo haré…

- Yo quiero continuar mi vida contigo Pía

- Disculpa, casa nº6? Tu turno es en un minuto – dijo la asistente de la promotora desde la puerta

- Ya, okey, en seguida salgo – dijo mientras la asistente se retiraba – Pía, Pía yo te quiero conmigo

- No Valen… ya creo que debes irte… te deseo suerte – dijo soltando las manos

- Te quedarás a ver la presentación?

- Sí, estaré con las demás chicas

- Pues entonces quiero que sepas que la canción que cantaré estará dedicada para ti – dijo mientras le plantaba un beso rápido en los labios y se iba

- Valen… - dijo Pía al aire, ya que su pelirroja ya se preparaba para salir al escenario

Pía salió rápido de los camerinos y se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaban las chicas. Miró el escenario y vio a su pelirroja acomodando el micrófono y sus acordes de guitarra. De pronto, Valentina comenzó a hablar.

- Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Valentina, soy representante de la casa nº6 y mi talento es cantar y tocar guitarra. A continuación haré una cover de la canción de Luis Fonsi "Yo no me doy por vencido" y está especialmente dedicada a la chica que amo, su nombre es Pía.

A la multitud pareció no importarle que una chica le esté confesando su amor a otra y simplemente comenzaron a aplaudir. Pía se había quedado un poco anonadada: su pelirroja no tenía miedo de decirle a todas las presentes que ¿la amaba? Sus pensamientos se quedaron en stand-by cuando sintió la voz de Valentina.

_Me quedo callado. Soy como un niño dormido  
que puede despertarse con apenas sólo un ruido.  
Cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando menos lo imagino  
sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro._

_Y te lo digo a los gritos. Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido,  
ni sospechas cuando te nombré._

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido. Yo quiero un mundo contigo.  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro,  
una señal del destino.  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido._

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,  
marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera  
y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida,  
que brilla más cada día  
porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría.  
Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida  
desde aquel momento en que te ví._

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido. Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro,  
una señal del destino.  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido._

_Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras.  
No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré._

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido. Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro,  
una señal del destino.  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido._

Durante toda la canción Valentina no había dejado de mirar a Pía y esta tampoco le había quitado la vista de encima a la pelirroja...

* * *

_... to be continued ..._


	9. Abriéndote mi corazón

kellyth: xD Yo me emocioné mucho cuando escuché mi nombre xD y sí creo que a ti te mandó doble saludo! :D

14789635: Si hay segunda temporada, ojalá que algo así suceda *.* Saludos Araceli! ^^

paxhunter13: jajaja he venido con demasiada miel de mi fin de semana xDD y gracias por comentar! :D

yasliz: Aquí está la respuesta de Pía ;D y los personajes los trato de hacer lo más parecido posible :D Espero te guste!

Crush01: Yo me emociono escribiéndolo! Me alegra que te transmita los sentimientos :D Respuesta Respuesta! Soy de Lima, Perú ^^

carohsanchez: jejeje siempre trato de ponerle emoción al final xD Aquí esta la conti :D

RiotIs: jajaja si, pero aqui ya no es bipolar como en NM ¬¬ en la serie ya estresaba su cambio de animo xD

* * *

Durante toda la canción Valentina no había dejado de mirar a Pía y su morena tampoco le había quitado la vista de encima. La conexión solo se rompió cuando se comenzó a escuchar una gran bulla de aplausos.

- Gracias, gracias – dijo Valentina mientras se retiraba a los camerinos

La concursante nº7 salió a hacer la última presentación de la noche y, luego de ella, los jueces mencionaron a las casas que pasarían a la siguiente fase. La casa de Maca estuvo entre las 4 elegidas: las chicas gritaron de emoción.  
Las concursantes se juntaron con sus grupos y, luego de algunos bocaditos brindados, los organizadores les dieron tiempo libre a las chicas para que hicieran lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando respeten el horario del día siguiente que volvería a empezar con natación al mediodía.  
Todas las chicas se retiraron a sus lotes y se observaba que algunas salían al río, al pequeño lago o simplemente salían a caminar por el club. Las chicas de Maca llegaron al lote 6 y recordaron que habían dejado todo tirado, por lo que primero se organizarían con lo de los cuartos y luego saldrían a recorrer el lugar en medio de la noche. Maca llamó a Allison debido a que las dueñas de Casa tendrían una pequeña reunión en el lote principal.

- Yo duermo con Nina – dijo Marissa

- Y yo duermo con Allison – dijo Greta sonriéndole a Valentina

- Qué? Y eso por qué si ustedes casi ni se conocen – preguntó Pía

- No, no creas. El lunes me dio unos consejos muy muuuy buenos. La estimo mucho y me gustaría que me dé consejos en estos días, por eso quiero dormir con ella – dijo Greta muy convencida

- Ah bueno sí, es buena consejera…

- Pues nosotras estaremos en el primer cuarto, nos vemos luego chicas – dijo Marissa

- Okey entonces yo voy a instalarme en el segundo cuarto – dijo Greta siguiendo a Nina y Marissa que se llevaban sus maletas a uno de los cuartos

- Te ayudo con la maleta? – le preguntó Valen a Pía

- Ah? No, no te preocupes, yo puedo llevarla – dijo Pía dándose cuenta que dormiría con su pelirroja

- Bueno… Oye después quiero hablar contigo, te molesta si salimos por ahí a chequear el club mientras hablamos?

- Valen…

- Tú sabes que tenemos que hablar, no voy a aceptar un "no" como respuesta

- Ay… okey – dijo dando un suspiro – déjame instalarme en el cuarto y nos vamos

- Sí, lo mismo iré haciendo yo

Los cuartos eran más pequeños que los de la casa. Prácticamente eran dos camas puestas en un mismo lado separadas por un espacio de 30cm, un pequeño armario, una lámpara pequeña sobre un estante de noche en la esquina y un baño, también pequeño, al lado izquierdo de la habitación.  
Ambas comenzaron a desempacar su ropa en el pequeño armario que había. Estaban muy pegadas debido a la pequeñez del mismo, por lo que Valen empujaba suavemente a Pía para fastidiarla entre risas. Su morena le seguía el juego y también le sonreía con pequeños empujoncitos. Terminaron de desempacar todo y se dirigieron afuera del lote para caminar un rato por el club.

- Esto está muy bonito – decía Pía

- Sí, no? Y con la luz de la luna, el lugar de noche se ve aún más hermoso

- Lo malo es que no tenemos mucho tiempo libre, solo las noches para poder estar libremente por el club y hay muchas cosas que me gustarían hacer

- Uhm cómo cuáles? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Pues hay paseo a caballo, paseo en bote por el lago, un Mini-zoo cerca al camino de la montaña, la caminata por la montaña…

- Uhm pues los caballos ya han sido guardados, pero los botes deben estar ahí a la orilla de la laguna…

- Sí, pero qué insinúas Valentina – dijo con una sonrisa

- Pues podemos dejar el dinero que cuesta pasear en bote al lado del cartel y podemos subirnos a uno

- Pero cómo lo vas a dejar ahí! Además no hay supervisores, algo le pasa al bote y nos ahogamos

- Jajaja ay Pía, no, no creo que sea difícil manejar un bote. Además si pasa algo, yo te salvo

- Y si a ti también te pasa algo?

- A mí no me va a pasar nada y no dejaré que te pase nada. Anda di que sí, mira que la laguna debe verse hermosa con luna llena

- Uhm… okey, okey. Vamos

Luego de caminar algunos minutos, llegaron al lado de la laguna donde había siete botes de pedaleo, donde cabían 2 personas en cada uno, y que poseían dos chalecos salvavidas. Desamarraron uno que era de color blanco que se llamaba "Moonlight", se colocaron los chalecos y se subieron. Comenzaron a pedalear por la laguna con el hermoso brillo lunar que las acompañaba. La noche se puso muy romántica. El agua cristalina con la luz de la luna reflejaba las sombras de algunos peces que paseaban con ellas y las plantas acuáticas que parecía que danzaban dentro del agua. Valentina hacía reír a Pía durante todo el recorrido, esta empujaba suavemente a la pelirroja en modo de "queja" mientras se sonrojaba.  
Al cabo de una hora, el bote llegó al lugar de donde empezó y ambas se dispusieron a bajar cuidadosamente. Valentina bajó primero, se quitó el chaleco, lo puso en su lugar y luego le tendió la mano a Pía para que se ayudara en ella al momento de bajar. Pía se quitó el chaleco, se levantó con cuidado, cogió la mano de su pelirroja, pero pisó mal y por reacción natural saltó rápidamente hacia adelante cayendo encima de Valentina haciéndola caer sobre el piso junto a ella, terminando una encima de la otra. Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos sin necesidad de hablarse hasta que se acordaron del bote que se había estado alejando lentamente de la orilla, debido a que Pía a la hora del salto lo había empujado hacia atrás. Se levantaron del piso y volvieron a amarrar el bote al pequeño puerto, por así decirlo, en donde lo habían encontrado. En el camino de regreso, Valentina comenzó a tocar el tema por el cual habían salido.

- Uhm Pía teníamos un tema pendiente…

- De verdad tenemos que hablarlo?

- Pues sí, la última vez que lo hablamos tú querías que te olvide

- …

- Sigues queriendo eso?

- … Sí… sí, continuaremos por caminos diferentes

- Pero Pía por qué te niegas esto

- Ya te dije los porqués, prefiero no arriesgarme

- Pero no es arriesgarte. No hay chance alguna de que yo me arrepienta de mi amor por ti

- … Es que no puedo Valen, yo no puedo creerte

- Mira yo sé, sé que tienes tus motivos para dudar, pero solo te pido que me des una oportunidad. Solo te pido que confíes en mí, déjame demostrarte que hablo en serio

- No… es que… no sé Valen

- Mira Pía, esto es fácil. Solo déjame luchar por ti, no pierdes nada

- No creo que te duren mucho esas ganas de luchar

- Lo ves? Entonces, repito, no pierdes nada

- … Bueno – dijo al cabo de unos segundos - … cada persona es libre de hacer lo que una quiera, no?

- Eso quiere decir que me dejarás luchar?

- Pues si eso es lo que quieres hacer, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

- Tú sabes que quieres que yo haga esto – dijo sonriéndole pícaramente – pero bueno, yo te demostraré que hablo en serio

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al lote 6. Abrieron lentamente la puerta y se dirigieron a su cuarto, todo estaba callado y muy tranquilo.

- Qué raro… prácticamente es tener la noche libre y las chicas están dormidas

- Es que el día ha sido un poco agotador. Nina ha nadado, Marissa ha corrido, Greta ha pensado mucho… - decía mientras se sentaba al lado de Pía en la cama

- … Tú has cantado y no te ves cansada

- Es que yo adoro cantar y tocar guitarra, para mí es algo normal. Además es más fácil cuando tienes una fuente de inspiración

- Pero la inspiración de las chicas es hacer quedar de maravilla a la casa de Maca

- Uhm sí, pero las inspiraciones del corazón son más fuertes…

- Yo no le veo diferencia

- Uhm mira. Yo con solo mirarte me siento inspirada y siento que puedo entonar cualquier canción a la perfección. Daría lo mejor de mí solo para impresionarte.

- Valen…

- Qué? Yo solo te estoy explicando cómo me inspiro. Además no me puedes reprochar nada, tú me has dado chance para luchar por ti – decía sonriendo

- Ay tú estás loca… - decía mostrando una sonrisa

- Sí, así me has puesto tú…

- … - Pía se ruborizó y desvió la mirada

- Uhm creo que quiero entonarte algo

- Qué? Ahora? Ya es tarde Valen, las chicas están durmiendo

- Uhm sí, pero la puerta está cerrada y ya la mayoría debe estar soñando

- Y si todavía no están completamente dormidas y las despiertas?

- Ay bueno tendrán que agradecerme por tener el gusto de oírme – dijo riendo mientras cogía su guitarra

- Ay Valentina, qué cosas dices – reía

- Es verdad – decía riendo – Ya bueno no, pero igual voy a cantarte porque necesito expresarte mis sentimientos

- Valentina, tú desde cuando eres cursi? – decía asombrada con una sonrisa

- Desde que apareciste en mi vida

- Ay que mentirosa

- No, en serio. Es solo que recién cuando decidí aceptar mis sentimientos, te los estoy demostrando. Tú me has dado una oportunidad y no la pienso desaprovechar. Yo de verdad te amo Pía, y te quiero a mi lado.

- …

- Yo no me daré por vencida y esperaré paciente hasta que me creas y me aceptes. Mientras tanto no me cansaré de decirte que mi corazón es tuyo – dijo mientras comenzaba a acomodar los acordes y empezaba a entonar "Aquí estoy yo" de Luis Fonsi

_Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más.  
Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás.  
Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,  
es para ti. Puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar._

_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul  
viaje hasta ti y te enamore en su luz._

_Aquí estoy yo abriéndote mi corazón,  
llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor.  
No temas yo te cuidaré, solo acéptame._

_Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…  
y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad.  
Serán de verdad.  
Quiero ser yo la que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento  
y te enseñe a creer, a entregarte otra vez sin medir  
los abrazos que dé…_

_Le pido a Dios un toque de inspiración  
para decir lo que tu esperas oír de mí._

_Aquí estoy yo abriéndote mi corazón,  
llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor.  
No temas yo te cuidaré, solo acéptame._

_Dame tus alas las voy a curar  
y de mi mano te invito a volar..._

_Aquí estoy yo abriéndote mi corazón,  
llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor.  
No temas yo te cuidaré, siempre te amaré..._

- ¿Qué te pareció? – dijo Valentina con una sonrisa

- Pues te gusta mucho Luis Fonsi – dijo riendo

- No te gusta su música?

- No, sí, sí, solo lo digo porque… no sé

- Tan mala soy?

- Qué? No! Cantas y tocas preciosísimo. La verdad es que si no ganas la competencia, los jueces deben estar locos

- Aww gracias, pero no hay que subestimar a mis contrincantes

- Pero tu competencia son una malabarista, una bailarina de ballet y otra cantante

- Oye pero la malabarista hacía buenos trucos, la bailarina se movía bien y la cantante también tiene sus méritos

- Ay sí, pero nadie se compara a ti…

- Me encantó que dijeras eso – dijo mientras le cogía una mejilla sonriendo

- Osea en el campo artístico…

- Ajá, sí, sí, siempre y cuando mi inspiración no me deje – dijo dejando la guitarra de lado y acercándose

- Pues no creo que tu inspiración quiera dejarte… - dijo mientras dejaba que Valentina quedara cara a cara con ella

- No le daré motivos para dejarme – dijo mientras juntaba lentamente sus labios con los de Pía

Pía, con ambas manos, cogió la cara de su pelirroja y se puso a disfrutar el beso… Valentina soltó las mejillas de su amada para colocar sus manos en la cintura de la morena acomodando sus cuerpos… Poco a poco Pía comenzó lentamente a descender su espalda, quedando echada en la cama con su Valentina encima… Sus lenguas moviéndose con locura intensificaban el beso y la dulce sensación en la entrepierna comenzaba a aparecer… Pía quería detenerlo, pero no podía. Su cuerpo, su boca, su lengua se negaban a dejar de sentir a la pelirroja. Ambas se necesitaban y el amor se sentía de lejos.  
Al cabo ya de largos minutos, Pía adquirió fuerzas y detuvo gentilmente el beso, le dedicó una mirada a Valentina que explicaba todo.

- No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Sé que debo ganarme nuevamente tu amor – dijo la pelirroja mientras separaba sus cuerpos y se levantaba de la cama

- _"Nunca lo has perdido, mi Valentina" _... – Pía simplemente calló y se limitó a sonreír

- Bueno me daré un duchazo, ya regreso

- A esta hora? Pero hace mucho frío

- Sí… es que lo necesito – dijo mientras entraba al baño y le sonreía. Pía le devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodó en la cama para dormir

A la mañana siguiente Maca las despertó dando golpes en la puerta, decía que ya eran las 9am. Poco a poco ambas fueron abriendo los ojos, pero Pía no quería moverse. Valentina levantó la mirada y la vio ahí echada abrazando su tortuguita. _"¿Qué acaso se puede ser más tierna?"_ pensaba. Se levantó y casi sin hacer bulla se echó junto a ella, quedando cara a cara, le dio un ligero beso en los labios y luego se puso a cambiarse la ropa. Ya cuando estaba lista, Valentina movió a Pía para despertarla.

- Ey, bella durmiente, ya tienes que despertar – le dijo Valentina sentándose a su lado

- Estoy muy cansada…

- Pero tenemos que ir a tomar desayuno y luego darles ánimos a las chicas en los concursos

- Sí, sí, lo sé, es solo que tengo flojera… - dijo mientras bostezaba y abría los ojos

- Pues tienes que perderla. Ya Maca nos debe estar esperando

- Pues entonces anda. No quiero que se moleste contigo por mi culpa – dijo levantando la mirada

- Pero yo aceptaría cualquier castigo por ti – decía pícaramente

- … - Pía solo se ruborizó un poco

- Me gusta cuando te pones así

- Así cómo?

- Así rojita, te ves tierna. Créeme que hago mucho esfuerzo para no lanzarme encima de ti

- … Ay ya, Valen – dijo sonrojándose nuevamente con una sonrisa – Mejor anda con las chicas y diles que ya salgo

- Pero vamos juntas

- Pero tú ya estás lista, yo demoraré un poco. Mejor distrae a Maca, mientras me apuro

- Bueno, si así lo quieres, te espero en la sala entonces, nos vemos – dijo mientras le robaba un beso rápido en los labios y se retiraba

Pía fue la última en bajar. Una vez que todas estuvieron presentes, se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes del club. Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas por los concursos, tenían muchas esperanzas en lograr pasar a las siguientes fases. Valentina también se hubiese unido a la felicidad de no ser porque Allison y Pía parecían estar teniendo una agradable conversación con sonrisas incluidas. No pudiendo soportar esto, apenas terminó de tomar el jugo, cogió sus dos panes y se retiró de la mesa. Ni Pía ni Allison ni Maca la notaron irse debido a que las dos primeras parecían tener algo muy importante de qué hablar y Maca tenía la cabeza en un pequeño papel en el que escribía algo así como apuntes. Maca al darse cuenta que las demás ya habían terminado el desayuno, les dijo que tenían tiempo libre para relajarse, pero que volvieran puntual al mediodía al campo de natación para el concurso. Se paró de la mesa y llamó a Allison, ya que todas las jefas de Casa se reunían antes de las competencias. Ambas se retiraron y solo se quedaron en la mesa las chicas que estaban descansando el desayuno.

- Y Valentina? – preguntó Pía que recién notaba su ausencia

- Pues no sabemos, se fue sin hacer bulla y sin decir nada - dijo Marissa

- Y eso por qué?

- No seas cínica Pía, que no viste que con solo verte con Allison, Valentina se estaba muriendo? – dijo Greta con voz de pena

- Ay no exageres – decía Pía

- No creo que esté exagerando, esta vez Lola tiene razón

- Sí Pía, mira nosotras entendemos que tú ya no quieras a Valen, pero por lo menos trata de no ponerla así, no coquetees con tu Allison en frente de ella. A ella le costó mucho darse cuenta que te amaba, pero lo hizo muy tarde… Eso ya le duele, no se la pongas aún más difícil – dijo Marissa

- Yo sí quiero a Valen, yo sigo estando enamorada de ella, pero sé que debo alejarme y olvidarla. Y por otro lado, para aclararlo, yo no coqueteo con Allison, ella es solo mi amiga

- Espera, espera, ¿por qué tienes que olvidarla? – dijo Greta

- Pues por mi bien, porque ya he sufrido mucho. No podría soportar otra caída cuando se ponga distante por sus confusiones

- Pero Valen ya superó eso

- Yo no creo eso… de acá a un tiempo volverán a aparecer, eso siempre le ha pasado - dijo Pía

- Pero Valen nunca había estado segura de nada. Ella nunca te había dicho antes "Sí, estoy segura de esto, te quiero" o algo así que supongo te habrá dicho. Antes ella solo actuaba haciéndole caso a sus sentimientos y después se arrepentía porque ella pensaba que eso estaba mal, pero ya no, ahora ella sí está segura

- Entonces ustedes creen que de verdad ella quiera esto?

- Sí, Pía, sí. Tu Valentina nos confesó que se moría por ti – decía sonriendo Marissa

- … - Pía se ruborizó

- Uy y por lo visto tú también de ella! – gritó Nina sonriendo mientras las demás también lo hacían

- Ah! Chicas, chicas. Muy bonita esta conversación pero ya es casi mediodía! Nina, ve a alistar tu traje de natación, nosotras te esperamos en los estrados. No te demores o Maca nos mata – dijo Marissa mientras les indicaba que debían irse

- Sí, sí, tienes razón. Nosotras vamos yendo. Mucha suerte! – alcanzó a decirle Greta mientras veía a Nina correr hacia el lote

Las otras chicas, a excepción de Valentina, se dirigieron a las piscinas a tomar lugar en las tribunas para alentar a Nina. Pía buscó con la mirada a su pelirroja, pero no pudo divisarla. El sonido de la pistola daba inicio a la segunda fase de Natación. Esta vez el estilo usado debía ser el mariposa, uno que se veía complicado. Pía intentaba concentrarse en la carrera, pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Valentina. Las chicas le habían afirmado que ella hablaba en serio, además era cierto que Valentina antes nunca había asegurado nada y ahora le decía sin miedos que la amaba… _"Siempre había fantaseado con esto, Valentina, inclusive llegué a pensar que nunca te aceptarías y que estas tontas ilusiones solo me hacían daño… pero ahora no le tienes miedo a nada y gritas tu amor a los cuatro vientos… gritas que me amas… Aff! y yo que me estaba negando a esto porque pensé que tus seguridades serían pasajeras… Pero ahora has huido quien sabe a dónde pensando que yo tengo algo con Allison… Pero no Valen, me gustaría saber dónde estás para explicártelo"_ pensaba Pía. De pronto los aplausos y la bulla sacaron a Pía de sus pensamientos. La carrera había terminado y Nina había quedado en segundo lugar, por tanto pasaba a la última fase. Las chicas saltaban de euforia y felicitaban a Nina desde las tribunas.  
Al igual que el día anterior, se tomarían un pequeño descanso para el almuerzo antes de continuar con el concurso de atletismo. Lo que intrigó a las chicas y a Maca fue que Valentina no se apareció ni en el lote ni en el restaurante.

- Alguien sabe dónde está Valentina? – preguntó Maca. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza – Tú tampoco Pía?

- No, si supiera ya hubiera ido a buscarla… - dijo Pía un poco triste

- Saben si trajo su celular?

- Ella me dijo que no lo traía porque la única persona con la que ella querría comunicarse estaría acá – dijo Greta

- Pero ella no puede estar paseando por ahí por el club. Hay reglas, el tiempo libre solo es después del concurso del talento… El concurso de talento! Ya vendrá para esa hora, no? – decía Maca

- Supongo que sí, creo que solo fue a despejar su mente. No creo que nos falle en el concurso – dijo Marissa

- Bueno chicas ya debemos ir al campo de atletismo – dijo Maca mirando su reloj – Marissa, estás lista?

- Sí, sí, vamos

Las chicas se encaminaron al espacio donde ocurriría el concurso de atletismo. Esta vez la carrera era 200m con obstáculos. Marissa se colocó en posición y la carrera comenzó. Como siempre, las barras estaban animadas, inclusive las Casas que no participaban se integraban a la emoción. La competencia terminó y las concursantes se veían cansadas en la meta. Marissa había quedado tercera… la casa de Maca no pasó a la siguiente fase, pero se adjudicaba 50 puntos por 3er lugar. Todas corrieron a abrazar a Marissa pensando que tal vez podría sentirse mal, pero se equivocaron. La "gordis" seguía feliz y decía que era la primera vez que quedaba entre los tres primeros puestos de alguna competencia. Con ello. todas las chicas sonrieron y siguieron abrazadas junto a Maca que también se les unió.  
Después del concurso de atletismo, todas fueron conducidas al área donde se jugaba Damas. Todas cruzaban los dedos por Greta y alentándola. Damas no era un concurso como el de Natación o Atletismo en el que el aliento consiste en gritos y bulla; por el contrario, las participantes necesitaban mucha concentración y los juegos solían durar más de una hora. Para felicidad de todas, Greta le ganó, con un poco de dificultad, a su contrincante y pasó a la siguiente fase. Las chicas se abrazaron nuevamente y comenzaron a celebrar. Maca las interrumpió para decirles que ya debían ir a la disco para el concurso de talento. Valentina seguía sin aparecer.  
En el concurso de Talento las Casas participantes eran la nº1,2,3 y 6. Cada vez los jueces serían más objetivos, y de esta ronda solo pasarían dos a la final. Pía fue a los camerinos y no encontró a su pelirroja. Ya estaban en el turno de la casa 2 y seguía sin haber rastro de Valentina. Pía volvió al lado de las chicas a esperar que Valentina vaya de frente al escenario a último minuto… y así ocurrió. La casa nº6 fue llamada y Valentina apareció con su guitarra.

- Buenas noches, soy representante de la Casa nº6 y les daré una cover de "When you're gone" de Avril Lavigne – dijo la pelirroja un poco apagada sin buscar la mirada de nadie, solo se enfocaba en su guitarra

_I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried.  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
and the bed where you lie is made up on your side._

_When you walk away,  
I count the steps that you take.  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
and make it OK... I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you.  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you. I love the things that you do._

_When you walk away,  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.  
And when you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
and make it OK... I miss you_

_We were made for each other.  
Out here forever. I know we were.  
Yeah Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul.  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me._

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.  
And when you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
and make it OK... I miss you._

El momento se puso muy emotivo, Valentina sí que sabía transmitir sentimientos con canciones. Terminada su presentación, ante la gran bulla de aplausos, Valentina agradeció con sonrisas al público, pero nunca fijó su mirada en las chicas. Cogió su guitarra y se encaminó a la puerta de la disco, al parecer no se quedaría ni a escuchar los resultados. Pía no lo dudó ni un minuto y decidió ir a darle el alcance…

* * *

_... to be continued ..._


	10. Muero por besarte

14789635: jaja sí Valen muy celosita ;D Que gane la Casa 6? ;D

GinebraRemyHadley: Justo publicaste tu review al capi 8 cuando ya lo había subido T_T A mi también me cae bien Adela, pero como es libre... no la puedo meter xD Y no, Pía no participa en nada. No, no te disculpes! (: Y sí, ya era hora que Valentina sufriera, al menos un poco por Pía. A mi también me encanta Avril! Casa de Maca FTW! x)

paxhunter13: jajaja mucha miel, mucha miel y falta más xD Todas queríamos algo así, pero los escritores no escucharon ¬¬

yasliz: siempre tiene que haber drama, pero eso es bueno... mientras más grande el problema, más bonita la reconciliación :D

JackieVodka: jaja creo que le he puesto mucha miel... mmm ya fue xD Y no te preocupes por no comentar (: A mí también me encanta la naturaleza... es perfecto para un fin de semana. Opino que las canciones con entremedio son buenas, pero como está en un concurso como que su entremedio solo es "y ambas se miraban con un amor infinito mientras duraba la canción"... entonces mejor no ponía entremedio, pero tengo una en mente que quedará perfecta :D Y no te preocupes! Siempre son buenos las críticas y consejos ^^

Crush01: Me alegra que logre transmitirlas! Y las canciones... bueno creo que me puse muy romántica xD Yee, compatriota! :D

carohsanchez: Gracias! Bueno ya le tocaba a Pía tener a sus pies a Valentina ;D Me alegra que te gusten las canciones! Trato de buscar siempre una que encaje con el momento :D

RiotIs: No hay problema! escuela? sigues en el colegio? qué alucinante, yo pensaba que ya eras de 20+ xD Todas queremos que la casa de Maca gane ... :D Y bueno ya era tiempo de que Pía se haga un poco la difícil. Aww, a mí también me gustaría una idea así para una segunda temporada... con tal que tengan un final feliz, acepto CUALQUIERA :D

* * *

El momento se puso muy emotivo, Valentina sí que sabía transmitir sentimientos con canciones. Terminada su presentación, ante la gran bulla de aplausos, Valentina agradeció con sonrisas al público, pero nunca fijó su mirada en las chicas. Cogió su guitarra y se encaminó a la puerta de la disco, al parecer no se quedaría ni a escuchar los resultados. Pía no lo dudó ni un minuto y decidió ir a darle el alcance…

- Valen… Valentina! – dijo mientras apresuraba el paso para alcanzarla – Ey, espera! – dijo cogiéndola del brazo – Qué pasa? Por qué no me contestas? – dijo finalmente cuando quedaron cara a cara

- Es que quiero un momento a solas

- Pues has tenido casi todo un día a solas. Maca ha estado amarga y todas las demás hemos estado preocupadas

- Pero no es que me haya escapado ni nada, solo estuve por ahí

- Sí, pero por ahí dónde. No estuviste en ninguna de las competencias para alentar a las chicas

- … Sí, lo sé. Ya les pediré disculpas más tarde… Cómo quedaron?

- Pues Greta y Nina pasaron a la final y Marissa obtuvo el 3er lugar en atletismo

- Oh qué mal por Marissa – dijo poniendo voz triste

- No, fresca, a ella no le afectó. Es más, se alegró por haber quedado 3era

- Ay esa gordis – dijo entre risas - En ese caso me quedo más tranquila – dijo mientras se disponía a volver a caminar

- Ey, pero no me dejes… Puedo caminar contigo?

- Uhm la verdad… preferiría que no

- Okey, habla Valentina, qué es lo que te pasa conmigo

- Lo dices como si no lo supieras… - dijo dejando su guitarra a un lado

- No, no lo sé. Quiero que me lo digas

- Pues tú sabes… es que ya me di cuenta que también te gusta un poco Allison… y eso como que me chocó. Me hubieras dicho desde un comienzo que ella era uno de los porqués a tu rechazo para que me hubiese preparado emocionalmente…

- De qué hablas?

- Osea que si me lo decías, tal vez yo me hubiese acostumbrado a la idea

- No, no. Me refiero a qué es eso de Allison

- Pues que te gusta

- No, ella no me gusta. Por qué dices esas cosas?

- Por lo de la mañana. Su conversación tan entretenida – dijo dando un suspiro denso - y con sonrisas indicaban que tal vez ustedes tenían algo

- Tú misma lo has dicho, "tal vez". Pero no es así, Allison es solo una amiga. Yo me puedo reír con ella o puedo abrazarla o puedo hacer cualquier cosa, pero no me gusta.

- Pues eso no es solo de hoy. También en la casa desde que llegó, ella te coqueteaba

- Qué? No, nunca. Ella es muy graciosa, siempre me he reído con ella, pero eso es todo – decía con sonrisas

- Bueno puede ser que a ti no te guste, pero a ella le gustas tú

- No, tampoco – decía riendo al ver los tiernos celos de su pelirroja – ella tiene una casi-novia en la Casa que dirige su madre, esa a la que ella co-custodiaba antes de venir a la de Maca. Su nombre es Giuliana y siempre se paran comunicando por celular o Internet. Hoy en el desayuno, ella me estaba comentando sobre la romántica cena que habían tenido ella y Giuliana cerca al río y sobre cómo uno de los vigilantes no les quitaba la vista de encima. Me contó que ellas se reían del guardia y hacían cosas graciosas para ver su reacción. Me dijo que estuvo muy divertido

- Giuliana está acá?

- Sí. Giuliana es parte de la Casa nº3, está concursando en Atletismo

- Ah… Entonces entre tú y Allison no hay nada?

- No, nada de nada

- … Perdón – dijo dando un suspiro y bajando la mirada

- Perdón de qué?

- No sé… por ponerme así, por desaparecer todo el día… por ponerme celosa y ni siquiera eres mi novia…

- No tienes que pedir perdón por nada. Además los celos son buenos – dijo mientras se ruborizaba

- No, no lo son

- Sí. Claro que los celos enfermizos no lo son. Me refiero a esos celos que tú has tenido. Eso significa que te importo – dijo mostrando su bella sonrisa mientras le acomodaba uno de los mechones de cabello que había caído sobre su rostro

- Tú eres lo que más me importa Pía – dijo mientras comenzaba a tocar gentilmente la cintura de Pía

- No sabes lo lindo que se siente cuando me dices eso

- … Te quiero mucho Pía y te extrañé demasiado hoy…

- Yo también te extrañé mucho y me preocupé porque no sabía dónde estabas – dijo mientras circulaba sus brazos en el cuello de Valentina casi inconscientemente

- Fui muy tonta, lo siento… pero te lo puedo recompensar…

- Así? Y cómo? – dijo con una voz pícara previendo lo que se venía

- Uhm pues no sé… Tal vez con algo como esto? – dijo mientras juntaba sus labios con los de Pía

- Uhm sí… sí… sí – decía entre besos – creo que así puede ser – terminó diciendo mientras intensificaba un poco el beso…

- Uy-uy-uy parece que aquí ya están celebrando – dijo Greta mientras se acercaba con las chicas

- Ehem… - dijo Valentina mientras separaba sus labios con los de Pía pero no soltaba su cintura

- Celebrar qué? Valentina pasó a la final? – dijo Pía que solo había soltado un poco sus brazos del cuello de su pelirroja

- Sí! Valentina está en la final! – dijo Marissa corriendo a abrazarla. Nina y Greta también se le unieron con sonrisas

- Ey ey, cuidado con la guitarra, la van a pisar – decía "asfixiada" Valentina – Pero bueno… gracias chicas y perdónenme por no haberlas alentado en los demás concursos

- No, no te preocupes, te entendemos y nos alegra ver que parece que ya estás bien – dijo Greta

- A mí me parece que está muuuuy bien – dijo Greta mirando a Pía haciendo que esta se sonrojara

- Chicas! – decía Maca que se acercaba – ya le dieron la noticia?

- Sí, sí. Aunque no creas que esa es la causa de esa sonrisa que lleva – dijo pícaramente Marissa

- Pues se te tendrá que borrar porque tengo que hablar seriamente contigo Valentina – dijo Maca

- Sí, claro Maca, sé que estoy en falta – respondió Valen mientras todas bajaban la cabeza

- Chicas hagan lo que deseen y ya saben mañana desde temprano – dijo mientras le indicaba a Valentina que la siguiera. Las chicas le dieron unas últimas "felicitaciones" a Valen y se retiraron al lote y Pía le dio uno de esos abrazos que desearías que duraran una eternidad

- Me podrás esperar en el lote? No sé si voy a tardar… - dijo recogiendo su guitarra

- Trataré. Si me quedo dormida, igual me despiertas para darte el "buenas noches"

- Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa – te quiero Pía… nos vemos más tarde – continuó para luego seguir a Maca que ya se había alejado

Pía sonrió bobamente mientras veía a su pelirroja correr para alcanzar a Maca. Llegó al lote 6 y se encaminó a su cuarto. Escuchó risas que provenían del cuarto de Nina. _"Seguro estarán celebrando… pero no tengo ganas de celebrar, no sé por qué me siento un poco cansada… Esta es una de las noches en las que solo te quieres quedar echada en la cama escuchando música o ver una película…"_. Entró a su habitación y se echó en su cama. Recuerdos y sensaciones se le vinieron a la mente con solo echarse y, con una sonrisa muy grande, se quedó dormida.  
Valentina, luego de una comprensiva charla con Maca, llegó a su cuarto y vio a su Pía durmiendo muy plácidamente. Trató de hacer la menor bulla posible para no despertarla. Se cambió rápidamente la ropa y se echó despacio en su cama. La miró y sonrió. _"¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? Me derrito cuando te veo… eres… perfecta"_ pensaba Valentina mientras la miraba desde su cama.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – dijo Pía con los ojos cerrados

- …

- Ya sé que estás aquí Valentina, te siento

- Perdón, es que te veías muy tranquila durmiendo, no quería interrumpir tus sueños…

- Pero es que yo quería darte las "buenas noches" – dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirándola

- Bueno entonces dime "buenas noches" y vuelve a descansar. Mira que ya es un poquito tarde

- Buenas noches mi Valen… Ehm, pero ya perdí un poco el sueño

- Uhm… Si quieres te canto una canción para relajarte, pero promete que te dormirás

- Sí! Lo prometo

- Alguna canción en especial?

- Cualquiera, elige una tú. Todas te salen excelente – dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos

- Tan linda siempre tú – dijo sonriendo – te cantaré "Eres" de Agustín Almeyda – dijo mientras acomodaba sus acordes. Pía acomodó su almohada, sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

_Te conocí una noche gris. Aquel otoño te descubrí.  
Hablábamos de algo más, con tu mirada supe amar.  
Pero el tiempo me ganó, yo no sé qué sucedió.  
Solo aquella noche gris, junto a ti era feliz._

_Eres tú la otra mitad. Eres tú y nadie más.  
Eres tú la inmensidad que quiero encontrar._

_Aquel otoño prometió lo que en un tiempo sucedió  
No fue solo una razón lo que el cielo me entregó.  
Yo no sé qué sucedió, solo fue mi corazón  
desde aquella noche gris..._

_Eres tú la otra mitad. Eres tú y nadie más.  
Eres tú la inmensidad que quiero encontrar,  
que quiero encontrar…_

_Eres tú la otra mitad. Eres tú y nadie más.  
Eres tú la inmensidad que quiero encontrar._

_Eres tú la otra mitad. Eres tú y nadie más.  
Eres tú la inmensidad que quiero encontrar._

Valentina terminó de entonar la canción y vio a Pía en los brazos de Morfeo. Dejó su guitarra a un lado, sonrió bobamente y se echó junto a ella. La abrazó por detrás, se acomodó en la cama y cerró sus ojos para dormir.  
A la mañana siguiente, Pía despertó al sentir una respiración frente a la suya. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios casi al instante. El rostro de su pelirroja se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suyo y las ganas de unir sus labios con los de ella se intensificaban a cada segundo. Valentina movió un poco sus brazos, que se encontraban en la cintura de Pía, entre sueños y terminó acercándola más a ella. Pía simplemente se dejó llevar con el movimiento y ahora prácticamente estaba a una pequeña inclinación para poder sentir los labios de su pelirroja. Quería o, mejor dicho, moría por juntar sus labios pero algo la detenía. _"Y si le incomoda que la despierte? O si la asusto y salta disparada de la cama? … Ay Pía, pero es un simple beso"_ pensaba hacia ella misma. Acarició sus cabellos rojizos y se decidió a besarla… Un "toc-toc" en la puerta la asustó y le hizo dar un pequeño salto. _"Chicas ya despiértense"_ decía la voz de Maca desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras se sentía que se alejaba. Valentina, con un movimiento rápido y todavía durmiendo, acercó su cuerpo al de Pía y terminó echada en su pecho, descansando plácidamente como una bebé. Pía se quedó inmóvil temiendo que cualquier movimiento alejara a su pelirroja de ella. Lentamente apoyó su cabeza encima de la de su amada, circuló sus brazos en el cuerpo de Valentina y cerró los ojos. Un sentimiento de paz, tranquilidad y amor puro la hizo sonreír.  
Valentina comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos y, al notar la posición en la que estaba, separó su cabeza un poco asustada. Subió su mirada hacia los ojos de su morena y vio como estos se empezaban a abrir.

- Perdón, perdón – dijo Valentina

- No, no pidas perdón – respondió Pía mientras se estiraba y con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba la espalda de su pelirroja

Valentina no había notado dónde habían estado los brazos de Pía. Prácticamente habían despertado como una pareja y eso la hizo enrojecerse.

- Maca ya nos ha llamado para salir – continuó Pía mientras le arreglaba el cabello a su pelirroja

- Ah sí? No la sentí – dijo haciendo descansar su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho de su morena

- Vamos Valentina, ya desperézate…

- Te quiero Pía – dijo abrazando, desde su posición, el cuerpo en el que estaba acurrucada

- Y eso a qué viene? – dijo con voz tierna y una sonrisa

- No lo sé, solo quiero que no se te olvide – dijo sonriendo mientras cogía el mentón de Pía y se acercaba a ella para besarla. El beso solo duró pocos segundos, pero no se necesitó de más para poder expresarse el amor que se tenían. Ambas sonrieron y, con un último y pequeño choque de labios, se levantaron de la cama.

Ya las chicas las esperaban en la puerta junto a Maca. Todas juntas partieron al restaurante de siempre a tomar el desayuno. Allison jaló despacio a Pía para alejarla del grupo en el camino, pero Valentina no le tomó importancia. Ahora ya conocía la historia de Giuliana y estaba más que segura que su Pía solo tenía ojos para ella.  
Se sentaron en una de las mesas, esta vez Valentina se puso al costado de Pía, y un mozo inmediatamente las atendió. La mayoría de las chicas pidió lo mismo de siempre: jugo surtido de frutas y panes con huevo o mantequilla. Allison, para variar, tenía algo muy importante de qué hablar con Pía. No le paraba de sacar sonrisas y eso no pasó inadvertido por las chicas que miraban a Valentina esperando una reacción. La pelirroja quería botar a patadas a Allison, pero se controlaba porque sabía que solo eran celos. Pía notó la incomodidad de Valentina y por ello le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa y le regaló una sonrisa que le indicaba que lo de Allison solo era una conversación de amigas. Valentina se quedó calmada con solo sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los de su morena y terminó su desayuno normalmente.  
Maca, viendo que las chicas ya habían terminado, mandó a Nina a cambiarse para el concurso mientras les hacía señas a las chicas para dirigirse al campo de las piscinas y a Allison de que la siguiera.  
Las chicas se acomodaron en las tribunas en donde todavía se sentía la misma emoción del primer día. En una pequeña vitrina, frente a la piscina y junto a las representantes de la casa, se hallaba un trofeo de mediana estatura que correspondía al área de Natación.  
La misma señora de siempre cogió el micrófono y mandó guardar silencio para que pudiese hablar. Señaló que el estilo usado debía ser "pecho" y que la ganadora se adjudicaría 250 puntos y la segundo puesto llevaría 120 puntos para su Casa.  
Nina hasta ahora no había podido vencer a su contrincante de la fase final, pero eso no la desanimó, todo por el contrario, lo tomó como un desafío. La encargada principal levantó la pistola al aire y su sonido indicó el inicio de la carrera. Nina empezó bien con un buen salto hacia la piscina y su velocidad inicial le dio ventaja. La carrera se tornó muy pareja, aunque se notaba que Nina tenía dificultades con el estilo "pecho". Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ambas chicas que solo se llevaban milímetros de diferencia. La concursante de la Casa 3 logró un mejor impulso al momento de la regresada, lo que la hizo obtener una pequeña pero significativa ventaja con respecto a Nina. Ninguna cometía errores y no regalaban espacios; sin embargo, solo iba a haber una ganadora… una mano llegó un segundo antes que la otra a la meta y así se indicó a la campeona del rubro de Natación… Jimena Maldonado ganaba 250 puntos para la Casa 3 y Nina Sandoval, 120 puntos para la Casa 6. En la tribuna, todos los aplausos eran dedicados para ambas. La verdad era que la competencia había sido dura y las dos merecían ganar, pero un segundo en el tiempo solo le daba la victoria a una.  
Las chicas corrieron a abrazarla, Nina estaba un poco triste, pero las chicas le subieron los ánimos rápidamente. Le hicieron comprender que lo que importaba era divertirse y así había sido. Las chicas todas juntas se dirigieron al restaurante a almorzar antes de la competencia de Atletismo. En el camino, Pía notó que su mano y la de Valentina habían estado entrelazadas. _"¿Cómo?¿Desde cuándo?¿En la competencia de Nina o solo en el camino?"_ pensaba la morena. No se sabía cómo, solo se sabía que ahí estaban inconscientemente juntas.  
Al llegar al lugar, cada una se sentó en los asientos acostumbrados, excepto Valentina que cambió con Marissa para estar al costado de Pía. Todas hablaban sobre las competencias durante el almuerzo. La Casa 3 también había clasificado a la final de Atletismo y ya se había adjudicado el día anterior 50 puntos por tercer lugar en Damas.

- Maca, la Casa 3 no cogió ni tercer lugar en Talento, no?

- No. En Talento, la Casa 2 logró el tercer lugar y Valentina peleará los 300 puntos con la Casa 1

- Hay otra Casa que esté clasificada en varias competencias? – preguntó Marissa

- No. Nuestra única competencia es la Casa 3. Las otras Casas solo tienen una sola representante en el cuadro de los tres primeros puestos de todos los rubros

- Entonces solo nos queda esperar que en Atletismo no gane la Casa 3

- Pues hasta ahora tenemos 170 puntos y la Casa 3 tiene 300. Ellas todavía tienen la competencia de Atletismo en la que pueden ganar 250 ó 120 puntos más. Nosotras tenemos Damas en la que podemos juntar 250 ó 120 puntos más (dependiendo del puesto de Greta) y Talento en donde hay 300 y 150 puntos en juego.

- Uy está bien difícil…

- Pero no importa chicas. Aquí hemos venido a relajarnos y divertirnos sanamente – dijo Maca

- Ay Maca ese es discurso de perdedores – decía Nina – yo les decía eso a mis rivales cuando era pequeña

- No digas eso Nina. Es verdad, estos son juegos. Si ustedes se divierten, el objetivo está cumplido. Pero bueno – dijo mirando su reloj – mejor ya vamos yendo a la pista de Atletismo a ver cómo van quedando los puestos

Las chicas asintieron, se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron a Maca. Llegaron a la pista de Atletismo y se colocaron a los costados, junto a las demás Casas, para sentir la emoción. Las concursantes de la Casa 3 y de la Casa 5 ya estaban listas. La señora de siempre volvió a dar las mismas instrucciones y señaló el trofeo de mediano tamaño que se llevaría consigo la ganadora de este rubro. Allison le deseó suerte con un abrazo a la participante de la Casa 3 y en seguida, una vez en posiciones, la carrera comenzó. Las barras para ambas chicas se comenzaron a sentir en el ambiente. Las concursantes hacían parecer a la carrera con obstáculos una competencia fácil. Saltaban los mismos con una facilidad increíble y ninguna desaceleraba su velocidad. Unos centímetros de cabeza cruzaron antes la línea de meta señalando a la ganadora… Giuliana Kästner ganaba 250 puntos para la Casa 3 y Mayra Feliciano, 120 puntos para la Casa 5. Ambas chicas pidieron una botella de agua que se les fue entregada de inmediato. Allison se separó del grupo y se fue a abrazar a su amiga. Las chicas se quedaron extrañadas y miraron a Pía. Pía rió y les explicó brevemente la historia de Allison con Giuliana.  
Con toda la tranquilidad posible, las chicas se dirigieron a la sala de juegos de mesa donde sería la final de Damas. Hicieron un abrazo grupal y le mandaron la mejor de las vibras a Greta para el concurso. La concursante de la Casa 7 ya estaba lista, por lo que una vez sentadas en la mesa con el tablero, la partida comenzó. Lo cierto era que no era divertido estar paradas a los costados mientras se jugaba el encuentro de Damas. Era un juego de estrategia entretenido para los jugadores mas no para los espectadores, por lo que las únicas Casas que se hicieron presente fueron la Casa 3, la casa 6 y la Casa 7. Una hora había pasado y la intriga todavía seguía. Valentina abrazó por detrás a su morena y le comenzó a estampar pequeños besos en el cuello que le sacaban sonrisas y cosquillas a Pía.

- Y ustedes ya son novias? – preguntó Nina

- Pues… - dijo Pía con una sonrisa

- No, no – respondió Valentina

- Ah? No era esto lo que querías? – dijo Pía mientras volteaba su cuerpo y le ponía cara de intrigada a su pelirroja

El sonido de un claxon indicaba que la partida de Damas ya había terminado… el pequeño trofeo fue entregado a Emma Saravia que obtenía 250 puntos para la Casa 7. Greta le dio un apretón de manos a la ganadora y con una sonrisa le dijo "Felicidades". Luego de eso se dirigió a las chicas, no parecía triste, hasta se podría decir que esa sonrisa que traía era verdadera.

- Estás bien Greta? – preguntó Marissa

- Sí, sí, la verdad que sí. Esa chica es una maestra en Damas. Me he quedado boba con sus tácticas. Da gusto perder frente a alguien de tan bárbaras estrategias – decía asombrada

Todas rieron al ver que Greta no estaba mal, sino que, por el contrario, se sentía asombrada por la que había sido su contrincante. Maca les indicó que ya debían dirigirse al salón "Heaven" para el concurso de Talento. Valentina fue al lote en busca de su guitarra, mientras las demás chicas tomaban sitio para ver la final del concurso. Todas las Casas sin excepción estaban presentes no solo porque aquel iba a ser el último concurso del paseo, sino porque las finalistas habían mostrado grandes cantidades de talento puro. Además este concurso definía a la Casa ganadora. La Casa 3 llevaba 550 puntos y la Casa 6, 290 puntos.  
La organizadora principal subió al escenario y felicitó a todas las Casas por el gran fin de semana que habían pasado. Sin mucho preámbulo, dio inicio al último concurso dándole paso a la Casa 1 que mostraba el talento de baile de ballet.  
Valentina estaba un poco nerviosa en los camerinos, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en qué canción cantaría. Recordó la noche anterior en la que se había quedado bobamente mirando el rostro de Pía… esa imagen le señaló la canción que debía cantar.  
La encargada llamó a la puerta y le indicó que debía salir en un minuto. Valentina comenzó a preparase. Se arregló el cabello (que lo tenía suelto), se acomodó la blusa y cogió su guitarra. La bailarina de ballet entró muy agitada pero le dedicó una sonrisa. Escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado y por ello salió. Una gran bulla de aplausos la acompañó en su subida al escenario.

- Hola! Bueno ya saben que soy Valentina y represento a la Casa 6. Esta noche les haré la cover de "Me muero" de La 5ta Estación. Como siempre, va dedicada a mi inspiración, a Pía.

_Pido por tus besos, por tu ingrata sonrisa,  
por tus bellas caricias. Eres tú mi alegría.  
Pido que no me falles, que nunca te me vayas  
y que nunca te olvides que soy yo quien te ama._

_Que soy yo quien te espera, que soy yo quien te llora,  
que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas._

_Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca.  
Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca.  
Me muero por besarte dormirme en tu boca.  
Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca,  
que se equivoca... que se equivoca._

_Pido por tu ausencia que me hace extrañarte,  
que me hace soñarte cuando más me haces falta.  
Pido por la mañana que a mi lado despiertes  
enredada en la cama. Ay cómo me haces falta._

_Que soy yo quien te espera, que soy yo quien te llora,  
que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas._

_Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca.  
Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca.  
Me muero por besarte dormirme en tu boca.  
Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca,  
que se equivoca... que se equivoca._

_Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca.  
Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca,  
que se equivoca... QUE SE EQUIVOCA._

Pía y Valentina no soltaron sus miradas durante toda la canción. La morena se había quedado un poco confundida después de que su pelirroja dijera que no eran novias, pero con esta canción Valentina le decía a gritos, y frente a todo un público, que la amaba.  
La señora volvió a subir al escenario aun cuando los aplausos hacia Valentina no habían cesado y, después de algunos minutos de deliberar con los demás jueces, se decidió premiar a la ganadora.

- Bueno, bueno, calma – dijo ante el bullicio de los murmureos de la gente – Los resultados han sido unánimes, aunque déjenme decirles que ambas chicas merecían ganar ya que tienen un gran talento innato. Pasen chicas – dijo invitándolas a pasar al escenario – … Bueno, todo listo?... La que se lleva este hermoso trofeo de Talento y 300 puntos para su Casa es… - dijo dando una pausa – Valentina Rubiales!

El público estalló en gritos y aplausos. Valentina abrazó a la otra concursante y esta le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo "Te lo mereces". La pelirroja también le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. La bailarina de ballet bajó del escenario y solo quedó Valentina con el trofeo y su guitarra.

- Que hable, que hable, que hable – coreaba el público

- Uhm bueno, yo nunca había ganado nada – decía Valentina entre risas y un poco en shock – Todavía sigo asombrada, no me lo esperaba. Ehm… gracias a todas. He pasado un grandioso fin de semana en este club, con las competencias y toda esta buena energía que se siente… Y bueno aprovechando que estoy en el spot-light – dijo con sonrisas – me gustaría agradecerle principalmente a Pía por darme una oportunidad para demostrarle mis sentimientos. A ver… no sé si me puedan ayudar con esto… podrían enfocarla? Es esa chica con el hermoso cabello negro y sedoso, con la sonrisa más bella del salón – dijo señalando al grupo de la Casa 6. Inmediatamente otra luz blanca se prendió y, con la ayuda de las chicas, enfocó rápidamente a la morena – Bueno, esta vez yo quería hacer las cosas bien. Yo te quiero mucho Pía y te quiero a mi lado sin importar lo que el mundo pueda decir de nosotras. Por ello… Pía Montoya… te gustaría ser mi novia?...

* * *

_... to be continued ..._


	11. Oficialmente novias

RiotIs: Gracias! La verdad es que transmitir lo del final se me hizo un poco difícil pero creo que quedó bien! :D La 5ta estación es un gran grupo y esa canción les iba a la perfección. Uhm lo de tu edad simplemente lo supuse xD pero aquí en mi país lo de escuela, colegio es hasta los 17 años, por eso me asombré, porque pensaba que eras menor a 17! Besos! (:

GinebraRemyHadley: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Yo te dije que Giuliana te caería bien ;D

kellyth: Gracias! Tú siempre atenta a mi fic! Gracias, en serio (:

paxhunter13: jajaja seee! esto tiene demasiada miel xD Y todavía falta más...

14789635: *.* Simplemente Allison y Pía eran buenas amigas :D

Ciegazul: Gracias! Aww me alegra que haya alguien tan cursi como yo xDD ... que sí? Seguramente nos hemos encontrado algunas veces en la heladería xD Aunque Pinkberry ahora se está volviendo mi favorita :3 Y pues te cuento que el Club El Bosque sigo estando hermoso como siempre (: Lima FTW xP Abrazo y beso para ti también (:

yasliz: aww miel, miel, miel xD Todas queríamos algo así... malditos escritores ._.

Y bueno perdón por actualizar tan tarde, no tuve tiempo para escribir la conti. Eso sí, advertencia: sigue teniendo miel. Lo siento, ando muy romántica :S Y la canción va por ti Dianna :D

* * *

- Esta vez yo quería hacer las cosas bien. Yo te quiero mucho Pía y te quiero a mi lado sin importar lo que el mundo pueda decir de nosotras. Por ello… Pía Montoya… te gustaría ser mi novia?...

- … - Pía se sonrojó y se tapó medio rostro con su cabello

- Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí – coreaba el público

Valentina bajó del escenario con su guitarra y el trofeo. Se dirigió al lugar en donde estaban las chicas y le entregó a Maca los objetos que tenía encima.

- Pía – dijo mientras le cogía las manos - no me importa si el mundo nos señala o trata de destruir nuestro amor, porque al fin y al cabo _el mundo se equivoca_… Yo no voy a dudar más y aquí, ante la mirada de todos, te digo que te amo y… - Pía interrumpió a Valentina con un tierno beso

- Awwww – se escuchó en una sola voz entre la multitud

- Pues sí – dijo Pía con una sonrisa separándose un poco – sí me gustaría ser tu novia…

Todo el público soltó un grito de emoción y comenzaron a aplaudir. Valentina suavemente pasó sus manos por los costados de Pía y la morena, circulando el cuello de su pelirroja, con una leve inclinación volvió a juntar sus labios. Ambas tenían sonrisas durante el beso. Las chicas, incluyendo Maca, no pudieron aguantar más y les dieron un cálido abrazo grupal.  
La gente poco a poco se comenzó a retirar del local. Maca detuvo gentilmente la celebración de las chicas.

- Bueno, ya es tiempo de volver al lote. Ya saben tienen la noche libre, pero no se madruguen porque mañana temprano a las 10am es la despedida y la entrega del premio a la Casa, a nuestra Casa – dijo Maca con una sonrisa

Todas las chicas asintieron y se dirigieron al lote. Las chicas nuevamente felicitaron a Valentina y luego salieron a pasear por el club. La pelirroja, de la mano de su novia Pía y con la guitarra en la espalda, salió rumbo al camino de la montaña.

- Se siente extraño – dijo Pía

- Qué cosa?

- No sé, esto, que estemos agarradas de las manos oficialmente como novias… No termino de creerlo

- Pues créelo, porque es verdad. Y yo por mi parte no te pienso soltar nunca – dijo con una sonrisa

- Ay Valentina, te me has vuelto muy cursi – dijo riendo

- Ey, así siempre he sido, tendrás que aguantarme. No recuerdas ese día en que Maca dijo que tú te ibas de la casa? Recuerdas que yo te dije que me pondría vestiditos y dejaría mi reproductor de música para salir rápido?

- … Fuiste muy amorosa…

- No, no. Yo te dije que sería amorosa cuando salga… y bueno estamos fuera de la Casa de Maca, no?

- Jajajaja… ay mi Valen, pero todavía te queda mucho tiempo encerrada

- Pero no es encierro, tú también estarás ahí. Es el mejor lugar donde podría estar

- Me haces sonrojar – dijo empujándola un poco – Por cierto, a dónde estamos yendo?

- Uhm a un lugar que tu pensabas que no podríamos ir… el camino de la montaña

- Ay Valen, pero a esta hora? Todo está oscuro y no sabemos si es peligroso

- Pues ayer le di un pequeño recorrido. Necesitaba estar lejos, los celos me consumían y necesitaba aire fresco. Fui y el joven de la entrada al camino me explicó todo. Es un camino muy bonito, muy relajante, y cuando llegas al punto final, llegas a un lugar del tamaño de nuestra habitación en donde puedes apreciar todo el club

- Ah, pero de noche es diferente, no tenemos la luz solar que nos guie el camino

- Ya pensé en eso. A la entrada del camino hay como esas lámparas movibles antiguas que no son para el camino, sino para los guardias nocturnos, pero podemos coger una y usarla

- Ajá… y cómo piensas prenderla?

- Pues – dijo cogiéndose uno de los bolsillos del jean – para eso, traje esto – dijo sacando una caja de fósforos

- Tú sí que pensaste en todo

- Pues claro. Tú querías recorrer el camino de la montaña, pues eso haremos – dijo sonriéndole

Llegaron a la entrada que subía la parte baja de la montaña. A los costados, tal y como lo había dicho Valentina, habían unas cuantas lámparas movibles. Valentina miró los alrededores y al no notar movimiento, volvió a sacar nuevamente la cajetilla de fósforos y prendió la vela de una de las lámparas. Le sonrió victoriosa a Pía y haciendo una reverencia la invitó a empezar el camino. Pía rió y entró a pesar de que la entrada que era como un pequeño cerco estaba "cerrada". De esa manera, comenzaron a seguir el sendero acompañados de esa pequeña pero suficiente luz. Entre risas y pequeños sustos que algunas sombras de ardillas les ocasionaban, llegaron a un espacio plano del tamaño de un cuarto. Poseía 4 bancas, estaba rodeado de pequeños arbustos y cercado por obvias razones, y en su entrada había un letrero.

- "Ha llegado Ud. al mirador, no ir más allá de las cercas por su propia seguridad" – leía Pía

- Sí bueno es obvio. Pasarlas es muy peligroso, ya estamos a una altura considerable. Ven, acompáñame – dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano y la dirigía a apoyarse en las cercas

- Tenías razón… esto se ve hermoso

- De día no se ve tan perfecto… - dijo mientras dejaba la lámpara y su guitarra a un lado – y para nuestra suerte, esta luna llena nos ha querido acompañar…

- No imaginaba esto… en realidad es perfecto… Oh! Mira la laguna, qué bello brillo!

- Parece que toda la naturaleza se ha puesto de acuerdo para nuestra cita

- Nuestra cita… qué bonito suena – dijo volteando su mirada al costado buscando los ojos de su novia

- Y habrán muchas más – dijo sonriéndole

- Pues más te vale, Valentina – dijo en tono amenazante-sexy

- Uy, y qué pasa si no hay…? – dijo con una sonrisa mientras circulaba sus brazos en la cintura de su morena

- Yo me aseguraré de que sí hayan

- Así? Y cómo exactamente harás eso? – decía pícaramente

- Tengo mis métodos – dijo mientras cogía las mejillas de su pelirroja y la acercaba a ella

Valentina no opuso resistencia y sus labios chocaron con la mayor ternura posible. Pía era la que mandaba, la boca de Valentina seguía a la de su morena y se entendían a la perfección. Separaron sus labios al cabo de unos segundos y juntaron sus frentes.

- Te quiero Valentina

- Y yo a ti Pía – se separó de su morena y continuó – nunca te pedí perdón por demorarme en aceptar mis sentimientos… Recién me he dado cuenta cuánto te hice sufrir con mis inseguridades… Te besaba y después me arrepentía… De verdad lamento haberte hecho eso – dijo bajando la mirada

- Oye nooo, tranquila. Mira eso ya pasó, eso es pasado. Tú te aclaraste, y lo hiciste a tiempo – cogió el mentón de su pelirroja y lo levantó juntando sus miradas – Valentina, yo te entiendo. Comprendo que debió haber sido difícil para ti aceptarte, principalmente por lo de tu familia, pero lo superaste. Valentina, mírate! Le gritaste a los cuatro vientos que me amas. Venciste tus miedos y me has hecho muy feliz!

- Y prometo que todo será así de ahora en adelante, nunca te haré sufrir Pía

- Tú borraste mis tristezas, mi Valen. Yo, hablando francamente, puedo decir que nunca me hiciste daño porque las veces en que negabas tus sentimientos, el corazón me decía que no era cierto. Todos esas miradas, abrazos, caricias, besos… yo sabía bien que eso no era solo de amigas

- Me alegra mucho mucho que internamente lo hayas sabido

- Esas cosas se saben – dijo sonriéndole

- Te había dicho que me encanta tu sonrisa?

- Me gusta que te encante – dijo Pía cuando de pronto su celular vibró

- Quién es? – preguntó Valentina, al ver a Pía escribir un mensaje

- Es Allison, dice que ya nos vio. Dice que apaguemos la lámpara porque va a llamar la atención ver una luz en el mirador

- Y cómo está segura que somos nosotras? – dijo mientras apagaba la lámpara

- Eso es lo que le he preguntado – dijo. Su celular al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a vibrar – Ven, mira – le dijo a su novia para que leyeran juntas el mensaje – "Pues solo lo supuse, pero ya estoy segura porque ya apagaron la luz jajajaja. Qué lindas! You're meant to be! :D " – decía el mensaje

- Sabes? Ahora que sé lo de ella con Giuliana, me cae bien – decía con una sonrisa

- Allison es muy buena y divertida – decía mientras escribía un mensaje

- Pero tú me quieres a mí cierto? – decía mientras ponía pucherito

- No Valentina, a ti te amo – dijo con una sonrisa. Su celular volvió a vibrar – "Giuliana les manda saludos y les desea lo mejor, igual que yo! No estén mucho tiempo afuera porque parece que va a haber una llovizna. Pasen bonita noche, besos (:" – se leía en el mensaje

Valentina se dirigió a una de las bancas mientras Pía les respondía el mensaje. Las palabras de Giuliana y Allison la habían dejado pensando… una canción se le vino a la mente. Pía volteó buscando a su pelirroja. La vio y se sentó junto a ella. Valentina levantó su guitarra y se la acomodó. Comenzó a ordenar los acordes para entonar una canción.

- Ya me preguntaba para qué habías traído tu guitarra – decía Pía

- Ah pues obvio, para cantarte. Para qué más? – respondió entre risas – Lo que dijo Allison me hizo pensar en una canción… – Pía sonrió – Te cantaré "Gota de lluvia" de Gianmarco…

_Tu tristeza se juntó con mi alegría y le robamos al alma tres suspiros.  
Decidimos empeñar nuestra rutina  
y aplicar lo que aprendimos en mi ausencia y en tu exilio.  
Y atardecer dentro de ti._

_Mi locura y tu serenidad se entienden  
y un extracto de tu boca me domina.  
No tenemos ni una deuda, no hay pendientes,  
no hace falta nada a cambio.  
No hay espacio a la ironía... respírame soy para ti.  
Respírame soy para ti!_

_Dame una gota de lluvia, dame una promesa,  
dame un buen comienzo para ser mejor.  
Dame tu sueño a diario y una noche en vela  
para ser el duende que cuida tu amor.  
Dame un fin de semana que viene devuelta,  
dame una aventura en nuestra habitación.  
Dame una pluma vieja y una servilleta,  
Siéntate a mi lado y duérmete en mi inspiración._

_Sé que tú y yo tenemos segunda parte,  
que tu cuerpo y mi delirio son amigos.  
Sé que somos tan distintas, tan iguales.  
La cuestión no es el cariño,  
sólo basta con mirarte... y anochecer pegada a ti.  
Y anochecer pegada a ti!_

_Dame una gota de lluvia, dame una promesa,  
dame un buen comienzo para ser mejor.  
Dame tu sueño a diario y una noche en vela  
para ser el duende que cuida tu amor.  
Dame un fin de semana que viene devuelta,  
dame una aventura en nuestra habitación.  
Dame una pluma vieja y una servilleta,  
Siéntate a mi lado y duérmete en mi inspiración..._

- Me encanta cuando cantas… y más si es para mí – dijo sonrojándose

- Hago lo mejor que puedo por ti – dijo con una sonrisa. El celular de Pía comenzó a sonar

- Uy, es Maca – dijo la morena

- Contesta, contesta

- Aló, Maca? Sí, aquí está conmigo… la 1am!... Sí, sí, ya vamos…

- Qué dijo?

- Que volvamos al lote, porque es tardísimo, son la 1am Valen y ya me está dando un poco de frío

- Wao, no sentí que fuera tan tarde… Uhm, Maca dijo que aquí todo el tiempo es verano y por eso todas vinimos ligero, pero como que en las noches hace frío… Si quieres te doy mi camisa

- Uy no Valen y tú te quedas solo en ese polo?

- No te preocupes por mí, yo no tengo frío – dijo sacándose la camisa y dándosela a Pía. La morena se la colocó encima del polo que llevaba

- Uhm, pero mejor abróchatela – dijo mientras cogía las botones y le comenzaba a cerrar la camisa – Luego pones tus brazos adentro de la camisa, así no tendrás frío – dijo sonriéndole

- … Gracias – dijo un poco nerviosa al sentir el roce de las manos de su novia en su pecho y abdomen

- Listo, vamos – le dijo con una sonrisa. De pronto, ligeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer

- Tienes razón, la naturaleza nos apoya – dijo Pía riendo – Ahí están las gotas de lluvia que me pedías

- Ay, pero yo solo te pedí una – dijo mientras se colocaba su guitarra y prendía la lámpara

- Mejor que sobre a que falte – dijo sonriéndole mientras comenzaban a bajar

Llegaron a la entrada y Valentina dejó la lámpara en donde la encontró. El frío también le comenzaba a afectar, por lo que se sopló las manos para transmitirles el aire cálido de su aliento, pero al menos sabía que su novia estaba bien. Fueron a paso rápido al lote, la llovizna no era fuerte pero con el frío que se sentía hubiese podido enfermar a alguien. Llegaron y vieron a Maca con un libro en la pequeña sala. Maca les indicó que se lavaran y luego que se fueran a dormir porque ya era tarde. Ambas asintieron y se dirigieron a su habitación. Se lavaron rápidamente el rostro y un poco el cabello, luego ambas fueron al armario a buscar sus pijamas.

- Gracias por la caminata – dijo Pía mientras se terminaba de sacar la camisa y también el polo

- … De… de nada – dijo Valentina un poco embobada con el cuerpo de su novia. Ella también comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada que llevaba encima

Ambas se comían con la mirada, pero ninguna hacía nada. Terminaron de colocarse la ropa y la pelirroja se tiró boca arriba con todas sus fuerzas a su cama. El día había sido exhausto para ella, al igual que para Pía. La morena se acercó a ella. Se sentó a la altura de la cintura de la pelirroja y con una inclinación le dio un pequeño beso. Se alejó apenas unos centímetros separando sus labios, pero sus ojos se negaban a abrirse y su boca ya extrañaba a la de su novia. Valentina necesitaba nuevamente sentir los labios de Pía, por lo que, al ver que su morena no se alejaba por completo, la jaló hacia ella haciendo que sus labios vuelvan a estar juntos. Poco a poco Pía comenzó a colocarse encima de Valentina. La pelirroja circuló sus brazos en la cintura de su novia mientras que en su boca su lengua se desesperaba por entrar a la de Pía. La morena abrió lentamente un poco más su boca y su lengua y la de su pelirroja se buscaron al instante y no desperdiciaron ni un segundo. Pía tenía sus manos en los cabellos rojizos de su novia, mientras que las de Valentina comenzaban a moverse de arriba a abajo en la espalda de su morena y una sensación como eléctrica comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo. El beso comenzó a bajar de intensidad, el cansancio y el sueño comenzaban a pagar factura en ambas. Pía le sonrió, le dio un pequeño beso de despedida y se comenzó a levantar de la cama.

- Ey, espera. No te vayas – dijo la pelirroja agarrándole una mano deteniéndola

- Tenemos que dormir, Valentina

- Sí, pero… duerme conmigo – dijo ruborizándose un poco

- Aquí, en una cama, las dos juntas?

- Pues claro… solo si no te molesta…

- Noo, cómo me va a molestar? – dijo con una sonrisa

- Entonces trae tu almohada – dijo sonriendo. Pía se estiró un poco y cogió su almohada, luego la colocó junto a la de Valentina

- Buenas noches Valen – dijo la morena acomodándose en la cama

- Que descanses Pía – dijo dándole un ligero beso

Pía se acomodó en el pecho de Valentina y la pelirroja la abrazó y se apoyó en la cabeza de su novia. No pasaron muchos minutos para que todas las voces cesaran y se sintieran una paz y una quietud total en el lote 6.

El canto de las aves comenzaba a sonar por la mañana. Valentina abrió lentamente los ojos, se echó de costado apoyándose en su codo izquierdo y posó la mirada en su morena que estaba de espaldas a ella. Solo había una sola persona con la que Valentina había deseado dormir al lado. Ya había habido veces en las que la pelirroja se había pasado a la cama de Pía sin que esta se diera cuenta, simplemente necesitaba estar cerca de ella, sentir su aroma, su esencia… Para ese entonces, ella solo pensaba que era porque eran mejores amigas, pero ahora reía con solo recordar esos pensamientos. Pía comenzó a moverse, tal vez por las suaves risas que había escuchado a su atrás o tal vez por la luz solar que ya se posaba en la habitación. Volteó su cuerpo lentamente y, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una mirada y una sonrisa enamoradas.

- Buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa la morena

- Buenos días – respondió Valentina estampándole un beso en los labios – Dormiste bien?

- Dormí deli… y tú?

- Pues creo que ha sido la mejor noche, porque me sentí muy cómoda… aunque ahora que lo noto, estas camas son muy pequeñas, ¿cómo es que hemos encajado? – decía riendo

- Es que hemos estado pegaditas pegaditas – decía todavía con la sonrisa en los labios

- Uf, así me gustaría dormir siempre – dijo riendo

- Ah, chicas qué bueno que estén despiertas – dijo Maca entrando al cuarto – Alístense y nos vemos en la sala. En 20 minutos tenemos que ir a desayunar y luego a la ceremonia

- Sí, okey Maca – dijo Valentina mientras Maca se retiraba – Bueno, ya la escuchaste. A levantarnos – dijo parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al armario

- Me pasas un polo y uno de los jeans cortos por fa?

- Ten, aquí tienes – dijo entregándole la ropa mientras se comenzaba a desvestir casi en su delante. Pía comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Las dos se tentaban la una a la otra, pero se disimulaban las ganas.

Una vez listas, salieron agarradas de las manos a la sala en donde solamente Maca se encontraba presente. Solo tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos a las demás chicas puesto que estas fueron saliendo rápidamente de sus habitaciones listas para ir a desayunar. Llegaron al restaurante entre risas y bromas. Se situaron en los asientos de siempre y de pronto Maca soltó una gran sonrisa con ganas de hablar.

- Allison ya no puedo más, tengo que decirles – decía Maca con la sonrisa

- Bueno Maca está bien, son todas tuyas – dijo riendo

- Qué pasa Maca, por qué tanta felicidad? – preguntó Greta riendo

- Chicas, les tengo la mejor noticia de todas

- Ay Maca ya sabemos que ganamos el evento de Casas, es solo cosa de matemática. Nosotras al final, gracias a Valentina, logramos más puntos – dijo Nina. Todas se quedaron asombradas cuando dijo "cosa de matemática"

- Qué? No, no. Es otra cosa muy importante… – dijo Maca

- … Y…? Dínoslo Maca, no nos dejes con la intriga – dijo Marissa

- Chicas, como saben Allison vino hace dos semanas a ver sus situaciones… Pues ayer terminó de darle su informe final a mis superiores y pues, al parecer con decisión unánime, ninguna necesita más tiempo en la Casa… son libres!

- … Qué? Pero yo no estaba ahí porque quería, yo tenía un castigo de varios meses… - dijo Valentina

- Todas sabemos la verdad Valentina – dijo con una sonrisa Maca

- Pero cómo pasó? Osea estamos listas para salir de la Casa? – preguntó Greta

- Sí así es. Greta tu problema fue el desamor. Te chocó ver a Emiliano con otra chica… y estuviste llorando los primeros días, pero luego te recuperaste y las risas volvieron a ti. Tu problema en general es tu dependencia hacia los hombres. Tú no necesitas de un chico para poder ser feliz, tienes que ser feliz por ti misma. Entiendo que tu familia te haya enseñado a que casarte con un rico para poder mantener el apellido era importante, pero ahora tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Ahora lo que te toca es salir con la frente en alto a ver el mundo, ya no estás en la burbuja en la que los Domenechi te metieron. Ahora te toca empezar la vida desde cero siendo tú misma – dijo con una sonrisa Maca. Luego posó su mirada en la ex diva del pop – Nina tú pasaste por un estrés emocional que fue lo de la fama. Fue una vida que tú no escogiste y que tú hubieses preferido no vivir, pero tienes que mirar las cosas positivas que te trajo. Conseguiste 5 amigas verdaderas con las que puedes confiar para todo, me tienes a mí y a Teo, que aunque esté lejos, tú sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo. Después de lo de la boda yo, te soy sincera, pensé que te costaría meses recuperarte, pero me equivoqué. Han pasado apenas dos semanas y la alegría ha vuelto a ti. Ahora te toca hacer lo que tú quieras hacer sin que nadie te diga otra cosa. Si ya no quieres seguir en la música pues entonces no sigas ahí. Busca tu propio camino – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Ahora miró a Marissa – Bueno Mari, los meses que estuviste aquí fueron muy importantes para ti. Pasaste de ser una nina-fan a una nina-amiga. Siempre nos sacaste sonrisas con tus "dietas" y siempre nos trataste de mostrar el lado bello de cada cosa. Pero principalmente fuiste una pieza clave para Nina. Ella sin ti, sin tu apoyo incondicional, hubiese tardado mucho más en recuperarse- Nina asintió y la abrazó, luego Maca continuó – Solo te puedo decir que nunca cambies, eres especial así tal y como eres – sonrió y luego miró a la pelirroja – Bueno a ti qué te puedo decir, Valentina. Desde el principio fuiste la más valiente de todas, siempre estabas dispuesta a ayudar a quien te necesitara y a proteger a tus más cercanos. Sin embargo, aunque no lo querías ver, tú tenías un problema en el que no buscabas ayuda. Conociste a Pía y se hicieron muy amigas desde el primer instante, pero con el tiempo eso dejó de ser una amistad. Tú no querías verlo, por miedo a tu familia o por el simple hecho de que te señalen. Yo me equivoqué cuando te dije que podías irte de la casa porque _"tu problema no podía ser resuelto acá ni en ningún sitio que no fuera contigo misma"_. Tú necesitabas un pequeño empujón y ese empujón no podía ocurrir si estabas alejada de Pía, tú necesitabas ese "algo" que te abriera los ojos, porque tú sola no te hubieses atrevido. Para mi suerte, tu subconsciente funcionaba y tenías la necesidad de estar con ella. Me trajiste la excusa de ser su cómplice en el robo para poder estar aquí, me tomó tan solo un día comprenderlo. Y ya, mírate, solo dos semanas han pasado y ya eres feliz con Pía que ahora es tu novia. Tú no necesitas más tiempo acá, ya no necesitas ayuda con lo que era tu problema – dijo con una sonrisa. Ahora miró a Pía – Bueno Pía, tú lograste superar con Valentina tu pasado y ese dejó de ser un problema para ti. Tú volviste a la Casa porque tu madre… bueno porque no estás en las condiciones de estar sola. La Junta decidió darte acceso a la Casa hasta que tú decidas que puedes irte, es decir, cuando ya poseas dinero o por lo menos un lugar donde quedarte. Tú prácticamente decides tu libertad… - Maca dio una pausa y luego prosiguió – Así es que, por eso chicas, ustedes son libres. Ya no tienen problemas pendientes. Ahora ustedes pueden salir y sonreírle al mundo. Eso sí, ustedes son libres cuando lleguemos a la Casa, por favor compórtense bien hasta que termine la ceremonia – dijo riendo Maca

Todas las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a soltar sonrisas. Nina ya le estaba invitando a Greta a que se mude junto a Marissa con ella. Valentina y Pía comenzaron a hablar de su familia y cómo lo afrontarían. Maca y Allison se felicitaron mutuamente.

Terminaron el desayuno y se dirigieron al campo abierto en donde se había dado la bienvenida. La señora de siempre agradeció a todas las Casas aunque también criticó algunos destrozos e intentos de fuga que algunas chicas habían realizado. Luego llamó a la representante de la Casa 6, osea llamó a Maca a recibir los premios que eran un cheque con dinero y una constancia de una semana libre para las chicas, que para este caso, el último era innecesario. Todo el público aplaudió y luego el evento se dio por terminado. La gente comenzaba a retirarse hacia sus lotes a empacar para volver a sus respectivas Casas. Maca se quedó hablando con algunas de las líderes de la Casa mientras que las chicas la esperaban mientras hablaban y se contaban bromas en dos grupos un poco separados. Por un lado estaban Marissa, Nina y Greta y obviamente en el otro solo Pía y Valentina con bromas un poco más pícaras entre ambas. Allison estaba hablando con un señor de mediana edad y, luego de haber estado platicando con él algunos minutos, le señaló a Valentina. El señor; de tez blanca, cabello negro, medio alto, con lentes oscuros contra el sol y con la barba de la tarde; se acercó a la pelirroja acompañado de Allison.

- Valentina Rubiales? – preguntó el señor

- Sí, soy yo – dijo la pelirroja que salía de las bromas que estaba teniendo con su novia

- Me permites un momento? – dijo mientras le indicaba alejarse un poco a hablar

- Uhm, sí claro- respondió - Ya vengo, no tardo – le dijo a Pía que se quedó con Allison

Ambas se quedaron a charlar sobre cómo iban sus relaciones. Allison le contaba que ya era novia de Giuliana y que los padres de esta estaban muy felices por ellas. Valentina comenzaba a saltar de la emoción a unos metros de ella.

- Por qué se habrá puesto tan feliz? – preguntaba Pía

- Pues seguramente ya vendrá ella a contártelo

- Tú sabes algo, cierto? – dijo con una sonrisa

- Sí, es algo muy bueno para ella. Justamente tiene la suerte de que sea libre, porque estar en casa de Maca hubiese sido un impedimento

- Impedimento para qué?

- Pía, Pía! – dijo Valentina corriendo hacia ella – Adivina qué!

- Wao por qué tan agitada mi Valen – dijo sonriendo

- Adivina, adivina!

- No sé, no se me ocurre nada, de qué hablaron?

- Ese man de allá es un productor musical! Me ha escuchado en la disco y dice que tengo mucho potencial y talento! Me está dando la oportunidad de hacer un trial en la disquera en la que trabaja!

- Waoo! Qué impresionante! – dijo Pía gritando de emoción y abrazando a su novia – Me alegro, me alegro! Qué bien, Valen!

- Sí! – dijo mientras la abrazaba – Pero bueno, tengo que regresar a hablar con él sobre algunos detalles, solo vine a darte la noticia, ya vengo! – dijo todavía sobresaltada mientras se iba

- Wao… cómo pasó esto! – le dijo Pía a Allison casi gritando con una sonrisa

- Pues siempre ha habido productores en estos concursos y Valentina sí que tiene talento, se lo merece – respondió Allison un poco seca

- Pero no te emocionas por ella? Esto es … INCREÍBLE!

- Es que… hay un pequeño detalle…

- Qué cosa, esto es perfecto!

- La disquera en la que ese señor trabaja opera en EEUU… Si Valentina logra pasar las pruebas de canto y tonalidad, le van a ofrecer entrar a la disquera y ella tendría que irse allá…

* * *

_... to be continued ..._


	12. Dos años

14789635: Difícil elección no? u.u jajajaja una necesidad? Lástima que solo queda un capi más x)

yasliz: jejeje y este ya casi no tiene miel :D Dejar a Pía no será nada fácil...

JackieVodka: Gracias, gracias! ^^ jejeje y perdón por robarte la idea maestra xd / Siempre traté de que parezca una segunda temporada, pero enfocada solo en la relación de nuestras chicas, siempre me ha gustado leer y escribir, tal vez debería hacerlo más seguido, gracias! significa mucho (:

Ciegazul: xD La canción me la recomendaron y caía como anillo al dedo a la historia, quedó perfecta! Gracias! Ojalá te guste este capi (:

Crush01: Ow qué mal, pero qué bueno que regresaste :D! Me encantó que te haya encantado! Besos! (:

RiotIs: jejeje la miel es bonita *.* Y bueno... a veces un final feliz tarda, pero llega... La canción es hermosa! me alegra que te haya gustado :D

GinebraRemyHadley: Sí, al fin juntas, no...? Problemas... problemas... ;D

Y bueno, otra vez tardé un poco pero creo que vale la pena :D Se supone que iba a terminarlo hoy con el último capítulo, pero se me hizo un poco extenso, así que partí el final en dos. Así que mi próximo Update será el último y espero que también les guste. Este capítulo está hecho con el punto de vista de Pía y luego con el del Valentina (:

* * *

- La disquera en la que ese señor trabaja opera en EEUU… Si Valentina logra pasar las pruebas de canto y tonalidad, le van a ofrecer entrar a la disquera y ella tendría que irse allá…

Mis ojos se dirigieron a mi pelirroja que hablaba con el señor muy emocionada. Tenía una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios, poseía brillo en los ojos y movía sus manos y brazos hasta por las puras. Era verdadera emoción lo que estaba viviendo mi Valentina. Mi mirada se quedó ahí estática, olvidé que Allison estaba a mi costado, olvidé todo lo demás. Solo veía a mi novia feliz mientras en mi cabeza muchos flashes de nuestros momentos juntas comenzaban a aparecer con la frase _"… y ella tendría que irse allá…"_. Una voz conocida me sacó de aquel trance.

- Pía, Pía – decía Allison mientras cogía mi brazo y me lo movía esperando mi reacción – estás bien?

- Ah? – dije volviendo a la realidad – Sí, sí

- Maca ya nos pasó la voz, ya la escuchaste, ya se está yendo con las otras chicas al lote

- Ah, sí claro. Y también llamó a Valentina?

- Pues Maca conoce al señor, ya debe suponer lo de la propuesta por lo que no la interrumpirá… Su nombre es Omar Fuster – dijo Allison supongo que intuyendo mi interés - Ya ha estado en varias competencias de Talento "descubriendo" cantantes innatas. La disquera para la que él trabaja es Sony Music Entertainment en la sede colombiana. Como tiene prestigio y buenos contactos en EEUU, los años de "reconocimiento y preparación" los hace allá. Mientras la posible futura estrella está allá, ellos van soltando algunos singles en el país natal del artista, en este caso Colombia, para ver si tiene buena acogida. Si eso sucede, expanden su contrato y recién la hacen volver a su país para que dé mini-conciertos, autógrafos y cosas por el estilo.

- Osea que si le dan el visto bueno, ella sí o sí se tiene que ir…?

- Pues sí, o al menos eso es lo que siempre ha pasado. No creo que con Valentina sea diferente… Bueno, no queremos que Maca se amargue, así que mejor ya vamos yendo. Ya Valentina te vendrá a contar los detalles. Quién sabe, todavía no te adelantes a los hechos, nadie ha decidido nada.

Miré por última vez a mi pelirroja, ella seguía con la misma sonrisa de antes. Volteé mi cuerpo en dirección contraria. Caminé con Allison rumbo a las chicas que nos hacían señas que indicaban que ellas se irían adelantando al lote. Bajé la mirada al suelo mientras caminaba, me encontraba un poco perdida. Ni el brazo que se posó por mi espalda tratando de consolarme pudo detener el dolor que se comenzaba a acrecentar en mi pecho.

Llegamos al lote en donde se escuchaban griteríos típicos que ocurren cuando tienes apuro. "No, eso no todavía. Primero pon la ropa, al final eso" decía Marissa. "Greta más tarde te puedes peinar, termina tu maleta primero" decía Maca.

- Bueno, iré a hacer mi maleta – escuché

- Sí, okey. Nos vemos luego – le respondí a Allison mientras entraba a mi cuarto

Nunca había sentido tan vacía y fría la habitación. Cogí mi maleta y comencé a llenarla de la ropa que iba sacando del armario. Mi cabeza comenzó a recordar mi historia con Valentina, desde la primera noche en que me consoló hasta la cita que habíamos tenido ayer. Terminé con el armario y comencé a empacar los demás objetos que hacían falta en el resto del cuarto, los pensamientos no se detenían. Una vez que tuve la maleta lista, me senté en la cama de mi novia y solté el equipaje. Hice que mi cuerpo se relajara y lo eché sobre las sábanas en que me encontraba mientras mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Escuché una voz hablar, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no quería volver a la realidad. Sentí unos labios chocar con los míos y toda esa tensión que sentía en el pecho se desvaneció. Abrí solo un poco mis ojos y me encontré con Valentina apoyada en la cama inclinada mientras me besaba, volví a cerrarlos. Apenas habían pasado segundos cuando mi boca comenzó a hacerle caso a la suya guiándose por el instinto. Lentamente sentí que sus labios se alejaban. Abrí mis ojos, esta vez completamente despierta, y le sonreí tiernamente a mi pelirroja.

- Con esto sí despiertas, no? – me decía con una sonrisa mientras se paraba de la cama

- Es mejor despertarse así – le dije coquetamente

- Tienes toda la razón – me dijo sonriendo – Pero, bueno, ya todas las chicas están afuera con las maletas junto a Maca y el bus que nos va a llevar sale en 10 minutos, así que será mejor que ya vayamos yendo

- Wow se me fue el tiempo volando – dije mientras me percataba que el cuarto ya estaba completamente vacío, estaba tal cual lo habíamos encontrado el viernes

- Vamos – me dijo estrechándome su mano

- Vámonos – le dije con una sonrisa mientras me acomodaba la maleta y cogía su mano

Salimos del lote y nos encaminamos junto a las demás al bus que nos llevaría a casa de Maca. Una vez en el carro, me ubiqué en uno de los asientos que daba a la ventana y comencé a presenciar por última vez el Club. Valentina comenzaba a poner su equipaje y el mío sobre nosotras en el espacio especial para ello, luego se sentó a mi lado.

- Hermoso fin de semana, cierto? – me preguntó

- No solo fue hermoso, fue perfecto

- Fue perfecto por ti

- Te quiero mucho Valentina – le dije con una sonrisa mientras el bus iniciaba su partida

- Y no olvides que yo a ti también – me dijo dándome un ligero beso en los labios – Ahora, ven – dijo mientras ella apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro – Descansa, será un trayecto un poco largo. Muero por llegar a la Casa y contarte todo – dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro largo y recostaba su cabeza sobre la mía

Desde que me había quedado dormida había olvidado todo. Valentina me despertó como solo ella sabe hacerlo e hizo que lo olvidara. Pero Allison tenía razón, no tenía sentido sufrir ahora si todavía las decisiones no habían sido tomadas. Esperaría hasta la Casa para hablar con Valentina, a lo mejor no se la llevan a EEUU, a lo mejor la formarían como artista aquí en Colombia… No tenía caso seguir pensando en eso, por lo que simplemente cerré mis ojos y dejé que el sueño se encargara de mí.

Llegamos casi a las 3 de la tarde a la Casa. Maca nos indicó que teníamos un día para poder retirarnos, ella sabía que todas le teníamos un cariño especial a ella y a la Casa, irse no sería nada sencillo. Comenzó a darnos una pequeña semi-despedida. Frases como "Esta siempre será su Casa", "Siempre podrán contar conmigo" o "Nunca le hagan caso a Adela" fueron las más emotivas. Todas hicimos un abrazo grupal y soltamos algunas lágrimas. El momento fue interrumpido por unos pasos en la escalera.

- Chicas, lamento interrumpir, pero… yo ya me voy yendo… - dijo Allison

Todas la incluimos en el abrazo grupal. Aunque no era como cualquiera de nosotras, se había ganado nuestra confianza y afecto.

- Cuídate mucho y de verdad mucha suerte con Giuliana – le dije

- Igualmente y la tendré no te preocupes! – me dijo dándome un abrazo – Cuídala mucho – dijo dirigiéndose a Valentina – Pía vale mucho y se merece lo mejor. Espero que no te equivoques en las decisiones que vayas a tomar de ahora en adelante

- Lo haré y créeme que la quiero mucho, nunca buscaré hacerle daño – dijo mientras se estrechaban las manos – Y gracias, Allison

- Gracias de qué?

- Simplemente gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa

Todas nos despedimos de Allison y Maca la acompañó a la puerta. Luego de eso todas comenzamos a subir las escaleras en dirección a nuestras habitaciones. Yo, de la mano de Valentina, entré a la nuestra y, dejando mi maleta a un lado, me eché en mi cama.

- No, no te duermas. Ya has dormido suficiente por hoy – me dijo

- No sé… siento que solo quiero cerrar los ojos

- Pero por qué, no quieres verme? – me dijo coquetonamente

- No, cómo dices eso – le dije con una sonrisa – Es solo que… no sé

- Mira recién son 3:21pm – dijo mirando el reloj – no te gustaría ir a comer algo ligero como hamburguesas o algo en la plaza? Luego podríamos ir al cine o lo que tú quieras

- Uy sí, suena bien. Ya mi estómago me está pidiendo algo, pero primero tomaré un baño – le dije mientras desempacaba mi toalla y me dirigía al baño

- Ya, okey. Pero apúrate porque yo también quiero darme un duchazo

* * *

**Valentina's POV**

Salí de la ducha y vi a Pía acicalarse el cabello. Me dirigí al armario en donde ya había dejado lista la ropa que me pondría y me dispuse a vestirme con la ayuda de la toalla, de espaldas a Pía. Una vez que me puse el calzón, y solamente eso, dejé caer la toalla. Yo seguía de espaldas a ella, ahora con mi espalda desnuda y solo con la ropa interior inferior. Supe que me estaba viendo porque la escuché hacer un pequeño sonido y luego escuché al peine caer. Solté una pequeña risita audible solo para mis oídos. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, simplemente lo hice. Como si no estuviese haciendo nada fuera de lo normal, continué poniéndome la ropa fingiendo no darle importancia. Terminé de cambiarme y volteé a verla. Pude observar cómo rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia el lado opuesto.

- Ya estás lista? – le pregunté con la sonrisa en mis labios

- … Ah? Sí, sí, ya… ya podemos irnos

- Vamos entonces, que me estoy muriendo de hambre – le dije ofreciéndole mi mano

- Vamos – me dijo sonriendo cogiendo mi mano

Entré al despacho a hablar con Maca mientras Pía me esperaba afuera. Quería invitar a Pía a nuestra primera cita en la ciudad, pero no tenía dinero, por lo que le pedí a Maca un préstamo pequeño. Ella me miró pícaramente, pero aceptó con gusto. Me despedí de Maca y le agradecí. Le avisé que no regresaríamos tarde y que, en caso sucediese algo, estábamos llevando nuestros celulares. Salimos de la casa y tomamos el camino a la plaza.

- No puedo creer todo este fin de semana – le dije con una gran sonrisa

- …

- Ya era perfecto cuando aceptaste ser mi novia, pero ahora con lo de la disquera… es… es simplemente increíble

- Sí, has tenido mucha suerte – me dijo con una sonrisa a medias

- Yo sigo sin poder creerlo, pero tenerte aquí a mi lado agarrando mi mano me hace saber que esto es verdad y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz y saltar y gritar

- Ya, ya, tranquila, que mira que van a pensar que eres una loquita – me dijo tratándome de calmar entre risas

- Es que estoy demasiado feliz Pía!

- Sí, me imagino – me dijo con una sonrisa no muy convincente

- Pasa algo?

- Ah? No, no. Es solo que tengo hambre

- Qué tiene que ver el hambre? – le dije entre risas

- No, nada, no sé, ya no sé qué cosas estoy diciendo

- Jajaja y me estabas diciendo loquita?

- Ay Valen, tendrás que aceptarme tal y como soy – decía riendo

- Yo te amo con todo, incluso con tus ataques de loquita

- Awww – dijo dándome un beso ligero en los labios – Yo también te amo con todo

Llegamos a la pizzería "La Romana". Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que daba vista a un mini-jardín. El ambiente estaba hecho para cenas románticas. Pedimos una pizza hawaiana pequeña con extra queso acompañada de una botella de vino tinto. Comíamos entre risas, caricias, miradas y besos; y brindamos por nuestro futuro juntas. Terminamos de comer y nos retiramos del lugar camino al cine. La película que elegimos fue "Burlesque", compramos un Combo de palomitas de maíz con gaseosa y entramos a la Sala a disfrutar de la película. La noche resultó grandiosa, ¿acaso podría existir tanta felicidad junta?  
Regresamos a la Casa con la felicidad al máximo. Las chicas todavía tampoco se habían ido, por lo que todas pasaríamos la última noche en Casa de Maca. Nos dimos las "Buenas noches" y nos retiramos a nuestros cuartos.

- Gracias por la excelente la noche Valen

- Gracias por hacer la noche perfecta – le respondí mientras me dirigía al armario a cambiarme

- Cómo me gustaría que todo se quedara así…

- Todo va a seguir así – dije volteando a verla. Ella también se estaba cambiando

- … Eso espero… ¿en qué cama quieres dormir?

- En la que decidas, con tal de estar a tu lado hasta en el piso dormiría

- Ay qué tontita eres, mi Valen… - dio una pausa - Pero bueno, vas a venir? – me dijo con ojos coquetos dándole golpecitos al espacio libre de mi cama

- Claro que sí – dije mientras terminé de ponerme mi polo y me unía a ella en la cama

- Te quiero mucho Valentina – dijo mientras me retiraba un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi rostro

- Yo también te quiero mucho Pía – le dije para luego besarla. El beso fue muy tierno y duró algunos segundos

- Hasta mañana – me dijo mientras se echaba dándome la espalda

- Que descanses Pía – le respondí mientras apagaba la lámpara. Coloqué mi cuerpo junto al suyo y la abracé por detrás. Le di un beso en el cuello y luego cerré mis ojos

Qué lindo es despertar con la persona que te provoca la felicidad con solo un segundo. Miré el reloj y ya eran las 11:37am. Pía estaba cara a cara conmigo todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados. Yo hubiese podido quedarme ahí toda una eternidad solo observándola.  
Lentamente comenzó a estirarse y a abrir los ojos. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y automáticamente se formaron sonrisas en nuestros labios.

- Es tardísimo, mi amor, ya tienes que despertarte – le dije

- No… no quiero

- Ay, no seas flojita – le dije mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios – Levántate. Mira que quiero que me acompañes a firmar el contrato con la disquera

- A firmar el contrato? – dijo deteniendo los besos – Ya hiciste la prueba y te aceptaron?

- Qué prueba? – le dije riendo incrédulamente

- Esa en la que te hacen cantar y tocar antes los dueños para ver si te aceptan

- Ah, no, eso era antes. Ahora el Sr. Fuster, el hombre con el que hablé, graba las presentaciones y se las manda a sus superiores. Ellos me dieron el visto bueno ayer en la mañana justo cuando ya estábamos por partir. Hoy me van a llamar al mediodía para que les confirme el acuerdo y luego me dan la dirección de la sede de la disquera para ir a firmar.

- Qué dice el contrato? – me decía mientras se levantaba de la cama

- Pues, en resumen, si yo firmo para la disquera, les perteneceré a ellos musicalmente por dos años. Me llevarán a EEUU a afinar la voz, me darán clases de guitarra profesional y cosas así, osea, me prepararán para ser mejor artista. Iré sacando singles que los comerciarán acá y si a la gente le gusta, después de los dos años me traen de vuelta a terminar de formarme como artista y con una fama ganada que me ayudaría. Lo bueno es que en mi escuela enseñaban inglés, así que no tendré muchos problemas con el idioma, aunque igual me han dicho que hablaré en español en la disquera. Ah, también me darán un departamento pequeño y me pagarán la luz y el agua, lo demás corre a mi cuenta con el sueldo que me darán que son 1500 dólares mensuales.

- …

- Me he ganado la lotería, cierto! – dije exaltada

- Sí… creo que sí – dijo Pía mientras bajaba la cabeza

- … Pía, te he notado un poco triste a pesar de esta gran noticia… Qué no te alegras por mí…?

- Noo, no es eso. Es solo que…

- … Qué Pía, qué

- No sé! Nada, olvídalo

- No, no. Tú estás mal, dime qué pasa – le dije acercándome a ella

- No sé… no sé – dijo con la voz un poco quebrada bajando su mirada al suelo

- Pero háblalo conmigo, qué te tiene así mi amor – le dije mientras trataba de consolarla

- …

Su silencio indicaba que algo no estaba bien, inconscientemente mis labios se comenzaron a mover entonando una canción...

_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_ – Pía se sentó en la cama - _You're enchained by your own sorrow. In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow. How I hate to see you like this_ – Me senté junto a ella -_There is no way you can deny it. I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet. Chiquitita, tell me the truth. I'm a shoulder you can cry on_ – cogí su mentón y lo levanté buscando su mirada - _Your girlfriend, I'm the one you must rely on. You were always sure of yourself, now I see you've broken a feather, I hope we can patch it up together. Chiquitita, you and I know how the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving. You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end, you will have no time for grieving_ – lo inevitable sucedió y ella comenzó a llorar - _Chiquitita, you and I cry, but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you. Let me hear you sing once more like you did before, sing a new song, Chiquitita. Try once more like you did before, sing a new song, Chiquitita – _Con la yema de mis dedos yo seguía secando sus lágrimas que no dejaban de caer - _So the walls came tumbling down and your love's a blown out candle. All is gone and it seems too hard to handle. __Chiquitita, tell me the truth _– Me abrazó como si no existiese un mañana, sentía sus lágrimas en mi hombro - _There is no way you can deny it. __I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet. Chiquitita, you and I know how the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_ – La estaba abrazando con todas mis fuerzas, pero nada mejoraba, mi voz comenzó a quebrarse - _You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end, you will have no time for grieving. Chiquitita, you and I cry _– entonaba mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos sin razón alguna aparentemente - _But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you. Let me hear you sing once more like you did before, sing a new song, Chiquitita. Try once more like you did before, sing a new song, Chiquitita. Try once more like you did before_, _sing a new song, Chiquitita._

- No puedo, no puedo, mi Valen – me dijo llorando mientras se separaba de mí

- Pero dime qué pasa – le dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas rápidamente para luego secar las suyas

- Hay una parte dentro de mí muy egoísta, muy muy egoísta… que no quiere que firmes…

- … Por qué? – dije extrañada

- Porque te me vas, Valen, te me alejas…

- De qué hablas…

- Si firmas, te vas a EEUU…

- Sí, pero pensaba llevarte conmigo… Espera, creíste que te dejaría acá?

- … Pero cómo tenías planeado que me vaya contigo

- Pues sé que el departamento que me van a dar es solo para una persona, pero donde cabe una, caben dos – le dije con una sonrisa

- Valen, allá en EEUU cuando dicen departamentos personales, de verdad son solo para una persona, son pequeños. Lo que ganaríamos sería estresarnos y terminaríamos gritándonos por cualquier cosa…

- Yo no me estresaría contigo

- Eso decimos ahora, pero eso no lo controlamos nosotras…

- … - di una pausa – Pues entonces te alquilamos un depa cerca al mío y listo

- Y con qué plata, solo te dan 1500 dólares, te alcanza para vestimenta y comida y otras cosas, pero no como para otro alquiler que también tendría que pagar luz, agua…

- Pero puedes conseguirte un trabajo

- Pero yo solo sé lo básico del inglés, lo aprendí de la peor manera… por lo que si consigo trabajo será uno simple, en donde no haya buena paga…

- … - bajé la cabeza, Pía tenía razón

- Pero no te preocupes, esa parte egoísta de mí sabe que es lo mejor para ti es irte…

- … No, si no estoy contigo, no firmo, listo – le dije con una sonrisa

- … qué! No, no, Valen qué estas diciendo! Tu vida es la música! No puedes hacer eso

- No, no Pía, Tal vez eso era antes, pero ahora mi vida eres tú, y si firmar para la disquera me alejará de ti, pues simplemente no firmo

- No, no. Valen, esta es una oportunidad única en la vida. Tú has tenido una suerte increíble de encontrarte con esta chance, hay muchas personas con talento innato como tú que no prosperan por la falta de dinero y apoyo. Valentina, te están dando todo! Te están sirviendo en bandeja de plata la fama…

- … Pero yo no la quiero si no es contigo! – le dije interrumpiéndola

- Mira Valen, yo siempre estaré aquí. Yo te amo y siempre te amaré. A mí me duele mucho esto, pero sentiría un dolor aún más grande si me convierto en uno de los impedimentos para cumplir tu sueño, porque Valen, esto es tu sueño.

- Pero no podría sin ti… - dije mientras mis ojos se nublaban con lágrimas

- Yo no me iré a ningún lado, yo estaré aquí esperándote dos años

- Dos años… dos años es mucho tiempo, Pía – dije llorando

- Pero mis sentimientos no cambiarán ni ahora ni en mil años… aquí me encontrarás cuando vuelvas

- No quiero irme Pía, no quiero separarme de ti

- Pero nunca perderemos el contacto, nos llamaremos, nos veremos por Internet… - su voz se quebró y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas – Firma, por mí

- … - yo solo negaba con la cabeza – no quiero

- Valen, Valen – dijo cogiendo mis mejillas – confías en mí? – yo asentí – entonces créeme, yo te seguiré amando y esperaré por ti. Firma o no me lo perdonaré…

- … - di una pausa mientras quejidos llorosos salían de mi boca – Por ti, por ti. Te juro, mi amor, te lo juro. Yo volveré en dos años, ni un día más demoraré en regresar. No me importará si me convierto en una estrella y quieren que firme por más años, yo en dos años regresaré para quedarme contigo con o sin fama, con o sin contrato nuevo.

- Y yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos… - dijo llorando

- Dos años, Pía, solo espérame dos años – yo seguía llorando. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar – Aló? Sí, sí, como está señor Fuster… - tapé un rato el celular y miré a Pía – Pía, me ha dicho que le confirme si voy a ir o no a firmar… si tú me dices ahora que no vaya, no voy y me quedo contigo…

- … Dile que sí vas – dijo mientras se intentaba secar las lágrimas

- … - destapé el celular y dejé de mirar a Pía – sí? Disculpe que haya demorado… sí, sí firmaré… Oh, espere un rato iré por un papel – cogí mi libreta y agarré un lapicero cercano – Sí, comience a dictar… Sí, ya lo apunté, es cerquísima por lo que me alisto y estaré allá en quince minutos… Okey, nos vemos – guardé mi celular y busqué la mirada de Pía, ella me sonreía

- Estamos haciendo lo correcto – me dijo con una sonrisa triste

- Yo solo lo hago porque tú así lo has querido…

- Es lo mejor…

- Y yo confío en ti… no demoraré más, solo dos años – dije mientras me acercaba a ella

- Y dos años yo sabré esperar por ti – otra vez me dedicaba una sonrisa triste

- Te amo Pía Montoya

- Te amo Valentina Rubiales – me dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos

El beso más tierno que jamás haya podido existir sucedió ahí en nuestra habitación, en ese momento lleno de tristeza.

- Dos años – me dijo mientras se separaba

- Dos años y nada más… - volví a besarla - … me tengo que ir, regreso más tarde… - le di otro beso ligero en los labios y luego me dirigí a la puerta – Dos años… - le dije, ella me sonrió, yo salí del cuarto. Creo que ambas sabíamos que las cosas cambiarían, que serían diferentes en dos años, pero queríamos pensar o, mejor dicho, queríamos engañarnos pensando que no sería así…

Revisé mis bolsillos para asegurarme de que tenía dinero para el transporte, si lo tenía por lo que me dirigí a la puerta, salí y detuve el primer taxi que encontré. Le di al chofer la dirección que había apuntado en mi libreta y el taxi partió con rumbo a la disquera…

* * *

_... to be continued..._


	13. El final del comienzo

yasliz: Ultimo capi, espero que te guste! Gracias por haber comentado siempre (:!

14789635: Yo tampoco quería que acabe xP Espero que te guste! Gracias por siempre comentar! ^^

kellyth: jejeje final de la historia... Tú siempre tan preocupada por el fic y pidiéndome adelantos, linda! (: Gracias por el apoyo! (:

carohsanchez: jeje sii, quise alargar un poco más el final, espero te guste! Gracias por leer! :D

JackieVodka: Abba es clásico! No importa la edad, igual sus ritmos se te meten en la cabeza! Gracias por comentar y leer y mil gracias por los pequeños tips que me diste! (:!

GinebraRemyHadley: jajajaja! Ojalá te guste el capi final (: No sé si vuelva a escribir, a lo mejor si se me ocurre una buena idea o me inspiro hago un nuevo fic, o tal vez continúo este, el tiempo lo dirá, gracias por siempre comentar! Mucha suerte en todo y seguiré esperando tu one-shot! Besos! :D

RiotIs: A mí también me da pena que sea el último ): Una continuación no está descartada, pero es un poco complicado porque no tendré mucho tiempo libre como ahora. Igual te doy las gracias, por siempre pasarte a leer mi fic! Muero con los tuyos así que siempre estaré andando por acá. Saludos (:!

paxhunter13: jajaja a veces es necesaria una separación . Último capi, pero creo que yo seguiré viendo tus locuras por twitter! Gracias por siempre leer y comentar! :D!

Crush01: u.u! Aunque me alegra que pueda transmitirlos! Espero te guste este último capi del fic! Va con cariño (: Gracias por comentar y leer! BuenaVibra y besos! (:

Bueno yo sé que demoré un poco pero es que estuve atareada estudiando para un examen :S Espero que a todos les guste este último capi. Es un poco largo, así que les recomiendo que se acomoden bien en sus asientos y traer un vaso de agua o algo xD Mucha suerte a todos! Fue un gusto escribir esta pequeña historia! Nos vemos! (:

* * *

Le di al chofer la dirección que había apuntado en mi libreta y el taxi partió rumbo a la disquera. El auto arrancó y el conductor volvió a subirle el volumen a la radio. Una canción que no conocía estaba sonando. No le presté atención y mi mirada solo se centró en mirar por la ventana mientras que mi mente no dejaba de repetir la frase _"Dos años…"_. Dos años era mucho tiempo, pero ese era el tiempo que estaba estipulado en el contrato con la disquera. Yo lo hubiese dejado todo por Pía, incluso mi sueño por la música, pero ella no me dejó hacerlo. Si había sido una decisión correcta o no, solo lo sabríamos con el tiempo. Unos acordes de guitarra conocidos comenzaron a sonar y mi mente inconscientemente se puso atenta a ellos.

_Sentado, brillando en esta cima sin ti, rodeado de mis sueños al fin _– Mi mente comenzó a imaginarme en un departamento lujoso sentada en un escritorio sola -_ Estoy callado por ti. Callado, mirando del principio hasta el fin la historia que quisimos vivir, recuerdos que quisimos sentir _– sentada en esa silla comencé a escribir algo en una hoja -_ y hoy… No puedo seguir y no puedo pensar si tú no estás aquí_ - Di un grito de frustración, arrugué el papel y lo boté a un tacho que había cerca - _Solo queda recordarte en silencio y disimular el dolor que hay en mí. Y aunque todo está mal, habrá luz para mí_ – Abrí uno de los cajones del escritorio y había una foto de Pía, mi luz -_ Callado, sentado en esta esquina sin ti, luchando por mis sueños por ti, deseando que estuvieras aquí_ – Comencé a llorar y besar la foto -_ y hoy… y hoy… No puedo seguir y no puedo pensar si tú no estás aquí. Solo queda recordarte en silencio y disimular el dolor que hay en mí y aunque todo está mal… Quién te crees para renunciar al amor… _- mi mente dejó esas imágenes y comenzó a recordar los momentos que había tenido con Pía - _quién te crees para rechazar a mi amor… No puedo seguir y no puedo pensar si tú no estás aquí. Solo queda recordarte en silencio _– "Señorita", escuché sin prestar atención - _y disimular el dolor que hay en mí y aunque todo está mal, habrá luz para mí_ – "Señorita", oí nuevamente, pero mi mente no reaccionó. Se había quedado congelada con la imagen de Pía sonriéndome -_ No puedo seguir… no quiero pensar_

- Señorita, ya llegamos a la dirección que me indicó

- Ah? – el sonido del inicio de una nueva canción me devolvió a la realidad y fijé mi mirada en el chofer

- Ya llegamos

- Ah! Okey – dije un poco exaltada. Volteé mi cabeza a la ventana, en la entrada se leía "Sony Music Entertainment" – Tenga – dije entregándole el costo del trayecto

- Mucha suerte, buenas tardes - me dijo mientras yo comenzaba a salir del auto

- Gracias, igualmente – le dije una vez que estuve afuera. El carro se marchó sin problemas

Dirigí mi mirada nuevamente al lugar. Era un edificio de 7 pisos muy elegante con una pequeña pileta en la entrada que decoraba hermosamente el sitio. Subí dos escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal que estaba resguardada por dos guardias. Exactamente a un paso de la entrada, algo me detenía. Mi cuerpo se dejó de mover y volteé medio cuerpo para mirar hacia mi atrás. Me detuve ahí, sin mirar nada en particular, viendo autos pasar por la autopista. Unos segundos después, mi cuerpo se volvió a acomodar y miró hacia la recepción que había pasando la entrada. Solté un suspiro y me dirigí a la recepcionista. Las decisiones ya habían sido tomadas, no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Pía's POV**

Ahí estaba yo, echada en la cama mirando el techo. Habían pasado dos horas desde que el amor de mi vida salió por la puerta de la habitación. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer con el paso de los minutos, pero el dolor que sentía en el pecho no había disminuido, sino que por el contrario, había aumentado. Pero estaba en lo correcto… No podía dejar que mi Valentina rechazara la oportunidad que le abría las puertas al destino por el que nació, no podía negarle ser la estrella que merecía ser. Yo la iba a seguir amando, pero por más que una asegurara que todo sería lo mismo con el paso de los dos años, muy dentro de mí sabía que las cosas cambiarían. Pero eso no importaría… si las cosas no resultaban, todavía me quedaría la satisfacción de haber realizado el sueño de Valentina… porque sí, yo estaba segura de que mi Valen triunfaría sí o sí.  
La voz de Marissa me sacó de mis pensamientos. Tocó la puerta pero no entró, comenzó a hablarme desde afuera.

- Pía, Maca nos ha llamado para salir a comer a un restaurante antes de irnos de la Casa - escuché mientras la puerta se abría

- No, no gracias Mari. Dile a Maca que no tengo hambre – le dije sin moverme de la cama

- Está todo bien?

- Sí, sí…

- No te creo Pía… quieres compañía?

- No Mari, gracias, lo que necesito es tiempo a solas

- … Uhm bueno, cualquier cosa todas estamos llevando los celulares por si necesitas algo. Si te da hambre creo que hay frutas en la cocina

- Ya, okey gracias. Suerte, pásenla bien

- … Ya venimos – dijo mientras la escuché alejarse

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de salir con las chicas y Maca en el último almuerzo que podíamos tener como integrantes de esta Casa… Una hora más pasó. La verdad era que simplemente pensaba en mi pelirroja que ya para ese entonces ya debía haber firmado el contrato, de hecho ya debería haber vuelto… No importaba, era mejor si todavía no venía porque mis ojos seguían rojos y un poco hinchados por las lágrimas. Cuando una está triste, sé que lo peor que se puede hacer es escuchar música corta-venas y romántica, pero es inevitable querer escuchar ese tipo música, aun sabiendo que lo único que conseguirás es ponerte más depre. Fui al cuarto de Nina en busca de su radio. No tuve problema en encontrarla, así que la cogí y la llevé a mi habitación. La puse al costado de mi cama, la prendí y comencé a buscar una emisora con la música que mi alma pedía. No demoré mucho y dejé de buscar cuando comencé a escuchar la parte final de "I dreamed a dream". Le subí el volumen al máximo...

… _And still I dream he'll come to me, that we will live the years together, but there are dreams that cannot be _– me eché en mi cama boca arriba nuevamente - _and there are storms we can not weather. I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living_ – comencé a entonar la canción al mismo tiempo que la escuchaba -_ so different now from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed…_

La canción terminó y otra comenzó a sonar…

_Han pasado quince días y seis horas desde que te fuiste de mi vida _- sé que había escuchado esta canción en algún lado, no me sabía la letra por lo que solo la tarareaba -_ Lloro por las noches, duermo por el día desde que te fuiste de mi vida. Si supieras que sin ti yo no sé ser feliz, si supieras que sin ti yo no sé sobrevivir_ - lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente -_ Ya nada me importa, ni los sueños que parecen una estupidez. Si no estoy contigo para qué? Siendo medio loco dando vueltas y te busco y no te puedo ver_ – el coro sí me lo sabía. Mi canto estaba marcado por la tristeza, cantaba mientras lloraba -_ para qué la vida? para qué? para qué la vida... Salgo por la calle, llamo a mis amigos, dicen que te arranque de mi vida _- me levanté de la cama sin dejar de cantar-llorar y me dirigí a la cama de mi pelirroja - _Fui donde el doctor, me dio unos sedativos, pero qué tú quieres que te diga? _- Me eché en su cama y abracé su almohada - _Que no hay forma, mira no, de romper esta cruz que por más que quiera. Ay dios, nunca hay nadie como tú. Ya nada me importa, ni los sueños que parecen una estupidez. Si no estoy contigo para qué? Siendo medio loco dando vueltas y te busco y no te puedo ver, para qué la vida? para qué? _ - cada vez se entendía menos lo que salía de mis labios inundados en lágrimas y quejidos - _No! Dicen que es una obsesión esto que no tiene fin, pero es que nada se compara a ti… Ya nada me importa, ni los sueños que parecen una estupidez. Si no estoy contigo para qué? Siendo medio loco dando vueltas y te busco y no te puedo ver, para qué la vida? para qué? Para qué la vida..._

La canción terminó y me calmé un poco, di un suspiro y otra melodía comenzó a sonar…

_Eres todo lo que pedía, lo que mi alma vacía quería sentir _– esta vez ya no cantaba, solo estaba ahí echada con mis manos en la cara intentando secar las lágrimas -_ Eres lo que tanto esperaba, lo que en sueños buscaba y que en ti descubrí_ – Sentí unos pasos y una voz en el patio - _Tú has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser... _

- Pía?

… _Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie, solo para ti…_

- Valen? – dije levantando apenas un poco mi mirada

… _Eres el amor de mi vida, el destino lo sabía y hoy te puso ante mí…_

- ¿Qué haces? – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba el volumen de la radio

… _Y cada vez que miro al pasado es que entiendo que a tu lado siempre pertenecí…_

- Perdón que me tengas que ver así… no pude evitarlo – dije sentándome en la cama y poniendo a la vista mis ojos rojos y un poco hinchados por las lágrimas

… _Tú has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser…_

- Pero no llores – dijo sentándose a mi lado y poniendo las yemas de sus dedos en mi rostro borrando las lágrimas – No me gusta verte triste

- Lo siento, creo que necesitaba hacerlo – dije dándole una sonrisa triste mientras las lágrimas cesaban

… _Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie, solo para ti. Solo para ti, solo para ti, solo para ti…_

- Creo que no lo necesitas, no más lágrimas

- Es que no depende de mí, la tristeza me invade y no puedo evitar llorar – bajé mi mirada

… _Esto es de verdad, lo puedo sentir. Sé que mi lugar es junto a ti…_

- Pero es que ya no tienes por qué estar triste – dijo mientras levantaba mi mentón haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran – Ya no nos vamos a separar

… _Es junto a ti, junto a ti…_

- Ah? Valentina yo te dije que firmaras – mi voz ya había vuelto a la normalidad y las lágrimas desaparecieron

… _Eres todo lo que pedía, lo que no conocía y que en ti descubrí…_

- Y así lo hice – dijo mientras se paraba a apagar la radio, luego volvió a sentarse junto a mí – He firmado para la disquera por dos años… pero no con las acuerdos que se habían establecido en el contrato que me ofrecieron

- Ah? No entiendo

- Pues en el camino a firmar, me di cuenta que no podría sin ti. Y yo prefería mil veces una vida contigo sin fama a que una vida sin ti siendo una estrella… Así que decidí realizar algo arriesgado, le pedí al señor Fuster conversar nuevamente para un nuevo contrato, diferente al que me había ofrecido. Él se extrañó, ya que el acuerdo que me había ofrecido era bastante beneficioso para mí, pero aceptó conversar una posible nueva negociación. Le expliqué que lo único extra que le pedía era que me permitiese llevarte conmigo – una sonrisa inconscientemente se formó en mis labios – él sabía que las canciones en el Club te las había dedicado a ti. Él sabía que yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti y entendió mi pedido. Me dijo que era exigir un poco, pero yo le respondí que no trataba de abusar de la confianza que me estaban ofreciendo, sino que simplemente le estaba pidiendo algo como un favor. Le dije que siempre trabajaría al máximo y que pondría lo mejor de mí en cada canción y todo sería mucho mejor si tenía a mi inspiración junto a mí

- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho – le dije con una sonrisa

- Espérate que falta más – dio una pausa mientras ambas soltábamos risas, luego continuó – El señor Fuster comprendió lo que trataba de explicarle y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Entonces, con una sonrisa, sacó su celular y llamó a uno de sus superiores. Se retiró del salón en el que estábamos y me dejó sola leyendo algunas revistas. Al cabo más o menos de 20 minutos volvió y me dijo que teníamos que esperar la respuesta de sus superiores que se encontraban allá en USA. Me comenzó a contar en cómo se involucró en la música y yo le conté un poco de mi vida. Se sorprendió de cómo mi familia había aceptado rápidamente mi salida del país sin ninguna traba ni impedimento…

- Ah verdad tu familia, ¿cuándo les dijiste?

- En el camino del Club a la Casa. Le pedí a Maca prestado su celular para poder llamarlas y ahí se los comuniqué, ellas aceptaron, casi ni les importo

- Ay eso no es verdad

- Ya está bien, les importo, pero felizmente están bien ocupadas en sus cosas para velar de las mías – me dijo con una sonrisa – Pero bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. Me contó que ellos habían ido en la mañana a mi casa y que les habían hecho firmar unos papeles en los que aceptaban mi salida y todo eso. Y justamente mientras me terminaba de contar aquello, Omar recibe una llamada, la llamada que estábamos esperando. Salió unos minutos y luego regresó con una sonrisa y me dijo en voz alta: "Propuesta aceptada!". Ambos nos abrazamos y yo le agradecí. De verdad estaba demasiado emocionada y mi alegría no podía controlarse, tenía que salir y, debo confesar, que estuve muy exaltada por varios minutos. Una vez más calmada, Omar me explicó que prácticamente no tenían problema con que te lleve conmigo, ya que normalmente las artistas que preparaban en EEUU eran llevadas con la madre, con la hermana o con una apoderada. Me dijo que eso es lo que la mayoría de familias exigía, en todo su derecho: viajar con la artista que en la mayoría de veces, al igual que nosotras, es menor de edad.

- Entonces es definitivo? Me voy contigo? – dije con una emoción que comenzaba a salir de mi pecho

- Sí, mi amor, sí! – dijo mientras me tendía sus brazos para abrazarnos. El abrazo duró varios segundos y estuvo acompañado de sonrisas – Omar me dijo que el nuevo contrato sería enviado más o menos en una hora por fax desde EEUU, por lo que supongo que ya debe haber llegado o debe estar por llegar – dijo mientras nos separábamos - y prácticamente todo será lo mismo excepto la parte del departamento, ya que ahora nos darán uno para dos personas, pero nos seguirán pagando la luz y el agua, lo demás corre a nuestra cuenta

- Sigo sin poder creerlo! Es increíble!

- Lo sé! Ya no nos separaremos y daré todo de mí para lograr mi sueño y compartirlo contigo

- Wao… y cuándo nos vamos a EEUU? – dije todavía emocionada

- Pues es apenas podamos, así que… te parece si nos vamos apenas salgamos de la casa de Maca? Yo le dije a Omar que íbamos a poder estar listas en el mismo instante en que vayamos a firmar los acuerdos… pero todavía hay un problema

- Uh? Cuál?

- Pues para llevarte a ti allá también necesitamos el permiso de tus padres o apoderados…

- … Y mi mamá está en Ecuador… - dije un poco preocupada

- Yo le expliqué eso al señor Fuster y él me dijo que al parecer, por lo que yo brevemente le había contado, eso era abandono. Y yo creía que Maca, con la junta de Casas, se convirtió en tu apoderada o algo así. Entonces él llamó a la Casa principal y sí, así era, el juzgado le había dado a Maca tu custodia temporal debido al abandono de tu madre

- No tenía idea de eso

- Tal vez Maca no quiso darte los detalles del tema cuando te dijo que formabas parte de esta Casa

- Puede ser… Uhm, pero bueno, entonces a la que le debemos pedir la firma es a Maca?

- Sí, así es

- No creo que ella esté en desacuerdo… nos vamos a EEUU Valen! – dije dándole un abrazo rápido

- Sí! Esto es perfecto! Omar dijo que vendría más o menos a las 6pm. Ahí vendría con la autorización que tiene que firmar Maca y luego de conseguirlo, nos lleva, ya con nuestro equipaje completo, al aeropuerto

- Wao, ellos sí que no pierden tiempo, lo tienen todo calculado

- Bueno mejor para nosotras, no? Seguiremos juntas – me dijo con una sonrisa

- Apenas y lo estoy asimilando… es increíble que te hayas arriesgado a pedirlo… gracias

- No tienes nada que agradecer, yo en serio te quiero a mi lado y, en caso de que no hubiesen aceptado mi propuesta, yo no hubiera firmado. La verdad es que no hubiera podido resistir pasar un solo día sin ti, sabiendo que estábamos tan lejos. Sin sentir tu presencia, tu aroma, tus miradas, tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus besos… Simplemente no hubiese podido

- Awww – dije cogiendo sus mejillas – te amo Valen

- Te amo también Pía – dijo cogiendo mi cintura y acercando sus labios a los míos. Nuestras bocas chocaron y se entretuvieron por algunos minutos sin descanso, nuestras lenguas también fueron invitadas a la celebración

- … Uhm por cierto… ¿cómo entraste? – dije mientras detenía el beso entre risas

- Pues estuve tocando la puerta durante más o menos 10 min y no recibí ninguna respuesta. Pensé que no había nadie en la Casa, por lo que entré por atrás sin que nadie me vea claro

- Ah perdón, la música estaba un poco alta – le dije un poco sonrojada riendo

- Claro, déjame afuera y culpa a la radio

- Noo, cómo dices eso? – le dije riendo

- Oye, verdad, y las chicas?

- Ah salieron a comer – volteé a mirar el reloj – Aunque han salido ya hace rato, seguro se han quedado a dar unas vueltas por la plaza

- Y tú no has comido?

- No tenía hambre

- Oye pero no, así tampoco. Tienes que comer, después te me pones débil. Yo he comido sándwiches allá en la disquera al menos

- No podía, no tenía ganas de comer

- Bueno, pero tienes que comer algo, qué deseas?

- Qué quiero comer? – mis ojos le dieron una mirada rápida a su cuerpo – pues… cualquier cosa con tal de que sea de tu mano… - le dije con una sonrisa pícara

- … Yo te doy todito lo que quieras

- Qué bueno saberlo – le contesté con una sonrisa coqueta mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos – Vamos a la cocina

- A la cocina?

- Claro, quiero comer algunas frutas para matar la poca hambre que tengo

- Ah… - dijo mientras se dejaba llevar por mi fuerza para salir del cuarto

- Por qué esa voz de decepcionada? – le pregunté con curiosidad

- Ah? No, nada, te ha parecido

- Ah… okey – le dije con una sonrisa mientras nos encaminábamos a la cocina

- Qué fruta va a querer mi princesa? – me dijo con tono exagerado

- Jajajaja, una manzana por favor

- ¿Cómo la quiere? ¿En trozitos?

- Como desees dármela… - le dije sonriendo

- Tenemos leche condensada? – dijo mientras partía la manzana en un plato

- … Uhm sí – le dije abriendo el refrigerador y encontrando una lata

- Sácala, partiré otras dos manzanas para comer juntas

Valentina juntó todos los trozos de las manzanas en un plato grande, echó un poco de leche condensada encima y sacó un solo tenedor. Ella me engreía dándome de comer a la boca, yo solo sonreía y creo que me sonrojaba. Era muy tierna y divertida la forma en cómo estábamos comiendo y muy coqueto debo agregar… Un poco de la leche condensada que acompañaba uno de los trozos en el tenedor se derramó en mi mentón antes de llegar a mi boca…

- Espera – me dijo agarrando la mano que ya yo había alzado para limpiármelo – yo te ayudo – dijo mientras se acercaba. A centímetros de distancia, me miró a los ojos y luego bajó su mirada a mi mentón y con la ayuda de su lengua borró los rastros de la leche condesada que yacían ahí. Su contacto me estremeció un poco y me hizo soltar un suspiro poco audible…

- Así te gusta ayudar? – le dije con una sonrisa mientras se separaba

- Sí. Aunque claro, solo a ti te ayudo así

- Sí, más te vale!

- Lo juro – me dijo sonriendo – Vas a querer el último trozo?

- Tú lo quieres?

- No si tú lo quieres

- Uhm… pues hay que compartirlo – le dije cogiendo con el tenedor el último pedazo y llevándolo a mi boca estancándolo en mis dientes

Ella sonrió y se acercó lentamente a mí. Juntó su boca a la mía y entre risas cogió una pequeña parte del trozo, luego se separó mientras ambas reíamos…

- Mmmm, sabe mejor de tu boca – me dijo

- Ah sí? Qué pena que no haya más…

- Uhm, espera, tienes algo ahí – dijo mirando mis labios

- ... Me lo quitas?

- Con gusto – dijo mientras se acercaba y quitaba con su lengua la leche condensada que había quedado al costado de mis labios.

El contacto me volvió a estremecer pero esta vez un poco más y no pudiendo contenerme, la detuve cuando sentí que empezaría a separarse. La cogí de las mejillas y busqué su boca. Una vez que la encontré, no la dejé ir. Nos levantamos lentamente de las sillas y, sin darme cuenta, terminé pegada a una de las paredes de la cocina con mi Valentina al frente. Ella tenía las manos aferradas a la pared "encerrándome" en un pequeño espacio. Yo, por mi parte, tenía los brazos circulados totalmente en su cuello de tal manera que era imposible estar más juntas. El beso a esas alturas se había intensificado más de lo que había previsto y no podía, o tal vez no quería, detenerlo. Para mi mala suerte, hubo algo que sí pudo. El celular de Valentina comenzó a vibrar y una canción comenzó a sonar. La simple vibración del aparato que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de la parte delantera de su jean nos asustó haciéndonos detener el beso rápidamente.

- Aló? – dijo Valentina con la voz un poco agitada mientras ponía altavoz

- Sí? Valentina? Soy Omar Fuster de la disquera – pude oír del celular

- Sí, sí, dígame – era mi pelirroja la que hablaba, yo solo me limitaba a escuchar

- Ha ocurrido un pequeño inconveniente… Ya tenemos listos los papeles que tienen que firmar Maca, tú y tu novia, pero el acuerdo que le hicimos firmar a tu familia con tu permiso ahora no tiene validez ya que era de acuerdo al primer contrato que te habíamos ofrecido

- … Pues cambien esa cláusula en la que diga "de acuerdo al contrato…" por la nueva y hagan que lo firme

- Sí, sí, eso es lo que hemos hecho, pero estoy en la casa de tu familia. Ese no era el inconveniente… el problema es que tu mamá exigió, en todo su derecho, ver el nuevo contrato porque se intrigó el porqué del cambio. Vio que lo extra era que tú tenías el derecho de traer a una persona contigo. Me preguntó el porqué y yo le dije brevemente que querías traer a una amiga contigo. No sabía si tu mamá conocía lo de tú y Pía así que no le dije que era tu novia ni nada. Ella me preguntó que quién era esa amiga y yo le dije que desconocía esa información, pero se niega a firmar hasta saber quién es. ¿Qué hago? – dijo esperando realmente una respuesta

- … No hagas nada, voy en camino, se lo pienso explicar todo - me miró por un momento, yo asentí sin saber por qué – Y Pía está viniendo conmigo

Valentina me miró con una sonrisa y luego agarró mi mano derecha mientras nos dirigía a la puerta de la cocina para salir.

- Espera, espera – le dije separando nuestras manos – Voy a dejarle una nota a Maca diciéndole que hemos salido. Siempre trae su llave, así que sí podemos irnos sin problema, pero no quiero que se preocupe cuando no nos encuentre

- Sí, sí, tienes razón, ten escríbelo aquí – me dijo entregándome un post-it que se encontraba cerca a la puerta. Cogí un lapicero y comencé a escribir

- Listo, vámonos – dije entrelazando nuestras manos mientras la sacaba de la habitación

- Vamos a solucionar esto – dijo siguiéndome

Tomamos el primer taxi que vimos y le indicamos la dirección. Noté un poco preocupada a Valentina, pero la entendía porque tenía razones para estar de esa manera. Prácticamente les iba a confesar su sexualidad, algo que le fue muy difícil a ella, sin olvidar que decírselo a su familia fue uno de los problemas que le impedía aceptarse. Creo que sintió que había notado su preocupación porque me dedicó una sonrisa y un apretón en la mano que me decían "no pasa nada, no está en peligro mi amor por ti". Yo estaba segura que Valentina no se tiraría atrás en decirles que yo era su novia, pero lo que me tenía pensativa era la reacción que su hermana y madre podían tener… y si no la dejaban ir? No… no creo que pudieran ser capaces de arrancarle el sueño de las manos a Valentina.  
El carro se detuvo, me sorprendí un poco porque pensé que la casa de Valentina estaba más alejada. Su familia casi nunca la había visitado y siempre había pensado que era por la distancia, al parecer estaba equivocada… Valentina me dio una ligera sonrisa y me cogió de las manos al salir del auto. Tocó la puerta y el rostro de su hermana apareció, inmediatamente su mirada bajó a nuestras manos e hizo una mueca de disgusto

- Podemos pasar o nos vas a dejar afuera? – dijo Valentina ante la mirada de su hermana

- Pasen pues… - le respondió mientras se apartaba de la puerta

Entramos y ahí en la sala se encontraban su mamá y el señor Fuster, ambos sentados con los papeles en mano.

- Bueno, aquí me tienen

- Me explicas esta nueva cláusula Valentina? – le preguntó su madre disgustada mientras se percataba de mi presencia

- Uhm qué exactamente no entiendes? Porque la información es clara – dijo soltando mi mano y acercándose a su madre – Aquí dice "bla bla bla… y se le ha concedido a la señorita Rubiales el derecho de poder llevar, si la mencionada así lo desea, a una persona para acompañar su estadía en los Estados Unidos de América mientras es formada como artista por la empresa musical reconocida internacionalmente Sony Mu…

- Sí sé lo que dice – dijo su madre interrumpiéndola – Pero por qué esto fue agregado?

- Pues porque así yo lo pedí. Felizmente, gracias al señor Fuster – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa – la propuesta fue aceptada

- Pero por qué? Piensas llevar a esta? – dijo dedicándome su mirada

- Primero que nada, "esta" tiene su nombre, se llama Pía. Y segundo, merece respeto porque es mi novia – dijo sin vergüenza. Las caras de su mamá y hermana se tornaron idénticas, ambas tenían el rostro disgustado de "esto no puede ser verdad"

- Estás diciendo que eres… que eres…? – decía su madre

- Termina la frase. Que soy… que soy… - dijo sarcásticamente sin recibir respuesta – Pues sí, aunque a ustedes les parezca "raro" o "anormal" les "lamento" – dijo burlonamente – informar que soy L-E-S-B-I-A-N-A – dijo claramente

- Cómo te atreves a decir eso aquí en tu propia casa Valentina! – dijo su hermana. Su madre se había quedado sentada pensativa con la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera ajena a la conversación como si estuviese terminando de asimilar algo. El señor Fuster y yo inconscientemente nos habíamos juntado y apartado un poco de la lucha de palabras familiar que se estaba llevando a cabo en esa sala, ambos permanecíamos callados.

- Porque eso es lo que soy! Y les informo que estamos en el siglo XXI, ser gay no es pecado ni está penado por la ley. Uno debe aprender amar a la persona sin importar si es hombre o mujer. Sin buscarlo encontré en Casa de Maca el amor, y no es desagradable como ustedes piensan – dijo mientras su voz se tornaba triste-amarga – El amor que le tengo a Pía es puro y hermoso. Nos amamos de una manera en la que somos libres sin tener que darle explicaciones a la gente, gente como ustedes, mi familia, que no puede aceptar que existe este "tipo" de amor. Este año se me fue la que había sido mi mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo, la vida me la arrancó. Pía me acompañó en cada momento de ese duro proceso, ella estuvo ahí para mí. Yo la amo, la amo de verdad y no dejaré que nada ni nadie la aleje de mí ni siquiera ustedes. Así que si de verdad les importo – dijo mientras sus ojos se nublaban con lágrimas – déjenme ir sin complicaciones a EEUU con mi novia, con Pía. Déjenme vivir mi felicidad con ella

- Valentina tienes que entender que… - dijo su mamá esta vez calmada

- Qué! Tengo que entender qué! Que esto no es "normal"? Que voy a ser la vergüenza de la familia?

- Ya para Valentina, creo que hablo también por mi mamá cuando digo que esto no es fácil de aceptar

- Yo me negué al principio a esto, casi arruino mi felicidad con Pía. No podía aceptarme y ustedes eran una de las razones… - las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, no de tristeza, tal vez de impotencia – son mi familia, pesadas o no igual las quiero… son mi familia. Pero no me pidan que olvide a Pía ni menos traten de alejarme de ella, porque no lo haré

- Valen, es esto lo que quieres? – dijo su mamá con cara de resignada pero a la vez comprensiva. Su voz amarga del principio había cambiado totalmente

- Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida. Mi sueño con la música está muy cerca, pero mi felicidad plena está en riesgo. Sé que tal vez es un poco apresurado, no les pido que se vuelvan amigas con Pía – dijo mirándome, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios – lo único que quiero es que puedan aceptarla. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada acá, es una chica increíble, sensible y valiente a la vez… Ella es. Ella es mi novia, ella es mi Pía.

- Poco a poco hija, entiende que no es tan fácil… pero creo que tienes razón – Creo que en ese momento todas las miradas en la sala se concentraron en su madre, las palabras que había pronunciado sonaban ajenas a su primera reacción del inicio - Yo soy un poco "chapada a la antigua" y nada en el mundo podrá cambiar mi forma de pensar, ya tengo mis ideas y conceptos de la vida. Sé que tal vez no te he tratado de la mejor manera con este tema – ligeras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos - nunca pensé que tuviese que "lidiar" con esto. Traté de hacer como si esto no hubiese estado pasando, traté de negármelo a mí y al parecer te transmití ese pensamiento y tuviste problemas para aceptarte. Nunca fue un secreto tu sexualidad, por lo menos no para mí, pero siempre traté de "alejar" este día lo más posible. No era lo suficientemente fuerte o, mejor dicho, nunca fui lo suficientemente "moderna" como para poder aceptar que esto no es nada malo. Soy tu madre y sé que cometí un grave error con ese tema, pero debes saber que lo que siempre quiero y deseo es que cada una de ustedes – dijo también mirando a su otra hija – encuentre su felicidad. Y… si tú piensas que Pía es tu felicidad, pues entonces no seré yo quien te ponga trabas para llegar a ello…

- Mamá, yo… - Valentina no terminó de decir nada, simplemente abrazó a su madre y ambas comenzaron a echar lágrimas de tristeza y comprensión a la vez - … gracias – continuó separándose después de unos segundos – en serio gracias

- Mira yo no sé mucho de estas cosas hermanita. Siempre me ha tocado ver mujer con hombre y solamente ese concepto he tenido en mente. Pero fue cierto lo que hace un rato dijiste: "una se enamorada del ser, de la persona", nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Ahora no me pidas que actúe normal si las veo besarse o demostrándose su afecto, todavía me tomará tiempo aceptar esto, pero si has tenido el valor de aceptarlo, con todas las letras de la palabra, quiere decir que de verdad te importa esto… por lo que yo tampoco seré quien te obstruya el camino a tu felicidad

- Gracias… - dijo dándole también un abrazo – Les agradezco esto, en serio, aunque no lo crean esto significa mucho para mí. Saber que cuento con su apoyo me libera de un peso enorme, me hace poder vivir aún mejor mi felicidad – las tres sonrieron nuevamente y comenzaron a secarse las lágrimas

- Uhm… señor Fuster? – dijo la madre volteando a nuestra posición – ¿Dónde tenía que poner mi firma? – dijo ya más calmada y con la voz volviéndole a la normalidad

- Ah… - dijo Omar mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ellas. Cogió el documento y pasó rápidamente las hojas hasta llegar a la final – Aquí… y aquí – dijo señalándole los espacios. La madre cogió el lapicero que se encontraba en la mesa de estar y comenzó a estampar su firma

- Listo, eso es todo verdad? – preguntó la hermana

- Sí, Valentina ya puede viajar con nosotros – respondió el señor Fuster

- Bueno – dijo sonriendo la madre – Entonces espero que no te olvides de darnos unas llamadas durante tu estadía allá, me gustaría saber cómo va yendo todo y ojalá que una de las primeras cosas que hagas cuando regreses en dos años sea visitarnos – Nuevamente puedo asegurar que nadie esperaba esas palabras

- ... Sí, no se preocupen… No saben lo mucho que esto significa para mí – respondió Valentina

- Ven, acércate – dijo su madre dirigiendo su mirada con una sonrisa hacia donde me encontraba. Titubeando un poco al principio le hice caso y me acerqué, ella continuó hablando – Pía, cierto?

- Sí… - dije un poco temerosa

- Creo que no hemos sido introducidas apropiadamente… Mucho gusto, soy la señora Hinojosa – me dijo con una sonrisa verdadera

- El gusto es mío señora

- Para no quitarles mucho tiempo, ya para que se puedan ir tranquilas… solo te quiero pedir una cosa Pía – me dijo su madre

- Dígame – le respondí

- Cuida de Valentina. A veces ella puede aparentar ser muy fuerte, pero puede estar muriendo por dentro

- No se preocupe señora – dije sonriéndole a Valentina que se había sonrojado un poco – Yo la cuidaré más que a mi vida y nunca permitiré que algo le pase. Si alguna vez se cae, yo estaré ahí para levantarla

- Así me quedo más tranquila… Bueno, antes de que nos pongamos sentimentales y nostálgicas por la partida, mejor las dejo ir… - dijo la madre un poco quebrándose

- … Tengan buen vuelo y ojalá logren la felicidad que desean tener – concluyó la hermana

- Gracias nuevamente – dijo Valentina

- … Y perdón, hija, por no poder haber hablado de esto antes. Yo lo sabía, pero siempre quise ocultarlo o tratar de negarlo y te trataba mal con ese tema… tal vez queriendo que las cosas cambiaran… perdón

- No tienes que repetirlo, no hay nada que perdonar mamá. Me alegra que entendieras que me aceptaras y que me dejes hacer esto...

- De igual manera me disculpo porque haya tenido que ser de esta forma tu aclaración. Se te ve muy feliz y eso es lo que importa

- Gracias otra vez, llamaré apenas llegue a EEUU –dijo mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos y nos dirigíamos a la puerta

- Nos vemos señora – dije brevemente

El señor Fuster, que había salido unos instantes antes, nos hizo señas con las manos indicando que subiéramos al taxi que acababa de detener a las afueras de la casa. Nos despedimos por última vez de su familia y nos encaminamos al auto. Omar se sentó en la parte delantera mientras que yo fui la primera en entrar en los asientos a su atrás y, ya cuando Valentina estaba por subir a acompañarme, su mamá le gritó algo desde la puerta…

- Eso sí Valentina, nada de nada hasta el compromiso!

Valentina rió y asintió mientras entraba al carro.

- Está hablando en serio? – le pregunté entre risas

- Quién sabe – me respondió riendo mientras el carro iniciaba su recorrido

Llegamos a casa de Maca y ella y todas las chicas ya habían regresado de la plaza. El señor Fuster rápidamente invitó a Maca a ir a charlar en el despacho junto a Valentina y yo. Omar, una vez que estuvimos los cuatro reunidos, comenzó a explicarle la situación a Maca. Ella se puso muy contenta por nosotras y no dudó ni un segundo en querer estampar su firma en donde se le requería. Luego de darle una breve leída al papel, cogió un lapicero y firmó. En esos mismos instantes, yo también puse la mía en el acuerdo que tenían para mí en donde constaba que me darían alojamiento y el pago de luz y agua durante mi estadía en EEUU siempre y cuando estuviese acompañando a Valentina. Mi pelirroja también firmó el nuevo contrato y, una vez cumplido los tres, nos dimos un abrazo con Maca, las tres sonreíamos.

- Valentina no sabes lo feliz que me siento con saber que después de tanto tiempo, pudiste aceptarte y estar con Pía, así sin importar lo que digan los demás. Hace tres semanas era tu amiga, hace dos días se hicieron novias y ahora… ahora se están yendo juntas a EEUU – dijo Maca

- Sí… gente que no nos conoce diría que es muy rápido, pero no conocen nuestra historia. No saben todo lo que hemos pasado juntas… nuestras tristezas y risas. Prácticamente éramos novias, pero no lo éramos por mis inseguridades… - decía mi pelirroja

- Sí, felizmente eso quedó atrás y ahora viviremos juntas en EEUU – dije con una sonrisa

- Bueno chicas, les deseo la mayor felicidad posible! Sé que la tendrán – dijo Maca mientras nos abrazaba

- Gracias Maca y no te preocupes por Pía, yo la cuidaré como se merece

- Eso no lo dudo – le respondió Maca. Yo tenía una sonrisa boba en mis labios – Cuídense mutuamente y vivan su vida como quieran vivirla – nos dijo con una sonrisa separando el abrazo

- Todos los papeles están en orden. Cuando tengan sus equipajes listos, nos podremos ir al aeropuerto para coger el vuelo a New York – dijo el señor Fuster

- Ya las maletas están listas en nuestra habitación, solo hay que bajarlas – respondió Valen

- Entonces vayan chicas, yo acompaño al señor Omar a la sala a esperarlas – dijo Maca

Nosotras asentimos y nos dirigimos al cuarto. Cogimos los equipajes que ya estaban listos, y nos detuvimos un momento en la puerta de la habitación mirando su interior. No dijimos ni una sola palabra, no hacían falta. Solo estábamos ahí observando por última vez el cuarto en el que nuestro amor había nacido, crecido y sido demostrado… Tantos recuerdos y momentos se quedarían dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes. Valentina volteó su cabeza dedicándome su mirada y una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta y luego cogí su mano para encaminarnos a la sala juntas.  
Bajamos las escaleras y ahí estaban Maca y el señor Omar compartiendo algunas risas. Las demás chicas también bajaron con sus maletas, ellas también ya se retiraban de la Casa. Fueron minutos muy emotivos, muchas lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los abrazos que nos dábamos. Marissa, Greta y Nina nos contaban que se irían las tres a vivir juntas, habían formado lazos de amistad muy fuertes. Les deseamos suerte y nos desearon lo mismo a nosotras. Todos, luego de ellos, nos dirigimos a las afueras de la Casa. Ellas decidieron irse primero y con tristeza y alegría nos despedimos. Omar paró el siguiente taxi que se aproximó y le indicó el destino. Luego de unos segundos, nos dirigió una mirada que nos decía que era el momento de partir. Con un último fuerte abrazo, nos despedimos de Maca y prometimos no perder el contacto. Subimos al auto y observamos por última vez a la que, con mucha seguridad, podíamos decir que era nuestra segunda madre. Maca poseía el rostro y la mirada de una madre feliz por la madurez de sus hijas. De esa manera nos alejábamos de la casa de Maca rumbo al aeropuerto.

El taxi se detuvo y nosotras bajamos sacando el equipaje. El señor Fuster nos indicó que esperáramos en los asientos indicados mientras él iba por los pasajes. Volvió pocos minutos después con los boletos en mano diciendo que el vuelo salía en 20 minutos. Los minutos que tuvimos que esperar se pasaron muy rápido gracias a las bromas de Valentina. El sonido de la voz de una señorita nos sacó de las risas y fuimos invitados a abordar nuestro vuelo. Para nosotras esto era algo nuevo, ninguna de las dos había viajado por avión a ningún lado. Omar soltaba risas por nuestro asombro con cada cosa. Nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos dentro del avión, el equipaje ya había sido chequeado y puesto en su lugar antes de abordar. El avión despegó y fue una sensación nueva para nosotras. Estábamos pegadas cuerpo a cuerpo en unos asientos que daban a una de las ventanas. Valentina tenía tomada mi mano y no las separó ni un minuto durante todo el viaje. El señor Fuster había comprado su boleto unos asientos más atrás, seguramente quería darnos un poco de privacidad, me alegra que lo haya hecho. El avión no estaba lleno, cada media hora habían vuelos a NY por lo que era razonable que no se llenaran. Nuestra pequeña fila casi estaba vacía, a tres asientos de mí, pasando un pequeño corredor, recién se hallaba una señorita de tal vez unos 25 años que tenía puestos sus auriculares con los ojos cerrados. Creo que era por eso que Valentina no se demoraba en robarme cuantos besos se le antojaban aprovechando que no había quien nos pudiese interrumpir. Al cabo de una hora, pero no porque haya estado aburrida devorando la boca de mi novia, el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Gentilmente corté el beso que ya se había tornado un poco intenso, vi que la mirada de Valentina también estaba un poco apagada.

- También te está dando sueño? – le pregunté

- Ah?... No, no…

- Valeeen… - dije sabiendo que me estaba mintiendo

- Ya bueno sí, un poquito, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo… Es solo que no sé, me encanta, me fascina tener tus labios pegados a los míos, pero…

- No te preocupes – dije sonriendo – yo entiendo, lo mismo me está pasando. Crees que sea el vuelo?

- Ah? Osea que da sueño?

- Ajá

- Uhm pues puede ser. No sé nunca he viajado antes así – Valentina se paró a medias y comenzó a observar a los demás pasajeros - la mayoría de las personas tiene los ojos cerrados, creo que están durmiendo – me dijo

- Cuánto dura el vuelo?

- Uhm… a ver déjame ver – dijo mientras observaba el ticket de avión – aquí dice… ahm… 6 horas

- Ah pues con razón. Llegaremos como a la medianoche a NY

- Sí, creo que sí, tal vez a la 1am… Creo que el suave y relajante movimiento del avión es lo que adormece

- Sí, supongo que es eso

- Bueno, entonces ven – dijo recostando mi cabeza en su hombro – Descansemos durante el trayecto

- Sí… Ya en el depa tendremos tiempo de continuar en lo que nos hemos quedado – le dije coquetamente mientras cerraba mis ojos

- Tienes toda la razón – la escuché decir mientras sentía un beso en mi cabeza - Nos vemos más tarde, mi Pía. Descansa

- Tú también, mi Valentina

Sentí lentamente al avión detenerse. La voz del capitán nos despertó a mí y a Valentina. La gente comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos y se dirigía a los corredores para empezar a salir en orden. El señor Omar apareció a nuestro costado con la cara de recién-levantado. Los tres juntos salimos del avión y recogimos nuestro equipaje. Nos dirigimos a las afueras del aeropuerto y el señor Fuster comenzó a hablar con uno de los taxistas. Se sentía frío en New York, pero rápidamente lo dejé de sentir cuando unas manos se posaron en mi cintura y un beso tibio era estampado en mi cuello. Valentina me tenía abrazada por detrás mientras esperábamos las indicaciones del señor Fuster para abordar un auto. Al cabo de unos minutos, Omar nos llamó con las manos indicándonos que subiéramos al taxi último que había detenido. Cogimos nuestros equipajes y nos subimos al carro.  
La ciudad era hermosa. A pesar de ser cerca de la 1am, las calles todavía estaban iluminadas por los letreros de clubes nocturnos como bares, pubs, y una que otra tienda. Seguíamos pasando las calles y los edificios gigantes no desaparecían. _"Este es el centro de la ciudad, aquí abunda la vida nocturna, es por eso que todavía está iluminado"_ nos explicaba Omar. Poco a poco las "torres" fueron desvaneciéndose dando lugar a edificios de no más de 15 pisos, en su mayoría departamentos.  
Habían pasado algo de 20 minutos cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a un condominio algo lujoso. En las afueras se leía "Sony Music Condo". Omar nos invitó a pasar y así lo hicimos. Un guardia nos saludó y nos permitió la entrada. Había una pequeña área verde muy bien cuidada y elegante antes de llegar a la entrada a los departamentos en sí. Subimos por un ascensor, los botones indicaban que había 13 pisos, nosotras solo nos íbamos a detener en el sexto. El ascensor se detuvo y salimos. Omar nos guió por el patio y, al cabo de un rato, nos entregó una llave a cada una cuando llegamos a la puerta del depa 507.

- Bueno aquí me quedo yo, regresaré mañana a las 9am y les explicaré con más detalle todo – dijo el señor Fuster con una sonrisa

- Está bien, gracias – dijo Valentina mientras Omar volvía por el camino que habíamos recorrido

_When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes, and all that surround you are secrets and lies…_

- Todo se ve muy elegante, no? – le pregunté mientras la veía intentando abrir la puerta

… _I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope keeping your faith when it's gone. The one you should call was standing here all along…_

- Sí, me hace sentir importante – dijo entre risas

… _And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you, this I promise you…_

- Pues para mí lo eres – le dije con una sonrisa. Ella me miró y luego empujó la puerta

… _I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before and I promise you never will you hurt anymore. I give you my word, I give you my heart…_

Ambas nos quedamos asombradas por lo que veíamos. Se divisaba una pequeña sala con muebles rojos, paredes negras con cuadros rojizos-negros alucinantes, pero lo más hermoso era la vista que teníamos. Un poco más allá del living-room había un balcón del mismo tamaño de la sala con dos sillas y una pequeña mesa desde donde se apreciaba un parque abajo y en el frente, los edificios gigantes del centro de la ciudad.

… _This is a battle we've won and with this vow, FOREVER has now begun..._

- Wao, qué hermoso – dije mientras entraba al depa y me dirigía al balcón. Valentina dejó los equipajes a un lado y comenzó a inspeccionar

… _Just close your eyes each loving day. I know this feeling won't go away. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you.. __This I promise you…_

- Y tiene todo… - dijo mientras veía la cocina y al otro lado, solo con la vista, las puertas de dos habitaciones

… _Over and over I fall when I hear you call. Without you in my life baby, I just wouldn't be living at all..._

- Bienvenida a nuestro depa – le dije sonriendo con mi mirada puesta en el parque. Solté un pequeño suspiro cuando sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y sus labios en mi cuello

… _And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you baby…_

- No, Pía… bienvenida a nuestra vida, a nuestra felicidad

… _Just close your eyes each loving day. I know this feeling won't go away. Every word I say is true. This I promise you… Every word I say is true. This I promise you. __Ooh, I promise you..._

**THE END**_  
_


	14. Un nuevo paso

No, no se han equivocado, este es un nuevo capítulo de "Estar contigo" xD Uhm, no es exactamente una continuación, es más un one-shot de un acontecimiento que sucede en la vida de Pía y Valentina estando en New York. Así como este, en caso de que alguna idea venga a mí, estaré publicando one-shots sobre sucesos de la vida de nuestra parejita en NY (: Espero que les guste.

PD: Me alegraron mucho los reviews que recibí sobre "el final" de "Estar contigo". Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de pasarse a escribir un review siempre (:

PD 2: La mayoría de canciones utilizadas en este capi son más como fondo de lo que se esté relatando (Puntos Suspensivos - La Bermúdez , Just dance - Lady Gaga , La gente está borracha - Los Borgia , Inevitable - SIA). Las otras canciones son "Cuando amas" de Jhovan y "Locomotor" de Locomotor

* * *

- Ok, de nuevo. Dale desde el primer "Y tarde o temprano…" – indicó Omar

_Y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que no eres el mejor ni yo perfecta…_

Observaba a mi Valentina cantar desde el cuarto-de-producción-y-prueba desde el otro lado de la ventana junto a Omar y a otros miembros de producción.

_La vida vuela sin preguntar, no es un boceto para ensayar…_

Había pasado poco más de dos meses desde que habíamos llegado a New York. Al principio se nos había hecho un poco difícil el idioma, pero con la ayuda de un instructor, ambas habíamos aprendido el inglés básico y cotidiano que se debía saber.

_Y espero que sea más temprano que tarde pues, me dolería tanto ya no volver a amarte..._

El día del cumpleaños de Valentina, hace un mes, logré conseguir un "part-time job" en una heladería/café para así no aburrirme en el depa todo el día esperando las 7pm para recogerla en la disquera; además, claro, el dinero es siempre bienvenido.

_"Te extraño y te pienso", puntos suspensivos... "Quiero ser tu amigo con derechos", puntos suspensivos..._

A pesar de que nuestro departamento en el Condo tenía dos habitaciones, nunca nos hizo falta un segundo cuarto debido a que con la excusa de "hace mucho frío por las noches aquí en NY", ambas habíamos decidido dormir juntas.

_Si antes me lo hubieras dicho, creo que no habría caído en tus dedos, en tu boca y más puntos suspensivos... _

Pero solo lo que habíamos hecho era dormir. Muchas veces, pequeñas sesiones de besos se habían tornado muy intensas y poco controlables; sin embargo, mi pelirroja siempre las detenía gentilmente cuando ya parecía que el amor en su máxima expresión sucedería.

_Y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que no eres el mejor ni yo perfecta…_

Frustrante? Tal vez un poco… Pero yo estaba dispuesta a esperar a que Valentina se sintiera segura o cómoda con eso. No la presionaba, solo dejaba que las cosas sucedieran hasta el punto que ella desease.

_La vida vuela sin preguntar, no es un boceto para ensayar…_

Hoy me habían dado el día libre en mi trabajo por motivo de mi cumpleaños. Valentina me había pedido que la acompañara este día en sus ensayos porque a la salida me daría una sorpresa.

_Y dudo que sea más temprano que tarde pues, me estoy acostumbrando a no poder amarte..._

Esta canción siempre me sacaba sonrisas. Valen me había explicado que la había creado aquel día en el Club en el que se "perdió" totalmente después de pensar que yo tenía algo con Allison.

_Y esta es mi última canción para ti, al menos espero que sea así. Tanta belleza que admirar, tantos a quienes escribir._

"Te juro que me había propuesto olvidarte. Fue una decisión drástica, pero es que los celos me estaban comiendo viva. Sin embargo, antes de subir al escenario, te vi entre la multitud. Tu mirada estaba vacía…

_La vida cada vez me sorprende más con más y más puntos suspensivos..._

… supe que me habías extrañado, supe que me querías. Había planeado cantar "She's not there", pero con esa mirada, me decidí por "When you're gone" y me alegra que así haya sido**"** me había contado Valentina con sonrisas sobre el día en que creó "Puntos suspensivos".

_Y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que no eres el mejor ni yo perfecta…_

La canción estuvo originalmente dedicada a mí. Partes como "no eres la mejor ni yo perfecta" y " quiero ser tu amiga con derechos" habían sido cambiadas debido a que Omar y los productores no querían que el público en un futuro pensara que lo que "se trataba de vender" era el tema lésbico.

_La vida vuela sin preguntar, no es un boceto para ensayar…_

Ellos querían vender la música, la buena música que mi pelirroja hacía. No querían que el "jale" de ella sea lo lésbico, tal y como había hecho un grupo ruso que llegó a alcanzar mucha fama para después decepcionar a muchas de sus fans astronautas. Pero eso sí, si en alguna ocasión en el futuro le preguntaban sobre su sexualidad o pareja, ella era libre de decir la verdad.

_No importa que sea más temprano que tarde pues…_

Siempre fueron muy cordiales con nosotras en la disquera, nunca hubo maltrato ni discriminación, incluso nos sentíamos en familia. Estos dos meses habían sido los más hermosos al lado de mi novia, de mi Valentina.

_de hoy en adelante ya no volveré a amarte..._

- Corte. Queda por hoy – dijo Omar dando indicaciones a los de producción para luego entrar al otro lado del cuarto donde se encontraba Valentina

- Creo que necesito agua – dijo Valentina saliendo del "trance" de cantar

- Lo has hecho bien, cada vez va mejor – decía Fuster

- Me alegra, porque es bien cansado cantar una sola canción todo el día – decía riendo

- Me imagino – dijo Omar con una sonrisa – Ah, por cierto, tu novia te está esperando en la parte de producción

- Verdad! – dijo con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios mientras salía disparada del cuarto de prueba – Cómo está la cumpleañera más hermosa del mundo! – dijo envolviéndome en un abrazo

- Bien, bien, muy feliz – le dije con una sonrisa mientras rompía el abrazo

- Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Pia, happy birthday to you...

- Ay Valen – dije un poco avergonzada entre risas – ya me cantaste en la mañana

- Y? No importa, es para que no se te olvide que es tu cumpleaños – dijo mientras cargaba su guitarra colocándosela en la espalda

- Jajajaja, no te preocupes, créeme que no se me va a olvidar

- Entonces es para que no se te olvide que yo también lo tengo en mente - dijo sonriendo - Omar – dijo volteando su mirada buscándolo – ya me puedo ir, no?

- Sí, sí. Ya terminamos por hoy. Disfruten su noche – nos dijo con una sonrisa

- Gracias, entonces nos vemos. Chau a todos, buen trabajo hoy – dijo mi pelirroja cogiendo mi mano y despidiéndose con la otra de todos los presentes

- Nos vemos chicos – dije con una sonrisa en el estudio mientras salíamos del cuarto

- Lista?

- Para qué? – dije sonriendo una vez afuera

- Ya verás – me respondió mientras alzaba su mano pidiendo un taxi

Eran más o menos las 8 de la noche cuando llegamos al Central Park, un parque gigantesco hermoso que brillaba maravillosamente con la luz de la luna.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí a esta hora? – le pregunté riendo

- Pues es un lugar de pura calma y de noche se ve muy romántico

Nos cogimos de las manos y nos encaminamos hacia adentro. Mi pelirroja traía su cabello suelto, con ese saco rojo invernal que me encantaba, unos jeans negros y unas Converse rojas. Yo, por mi parte, tenía un abrigo blanco, pantalones negros al igual que mis guantes, una boina blanca y unas botas chatas blancas.

Nos detuvimos en el primer puente que encontramos para apreciar el recorrido del agua que pasaba por ahí. Comenzamos juntas a recordar todos nuestros momentos vividos en New York entre sonrisas, cada uno de ellos había sido increíble. Luego de un buen rato, Valentina se separó de mi lado y comenzó a sacar su guitarra.

- Sabes que me derrites con tus canciones, no? – le dije sonriendo

- No, amor, no quiero que te derritas – me dijo entre risas – Hay algo muy importante que te quiero decir y encontré una canción para expresarlo

- Con tal de que no sea el "happy birthday" otra vez, no hay problema

- Oye! Pero no, esta vez es otra canción - dijo empezando a tocar los acordes - Feliz cumpleaños Pía…

_Yo no sé cuánto me amas, solo sé que me tranquilizo cuando me hablas_ – me dedicó una sonrisa de enamorada -_ Yo no sé cuánto me extrañas, solo sé que me haces falta en cada mañana _– me subí a la baranda del puente y me senté en su filo - _Antes que despiertes sacrifícame, si nada es real. Porque tú eres todo lo que me falta, porque tú eres lo que yo necesito y más y más y más es lo que quiero de ti _– simplemente me encantaba cuando veía a Valentina entonarme algo - _Yo no sé cuánto me amas, solo sé que quiero ser yo la dueña de tu mirada _– algo en todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a recorrer y no podía dejar de sonreír - _Yo no sé, yo no sé, yo no sé, yo no sé si tal vez tú también sientas lo mismo. Son tus ojos los que me hablan y me traen acá, hasta este lugar prohibido _– cantó observando el parque - _Antes que respondas sacrifícame, si nada es real. Porque tú eres todo lo que me falta, porque tú eres lo que yo necesito y más y más y más es lo que quiero de ti. Porque tú eres todo lo que me falta, porque tú eres lo que yo necesito y más y más y más es lo que quiero de ti_ – Valentina despertaba todas las emociones posibles en mí con su voz - _Porque tú eres todo lo que me falta, porque tú eres lo que yo necesito y más y más y más es lo que quiero de ti…_

Se acercó, todavía con su guitarra en brazos, y me robó un pequeño y tierno beso. Dejó su guitarra a un lado y buscó algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Sacó una pequeña cajita negra. Mis ojos se abrieron aún más de lo que estaban pensando en lo que aquella cajita podría contener. Una sonrisa inmensa se formó en mis labios cuando mi pelirroja la abrió lentamente, dejando a la vista un anillo plateado con 3 pequeñas piedras cristalinas en su frente.

- _Porque tú eres todo lo que me falta _– dijo cantando mientras se ponía de rodillas -_ porque tú eres lo que yo necesito y más y más y más es lo que quiero de ti_

- Valen…

- Pía, es la primera vez que yo siento este amor, esta dicha, esta felicidad tan grande… No sé si es muy rápido, pero para mí, los meses en casa de Maca y estos dos meses acá en New York junto a ti me han bastado para saber que es contigo con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida…

- Sí… yo creo que es muy rápido – noté que mi pelirroja bajó un poco la mirada – pero – dije cogiendo su mentón y uniendo nuestras miradas nuevamente – yo tampoco necesito más tiempo. Yo no puedo imaginar ni un solo día de mi vida que no sea a tu lado, yo te amo Valentina…

- … Entonces – dijo poniéndose de pie sonriendo – Pía Montoya… te casarías conmigo?

- … ¿Necesito responder? – le dije riendo

- Uhm, por si las dudas

- Pues mi respuesta es sí, obviamente que sí

Valentina me sonrió. Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad en el pecho. Mi novia removió gentilmente el guante de mi mano izquierda y colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, ambas mirábamos los reflejos de luz que provenían de la pieza de plata.

- Yo también te amo, Pía – me dijo dándole un beso al dedo poseedor del anillo

Sonreí y creo que también me sonrojé. Se acercó para besarme, pero el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la llegada de un mensaje de texto a su celular. La vi sonreír mientras lo leía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté

- Nada, ya todo está listo, vámonos

- ¿Qué está listo?

- Menos preguntas, más rapidez – me dijo llevándome de la mano de camino regreso al inicio

- Estás loca, Valen! – dije riendo

- Lo sé, pero así me quieres

Salimos del parque y nos fuimos en un taxi rumbo al depa. En el camino, no pude dejar de observar el anillo, era tan bonito y significaba un gran paso en nuestras vidas. Lastimosamente, hacía frío y tuve que ponerme nuevamente el guante. Aún con la prenda puesta, sus pequeñas piedras sobresalían y hacían notar que el dedo estaba acompañado. Valentina se percató de lo que hacía.

- No importa – me dijo – con o sin guante, ahora eres mi prometida. Tú y yo lo sabemos.

- Mi prometida… qué bonito suena, no? – dije con una sonrisa boba

- Todo en ti suena bonito

- Awww… oye, pero, aquí en New York se permiten bodas entre personas del mismo sexo?

- Uhm, no, pero en Massachusetts sí. Yo estuve hablando con Omar sobre eso y…

- Omar sabe?

- Sí, obvio, él es casi de la familia – me dijo riendo – Bueno, como te decía, él me dijo que cuando yo cumpla medio año en la disquera, buscará que me den un permiso para tener "vacaciones" por una semana. Ahí es cuando podríamos viajar y… pues casarnos

- Wow, tú ya lo tenías todo planificado – dije riendo

- Algo así, pero créeme que aún así una parte de mí tenía miedo a que tú no aceptaras

- Bueno, ahora sabes que no fue así – reí – Yo tenía el miedo a que nunca me lo pidieras

- Ah sí? Esta idea siempre me rondó desde que viajamos acá, pero decidí darle tiempo al tiempo. Quise asegurarme de que de verdad nos queríamos y pues no necesité mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de ello

- Qué bueno que estés segura de que te quiero, eso es lo que no se te debe olvidar nunca

- Créeme que siempre lo recordaré… En ese anillo te he entregado todo, ahora soy completamente tuya

- Yo siempre fui tuya…

- Te amo Pía

- Te amo Valen

Lentamente comenzó a acercar sus labios, pero nos vimos interrumpidas nuevamente, esta vez por la frenada del taxi en que nos encontrábamos.

- Señoritas, ya llegamos – dijo el conductor

Levantamos la mirada y constatamos que así era, nos encontrábamos en la entrada del Sony Music Condo. Valentina le entregó dinero al taxista y luego bajamos del auto.

- Cuídense y felicidades señoritas – dijo con una sonrisa el conductor

Tanto Valentina como yo, nos quedamos sin saber exactamente qué responder, simplemente le sonreímos. El taxista rió y luego puso en marcha su carro. La situación había sido extraña.  
Pasamos al jardín y llegamos a la sala de recepción del Condo en donde firmamos los papeles de llegada. Siempre que salíamos o entrábamos al Condo, firmábamos una hoja en la que confirmábamos nuestra salida o llegada, y el/la recepcionista colocaba la hora y nombre del artista u acompañante que realizaba la acción. Este proceso era como una especie de control hacia los artistas que se encontraban en los depas, así descubrían su puntualidad y disciplina, evitando fugas.

Subimos por el ascensor al sexto piso y luego nos dirigimos a nuestro depa. Valentina abrió la puerta y apenas mi novia prendió la luz…

- ¡Sorpresaaaaa! – se escuchó a una sola voz desde adentro

Ahí en nuestra sala estaban nuestros amigos. Entré lentamente de la mano de mi pelirroja y fui recibiendo abrazos de todos, incluso de algunos que ya me habían saludado. Valentina me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo y los guantes, ella hizo lo mismo con su saco y luego se dirigió a la máquina de música y luces. La encendió, la música empezó a sonar, el ambiente se tornó oscuro estilo-disco y comenzamos a celebrar.

Había en promedio unas 35 o 40 personas, la mayoría eran amigos artistas de aquí del Condo, los demás, que eran unos 4 o 5, eran mis compañeros en la heladería/café. Estos últimos se retiraron temprano debido a que tenían turnos en la mañana al día siguiente.  
Las horas iban pasando, la locura iba aumentando y la sobriedad entre los invitados, disminuyendo.

_RedOne, Konvict, Gaga, Oh oh. I've had a little bit too much, much. All of the people start to rush, start to rush by. How does he twist the dance? Can't find my drink, oh man. __Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone._

Algunos sentados, con bebida en mano, hablando de mil y un mierdas. Otros "concursando" con la música en el mini-escenario del depa y en el balcón, y otros más dejándose simplemente llevar por la música haciendo tonterías mientras conversaban.

_What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool. What's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

- Te apuesto a que Gino va a terminar cantando como un rock-star en tu mini-escenario en media hora – nos decía Jeff sobre su compañero de banda

- Créeme que no es el único. Míralos a ellos – decía señalando algunos chicos cerca del escenario – ya están compitiendo por las mejores tonadas. Rockeros idiotas, por eso varios habían traído sus guitarras – reía mi novia

_Just dance, gonna be okay da da do-dom. Just dance, spin that record babe da da do-dom. Just dance, gonna be okay. Da da da dance, dance, dance. __Just, just, just, just dance._

- Ey! por qué la agresión – reía Ricci acercándose a nosotros – preferimos que nos digan "rockeros locos", con cariño por favor – dijo tambaleándose un poco

- Tanto Ricci? Pensé que no tomabas y, mírate, estás todo "picadito" – dije riendo

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth oh oh oh oh. How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right. Control your poison babe. Roses have thorns they say. And we're all getting hosed tonight oh oh oh oh._

- Es que es por una buena causa, no muchas veces nos dejan ir de fiesta los de Sony, además todavía sigo sobrio – decía riendo

- Típica frase de un borracho – dije riendo – pero bueno, anda ve a cuidar a Gino, que ya lo veo sacando su rock-star interno

_What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool. What's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

- Gino, Gino! – gritaba Ricci dirigiéndose al escenario – Pía dice que…

- Okey, él va a terminar mal – dijo Valentina – Jeff, no puedes controlar a tu banda?

- Jajaja, que se diviertan, hemos estado trabajando duro. Además agradece que no hayan venido ni Daniel, ni Diego. Todo mi grupo junto es un peligro - dijo riendo - Tú, Valen, como vas?

_Just dance, gonna be okay da da do-dom. Just dance, spin that record babe da da do-dom. Just dance, gonna be okay. Da da da dance, dance, dance. Just, just, just, just dance._

- Ahí, también trabajando duro. Estoy con mi sencillo "Puntos suspensivos". Más o menos en un mes supongo que estará listo. Y ustedes? Ya sacaron una canción o todavía?

- Pues claro, aunque recién hace dos semanas terminamos con la letra. Se llama "Locomotor"

_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue, can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw. And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a car._

- Wow, qué original, igual que el nombre de su grupo – dije sarcásticamente

- Jaja sí, es que no tenemos mucha imaginación… Oye verdad han venido los de Enero?

_I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah. Shawty I can see that you got so much energy. The way your twirlin up them hips round and round and there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me. In the meantime stand and let me watch you break it down and…_

- Ah sí, sí los vi. A ver… ahí – dije señalando cerca al balcón – los que se están correteando en medio de gritos son ellos

- Jajaja esssos, los recién llegados. Tienen talento? – preguntaba Jeff

_Dance, gonna be okay da da do-dom. __Just dance, spin that record babe da da do-dom. Just dance, gonna be okay. Da da da dance, dance, dance. __Just, just, just, just dance._

- Pues una vez salí por agua del estudio y pasé por donde estaban ensayando. Saben tocar los instrumentos, aunque le falta un poco de afinación al vocalista – dijo Valentina

- Ah, con práctica, fácil puede ser. Quién es su "padre"?

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic. __Got my blueprint, it's symphonic. Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic. Got my blueprint electronic. Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic. Got my blueprint, it's symphonic. Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic. Got my blueprint electronic._

- Uhmmm… No me acuerdo… quién era, Pía?

- Creo, creo que es Javier. Ah sí, su "padre" – "padre" era la costumbre de llamar a los descubridores de cada artista aquí en el Condo y la disquera – es Javier

- Javier? El "padre" de Cami Martínez?

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it hustle. I got it, just stay close enough to get it. Don't slow. Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it, spend the lasto. __I got it, in your pocko, I got it. _

- Sí, él mismo – le respondí - Es que ya Cami va a terminar su ciclo acá, sus canciones han pegado en Colombia, entonces como ya se va y entra en un nuevo proceso, Javier tenía que buscar un nuevo diamante en bruto y pues se trajo a Enero

- Ahh, sí, pues ella ya va casi dos años, buenazo que ya vuelva a su ciudad

_Just dance, gonna be okay da da do-dom. Just dance, spin that record babe da da do-dom. Just dance, gonna be okay. Da da da dance, dance, dance. __Just, just, just, just dance._

- A ver, a ver – decía con un micrófono Gino desde el escenario con voz "mareada" apagando la música – Gente… mi nombre es Gino, soy parte del grupo Locomotor y… qué iba a hacer? – le preguntó a Ricci que estaba atrás de él con una guitarra – Ah sí, sí, les quería enseñar nuestro single que se llama Locomotor. Jeff, ven acá, Valentina nunca te hará caso y menos en el cumpleaños de su novia.

- Qué hablas oe – decía Jeff riendo mientras les daba el alcance en el mini-escenario

- Jajaja, a ver… cómo iba esto? – decía Gino. Todas las personas nos pusimos atentas al escenario esperando a que empezaran. Las guitarras empezaron a sonar – …_"Locomotor"_

_Tú, que enciendes y apagas todos mis sentidos. Ya no sé si aún respiro... Locomotor. Tú, que cambias y transformas todos mis sentimientos. Ya no sé bien lo que siento. Sé! _–_ "sé!" _corearon Jeff y Ricci_ - que mañana volverá, que los días seguirán para soñar… Y es que de una vez - "Eh eh!" corearon nuevamente sus compañeros de banda - necesito un poco de ti _–_ "Wo oh!" _coreaban Jeff y Ricci_ - Te necesito para olvidar, para saber, para seguir... Y es que de una vez – "Eh eh!" _esta vez coreábamos todos _- necesito un poco de ti (Wo oh!). Te necesito para olvidar, para saber, para seguir... Locomotor… Tú, despiertas y aceleras todos mis instintos – _todos ya habían dejado sus asientos y estaban pegados al escenario coreando_ - Hoy me siento como un niño... Locomotor. Tú, que siempre estás conmigo, ahora estoy perdido y me siento confundido... Sé! (sé!) que mañana volverá, que los días seguirán para soñar… _

_Y es que de una vez (Eh eh!) necesito un poco de ti (Wo oh!) –_la canción nos pegó a todos y parecía un mini-concierto_ - Te necesito para olvidar, para saber, para seguir... Y es que de una vez (Eh eh!) necesito un poco de ti (Wo oh!). Te necesito para olvidar, para saber, para seguir... Te necesito porque quiero ver el sol – _sentí que Valentina me abrazaba por detrás_ - te necesito porque tengo una ilusión, te necesito porque pierdo la razón – _volteé mi cuerpo y con una sonrisa uní nuestros labios_ - Y es que de una vez, necesito un poco de ti. Te necesito para olvidar, para saber, para seguir... Y es que de una vez (Eh eh!) necesito un poco de ti (Wo oh!). Te necesito para olvidar, para saber, para seguir... Y es que de una vez (Eh eh!) _- nos separamos lentamente y pusimos nuestra mirada nuevamente en el escenario-_ necesito un poco de ti (Wo oh!). Te necesito para olvidar, para saber, para ser… _

- Wuuuuh! – gritamos todos aplaudiendo cuando terminaron su performance

- Feliz súper genial cumpleaños Pía! – gritó Gino creo que con lo último de su voz. Yo simplemente moví mi cabeza en tono de afirmación y les agradecí

- Contento Gino? Ahora sí bajemos – le decía Jeff riendo – Tú también ven, Ricci

Bajaron del mini-escenario entre risas y aplausos de los demás, luego se dirigieron a donde estábamos. Una chica se acercó al lugar de música y volvió a prender el CD que había estado sonando.

_Llegó la banda que toca todo el día, le gusta la bebida y no quiere descansar. Ya vamos todos, vamo' a vivir la vida, acá no hay despedida si vamo' a comenzar._

- No sé cómo es que pudo terminar la canción – decía riendo Valentina

- Yo no sé cómo pudo empezar a cantarla en primer lugar – rió Jeff mientras "controlaba" a sus compañeros

- Ya mejor llévatelos. Creo que ha habido suficiente fiesta para ellos dos – dije

_Porque la gente ya se pone caliente y todo el mundo no para de tomar. Con este ritmo que se pone de moda, la fiesta es una joda y no paran de cantar… _

- Sí, creo que tienes razón. Además ya son las… - dijo mirando su reloj – 2:53am. Hasta que hora les dieron permiso en la disquera?

- Pues le rogué a mi "padre" y me dijo que solo hasta las 3am. Algo es algo, dijo que era suficiente tiempo para celebrar, no quería fuertes resacas el lunes – dijo Valentina

- Paf, pero ustedes casi ni han tomado – decía Jeff

"_Que está borracha, está borracha, lo que pasa es que la gente está borracha _– la gente comenzó a hacer una ronda y todos abrazados comenzaron a saltar y corear -_ está borracha, está borracha, está borracha y ya no puede parar"_

- Creo que hablaba por los demás invitados – decía riendo mientras veía a las demás personas en el depa – jaja, bueno hoy ya es domingo, tienen todo el día para recuperarse y estar bien el lunes

- Sí, lo malo es que mañana yo voy a ser "la mami" de este par de compañeros – dijo Jeff mirando a Gino y Ricci

- No entiendo por qué tienes estos efectos especiales en tu depa Valentina – dijo Gino haciendo movimientos con su mano como si estuviera cayéndose

_Salte del barrio y ven con los muchachos. Sigue saltando, no pares de bailar. Sécate el vino y ponte una birra que con Los Borgia todos nos vamo' a reventar._

- … Uhm… okey… Jeff, llévatelo

- Sí, tienes razón. Ricci, deja eso, ven – dijo quitándole un shot que tenía en la mano – Bueno, espero que la hayas pasado bien, Pía. Nos vemos, gracias por la fiesta

- Sí, ha estado muy divertido, pero a mí no me agradezcas, porque yo ni enterada de que iba a haber una fiesta acá – dije riendo mirando a Valentina

_Y si nos vamos, nos vamo' acostumbrando, que de la fiesta nadie nos va a sacar. No sé qué pasa, la gente está gritando y con el vaso todos no dejan de cantar… _

- Bueno igual, estuvo del putas. Nos vemos chicas… ey, ey, espera – dijo deteniendo su mirada en mi mano izquierda, probablemente por el brillo que resaltaba en la oscuridad – un anillo?

- Sí – dije orgullosa sonriéndole a Valentina

- No sabía que usaras anillos, está muy bonito – dijo todavía embobado cogiendo mi mano

- No, yo no uso alhajas. Ese no es un anillo cualquiera – su mirada subió y miró a Valentina

"_Que está borracha, está borracha, lo que pasa es que la gente está borracha, está borracha, está borracha. Está borracha, está borracha, está borracha y ya no puede parar…_

- Te refieres a que…? Están comprometidas? Se van a casar? – dijo un poco anonadado

- Sí, algo así – dijo Valentina sonriendo

- Que no son muy jóvenes? Que no es disfrutar la vida y luego te casas cuando ya estás aburrido?

- Jajaja, ay Jeff, sí bueno somos jóvenes pero a mí no me importa, yo estoy segura – dije – Y yo también – agregó Valentina

- Jeff decídete, nos vamos o nos quedamos – gruñía como niño Ricci

- No, no, ya nos vamos - le respondió, luego nos volvió a mirar - Ya mañana seguimos hablando. Bye – dijo entre risas

… _Que está borracha, está borracha, lo que pasa es que la gente está borracha, está borracha, está borracha, está borracha y ya no puede parar"_

- Chau Jeff – dijo Valentina mientras los despedía desde la puerta – Bueno, mejor ya vamos desalojando a los demás también, que si nos pasamos la hora, Omar me mata

- Ay, espera Valen, deja que termine la canción y se irán tranquilos

- Uhm, sí, tienes razón… Entonces no nos quedemos aquí paradas – dijo cogiendo mi mano – unámonos a la ronda!

"_Que está borracha, está borracha, lo que pasa es que la gente está borracha, está borracha, está borracha, está borracha y ya no puede parar"… "Que está borracha, está borracha, lo que pasa es que la gente está borracha, está borracha, está borracha, está borracha… Vamos carajo!_

- Wuuuuu! – gritamos todos a una sola voz

- Bueno, bueno – dijo Valentina subiendo al mini-escenario y apagando la música – Chicos, ya es tarde. Si no se van ahora, todos nuestros "padres" ni más nos dejarán hacer fiesta – risas acompañaron el lugar - Gracias por venir…

- Que hable Pía! – se escuchó

- Sí! Que hable, que hable – poco a poco se convirtió en una sola voz en el depa – que hable!

- Ya, ya – dije abriéndome paso entre la gente y acercándome al escenario – ya estoy acá... Bueno, gracias a todos los que vinieron hoy. A casi todos de ustedes, por no decir todos, los conozco a través de Valentina y… bueno todos son súper buena onda y… nada. Mil gracias por acompañarme este rato en mi cumpleaños, espero que la hayan pasado súper. Besos y abrazos a todos – dije con una sonrisa bajando del escenario y dirigiéndome a la entrada

- Wuuuh! – gritaron todos aplaudiendo

- Listo, chicos, retirándose por favor. Gracias a todos, gracias – decía Valentina mientras yo me despedía de las personas que cogían sus abrigos y casacas que ya comenzaban a salir

Después de algunos minutos, el depa se quedó vacío, solo habíamos quedado mi pelirroja y yo. Ella había estado recogiendo algunos de los desórdenes del lugar. Se percató de que la estaba mirando desde la puerta y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa. Se puso a mi costado y le dio una vista al depa.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Pía – dijo riendo enseñándome el desorden

- Oh, qué lindo regalo – reí también – Qué trabajo nos espera mañana, qué flojera

- Bueno, pero la pasaste bien, o no?

- Sí, sí, fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, en serio… Todo está tan perfecto ahora en mi vida – dije abrazándola – Gracias por todo Valen

- Gracias a ti, Pía…

Nos mantuvimos abrazadas unos segundos terminando de absorber el nuevo paso que habíamos tomado en nuestra relación. Lentamente sentí su cabeza girar y luego un beso tierno en mi mejilla. También giré para así poder encontrarme con sus labios.

Comenzamos suavemente, incluso podía sentir su sonrisa entre beso y beso. Pasaban los segundos, y Valentina empezó a bajar sus brazos hasta mi cintura y de ese lugar, no los movió. Yo, sin perder tiempo, enredé los míos en su cuello. En cada segundo que pasaba, la distancia entre nosotras iba desapareciendo, mientras que la intensidad de los besos iba aumentando. No se escuchaba bulla alguna, solo nuestra respiración entre-cortada con sonido a desesperación y deseo.

Mi lengua no se cansaba de explorar y recorrer la boca de mi pelirroja sin descanso, ya que se entretenía mucho jugando con la de Valentina. Fui empujando nuestros cuerpos lentamente hacia… no tenía idea de hacia dónde nos dirigía. Solo cuando sentí mis brazos, que estaban aferrados al cuello de mi prometida, chocar contra una pared, supe que habíamos llegado a uno de los costados de la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Nos detuvimos un momento, teníamos que respirar. Pero bastaron dos segundos de un buen aire para que otra vez mi boca empezara a devorar a la de Valentina. La necesitaba más a ella que al estúpido aire. Cambiamos de posición rotando hacia la derecha y, de esa manera, terminé pegada a la puerta del cuarto.

Estuvimos ahí varios minutos. El deseo y la necesidad comenzaban a recorrer por todo mi cuerpo una vez más y, creo que por eso, no le prestaba atención a la manija de la puerta que fastidiaba mi espalda. Trataba de controlarme y detener la excitación que se comenzaba a acrecentar en mí porque seguramente en cualquier momento Valentina comenzaría a bajar lentamente la intensidad, nos iríamos a dormir como si nada y me dejaría otra vez… así.

Trataba, incluso yo, de bajar la intensidad, pero no podía. En serio trataba, pero mi cuerpo y mi boca no obedecían. Sentí, en esos instantes, que Valentina subió un poco sus brazos y chocó con la manija. Apartó uno de sus brazos, y, con la mano libre, abrió la puerta y, de no ser porque estaba muy aferrada a su cuello, hubiera caído. En el momento de mi casi-caída, nos tomamos unos segundos para respirar mientras nuestras miradas se devoraban mutuamente. Pensé, tal vez, que mi pelirroja aprovecharía ese momento para detener la situación, pero no lo hizo.

Volvió nuevamente con fuerza a juntar nuestros labios y comenzamos lentamente a adentrarnos en la habitación. Esto ya había sido demasiado, acaso Valentina de alguna manera me estaba diciendo que estaba lista? O tal vez simplemente se había dejado llevar un poco por el momento? Mi deseo cada vez se hacía más difícil de disimular y controlar, mis manos comenzaron a jugar con el cabello de Valentina y, de vez en cuando llegaban a su rostro a coger sus mejillas.

Sentí la parte baja de la cama golpear mi pierna y solté un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras caía en la cama, Valentina caía conmigo. Estando encima de mí, se apoyó en sus codos en la cama. Me miró fijamente a los ojos como si estuviese esperando una respuesta. Ambas botábamos una respiración densa agitada. Sea lo que sea que me haya preguntado con la mirada, yo se lo respondí cogiendo su rostro y acercándolo a mí, juntando una vez más nuestros labios.

Mis manos dejaron sus mejillas para volver a su cuello, pero esta vez no planeaba dejarlos ahí, lentamente fui bajándolos pasando por su espalda. Rodeé su cintura y mis brazos creyeron estar en el mismísimo paraíso. La parte final del polo que llevaba Valentina incomodaba la felicidad de mis brazos, así que, aunque con un poco de miedo, fui removiéndolo hacia arriba. Mi prometida no me detenía, por lo que, con más seguridad, detuve unos instantes el beso para poder terminar de quitarle el polo.

La prenda desapareció de nuestra vista y Valentina volvió a lo que estábamos. Al rato, sentí las yemas de sus dedos en mi cintura, repitiendo la acción que yo había realizado segundos atrás. Alcé mis brazos ayudándola a desprenderse de mi polo. La prenda voló a uno de los costados de la cama y nos quedamos unos segundos así mirándonos…

_Todas esas noches…_

- No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo – le dije con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad tenía miedo

… _no has podido dormir__…_

- No, no. No sabes cómo he esperado por esto… pero eso sí, tendrás que ser muy paciente conmigo, porque no sé nada de nada – dijo entre risas

… _No lo esperabas, pero ya casi está aquí…_

- Cómo me gustaría no saber nada… me hubiera encantado que fueses mi primera…

… _Será un antes, un después, inevitable resistir… _

- Ey, ey – dijo acariciando mi rostro – No pienses esas cosas, sí? No quiero que recuerdes nada de eso, a mí no me importa eso. No me duele ni me incomoda no haber sido tu primera – me dijo sonriendo acercándose a mis labios – yo lo que quiero es ser tu última…

… _Cuando sientas su piel, inevitable es…_


	15. Pequeña intrusa

Gracias a paxhunter13, kellyth, 14789635, JackieVodka, RiotIs, Aleep y Elisabloom por el review (:

La Universidad me dejó un tiempo libre en casa y aproveché para escribir esta idea que ya la había tenido hace semanas, espero les guste (:

PD: Este es en realidad un ¿doble-shot? así que tiene continuación, pero sé que su conti tardaré en ponerla (más o menos 2-4 semanas) debido al poco tiempo que me queda para escribir ahora. Espero que sepan aguantar y tener paciencia (:

PD 2: Ojalá la mayoría de personas que lea este capi sepa inglés porque incluí muchos varios diálogos en ese idioma (es que están en NY, USA). En todo caso, busquen ahora en Google un traductor y cada vez que vea las conversaciones en inglés, las traduce (:

* * *

… _See I don't know what you've done to me, but i'm so lost in your fantasy_

- Corte. Bien, Valentina. Terminamos por hoy – escuché a Omar decirme desde la parte de producción

Solté un respiro denso y me sacudí la camisa que llevaba porque el calor que ya se sentía era fuerte incluso a estas horas de la noche. Estaba tomando un poco del agua que tenía ahí cerca cuando escuché provenir murmureos desde el otro lado de la habitación. Automáticamente una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, seguramente Pía ya había llegado. No perdí tiempo, cogí la botella de agua y, a paso rápido, me dirigí a la puerta.

- … Además solo sería por hoy y mañana. El lunes ya estoy de regreso a primera hora – decía Omar

- Ya te dije, Omar, por mí no hay problema. Solo faltaría consultarle a Valentina

- Uhm – dije abrazando por detrás a Pía y estampándole un tierno beso en el cuello – consultarme qué?

- Valen, Omar nos está pidiendo un favor

- Sí… Lo que sucede es que desde hace una semana estoy cuidando a mi sobrina de 4 años – empezó explicando Omar

- Tu sobrinita Emma? – preguntó Pía

- Sí, ella misma, ustedes ya la conocen. La he traído varias veces a la disquera y más que todo en estos últimos días

- Ah sí, sí – dije recordando el rostro de la tierna niña

- Debido a que sus padres viajaron a Chile a administrar por unas pocas semanas su negocio, me la dejaron encargada. El problema es que había olvidado por completo que se ha cumplido un ciclo, que ya has cumplido media año acá Valentina y, al igual que todos mis compañeros, tengo que viajar a Washington a dar un informe detallado sobre tu avance.

- Okey… no entiendo

- No puedo llevar a mi sobrina conmigo a Washington porque sufre de aerofobia, pánico a volar en avión. Es por esa misma razón que sus padres no se la llevaron a Chile y me la dejaron encargada.

- Lo que nos estás pidiendo es…? – pregunté, aunque ya suponía de lo que se podía tratar

- A pesar de que las conozco solo seis meses, nos tenemos mucha confianza. Yo la verdad les he agarrado cariño a ambas – dijo riendo – para mí, son familia. Y, bueno, pues, me preguntaba si podrían cuidar de Emma, mi sobrinita. Solo sería por las horas que quedan de hoy y mañana, porque el lunes ya estaré regresando lo antes posible.

- Pues, pero no sabemos nada sobre niños – dije mirando a Pía

- Ay, pero no importa Valen, aprenderemos – me respondió sonriendo

- Además – dijo Omar – Emma ya las conoce a ustedes y ustedes a ella. Saben que es bien tranquila, que le gusta colorear y dibujar… Tú le pones uno de esos libros en donde se puedan hacer esas actividades, y ella no las molestará hasta que se acabe el libro

- Nada de molestar, yo encantada de pasar tiempo con ella – escuché decir a Pía

- También le gustan todos los libros que tengan imágenes muy coloridas, le gusta que le lean un cuento antes de dormir, ah y le gusta tu voz Valentina. No entiende nada de lo que cantas, porque ella nació acá y sus padres le han enseñado inglés y solo sabe algunas cosas básicas en español, pero le encanta escucharte. Siempre que estoy en casa editando tus canciones, ella se me apega – dijo sonriendo

- Ay, anda Valen, será linda la experiencia – me decía Pía con pequeños golpecitos

- Uhm… sí, supongo que sí – dije riendo – además no podría fallarte Omar. Cuentas con nosotras

- Gracias chicas, en serio gracias – dijo abrazándonos – En estos momentos, Emma está en la sala recreativa de la disquera con algunos otros niños. Ahí la recogeremos y le diré que me quedaré un rato más en el trabajo. Ustedes se la llevan al Condo y, estando entretenida, olvidará que no estoy ahí.

- Okey. Cosas que necesitamos saber? Es alérgica a algo, tiene otras fobias?

- No, no tiene alergias. Sobre las fobias, que yo sepa, solo la aerofobia. Uhm, come de todo. Ya sabe ir al baño sola, así que no se preocupen por eso. También sabe ponerse la ropa sola, excepto las zapatillas, todavía no las amarra bien. Es como cualquier otra niña normal, sin complicaciones, ni aspectos particulares. Ah, cierto – dijo sacando una pequeña maleta que se encontraba debajo de las máquinas de sonido – aquí hay dos conjuntos de ropa, su pijama, su peluche, dos libros de cuentos y su cepillo dental

- Tú ya tenías todo listo – dije bromeando

- Sí, bueno, confiaba en que ustedes me podrían hacer el favor. En caso de que no hubiesen podido, hubiera tenido que acudir a la señora Parker, la cuidadora de la sala recreativa. También conoce a Emma, pero no es lo mismo dejarla con ustedes que con ella. A ustedes las conozco más

- Awww, se te sale lo "feeling" Omar – dijo Pía tiernamente

- Es que creo que dejar a mi sobrinita me pone así – dijo soltando sonrisas – Pero, bueno, vayamos de una vez, mi vuelo ya sale en una hora. Gracias nuevamente

- No hay nada que agradecer, nosotras siempre estaremos en deuda por lo que estás haciendo por mí y mi sueño de artista – dije sonriendo

Omar me entregó la pequeña maleta y juntos los tres nos dirigimos al área recreativa para los niños. Ahí, ya solo quedaban Emma y otros dos niños, los demás probablemente ya habrían sido recogidos por sus familiares de la disquera. Emma, apenas nos vio entrar, vino corriendo hacia nosotros. Ella tenía el cabello corto castaño dividido en dos colitas, ojos color café, delgada y estatura normal para su edad. Lo que te conquistaba de ella era su tierna mirada. Pía y yo le decíamos "la mirada tierna matadora".

- Ready to go, Em? – le preguntó Omar

- Yeah, let me only say goodbye to Miss Parker – respondió la niña con su dulce tono de voz mientras nos movía una mano a nosotras en tono de saludo

- Ok, go ahead – respondió Omar

Viviendo en New York, aprendimos que no conviene andar en taxis debido al taxímetro, sale más económico comprar un auto. Omar nos ayudó en ese tema, y, debido a que Pía y yo ya éramos mayores de edad, decidimos comprarnos un carro de $13000 hace dos semanas. Obviamente, ambas ya habíamos tomado clases de manejo desde antes de comprarlo. Emma regresó de despedirse de la señora y volvía con nosotros con un libro para colorear en mano y una cartuchera. Nos encaminamos juntos al estacionamiento de la disquera mientras la pequeña niña nos contaba todas sus "aventuras" del día. Nos detuvimos al llegar a mi Toyota Yaris negro.

- Ops – dijo Omar – I've forgotten on my desk some documents that need to be checked before Monday. You, all three, just continue.

- But we can wait for you here, uncle

- No, no, it's not necessary… and, it's getting late. It's better if you go with the girls to the Condo to be safe. Valentina, Pía, can you take Em with you to the Condo? I'll be fast and I'll be there in ten minutes.

- Yeah, ok, no problem. Emma, let's go – decía Pía ofreciéndole su mano a la niña

- Uhm… ok – dijo agarrando la mano de Pía – But don't take too long, uncle

- Don't worry, I won't. See you Em – dijo Omar dándole un beso en su frente – Nos vemos, gracias chicas – nos dijo susurrando mientras nos abrazaba

- Adiós Omar – dijo la niña con un acento muy gracioso. Omar salió con una sonrisa triste del estacionamiento

- Well, ok, let's go. Girls, get into the car – dije entrando al asiento de conductor

Pía subió con la pequeña maleta en una mano y agarrada a Emma con la otra. En el trayecto, Emma le comenzaba a "explicar" los dibujos que no había tenido tiempo de colorear durante el día. Era muy tierno ver a Pía hacerse la que no sabía nada para que Emma le explicara con orgullo de qué trataba cada dibujo y qué colores debía usar en cada parte.

Llegamos al Condo en pocos minutos. Siempre era gracioso llevar a Emma al Condo porque siempre se asombraba con las figuras en arbustos que lo rodeaban por dentro.  
Estacioné el auto, le puse la seguridad y luego nos dirigimos a la recepción. Ambas teníamos cogida de una mano a Emma, yo llevaba la maleta y Pía el libro para colorear con la cartuchera. Firmamos los papeles de llegada, subimos por el ascensor y luego nos encaminamos al depa. A pesar de conocer mi depa de pies a cabeza, siempre me asombraba cada vez que entraba. Era muy elegante y confortable, y lo mejor era que tenía de todo: desde las cosas básicas como sala, cocina, hasta un mini-escenario y balcón con una vista hermosa.

Apenas entramos, Pía se dirigió junto a Emma a la cocina, yo, en cambio, me fui a la sala y prendí la TV de espaldas a ellas. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuché risas y decidí voltear mi mirada: Pía preparaba la cena mientras ahí, junto a ella, Emma pintaba sentada su ligero libro. Definitivamente, Pía y Emma juntas eran la mayor ternura que alguien pudiese ver. Volví mi mirada al televisor, el partido entre los Lakers y los Spurs ya iba a comenzar. Sentí unos pequeños pasos provenir desde atrás y luego una voz a mi costado.

- Dinner is ready, Valen – escuché dulcemente

- Ok, thanks Emma. Can you ask Pía if she can bring me the food here? The basket match is about to start

- Oh, Pía was right. She knew you would ask me that, so she said to me to answer you: "No, you have to eat here in the kitchen with us. Turn off the TV"

Sonreí y subí mi mirada por encima del mueble buscando a Pía, ella se estaba riendo también. Me comenzó a llamar con sus manos con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

- Ok, ok. She wins, I'm turning off the TV – dije entre risas apagando el televisor

Me dirigí a la cocina y comenzamos a cenar juntas, Emma en medio de las dos. Era increíble todo lo que una niña de cuatro años podía ver en un simple dibujo de una caída de agua. Yo solo veía una catarata, ella veía todo un mundo nuevo. Pía nos "resondraba" a ambas por distraernos y nos paraba repitiendo que primero termináramos la cena. Yo simplemente reía, en cambio Emma apresuraba su paso comiendo. Era por esa rapidez que Emma manchaba sus costados de la boca con restos de comida. Pía cogía una servilleta y las limpiaba sin molestias. Yo, con picardía, también me manché a propósito, pero solo recibí una sonrisa coqueta y un "no" con la cabeza de mi prometida. Ante su coqueta negación, le puse un "pucherito" triste. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca para esconder su risa.

- Valentina eat please. Look, even little Emma is going to finish before you – decía entre risas

- I'm eating, I'm eating – dije defendiéndome entre risas. Emma felizmente no se percataba, se "perdía" viendo sus dibujos

Terminamos la cena y Emma se llevó su libro y sus colores a la sala, yo me quedé en la cocina a ayudar con los platos a Pía. Yo mantuve el "pucherito" mientras lavaba, lo que ocasionaba risas a Pía y por ello me daba leves empujoncitos. Yo me acercaba a ella para besarla, pero ella retrocedía y luego miraba a la sala, en donde se encontraba Emma. Yo hacía gestos de "no está viendo, está concentrada pintando", pero Pía solo me sonreía coquetamente y me decía "no" con la cabeza. Ese gesto solo hacía que yo deseara más chocar nuestros labios, ella lo sabía.

Terminamos de lavar lo usado y luego nos dirigimos con Emma a la sala. Yo me senté en el asiento de antes, que daba de espaldas a la cocina, a ver la TV. En el partido entre los Lakers y los Spurs ya estaba por acabar el segundo tiempo. Pía, en cambio, se sentó junto a Emma y comenzaron a hablar de lo que pintaba.

El entre-tiempo del partido llegó, por lo que me puse a hacer "zapping" entre los canales esperando encontrar algo entretenido hasta que el juego continuara… un consejo: nunca hagas zapping si tienes a una niña de 4 años a tu costado… En medio de mi cambio de canales, pasé unos segundos por el canal "Discovery Kids", una canción se había escuchado a la cual yo no le había prestado importancia, pero al parecer sonó lo suficiente como para que Emma dejara de pintar y me exigiera volver al canal.

Comencé entonces a retroceder los canales, la verdad, como dije antes, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había escuchado la pequeña Emma.

- There, there! – gritó Emma cuando llegué al canal "Discovery Kids" – The Backyardigans! – dijo sonriendo mientras guardaba sus colores y cerraba su libro

Se sentó atenta y comenzó a mover sus manos imitando a los personajes del programa que entonaban una canción. Pía llevó la cartuchera y el libro a la mesa y luego se volvió a sentar con Emma.

Los minutos pasaban y Emma no me dejaba cambiar ni siquiera en los reclames. Pía se reía de mí en mis "discusiones" con Emma sobre el canal. Pensando que no podía ser peor, en uno de los comerciales se anunció: "And now you continue with "24 hours with The Backyardigans" here in Discovery Kids".

- Yay! It's a marathon! – decía sonriendo muy feliz Emma

- Yay.. – dije yo sonriendo sarcásticamente. Pía se seguía riendo de mí

Los minutos siguieron pasando. Emma ya no tenía la misma intensidad con la que empezó a ver el programa, de hecho, se había recostado en Pía con los ojos medio abiertos-medio cerrados. Era obvio, apenas ella tenía cuatro años y ya eran más de las diez de la noche.  
Decidí esperar unos minutos más para que Emma terminara de caer definitivamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Lo que no había notado era que mi morena también había cogido sueño y estaba medio adormecida, yo había sido la única sobreviviente. Solté una sonrisa triunfante solo audible para mí misma y volví mi mirada al televisor. La preguntaba que me rondaba era qué se fumaban los Backyardigans para imaginar tales aventuras en su patio trasero.

El programa se fue a reclames nuevamente y aproveché ese momento para volverles a dar una mirada. Pía había terminado echada en el mueble con los ojos cerrados y Emma se encontraba a su costado acurrucada en ella, también durmiendo. Era imposible no sonreír ante tal ternura.

Bajé el volumen de la TV a uno poco audible. Me paré lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y me acerqué a Emma. Comencé a alzarla desde el cuello y las piernas cuando sentí una alteración de Pía. "Shhh" le dije señalando con mi mirada uno de los cuartos indicándole que ya llevaría a Emma a dormir. Pía me asintió con la cabeza y la sentí levantarse del mueble mientras yo llevaba a Emma a la habitación que no ocupábamos. Pía me alcanzó en el cuarto y removió las sábanas. Coloqué suavemente a Emma en la cama, le escuché un pequeño quejido pero inmediatamente luego la vi aferrarse a la almohada y sentirse cómoda. Sin darme cuenta, Pía había traído a la habitación la maleta que nos había entregado Omar y sacó un peluche. Se lo colocó a su costado y casi por instinto, Emma lo abrazó. Le coloqué las sábanas hasta por debajo del hombro y luego, con una sonrisa boba, ambas nos retiramos del cuarto.

Me acerqué rápidamente al mueble, cogí el control y, sin sentarme, cambié al canal de básquet. El partido acababa de terminar con los Lakers como vencedores.

- Ya verás el resumen mañana – decía Pía abrazándome por detrás

- Sí… supongo – dije apagando resignada la TV

Nos cogimos de las manos y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Felizmente las camas del depa eran de dos plazas. Nunca supimos por qué las ponían tan grandes si se supone que solo duerme una persona en el cuarto… pero bueno, no nos importaba porque al fin y al cabo nos convenía: dormíamos pegaditas con la comodidad de tenernos y sentirnos cerca… aunque, claro, a veces no dormíamos...

A la mañana siguiente desperté porque sentía mucho espacio libre en la cama. Subí mi mirada y, todavía con mis ojos achinaditos, pude ver las 9:13am en el reloj. Los domingos no poníamos alarma, descansábamos hasta que el cuerpo nos pidiese comida o algo. Iba a gritar el nombre de mi prometida para saber dónde estaba, pero no hizo falta debido a que el sonido del agua en la ducha lo decía todo.

Mis ojos rápidamente se despertaron. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Abrí la puerta y pude observar la silueta de Pía a través de las cortinas de la ducha.

- Valentina?

- Esperabas a alguien más? – le dije coquetamente acercándome

- No, cómo se te ocurre – me dijo riendo sacando su cabeza entre las cortinas

- Como no me avisaste que te meterías a la ducha… – le dije mientras me quitaba el polo

- Ey, ey, qué haces

- Ahm, qué parece que estoy haciendo? Me quito la ropa para entrar contigo – dije riendo

- No, no, Valentina, no podemos. Emma está acá al costado – me respondió sonriendo

- Ay, pero está dormida

- No, igual, Valen. Puede entrar en cualquier momento y le ocasionaríamos un trauma de por vida

- Pero ver que dos personas se amen no tiene nada de malo

- Ay, sí… No, Valen – decía sonriendo – Anda afuera

- Pero Pía… – dije a modo de queja

- Afuera señorita

- Pía!

- Pía nada, Valentina

- Cuando Emma no esté, me las cobraré toditas – le dije coquetamente

- Con gusto aceptaré mis castigos – respondió con esa sonrisa que me derretía

Me volví a colocar el polo y me acerqué a ella para darle un ligero beso. Fue en verdad muy ligero porque estoy segura de que si me quedaba más tiempo, no hubiese podido detener mis instintos.

Salí del baño y me tiré a la cama. Al cabo de tan solo unos cuantos segundos, sentí que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación. Alcé mi cabeza y vi a Emma.

- Where is my uncle? He hadn't told me a story last night and I haven't seen him – decía con su tierna voz todavía un poco soñolienta

- Oh, don't worry. He arrived late here yesterday and you were already in the bed so he didn't want to wake you up. Today, early in the morning, he went out to an appointment he had, but he'll be back in few hours

- He is always working, working, working. He needs a rest

- I'm sure he does, but you know your uncle, he likes working. Being a music producer is his passion

- Yeah… And where´s Pía?

- She is taking a shower – dije señalándole el baño – And you? Are you gonna take a shower?

- No, please! I don't want to, please!

- Calm down – dije riendo al ver su reacción – Why?

- I don't know… I've never liked it… please don't make me do it…

- Well, you should take it… I mean, is hot in here, and feeling the fresh water in your body is really delicious

- But I don't want to, please, please

- Ok, ok. I'm not going to force you in anything, but only for this time. Next time you will take a bath without complaining, ok?

- Ok…

- Hmm… Are you hungry? – Emma asintió – Ok, then let's go to the kitchen and prepare something – le dije sonriendo cogiéndola de la mano

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, saqué el pan, freí algunos huevos y preparé un jugo surtido. Saqué dos vasos y un plato. Serví el jugo y le dejé dos panes con huevo en el plato a Emma. En esos instantes, mi prometida salió de la habitación con su cabello todavía un poco húmedo. Se acercó a nosotras y le ofrecí lo que había preparado. Les di un beso en las frentes a ambas y luego me dirigí a mi habitación para yo también poder bañarme.

Al salir, encontré a Emma viendo la TV y a Pía en la cocina en el lavadero.

- Necesitas ayuda? – le pregunté estampando un beso en su cuello

- Valen! – dijo con sorpresa – cuidado, ahí está Emma

- Ay, pero fue un simple besito

- En el cuello

- Pero igual fue simple

- Ay contigo Valentina – dijo terminando de lavar lo último

- Qué, no he hecho nada – dije riendo

- Te amo loquita

- Te amo exageradita – dije robándole un rápido beso en los labios

- Valeeeen

- Lo siento, mis impulsos – me excusé riendo – Oye verdad, pensaba salir al centro de juegos con Emma hoy, para que no se aburra aquí en la casa, te parece bien?

- Sí, sí, tiene que estar lo mayor entretenida posible

- Ok, le diré para que empiece a cambiarse de una vez. Vienes, no?

- Claro, pásale la voz mientras me alisto

Enseguida fui a avisarle que saldríamos a Emma y se puso muy contenta con la idea. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se cambió la ropa. Apagué la TV, me arreglé un poco al cabello, me eché perfume y volví a la sala a esperar a Emma. Pía también ya estaba lista con las llaves en la mano. Emma salió con una sonrisa inmensa y así las tres nos dirigimos al centro de juegos.

Llegamos al gigante centro comercial y estuvimos caminando y caminando por los diferentes sitios y tiendas. Emma se divertía y sorprendía fácilmente con las cosas grandes, su cara de asombro era única. Caminamos más o menos por tres horas por el centro comercial, simplemente conversando y riendo, Emma la estaba pasando bien, eso era lo importante. Debido a la hora, nos dirigimos al patio de comidas y pedimos hamburguesas por orden estricta de Emma.

Ya después de descansar bien el almuerzo, ahora sí empezamos nuestra ruta hacia el centro de juegos que se encontraba tan solo un poco más allá del patio de comidas. Este "parque de juegos" tenía el tamaño de un local regular de fast-food y contenía mini-laberintos para niños de hasta 8 años. Estos mini-laberinto contenían "piscinas" de pelotas pequeñas, mini naves espaciales, espacios para trepar y diversos pequeños juegos para niños. Era como una inmensa jaula de diversión en la que los niños se divertían como nunca. Había bancas alrededor de esta "jaula" para que los padres u apoderados pudieran ver a sus niños.

Estuvimos ahí Pía y yo sentadas viendo cómo Emma se divertía junto a otros niños. Pasaban las horas y ella no salía, seguía jugando. Miré mi reloj y ya eran las 19:38. Pía estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que ya era hora de volver al Condo. Gentilmente Pía fue a sacar a Emma del centro de juegos y aunque, renegando al principio, la pequeña salió al cabo de unos minutos. Volvimos al patio de comidas a cenar algo, pero esta vez nada de comida chatarra.

Terminamos y volvimos a casa. A pesar de haber estado muy activa en todo el día, Emma todavía no quería dormir. Eran poco más de las 20:30, era entendible que no tuviera sueño todavía.

Cogí mi guitarra y empecé a practicar la última canción que acababa de terminar de componer días atrás. Noté que Pía y Emma estaban riendo en nuestra habitación. De tan solo imaginármelas, una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios con ternura.

_It's crazy, crazy, how lovely you are. It's crazy, crazy, how lovely you are. __I'm so crazily in love…_

Habían pasado algo de cuarenta minutos cuando, en medio de mi práctica, sentí a Emma aproximarse a mí entre sollozos.

- What happens Em? – pregunté intrigada y triste dejando mi guitarra a un lado

Emma no paraba de llorar y no me daba una respuesta.

- Qué ha pasado? Qué le has hecho Valentina? – dijo Pía que venía corriendo hacia mí desde la habitación

- Qué? Yo no he hecho nada, ella ha venido llorando desde el cuarto donde han estado ustedes juntas

- Me fui un rato al baño, le había estado relatando cuentos para que agarrara sueño. La dejé bien – respondió ahora también intrigada

- What's the matter Em? Are you feeling ok? What's wrong? – seguí preguntando "al aire" debido a que no recibía respuesta

- Emma talk to us, why are you crying? – le preguntó Pía secando sus lágrimas. Tampoco recibió una diferente respuesta, solo lágrimas

Pía me miró con una mirada triste de "no sé qué hacer". Inmediatamente una idea vino a mí. Cogí mi guitarra, acomodé los acordes y empecé a entonar "I'll stand by you" de Carrie Underwood…

_Oh, why you look so sad? __Tears are in your eyes_ – me senté en el mueble –_ Come on and come to me now_ – Pía rápidamente cargó a Emma y se sentó a mi lado con ella en sus piernas – _Don't be ashamed to cry. __Let me see you through 'cause I've seen the dark side too. When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do_ – Pía seguía todavía secando las lágrimas de Emma que ya iban disminuyendo –_ Nothing you confess could make me love you less. I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you._

_So, if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside. Come on and talk to me now – _le dediqué una sonrisa sincera, ya se le veía más calmada–_ Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too, well I'm a lot like you _– le mostré nuevamente una sonrisa y ella esta vez me la devolvió -_ When you're standing at the crossroads and don't know which path to choose _– Pía le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla –_ let me come along 'cause even if you're wrong…_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you. Take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you _– Emma ya empezaba a sonreir. Mi Pía también lo hacía – _And when... when the night falls on you, baby, you're feeling all alone, you won't be on your own._

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you. Take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you_ – Sus ojos seguían un poco rojos, pero ya las lágrimas habían cesado y se le veía con su semblante usual –_ I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you and I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you and I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you…_

- And…? – pregunté al cabo de unos segundos – feeling better now?

- Yeah… – respondía Emma tímidamente

- So? Can you tell us what made you cry? – decía Pía abrazándola

- You will get mad at me… – respondió Emma bajando la mirada

- No, no, of course we won't – dije cogiendo su mentón y uniendo nuestras miradas – Emma, is impossible to get angry with you

- Are you sure..?

- Yeah, Em – decía Pía sonriendo – I give you my word. We won't get mad

- Ok… Well, the thing is that… I… – dijo dando una pausa – broke the frame of the photo that was on the little desk beside the bed. The glass got broken in the photograph where you both are hugging each other…

- Oh – dije recordando la foto que Pía y yo teníamos en la habitación – Were you crying for that? – pregunté sonriendo

- Yeah… It seemed like an important photo… I'm sorry…

- It's ok – dijo Pía – You're right, it is an important photo for us, but… – dijo parándose del mueble – I want you both to come with me, follow me

Pía nos estrechó ambas manos a Emma y a mí. Dejé mi guitarra a un lado y la acompañé. Llegamos a la habitación y desde la puerta pude observar como nuestra foto estaba en el suelo. El marco apenas se veía dañado, pero el vidrio que mostraba la foto se había rajado.

- Take a sit – dijo Pía

Yo me senté y coloqué a Emma en mis piernas. Ambas veíamos cómo Pía se agachaba por la foto.

- Look, Emma – explicaba mientras sacaba la foto del vidrio – The important thing is not outside but inside it. The photo frame doesn't matter, we can buy a new one. I care about the inside, about this – dijo enseñándole la foto que se encontraba en perfecto estado – As you can see, it have no damages.

- What Pía is trying to say is that you can change all the times you want the outside, because the inside is the only that matters. And even if you accidentally would have broken the photo, we wouldn't be mad at you. Everyone make mistakes, nobody is perfect, except Pía – dije mirándola entre risas. Ambas rieron conmigo, Pía sonrojada – So, don't be sad, ok?

- Ok… Can I have a hug? – decía Emma

- Of course! – gritó Pía poniéndose de pie y formando un abrazo grupal con nosotras

- Ok, enough – dije rompiendo el abrazo al cabo de varios segundos – It's pretty late now. I think it's time for you to go to sleep, little Em

Pía volteó a ver el reloj: ya era un poco tarde para una niña de su edad. Emma dio un bostezo y dejó que la cargara hasta el otro cuarto. Dejamos que se cambiara a su pijama rápidamente y luego nos sentamos en la cama junto a ella. Pía comenzó a terminarle de contar la historia en la que se habían quedado. Lentamente la mirada de Emma se iba cerrando con el paso de los minutos y de la historia hasta que finalmente, cerró sus ojos y entró al mundo de los sueños. Noté que Pía volteó su mirada a mí, yo no me había dado cuenta que durante la mayor parte del cuento, me había embobado con el rostro de mi prometida. Ella me sonrió y se sonrojó, creo que yo también. Me paré de la cama y le estreché mi mano a Pía. Ella cogió mi mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

- Me gustaba ese marco – dije una vez adentro sentándome en la cama

- Ay, Valen, no importa, compraremos uno parecido

- Sí, lo bueno es que la foto no se dañó, ya ha resistido muchas caídas

- Muchas? Demasiadas diría yo. La has botado demasiadas veces

- Ey! Pero no es mi culpa, tú eres la que provoca que me desenfrene. Mis manos y brazos se ponen locos y pues terminan chocando de casualidad con la foto

- Ahora es mi culpa? Pues entonces evitaremos las noches _desenfrenadas_ – dijo coquetamente

- Pía – dije en tono de reclamo con una sonrisa – No te preocupes por los marcos, tenemos dinero para comprar todos los que necesitemos

- Ahí sí, no? – me dijo riendo mientras me daba un ligero beso – Hasta mañana, Valen, te amo

- Hasta mañana Pía – dije volviendo a juntar nuestros labios. Esta vez nos quedamos unos minutos besándonos en la cama, pero sin subir la intensidad – También te amo y mucho – dije finalmente rompiendo el beso

Me sonrió y luego se acomodó en la cama de espaldas a mí. Cogí su cintura por detrás, nos coloqué las sábanas y cerré los ojos.

Varias horas después, mi mente comenzó a despertarse lentamente con reclamo, algo me había estado despertando.

- Pía… – escuchaba una voz no muy clara decir – Pía… – insistía la voz más clara ya, no había duda que estaba llorosa

- Emma… – escuché decir mientras sentía leves empujoncitos en mi estómago. Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos – what's the matter sweetie?

- I've had a nightmare… a real ugly one…

- Awww, it's ok, everything is ok. Nightmares are just on our imagination, they aren't real – Pía estrechó sus brazos y Emma se le trepó encima en un instante – Wow, easy Em… We're here for you. You don't have to worry about anything, we're protecting you

La manera en que Emma se aferraba al cuerpo de Pía era realmente tierna. Acomodé mi cuerpo y me uní al abrazo de las dos. Estuvimos sin decir palabra alguna durante unos minutos, esperando a que fuera la pequeña Emma quien decidiese cuando detenerse.

- Can I… Can I sleep with you?

- Sure – le respondí a Emma mientras miraba cómo mi morena me sonreía – You don't even have to ask it, you can spend the night with us all the times you want – dije sonriéndole

- Yeah, get in here – dijo Pía cargándola a la cama y colocándola entre ambas – Try to sleep, ok? – le aconsejó mientras le colocaba las sábanas encima – If you have any problem, just wake us up – Emma cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa

- Thanks Valen, Pía. Good night

- Good night little Em – dije acomodando sus cabellos, luego miré a Pía – Te amo – dije solo con los labios, nada audible. Ella me sonrió y me mandó un beso volado

Me acomodé en la cama y volví a cerrar mis ojos, creo que me dormí casi al instante porque no recuerdo nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté más temprano de lo usual, ¿tal vez por no estar acostumbrada a tener una pequeña personita adicional en la cama? No lo sé, no me importaba. Ver dormir a aquellas dos angelitas era simplemente hermoso.  
Me levanté haciendo el menor ruido posible y me dirigí a la cocina: quería sorprender a mis dos ángeles con el desayuno en la cama. Preparé un jugo de naranja, puse algunos panes de molde en un plato grande, saqué mermelada y mantequilla y las coloqué en sus especiales recipientes.  
Comencé a escuchar ruidos de madera de cama que provenían de la habitación, por lo que apresuré mi paso y coloqué todo en una bandeja y me dirigí al cuarto. Pía estaba semi-recostada estirándose en la cama, Emma todavía seguía echada.

- Ya está despierta? – le pregunté a Pía por Emma

- Sí, solo está desperezándose, igual que yo – dijo sonriendo mirando el desayuno

- Con los ojos cerrados? – dije colocando la bandeja en el pequeño mueble que se encontraba al costado de la cama

- Em, Emma – decía Pía moviéndola – Time to wake up, lazy girl. It's 9am

- I'm awake, I'm awake – decía levantándose en la cama con un poco de flojera – Good morning – dijo estirando sus brazos

Ambas le respondimos el saludo, luego yo acerqué la bandeja a la cama y me senté en la misma. Emma puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e inmediatamente se sirvió un poco de jugo y empezó a llenar sus panes. Lo mismo hacíamos Pía y yo.  
Ya estábamos por terminar el desayuno entre chistes y risas, cuando escuchamos el timbre de la puerta sonar.

- Coming! – grité dejando mi vaso sobre la bandeja y dirigiéndome a la puerta – Hey! – grité emocionada abrazando a Omar después de abrir la puerta – qué tal? Qué bueno que estés de vuelta!

- Tan mal se ha portado Emma? – decía riendo Fuster

- No, para nada! Ha sido toda una angelita

- Sigue durmiendo?

- No, no. Hace media hora que ya está despierta. Está con Pía en la habitación

- Se dio siquiera cuenta de mi ausencia?

- Sí, preguntó mucho por ti. Pía y yo le decíamos que habías ido un rato a la disquera o que habías ido a comprar o que habías ido abajo a hablar con alguien… cosas así. Emma nos creía demasiado fácil, me dolía incluso seguirle mintiendo – dije riendo

- Jeje así puedes ver la confianza que les tiene a ustedes. Lo que digan, ella lo asume como verdad

- Cierto… no lo había visto así

- Uncle? – decía Emma saliendo del cuarto tímidamente – Uncle!

- Em! – decía Omar abrazando a su sobrina

Pía también salió de la habitación y se acercó a mí, ambas los mirábamos enternecidas. Emma le recriminó muy lindamente el porqué de sus "pequeñas" ausencias, decía que lo había extrañado mucho. Omar solo decía que era por trabajo y cosas así, Emma le creía.

Le invitamos a desayunar con nosotras y Omar aceptó. Se quedaron poco más de veinte minutos cuando decidió que ya debían irse. Emma fue a su cuarto a recoger su maleta y Omar, Pía y yo nos quedamos hablando.

- Buenas noticias, Valentina. A mis superiores les ha encantado tu trabajo, nos han renovado la confianza y… nos darán el apoyo económico para poder lanzar tus canciones en Colombia!

- Wao, eso es genial! – gritó Pía mientras me abrazaba. Yo le correspondí el abrazo a medias, había quedado un poco en shock

- Y eso no es todo… también conseguí el permiso que te prometí para que se puedan ir ambas por una semana de vacaciones a Massachusetts

- No puede ser! En serio? – dije reaccionando. Omar asintió – Wao, esto es perfecto! – dije dándole un beso ligero a Pía – Gracias Omar, te pasaste!

- No hay de qué, ustedes se lo merecen – me respondió – Ya tienen todos los trámites listos, no?

- Sí, sí… Nos conseguiste los certificados de residencia de dos años en Massachusetts?

- Sí! – dijo soltando una inmensa sonrisa – Aunque me costó un poco, pero tengo mis contactos

- No sé cómo agradecértelo Omar! – decía Pía abrazándolo – Eres demasiado! – yo me uní al abrazo

- No tienen qué agradecer – dijo sonriendo – Pero bueno, ya basta, mejor alisten sus cosas y vayan lo antes posible. Recuerda Valentina que en una semana volveríamos a los ensayos

- Sí, sí! Y trabajaré como nunca, créeme! – dije todavía muy emocionada

- I'm ready, uncle – dijo Emma saliendo de su habitación

- Ok, then let's go home – dijo sonriendo – Gracias chicas y no se olviden de darme una cuando estén por salir a Massachusetts para avisarle a los demás para alcanzarlas allá

- Tranquilo, solo será por civil, no tiene que haber gente – dijo Pía sonriendo

- Pero igual, mínimo habrá una celebración luego, aunque sea pequeña, o no?

- Claro, sí, tienes razón. Pero a lo civil solo tú y Jeff como testigos, no vaya a ser que los demás hagan bulla y nos boten – dije riendo

- Sí, sí, también pienso lo mismo. Que se queden en el depa que alquiles hasta que regresemos una vez que ustedes ya se hayan casado

- Ajá, eso estaba pensando – dijo mi morena

- Listo, ya coordinamos mañana, nos vemos chicas. Gracias nuevamente

- Gracias a ti Omar! Nos vemos – dije mientras los acompañábamos a la puerta

- I don't like when you speak spanish – decía Emma mientras se iba con Omar

- Why?

- Because I don't understand a word of it! I feel kinda lost. Imagine you… - fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta

- Adoro esa sonrisa que tienes – le dije a mi prometida

- Es inevitable tenerla! Nos vamos a Massachusetts y tenemos todo listo!

- Solo faltan los equipajes, los pasajes, los certificados que me tiene que dar Omar…

- Ay tonta! Me refiero en lo general – dijo colocando sus brazos en mi cuello – Al fin podremos ser… mujer y mujer

- Pero – dije enredando mis brazos en su cintura – yo ya soy tu mujer desde hace meses

- Ah sí? – dijo coquetamente

- Qué, necesitas más pruebas?

- _Tal vez_… – dijo acercando rápidamente sus labios hacia los míos

El beso empezó muy gentil, pero con el paso de los minutos se tornó intenso, muy intenso. Pía detuvo el beso amablemente, me sonrió, se levantó del mueble y se dirigió a nuestra habitación. No me quedé atrás y fui inmediatamente a darle el alcance…

Pasaron las horas y, luego de demostrarnos amor, nos dimos una ducha juntas.

- Claro, como no vas a trabajar, no te importa que yo vaya a llegar tarde al trabajo, no? – me preguntó riendo mientras se cambiaba

- Qué! No es mi culpa de que TÚ me pongas esas miradas irresistibles – yo también me colocaba ropa

- Bueno es tu culpa por caer muy rápido! – dijo sonriendo - Ya son la 1pm! Tengo media hora para llegar al café/heladería y dar todo de mí para convencer a mi jefe a que me dé una semana libre

- Seguro te la dará, has sido dos veces la "employee of the month". Tu récord es perfecto en asistencia. Y si no te lo da, renuncias. Al fin y al cabo, dinero no nos hace falta

- Renuncia… claro – seguía riendo – Y qué hago después en las tardes mientras espero a que salgas de la disquera?

- Uhmm… no sé, ese es tu problema – dije riendo

- Ay, te amo! – dijo "renegando" plantándome un beso ligero

- Yo te adoro! Pero vamos, vamos – dije cogiendo las llaves del auto – O tu récord de asistencia tendrá una… TARDANZA tan-tan-tan – dije poniéndole énfasis

- Ay Valen! esto de no ir al trabajo te está afectando – me dijo riendo

- Tú, tú, alteraste mi quietud! … Oye, suena bien para una canción

- Aish! Vamos de una vez!

- Jajajaja siempre me pones así! – dije riendo y saliendo de la habitación

- Te aguantará la cordura hasta que seamos ancianitas? – dijo riendo siguiéndome

- Quién sabe… _estando tú a mi lado no creo_ – dije cogiendo su mano y dirigiéndonos al estacionamiento

Llegamos a los veinte minutos al lugar de trabajo de Pía. Rápidamente se colocó su traje y empezó a alistarse para empezar a trabajar, era mesera de aquel grande y concurrido café/heladería. Yo me senté en una de las mesas que daba a una parte de las ventanas con vista hacia las calles. Tenía pensado esperar a Pía hasta que acabe su turno y le pida el permiso a su jefe. Estaría entretenida pues estaría viendo a mi prometida y de paso aquel era un buen lugar para escribir una canción, sobre todo si tienes a tu inspiración e ideas cerca.

De vez en cuando subía mi mirada para alumbrarme con la sonrisa de mi morena, pero muchas veces la hallaba sonriéndole a otra de las meseras, que sin negarlo era muy bonita, mientras servía los postres o aperitivos a los clientes.

Me molestaba que ESA sonrisa alguien más la recibiera. Obviamente no era como ella me la daba a mí, con todo el sentimiento de enamorada, sino que parecía como si se rieran de algo del trabajo, pero aún así los celos se hacían presentes. No armé ningún escándalo, yo confiaba en Pía y se veía a distancia que solo reía como amiga con su compañera, sin embargo esa punzadita de celos en el pecho fastidiaba, pero le encontré una buena solución: servía para darme ideas para la canción que se me había ocurrido ese mismo día.

Más o menos a las 6:20pm Pía se acercó a la mesa en la que me encontraba.

- Amor, ya en 10 minutos termina mi turno, así que inmediatamente iré a hablar con el jefe y vuelvo en cuanto termine. Estarás aquí, no?

- Sí, sí

- Okey, ya vengo – dijo dándose la vuelta

- Espera – dije cogiéndola del brazo – Te amo. Lo sabes, cierto?

- … Claro que lo sé. Y Yo también te amo a ti – dijo como queriendo reír un poco confundida – Te amo a ti y solo a ti Valentina Rubiales – dijo dándome un ligero beso en los labios, luego se fue con una sonrisa

Ni siquiera sabía por qué de la nada le había dicho aquel "te amo", supongo que habrían sido los celos, pero no importaba, nunca está de más expresar un sincero "te amo".

Al cabo de media hora, la vi salir y dirigirse hacia mí con una sonrisa. La abracé inmediatamente mientras me decía "nos vamos, nos vamos!" con una alegría inmensa.

El público alrededor nos comenzó a mirar raro con cara de interrogantes, por lo que nos detuvimos en el efusivo abrazo y salimos del local. Me comenzó a contar cómo había convencido a su jefe y los detalles del permiso. Solo tenía, al igual que yo en la disquera, una semana exacta libre. Nuevamente nos abrazamos, no nos quisimos despegar por varios minutos.

Gentilmente rompió el abrazo y con una sonrisa volvió a entrar al local a quitarse el traje. Se despidió de sus compañeros y luego salió a mi encuentro, yo ya me hallaba en el interior del auto.

Como Boston (Massachusetts) se encontraba a tan solo 4 horas de recorrido desde nuestra posición, decidimos viajar solo en nuestro Toyota Yaris sin necesidad de comprar boletos en alguna terminal terrestre. Nos dirigimos rápidamente a nuestro depa y ya a las 7pm nos encontrábamos en el Condo haciendo las maletas.

Terminamos de alistar todo y nos echamos exhaustas en la cama, saldríamos a la mañana siguiente a primera hora.

A la mañana siguiente, la alerta del reloj comenzó a sonar: eran las 8am. Desperté suavemente a Pía y con una sonrisa le dije "ya es hora". Nos dimos un duchazo rápido y luego, dándole una última rápida mirada al depa, nos retiramos del mismo con una sonrisa. Recogí los papeles que necesitábamos en la recepción que Omar nos había conseguido. Luego de ello, todo estaba listo, ya podíamos irnos.

En el trayecto no ocurrió nada interesante, solo escuchábamos música a todo volumen y cantábamos, la emoción se sentía desde lejos.

Llegamos después de 4 horas a Boston y para nuestra suerte conseguimos un depa cómodo pequeño a un precio accesible. Desempacamos lo necesario y luego salimos a organizar la boda. Pasamos una hora eligiendo el ayuntamiento que más nos convenía y los detalles y, una vez que todo estuvo listo, llamé a Omar para que les avise a los demás que nuestra boda se realizaría en 6 horas.

Luego de ello, llevé a Pía a comer a una _pizzería_. Las pizzas eran sagradas para nosotras, nos hacía recordar mucho a nuestra primera cita no oficial como novias. El ambiente nuevo de Boston era tranquilo, apacible, todo parecía perfecto para nuestra unión.

Volvimos a nuestro depa y comenzamos a repasar algunos detalles. Pía se fue en cuanto llegaron Omar y algunos de nuestros amigos. Iría primero a un salón de belleza para hacerse un peinado especial, luego de ello se colocaría el vestido que habíamos comprado para la ocasión y después de ello iría al ayuntamiento en donde yo ya la estaría esperando para contraer nupcias. Yo, mientras tanto, me entretenía con nuestros amigos en el depa, como éramos músicos, todos cantábamos algunos de nuestros sencillos. Al cabo más o menos de una hora, Omar, Jeff y yo nos decidimos retirar del depa. Les pedí a los demás que no hicieran caos en el depa en mi ausencia y les avisé que estaríamos de vuelta apenas termine de casarme con Pía. Todos me desearon suerte y luego nos retiramos Omar, Jeff y yo del departamento rumbo al ayuntamiento.

Los minutos pasaron y la hora más importante de mi vida había llegado, mi reloj-pulsera marcaba las 7pm. Omar se encontraba a mi lado en el local junto a Jeff, ambos estaban vestidos con terno como miembros de testigo para la unión. El hombre del registro civil también estaba listo… sin embargo, lo más importante faltaba: los minutos pasaban y _Pía no llegaba_.

Esos pequeños minutos se fueron alargando: 7:27pm y no había rastro de Pía. Le pedí a Jeff mi celular para fijarme si había alguna llamada perdida o mensaje… pero nada. Llamé a Pía, le mandé mensajes, pero al parecer su celular estaba apagado. Interrogantes comenzaron a cruzar mi mente y mi desesperación, con el paso de los minutos, se comenzó a hacer notoria.

Las bodas por civil no suelen demorar, solo es cosa de estampar las firmas y listo. Yo solo me había ordenado el cabello, puesto un poco de maquillaje por Pía y había cogido el único vestido que tenía. Sin embargo, ella había insistido en hacerse un peinado especial y "llegar con sorpresa" al ayuntamiento. Yo, por complacerla, no le había negado nada de lo que ella deseaba para este día… Ahora eran las 7:38pm y no había boda, no había pareja, solo estaba yo…

El señor de registro civil dijo que la unión ya no se podía prolongar más, pero yo le seguía rogando que esperase un momento, que en cualquier minuto mi prometida aparecería por la puerta… pero eso no pasaba… ¿Se habría arrepentido? No, eso era imposible. Ella fue la que siempre quiso esto, nos amábamos y eso nos lo habíamos demostrado en estos meses… ¿Tal vez haya "reaccionado" y decidido que era muy rápido? No, de ninguna manera, cierto?...

- Valen… – escuché decir a Jeff – Valen…

- Qué! – le grité un poco agitada saliendo de mis pensamientos

- Tu celular está vibrando, es un número desconocido el que te está llamando

- Dame, dame – dije alcanzándole mi mano – Hello? – dije respondiendo el teléfono

- Cómo estás, Valentina? – decía una voz masculina presuntuosa

- Ah? Con quién hablo?

- Uy… No me reconoces? – dijo entre risas

- …

- Estamos mal, estamos mal – mi mente empezó a reconocer esa voz – Te dice algo… – dijo dando una pequeña pausa con una risa – … el apellido _Linares_?

* * *

_... to be continued..._


	16. Pesadilla real

Katralita: Me alegra que te guste! Kike sí viene por venganza ;D Espero que te guste esta segunda parte (:

14789635: Aww, yo también extraño escribir, la Universidad me exprime mucho u.u Jajaja, no te preocupes, me alegra que te cause todas esos emociones mi fic, en este capi encontrarás las respuestas :D Nos vemos Araceli! Espero que te guste (:

teffah95: Gracias! Tenía que mezclar ambos idiomas porque están en USA xD Ojalá te guste este nuevo capi! (:

Elisabloom: Jajaja lo siento! xD Que adoptaran sería hermoso, pero tenía esta sorpresita, le da más drama (: Espero que te guste! Gracias, suerte a ti también.

AleeP: A mí me alegra que todavía haya personas que lo lean (: Aww, sí, sería hermoso, pero siempre tiene que haber drama ;D

ladylibra: Aw, qué lindos halagos, me alegra bastanteeee que lo digas (: Ojalá este capi cumpla tus expectativas :D

paxhunter13: jajajajaja un poquito de drama para que se desesperen xD A ver qué opinas de la conti.. Saludos! (:

Bueno, perdón por demorar taaaaanto. Pensé que demoraría menos en actualizar, nunca imaginé que la Universidad fuera tan dura. Pero bueno, me dio un respiro para poder escribir y así poder continuarles esta historia, espero que les agrade :D Ojalá pueda tener más tiempo y más ideas para seguir continuando este fic porque aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo sigo esperando una 2da temporada, algo iluso, no? Pero no importa. Gracias por los reviews, nos vemos! (:

* * *

- … Te dice algo… – dijo dando una pequeña pausa con una risa – … el apellido _Linares_?

Mi mundo entero se detuvo cuando escuché esa última palabra. _Linares_. Mi mirada se detuvo en un punto cualquiera en mi en frente, mi mano sujetaba todavía el celular ligeramente.

- Ah, por cierto, Pía te manda saludos

Ahí, ahí en ese momento me quedé petrificada, olvidé todo a mi alrededor. Diversos flashes sobre momentos que había compartido con mi prometida comenzaron a pasar en mi mente muy rápidamente, luego la cara de Kike con su estúpida sonrisa de pervertido se posó en mi cabeza. Esa imagen me devolvió a la realidad.

- Kike, escúchame bien. Si le haces algo, por más mínimo que sea, te juro que no sobrevives. No sobrevives, me entiendes! – dije gritándole al teléfono

-Disculpa? No puedes amenazarme desde tu posición, yo tengo las cartas a mi favor, yo controlo este juego

A pesar de tener ira e impotencia y de saber que Kike tenía a Pía, mi mente comenzó a pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría. Era cierto, Linares tenía ventaja, el tenía a mi morena. No podía arriesgarme, aunque era difícil aceptarlo, no podía hacer nada ahora, solo tenía que esperar y seguirle la corriente a Kike.

- Qué es lo que quieres, qué buscas, dinero? Yo tengo, puedo dártelo – dije tratando de calmarme a mí misma

- Pf! – dijo dando una risa patética – Soy un Linares, no necesito tu sucio dinero. Piensa un poquito más, sé que sabes la respuesta

- Dime qué es lo que deseas, yo te lo doy

- No quiero que seas tú la que me lo dé. Tú me entiendes, no? Para eso me traje a Pía

Miles de insultos rondaron mi mente en tan solo dos segundos. Quería gritarle todos, pero me controlé. No podía dar pasos en falso, no con mi prometida en juego.

- Kike, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Por favor, por favor deja a Pía fuera de esto. Ya somos adultos, arreglémoslo como tales. Conversemos, lleguemos a un acuerdo. Hay que resolverlo pacíficamente: Tú me entregas a Pía, yo te doy lo que pidas a cambio de ella y no le aviso nada de esto a la policía, todos ganamos. Por favor, no la involucres a ella

- Por favor… Uhmm, ya ves como me vas cambiando las palabras? Me gusta, me gusta

- Vamos, por favor Kike, la violencia no resuelve nada

- Nadie está siendo violento acá, o sí? Yo solamente quiero continuar un juego que Pía y yo habíamos dejado a medias hace meses. Nos vimos interrumpidos dos veces: primero porque Adela, Brenda y Greta entraron al despacho en el que habíamos estado jugando, la segunda vez tú nos interrumpiste cuando estábamos reanudando el juego en su cuarto… recuerdas? – dijo dando una risa

Rápidamente mi mente recordó el día en que las chicas le quitamos a él los verdaderos papeles de la casa de Maca, Pía lo había seducido y luego lo habíamos dejado en ridículo. Luego de ello, también recordé sobre cómo encontré a Kike empujando contra la pared a Pía… "Pía no está sola, no se meta con ella" le había gritado yo aquella vez.

- Creo que, por tu silencio, sí lo recuerdas – dijo con su voz presumida – Entonces es fácil, yo solo voy a terminar de jugar y luego te la devuelvo

La furia entró en mí. Quise gritarle su vida, pero nuevamente me detuve. Observé cómo Omar hablaba con alguien por teléfono y Jeff también.

- Pía no es un juguete. No puedes usarla y luego desecharla

- No puedo? Quieres apostar? – rió nuevamente

- Por favor Kike, solucionemos las cosas, no le hagas daño a Pía, por favor

- Qué estarías dispuesta a dar?

- Todo

- Todo? Segura de ello?

- Totalmente

- Me gusta tu actitud, me gusta

- Habla Kike, solo pide lo que quieras y entrégame a Pía

- Tengo entendido que trabajas para la Sony y que has adquirido fama local en Nueva York, es cierto?

- … Sí

- Si te pidiera las ganancias de lo que sea que ganes en los próximos 5 años, me lo darías?

- Sí – dije sin dudar, al instante

- Me darías el hermoso auto Yaris negro?

- … Sí – dije un poco dudando al principio. ¿Cómo sabía que tenía un Yaris negro?

- ¿Me pagarías el alquiler de un departamento todos los meses por los próximos 5 años?

- Sí

- Valentina, ten cuidado, estás ofreciendo demasiado, tampoco tienes tanto dinero. La mitad de tus ganancias en este medio año, fueron para comprar el carro – me decía Omar

- No me importa quedarme en la ruina, quiero a Pía sana y salva – dije después de haber colocado mi mano sobre el celular para que Kike no oyera – No me pidas que me detenga, porque no lo haré – Inmediatamente Omar volvió a su llamada y yo a la mía

- Tendríamos que firmar algo, un acuerdo, para asegurarme que ni la policía ni el FBI tomarán cartas en el asunto – prosiguió Linares

- Lo firmo

- Después de todo no me caes tan mal, Valentina

- Dime dónde, cuándo y cómo. Yo traigo los papeles de lo que me hayas pedido y tú me devuelves a Pía sin daños.

- Ah?

- Tú indícame, yo sigo todas tus instrucciones

- Instrucciones para qué?

- Cómo que para qué? Para hacer el intercambio

- Yo nunca dije nada sobre un intercambio. Ah, es que no te dije, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Yo voy a terminar mi juego con Pía sí o sí. Solo tenía curiosidad por saber qué tanto estabas dispuesta a entregar por tu amorcito. Estoy seguro de que Pía se hubiera enternecido si te hubiera escuchado. Es una lástima que todavía no despierte

- Eres un…!

- Un qué? Anda dilo, me fascinaría escucharlo

- Estás enfermo

- Sabes qué? Ya me aburriste y no quiero perder tiempo. Además ya me dio hambre y tengo que comer más de lo normal, porque estaré quemando calorías toooda la noche – rió nuevamente

- Si le tocas un pelo a Pía…

- Qué, qué me vas a hacer? Seguramente se resistirá al principio, pero después terminará pidiendo más y más… Ese es un don que tenemos los Linares

- Eres un cerdo… de la peor calaña

- Jajajaja, dime lo que quieras, no me afecta. Hoy tu prometida tendrá su noche de bodas… solo que ¡ups! no será contigo

- Eres un…

- Hasta mañana Valentina

Luego de esas palabras, el sonido de un "bip" repetido varias veces comenzó a sonar. Kike "Veneno" había colgado. Di un grito de desesperación mientras cogía mis cabellos.

- No, no, no!

- Valentina, trata de calmarte

- Cállate Jeff – dije actuando tontamente – Tú no sabes el peligro que significa que Kike tenga a Pía. No sabes!

- No sabré, pero desesperándote y gritando no solucionas nada. No dejes que la ira te domine. Tú conoces a Pía, ella es inteligente

- Pero es muy arriesgado… no quiero que le pase nada Jeff – dije mientras lágrimas comenzaban a brotar – No quiero siquiera que recuerde su pasado… no quiero

Jeff me abrazó. A pesar de solo tener 20 años, él era muy maduro, era muy comprensivo.

- Vayamos al depa, hablemos con los demás. Somos tus amigos y también nos preocupamos por Pía. 10 personas piensan mejor que una y más si somos amigos íntimos, familia

- Tienes razón…

- Listo chicos – dijo Omar a nuestro atrás – Estuve hablando con unos amigos de Inteligencias, nos podrán ayudar en este caso, además el señor de registro civil ha aceptado reprogramar la boda para otro día. Regresemos al depa Valentina

- Eso le estaba diciendo yo – decía Jeff

Solamente asentí y los tres salimos del ayuntamiento. Omar nos llevó de vuelta al pequeño departamento que habíamos alquilado Pía y yo en Boston.  
Llegamos y mis demás amigos nos recibieron con cara de interrogantes, Jeff ya les había dado una llamada explicándoles lo poco que él sabía de lo que había pasado.  
Hicimos una pequeña ronda en la sala y, con voz deprimida, comencé a contarles sobre Kike y la vinculación y problema que tenía con Pía.

Todos me daban palabras de aliento y frases como "No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien", "Pía sabe defenderse", "Esto se solucionará", pero nada me cambiaba el ánimo. Igualmente les agradecí la intención, pero necesitaba despejarme. Cogí mi guitarra, dejé todo lo demás en el depa y salí a la azotea del departamento, unos 3 pisos más arriba.

Me senté en una de las sillas que daban a la vista del lugar, todo se veía tranquilo, apacible… nunca habría podido imaginar que Kike secuestraría a Pía minutos antes de nuestra boda. ¿Lo habría planeado antes?, ¿sabía lo de nuestra boda, o fue casualidad?, ¿desde cuándo está libre?, ¿cómo supo que estábamos acá, suerte?, ¿estará en Boston, o en Nueva York?, ¿estará solo o tendrá cómplices?...  
Tenía muchas preguntas y cero respuestas… Miré el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban hermosamente y la luna en su máximo esplendor me sonreía… Me quebré y lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos.

- ¿Cómo es posible que en el día de nuestras vidas pase esto? ¿Por qué? Todo estaba tan perfecto hoy… por qué se nos tuvo que aparecer ese infeliz! – dije llorando amargamente

Trataba de calmarme pero era muy difícil. Los minutos pasaban sin darme cuenta, cuando miré mi celular observé la hora: 8:27pm. Volví mi mirada a la luna… Cogí mi guitarra, sequé mis lágrimas y empezó a tocar los acordes…

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away. I want you back, I want you back. My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand you're all I have, you're all I have _– La imagen de una Pía sonriente se posó en mi cabeza – _At night, when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself talking to the Moon trying to get to you in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too, or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon _–La tristeza nuevamente se comenzaba a acrecentar en mí – _I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town. They say I've gone mad, yeah, I've gone mad, but they don't know what I know 'cause when the sun goes down someone's talking back, yeah, they're talking back _– Imágenes del fin de semana rodaban por mi mente – _At night, when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself talking to the Moon trying to get to you in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too, or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon._

_Do you ever hear me calling? _– Lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas por el hecho de saber de no tener a Pía conmigo –_ 'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon still trying to get to you in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too, or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon._

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away…_

- Valentina…

Traté de secar rápidamente mis lágrimas antes de girar mi cabeza.

- Omar, yo te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo, pero de verdad siento que quiero estar sola

- Sí, yo sé, te comprendo, pero te tengo noticias

- De Pía?

- Sí

- Habla! No me des preámbulos! – dije cambiando radicalmente mi tono de voz

- Hablé con mis amigos de Inteligencia, el número del que te llamaron es un teléfono público ubicado en una gasolinería en el camino de Boston a Nueva York

- Kike se está llevando a Pía a Nueva York

- Eso no lo sabemos, sabemos que está llevando esa ruta, puede que se vaya más allá aún

Mi mente comenzó a recordar partes de la conversación.

- Él sabía que tengo un Yaris negro y que tengo algo de fama en NY, eso quiere decir que nos ha estado observando, espiando. Estaba esperando el mejor momento para secuestrarla

- O tal vez esperaba el momento en el que Pía estuviese sola… Porque ustedes siempre SIEMPRE están juntas, Valentina. Solo se ha ido sola a la peluquería y es allí cuando la ha secuestrado, indefensa sin alguien que pudiese defenderla

- Nos habrá seguido desde Nueva York? No creo que haya tenido tanta "suerte" de vivir acá y encontrarnos

- Yo tampoco creo que haya estado viviendo acá en Boston. Él no sabía que ustedes solo estaban de paso, así que se hubiera tomado un tiempo en planearlo, no se hubiera lanzado el primer día

- Sí, opino lo mismo. Pero inclusive acá en NY… estamos en USA! ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta acá?

- Eso es lo que quería preguntarte. Él ha tenido que obtener esa información de algún lado

- La casa de Maca

- En eso mismo estaba pensando yo

- Pero no creo que Maca le haya dado esa información

- No directamente. Puede que él se haya posado afuera del lugar y observar que ustedes ya no están. Tiene contactos, de alguna manera u otra, ya sea haciendo una llamada falsa a tu casa o a los mismos Centros de Casas averiguando que ganaste la competencia

- … Así él sabría que me fui con Sony y con una y otra llamada saber que me vine a EEUU – dije completando su idea

- Exactamente, pero ahora, ¿Cómo obtuvo la casa?

- ¿Cómo sabes que es una casa?

- Porque para un secuestro no usas un depa, la víctima, en este caso Pía, da gritos y hace bulla.

- Tienes razón, además sonaba muy confiado. Debe vivir solo en una casa ligeramente espaciosa. Su padre!

- Su padre qué? No entendí

- Su papá tiene dinero. Él ha salido de la cárcel, entonces el señor Linares seguramente le habrá hecho las cosas simples para que se fuera y no siga manchando su apellido.

- Comprándole una casa en NY sin mayores problemas… Suena lógico

- Ajá! Entonces habrá que llamar al señor Linares

- No pudiste haber leído mi mente de alguna mejor manera. Vamos

Me levanté de la silla, cogí mi guitarra y me fui junto a Omar al depa. Llamamos a Maca quien dijo que no nos había contado sobre la liberación de Kike por fianza porque no quería que nos preocupáramos, nunca pensó que se nos acercaría. Luego de ellos, comenzó a lamentarse y llorar, yo la calmé al cabo de varios minutos. Inmediatamente le pedí el número del padre de Kike y rápidamente me lo dió después de buscar entre sus papeles. Le agradecí y le prometí mantenerla informada sobre los hechos, ahí corté la llamada.

Todos mis amigos estaban alrededor mío en la sala, Omar asintió y yo realicé la llamada con el número que Maca me había dado en altavoz. Al cabo de unos segundos de timbrado, una voz masculina respondió.

- Aló?

- Señor Linares?

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

- Valentina Rubiales

- Disculpe no la identifico, qué negocio poseemos?

- No, no, no tengo ningún negocio con usted

- Entonces a qué debo la llamada?

- Es sobre su hijo Enrique Linares

- … Lo siento, no hablo sobre temas familiares. Adiós.

- No, no, espere, por favor, es urgente

- … Cuál es la urgencia

- Necesitamos saber dónde está hospedado su hijo en Estados Unidos

- Por qué busca usted esa información señorita Rubiales

- Porque su hijo tiene secuestrada a mi prometida…

Escuché un fuerte estruendo, creo que habrá botado el celular, o mejor dicho se le habrá caído. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, su voz un poco temblorosa volvió

- … Q-qué?

- Secuestro, su hijo es un secuestrador y… tal vez un violador – dije formando un puño con mis manos

- No, usted está mintiendo

- No, señor. No sería capaz de jugarme con eso. Esto es tan verdad como que me llamo Valentina Rubiales

- … Está segura que es Enrique quien la tiene secuestrada?

- Completamente señor

- …

- Señor si usted no me dice dónde está hospedado, algo muy muy malo le puede pasar a Pía, mi prometida

- Pero no te puedo dar esa información, es… privada

- Señor, por favor! – dije gritando – Yo no quiero perder a Pía y seguramente usted no querrá perder a su hijo. Tiene que decirme dónde está, las tragedias se pueden evitar!

- Es que… Kike me dijo que desaparecería de mi mundo, que ya no me ocasionaría problemas si le compraba una casa en Nueva York… - dijo un poco con "voz perdida"

- Nueva York, qué parte?

- Por qué Kike haría estas cosas, no pensaba que estuviera tan mal de la cabeza… todavía tenía un poco de compostura… Agustín tenía razón, debí haberlo llevado a algún centro…

- Señor, necesito la dirección

- Si tan solo hubiese escuchado a Agustín… Kike no estaría terminando de malograr su vida… En la calle 47 Street 1102…

- Gracias, señor, en serio

- Discúlpeme Valentina. Me disculpo en nombre de Enrique. Trate de evitar más desgracias, trate de no lastimar a Enrique

- Le llamaré si hay novedades sobre él, gracias nuevamente, debo irme

- Adiós…

Corté la llamada y unos escalofríos pasaron por mi mente. Sentí lástima por el padre de Kike, era un señor frío y con negocios tal vez no muy claros, pero es padre… y no hay peor desgracia que ver cómo un hijo "cae en picada" en su vida

- 47 Street 1102 – dije

- Sí, sí, la apunté inmediatamente – respondió Omar – Todo bien Valentina? Hay que apurarnos e irnos

- Sí, sí, fue un poco rara la conversación, me dejó medio… ¿zombie?

- Creo que a todos nos pareció un poco… intensa – dijo Jeff – Pero Omar tiene razón, Pía no tiene tiempo, nosotros sí, hay que apurarnos

_Pía._

- Sí, vámonos, no perdamos tiempo – respondí mientras me dirigía a la puerta

Jeff, Omar y yo junto a un grupo de agentes del FBI nos encaminamos a Nueva York. Mis demás compañeros se quedaron en el depa alquilado de Boston, se quedarían en caso los necesitáramos allá.

**Pía's POV**

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, me sentía mareada y también sentía un pequeño punzón en mi cabeza. Traté de colocar en mis manos en el lugar del dolor, pero no podía. Abrí más fuerte mis ojos y me encontré en un cuarto apenas iluminado con una lámpara al costado de la cama. ¿Cama? Sí, miré mis brazos y estaban amarrados a los extremos de una cama. Intenté flojamente desatarme, pero era inútil, estaban bien amarrados los nudos que me sujetaban. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mis pies también estaban amarrados en los extremos inferiores de la cama. Comencé a inspeccionar con la mirada la habitación, detuve mis ojos en la ventana sin cortinas, había una inmensa luna blanca en el cielo. Me desesperé y seguí intentando liberarme, pero no podía. No tenía muchas fuerzas, me sentía cansada, así que comencé a gritar con la mayor fuerza posible "Ayuda!" "Help!" pronuncié varias veces sin respuesta, pero al cabo de tal vez un minuto la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Aunque mareada, pude diferenciar claramente esa cara… _Kike_

- Hasta que al fin despertaste, ya me estaba desesperando un poquito – dijo mientras se sentaba en el inferior de la cama

- Qué quieres Kike

- No es obvio? – dijo poniendo sus dedos debajo del jean en mis piernas

Me sacudí rápidamente para que me soltara y su mano se detuvo

- Esto será muy divertido, nos divertiremos mucho Pía

- Ten por seguro que me aburriré

- No puedes hablar antes de conocerlo… No querrás dejar de jugar con él

- Me das asco Kike, ASCO

- Verás que te haré cambiar de opinión…

- Te lo dije una vez, te lo repetiré: _Eres demasiado olvidable_

Violentamente Kike se acercó a mí, quedando cara a cara

-No me provoques Pía

- No me busques Kike – dije tajantemente

- Pero si ya te encontré – dijo riendo – No hay nada que puedas hacer, Pía. Pero mira el lado bueno: tu madre se sentiría feliz al saber que tu noche de bodas es con un hombre y no con una chica

_Noche de bodas._

Mierda! Qué hora sería? Ya habrán pasado las 7pm? Mi boda… Valentina…Valentina… Habrá pensado que me arrepentí? Habrá pensado que salí corriendo? Valentina… mi amor

- Hey! Pía! – dijo Kike alzando un poco su voz – NO me gusta que me ignoren

- Es que aburres Kike

Levantó su mano para abofetearme supongo, pero dio una risa y comenzó a hablar consigo mismo. Yo solo lo miré un poco raro.

- No, no, no me voy a fastidiar. Tengo pensada una noche espectacular. No me la echarás a perder

- Quieres apostar? Voy a hacer todo lo posible para arruinarla

- Eso dices ahora. Terminarás pidiéndome más y más – dijo con una voz "sexy" en mi oído

- Tan poco aguantas que piensas que te voy a exigir más?

- No, no, sino que te va a encantar. Aprenderás lo que es tener un buen sexo. No extrañarás a Valentina ni un solo segundo

- Yo con Valentina no tengo sexo… yo hago el amor. Eso es algo que seguramente tú no conoces

- Jajaja, no lo necesito. Solo las personas débiles se enamoran

- Con eso excusas el no tener novia?

- Yo puedo tener comiendo de mi mano a la novia que quiera

- Te equivocas, solo basta un día contigo para saber la clase de tipo que eres

- Pero solo basta una noche para que me amen

- Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas querido

- No necesito repetírmelo

- Ah tienes razón, ni repitiéndolo te lo crees

- Cállate, tú no sabes cuántas novias he tenido yo

- Acaso alguna te dijo te quiero?

- …

- Acaso alguna vez te sentiste como en el cielo con alguna mirada de ellas?

- …

- Acaso un beso de "buenos días" te llenó el corazón de felicidad pura?

- … Ya, cállate, me aburren tus cursilerías. Sabes qué? Antes de que termines de matarme de aburrimiento verificaré que todo esté listo en _nuestro_ cuarto. No me extrañes mi amor – dijo dando una sonrisa y robándome un beso ligero en los labios

- Créeme que no lo haré – dije amarga – Demórate todo lo que quieras "mi amor"

Kike salió del cuarto con su estúpida pervertida mirada. Me fastidiaba, me fastidiaba todo él.  
"Valentina… mi Valentina… no sabes cuánta falta me haces en estos minutos de esta pesadilla que recién está empezando… Dame fuerza, Valen… Te necesito ahora más que nunca…"  
Mis muñecas me dolían de tanto intentar zafarme, por más que intentara desamarrar las cuerdas, era inútil. Los pies también me dolían y el cálido viento que entraba por la ventana acariciaba mi cuerpo. De pronto, bruscamente, la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Kike entra por ella.

- Lista?

- No te la haré fácil

- Yo sé – dijo riendo – No es eso emocionante? Me encantan los retos

Esta vez me quedé sin palabras. Kike seguía siendo la misma persona enferma que conocía, pero esta vez estaba más ¿raro?  
Se acercó a mí, me dedicó una de sus pervertidas sonrisas y luego sacó una cuchilla del pequeño mueble en el que se encontraba la lámpara. Suavemente comenzó a romper los nudos de mis pies. Intenté zafarme con la ayuda de los pies libres, pero no pude

- Ni lo intentes, no puedes hacer nada sin manos – me decía riendo

Liberó primero mi mano derecha, pero inmediatamente la cogió con una de sus manos, luego con su mano libre desamarró el último nudo. Apenas lo hizo, cogió mis amabas manos con mucha fuerza, dejando inútiles mis intentos de escape.  
Me llevó como esclava a la fuerza a otra habitación. Esta tenía las paredes rojas intensas, un reloj que marcaba las 12:35am y una cama que se veía cómoda en el centro con un corazón hecho de pétalos en las sábanas.

- A que Valentina nunca te hizo esto – decía orgulloso

- Te equivocas. Podríamos quedarnos una eternidad aquí si te contara todos los tiernos gestos de amor que Valentina me ha dado

Vi cómo la sonrisa en su rostro se borraba y una de amargura tomaba su lugar. Me cogió con más fuerza y me empujó ferozmente hacia la cama.

- Te juro que no seré nada olvidable

- Suéltame, suéltame! – gritaba intentando zafarme

Me comenzó a besar el cuello muy grotescamente, yo solo trataba de impedirlo a toda costa, pero se me hacía inútil. Creo que se cansó de estar luchando conmigo, por lo que se detuvo y me cogió con más fuerza ambas manos. Me jaló hasta uno de los rincones superiores de la cama y cogió una de mis manos para comenzarla a amarrar. Era mi turno. Rápidamente le di un golpe con la mano que tenía libre en el cuello con la mayor fuerza que pude. Él cayó de rodillas, yo salí a correr con todas mis fuerzas. Salí de la habitación y comencé a andar por un pasillo. Escuche pasos a mi atrás, pero yo seguía corriendo. Encontré unas escaleras al final del pasillo y comencé a bajar por ellas al piso de abajo, al primer piso. "Pía, Pía!" escuchaba decir no a muchos metros lejos atrás de mí, luego también sentí sus pasos en las escaleras. Salté los dos últimos escalones y me encontré con un living muy bien decorado junto a un comedor iluminados, volteé mi mirada a la derecha y vi una puerta. Esa era la puerta de salida. Me encaminé rápidamente hacia ella, pero…

_Poom!_

Me detuve, me quedé quieta, inmóvil. Sentí sus pasos cada vez más cerca, ya no sonaban agitados, sino tranquilos. Escuché cómo volvió a cargar su arma, luego sentí su aliento en mi oído.

- Créeme que la próxima vez no fallaré, así que resígnate. Entiende de una vez que no puedes hacer nada, ni tú ni Valentina. Tú empezaste este juego, yo solo deseo terminarlo – río con una sonrisa desquiciada – Me acompañas nuevamente al cuarto?

Yo seguía mirando la puerta, a tan solo 2 metros de distancia. Salía y era libre. Salía y podía volver con Valentina. Pero no podía. Mi mirada se quedó petrificada, simplemente volteé mi cuerpo y vi en sus ojos lujuria y locura puras. Me estiró su mano libre y yo la cogí. Juntos nos encaminamos a la habitación de la que hacía segundos me había escapado…

Esto era todo. Con cada paso que daba me sentía más devastada. Era imposible salir de aquí. Solo tenía que… jugar con Kike. _Jugar_. De tan solo imaginármelo se me revolvía el estómago. Había olvidado todo, había olvidado mi odio hacia mi pasado, Valentina lo había borrado todo en este último año, desde que la vi por primera vez en casa de Maca… Yo era feliz con Valentina, era feliz con sus miradas, con sus abrazos, con sus caricias, con sus besos, con su forma de amarme. Mi vida al fin había tomado sentido, al fin la vida me había sonreído. No iba a rendirme, no. Kike no iba a arruinarme mi felicidad. Pensaría en otra cosa y superaría esto. Un paso. Dos pasos. Tres pasos. Nuestra caminata agarrados de las manos hacia la habitación se me hacía infinita. Los recuerdos hermosos con Valentina inundaban en mi mente, sentía que la engañaría a pesar de saber que en realidad esto sería en contra de mi voluntad, sentía que la estaba traicionando. Tonto, no? Pero así se sentía. Un escalón. Dos escalones. Tres escalones. Despreciaría cada segundo de lo que pasara en la habitación y aborrecería con todo a Enrique Linares, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. Él tenía un arma, tenía mucha fuerza y yo, para colmo, me sentía débil, muy débil. Perdón, _Valentina_. Te pediría perdón mil veces aunque sepa que nada de esto fue mi culpa. Estaría destrozada. Un paso más. Dos pasos más. Tres pasos más. Haría cualquier cosa por no estar obligada a esto, haría de todo por poder escapar de esto, haría de todo por saber si quiera que estés enterada de que estoy aquí. Pero no creo que lo sepas. Yo no me imaginaría que Kike habría salido de la cárcel, seguramente piensas que he escapado. Pero no, Valen, no te he dejado plantada, nunca podría. Me gustaría que supieras eso. Yo fui, soy y siempre seré tuya y solamente tuya Valentina. Ni Kike ni nadie podrá jamás cambiar eso…

Llegamos a la habitación, yo ya no tenía fuerzas y mi mente estaba perdida. Fácilmente amarró mis manos y mis pies, casi no puse resistencia.

- Así me gusta, tranquila. Pero cuando empecemos quiero que vuelvas a gritar y oponerte. Eso… no sabes cómo me fascina

- Jódete Kike

- Así, así, me gusta, me gusta! – dijo "entusiasmado"

Yo ya no sabía qué pensar pero por alguna extraña razón comencé a recobrar fuerzas, algo me decía que luche, que luche todo lo que pueda, que lo impida.

- Valentina te habrá hecho muchas cosas, pero te apuesto a que nunca hizo esto… - dijo sacando un trípode de cámara y luego una filmadora

- No estarás hablando en serio…

- A qué te refieres?

- No creo que estés tan enfermo como para grabar tus porquerías

- Solo te estoy pagando con la misma moneda. Recuerdas que tú y las otras niñas me grabaron? Bueno pues, eso pienso hacer. Qué más hicieron? Ah sí, lo colgaron en las redes sociales

- No tienes solución, estás enfermo!

- Pero sabes qué? Me aseguraré que sea Valentina la primera en verlo

- Me das asco!

- Eso, eso, amárgate, amárgate, así quiero que estés

Acomodó el trípode y puso la filmadora en su lugar, lo vi apretar algunos botones y luego volvió a aproximarse a mí.

Definitivamente Kike había cambiado, realmente esto ya no era un típica pendejada suya, esto ya se había salido de control, Kike en serio había enloquecido en su hambre de venganza. Intenté liberarme de las cuerdas, seguía siendo inútil, pero no me rendía, algo me pedía que luchara, y así lo hacía.

Enrique me quitó el polo que llevaba y me devoró con la mirada, luego él se sacó el polo y se posó encima de mí. Yo luchaba, luchaba en serio, pero todo seguía siendo en vano. Subía y bajaba sus manos por todo mi abdomen y pechos mientras besaba mi cuello como a él se le antojaba.

Me quitó las balerinas y él se quitó sus zapatos. Seguidamente desabrochó mis jeans y desapareció sin demora el pantalón, lo mismo hizo con el suyo. Se paró un momento de la cama y comenzó a mirarme. Rió. Se lanzó nuevamente hacia mí comenzando a tocar mis piernas, yo simplemente intentaba detenerlo lo más que podía, pero no había mucho que podía hacer estando atada, así que comencé a gritar aunque sabía que no había nadie cerca. Gritaba y gritaba "ayuda, help please, help!"

Pasaron varios minutos en esa situación, yo gritando y tratando de zafarme y él divirtiéndose a su antojo conmigo. Ya estaba agotando lo último de mis energías, pero mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sentirse aliviado de la nada. Segundos después a ese sentimiento, sentí la puerta principal abrirse con fuerza.

- FBI! – se escuchó provenir desde el primer piso

Rápidamente Kike se separó de mí y se paró al costado de la cama. Escuché varios pasos acelerados en las escaleras, luego también el sonido estruendoso de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose bruscamente. Por ella entraron 3 agentes policiales con armas que inmediatamente apuntaron a Kike… sin embargo, en ese lapso de tiempo, yo no me había dado cuenta de que Enrique también había cogido su arma y me la había estado apuntando a la cabeza.

- FBI! Throw down your weapon – decía el hombre canoso del centro

- No.. – respondió desafiante Kike

- This is not gonna end well If you refuse to listen, son

- Are you gonna kill me or something? – decía riendo – Oh and, by the way, I'm not your son, stupid cop

Escuché más pasos subir por las escaleras aceleradamente y mis ojos se iluminaron cuando la vieron. _Valentina_. Vi también los rostros de Omar y Jeff detrás de los agentes del FBI junto al de mi prometida.

- Oh, miren a quién tenemos aquí. Hello Valentina

- Guys, we told you to wait downstairs, is dangerous here for you. Patrick take them down – dijo nuevamente el agente principal

- Don't count on it. I'mma stay here, I'm not gonna move – respondió Valentina dándome una mirada

Hubiese preferido que se fuera, que no corra ningún riesgo; sin embargo, el verla allí, el sentir su cálida mirada me recomponía, me daba fuerzas, me hacía sentir segura. Su sola presencia me cambiaba todo el mundo.

- Yeah, stay here Valentina. You're gonna enjoy this – dijo Kike

- Son, please throw down the gun, we don't want to hurt you, but we will if you don't give us another chance

- I just wanna finish a game that my friend – dijo mirándome – and I started months ago

- Sorry, but the game won't continue. The game is over. Throw down the gun. Last call

- Are you Enrique, right? – preguntó el más joven de los agentes al ver que Kike hacía caso omiso al agente principal

- Not of your business

- Look, Enrique, we just wanna help you. You don't need this and you know it. Having sex with Pia is not gonna solve anything

- What do you know about it? Nothing, so shut up! – respondió Kike

- I don't know you, but I do know that you don't want to spend your youth days in jail. Wouldn't you prefer enjoying your days in a beach, maybe, with young and gorgeous girls, doing sports under the sun, having a really great time?

- … - Kike comenzó a bajar su arma

- Listen to me, you have two options. One: You try to continue your game and end in prison or get shot by us. Two: You throw down your weapon, release Pía and we can talk about it. No damages, no suffer. What do you decide?

- …If I take option 2, would you promise not to take me to jail? – dijo al cabo de un par de segundos

- We promise – dijo el principal

- Then… - dijo mientras soltaba su arma – I take option 2

Ni bien terminó de decir eso, los otros dos agentes se le lanzaron encima haciéndolo caer al costado de la cama. Valentina vino corriendo hacia mí y comenzó a desatar los nudos.

- Estás bien, estás bien? – me preguntaba agitada sentándose a mi lado de la cama

- Sí, sí – dije una vez libre

- Lo siento mucho, en serio, perdón

- De qué me pides perdón mi Valen, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada

- No debí dejarte sola – dijo bajando su mirada

- No podemos pasar cada segundo juntas, él nos estuvo persiguiendo, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, no te atormentes pensando que fue tu culpa

- Por favor, dime que no pasó nada

- No, no, llegaron a tiempo. Estoy segura de que no hubiese podido seguir luchando otros cinco minutos más

- Vinimos en cuanto pudimos. Felizmente de madrugada el tránsito es menor de Boston a NY

- Estamos en NY?

- Sí

- Estoy totalmente perdida

- Te drogó?

- No, no creo. Supongo que solo pastillas de dormir porque acabo de despertar no hace mucho y me siento verdaderamente cansada

- Maldito infeliz…

- Ya, ya, no descargues odio. Kike en serio ha terminado mal de la cabeza

- Sí, al parecer sí, su papá también piensa lo mismo. Su venganza se convirtió en una obsesión

- Tuve miedo, mucho miedo

- Ya, ya – decía abrazándome – Tranquila, ya pasó

Rompió el abrazo con una mirada. Me observó, yo me sonrojé. Ella rió diciéndome "no es lo que piensas". Inmediatamente se paró de la cama y recogió mi blusa y mis jeans entregándomelos

- Gracias – le dije

- Perdón que Jeff y Omar se hayan ganado con tu hermosura

Volteé mi mirada y vi cómo Omar me miraba tiernamente con una sonrisa, mientras que Jeff desvió su mirada rápidamente, seguramente él no me veía nada tierna. Comencé a vestirme. Los agentes se levantaron junto a Kike y se lo llevaron esposado.

- Don't worry, ladies. I will make sure that this man spends his days in a mental centre. He won't be free.

- Thank you – respondió Valentina

Los agentes se retiraron junto a Omar y Jeff que nos dejaron solas en la habitación. Miré nuevamente a Valentina una vez cambiada.

- Pensé que no llegarías

- Pía, yo _siempre_ voy a llegar

Su mirada fue tan linda, tan enamorada. Yo sonreí casi al instante.

- Tú eras lo único que me hacía seguir. Tú eras por lo que luchaba

- Puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Puedes creer que no tuve sueño ni un solo segundo? Solo sabiendo que ya estás a salvo y conmigo, es que mis ojos quieren cerrarse, pero solo pueden cerrarse contigo a mi lado

- Te amo demasiado Valentina

- Y yo a ti, Pía

Lentamente fue acercándose a mis labios hasta que chocaron. Una paz inmensa me invadió cuando volví a sentirla. No podría describir todas las emociones que sus labios y su esencia provocaban en mí, era sosiego, felicidad, dicha… La sentí sonreír mientras detenía el ligero beso.

- Vamos a casa Pía – dijo parándose de la cama y estrechándome su mano

- Jamás esas palabras se escucharon mejor – le dije sonriendo cogiéndonos de las manos

Nos encaminamos así al primer piso, ahí estaban Omar y Jeff esperándonos.

- Los agentes ya se han ido, me mantendrán al tanto de todo – decía Fuster

- Gracias Omar, Jeff. En serio no saben cómo les agradezco que hayan venido hasta aquí para ayudarme junto a Valentina

- Para eso estamos los amigos, en las buenas y en las malas – respondió Jeff con una sonrisa

- Ya Jeff no te pongas sentimental – decía riendo mi prometida – Vámonos de una vez, no quiero volver a pisar esta casa

- Sí, yo tampoco quiero pasar ni un segundo más acá – dije

Todos nos dirigimos a las afueras y nos subimos al carro de Omar.

- ¿Cómo van a hacer? ¿Nos vamos al Condo o a Boston?

- Lo que decida Pía yo haré – respondió Valen

- Pasemos la noche en NY porque creo que todos estamos cansados como para seguir despiertos. Pero mañana quiero volver a Boston a primera hora porque dejé mi boda allá

- Pía tiene razón, ha sido una noche larga para todos, vayamos al Condo, mañana empieza un nuevo día. Mañana sí hay boda, chicos – dijo contenta mi prometida

Todos reímos mientras nos dirigíamos al Condo. Había sido una noche para el olvido, pero a pesar de eso, pude comprobar, si es que hacía falta, que Valentina era el amor de mi vida.  
Mañana sí empezaría nuestra vida juntas, mañana ya nos perteneceríamos oficialmente la una a la otra. Yo encontré a Valentina y ella me encontró a mí. Nuestro amor quedaría sellado y comprobado esta vez. Ahora nada lo impediría.

Pasamos la noche en nuestra habitación de siempre del Condo, apenas nos echamos en la cama, caímos directamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente nos dimos una ducha rápida y desayunamos algo ligero. Jeff y Omar nos dieron una llamada indicándonos que ya nos esperaban en el garaje. Bajamos rápidamente e iniciamos nuestro camino a Boston.

Una vez en el depa que habíamos alquilado el día anterior, nos disculpamos con nuestros amigos que habían dormido incomodísimo en sillones, pero ellos le restaron importancia al hecho debido a que estaban felices de que yo haya llegado sana y salva junto a ellos.

Todos entre risas y bromas llegamos al ayuntamiento. Fuster se había encargado ya de conseguirnos la persona que nos casara. Firmamos los papeles, nada romántico, y eso era todo… Valentina y yo éramos oficialmente esposas.

Creo que ninguna de las dos lo podíamos creer, se sentía tan extraño, pero ya era una realidad. Sonreímos y nuestros amigos nos felicitaron. Nos quedamos unos minutos todos allí en el ayuntamiento terminando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, pero el encargado nos invitó a salir, otra pareja había llegado para contraer nupcias. Les dirigimos sonrisas y luego nos retiramos al depa en Boston. Valentina y yo recogimos nuestras pertenencias y nos subimos a nuestro carro con algunos de nuestros amigos, mientras que Fuster llevaba a otros. Así todos juntos volvíamos a NY, nuestro segundo hogar.

Ya en el Condo, les agradecimos más de una vez por haber estado con nosotras en el momento feo y en el momento de nuestras vidas. Habíamos conseguido buenos amigos. Los invitamos un rato a quedarse en nuestro depa y estuvimos charlando, tocando y cantando, hasta a mí me incluían en los coros, me halagaban diciendo que no tenía mala voz. Gran halago.

El sol se comenzó a ocultar y nuestros amigos decidieron que era tiempo de retirarse. Nos dimos un abrazo grupal muy fuerte y luego comenzaron a salir uno por uno. Valentina cerró la puerta después de que salió Fuster, yo me dirigí a nuestra habitación y me eché en la cama. Al rato sentí sus pasos encaminándose a la habitación. Entró y con una sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a acercarse a nuestra cama.

- Qué tranquila me siento de estar acá – me dijo echándose a mi lado

- Créeme que yo también, sobre todo porque sé que estás aquí conmigo

- Siempre me tendrás aquí

- Crees que nuestro amor nos dure?

- Ah?

- Crees que me seguirás queriendo de acá a unos años?

- Pía, yo respiro y vivo por y para ti. Ahora yo te pertenezco oficialmente. Si por mí fuera, me cambiaría el nombre a Valentina Rubiales de Montoya – rió y yo también

- Me querrás en mis depresiones y caídas? – dije con una sonrisa

- Nunca te dejaré, a no ser que tú me lo pidas

- Nunca te pediré que lo hagas

- Entonces aquí me tendrás fastidiándote siempre

Se acercó a mis labios y, besándonos, nos acomodamos en la cama con Valentina sobre mí. Los minutos pasaban, los besos cobraban intensidad y no nos despegábamos, era imposible, pero intenté al máximo calmarme y terminé por detenerlo gentilmente. Valentina me miró con una mirada de interrogante, pero al instante su rostro cambió por uno comprensivo.

- Perdón, qué tonta e insensible soy. Yo esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites

- Qué? Oh, no, no, lo de Kike no tiene nada que ver

- Okey… entonces no entiendo – dijo con una sonrisa

- No podemos quedarnos a… "hacer cositas ricas" porque tenemos que estar bien mañana para tomar el vuelo

- Vuelo? Qué vuelo?

- Nuestro vuelo a Colombia

- Ah? Qué vuelo a Colombia?

- El que haremos para celebrar nuestra boda a lo grande en casa de Maca

- …

- Haremos esa fiesta en la que la novia está con un vestido blanco y el novio… bueno en nuestro caso ambas tenemos que estar de blanco. Haremos una pequeña merienda, invitaremos a las chicas, nos reencontraremos con Maca, Teo y lo más importante es que celebraremos una verdadera boda en nuestro lugar…

- ¿Desde cuándo tenías planeado esto? – dijo riendo

- Desde siempre…

- … Casa de Maca… Tantos recuerdos, tontos por mis confusiones pero hermosos al fin y al cabo

- En el lugar donde nació nuestro amor, porque por más que lo hayas negado al inicio, siempre me amaste, desde el primer momento que me viste – dije riendo orgullosa

- Jajajaja, pues la verdad sí, me tenías enamorada, pero lastimosamente mis confusiones me ganaban

- Pero al final gané yo – dije sonriéndole

- Era solo cuestión de tiempo y tú sabías bien eso. No sabes cómo te agradezco el que me hayas sabido esperar

- Ah… qué recuerdos, por eso quiero que sea ahí nuestra boda. Es el lugar perfecto

- Pues mañana organizaremos todo eso, llamaremos a Maca y a las chicas y nuestra boda será allí. Descansemos entonces, mañana nos espera un gran día

- Sí, sí… Hasta mañana Valentina Rubiales de Montoya – dije con una sonrisa, ella también me sonrió

- Hasta mañana Pía Montoya de Rubiales…


End file.
